The Power of Love
by SolidBlack
Summary: There are few things in life that are as strong or pure as love in fact, there's no greater power. Follow two very unlikely lovers through a journey of self discovery and the realization that dreams are not such fleeting companions.
1. Chapter 1

Gregory Goyle was a misunderstood man. He was seen as brutish and dumb, mostly because he was big and clumsy; Draco Malfoy always insulted his intelligence and that of his best friend, Vincent Crabbe. But this image wasn't fact, it was merely an assumption. Gregory liked to fly under the radar, let people think poorly of him, and then secretly fight for the good in life. He'd proven it in a few classes already. And tonight, he secretly proved it yet again when Draco thought he was too dumb to know the difference.

Draco had told all the Slytherins to stay out of the boy's dormitory because he and Pansy Parkinson had 'things to discuss.' Gregory knew they had other plans, even if no one else seemed to notice the pattern. Draco had been seeing Pansy for some time, if one could call it that. She was more of a convenient fuck to the blond Death Eater wannabe. She'd fawn over him and be at his beck and call while he merely ignored her, treated her like he treated everyone else… like dirt. And he fostered his charade by only showing her any affection when he wanted something from her. Goyle knew that Draco wanted some action tonight, especially since Harry Potter had shown Malfoy up yet again in the hallways. Draco always wanted to stroke his ego (and a little something else) after a loss and typically did so by using Pansy. So, Goyle had done like he usually did when Draco ordered them out: he went to go mess with the younger students.

An hour was spent playing jokes on them and making them think he liked them, just before he got them again. It always worked since he was in the inner circle of the most popular Slytherin and the younger kids wanted to be in the good graces of someone closely connected to Draco Malfoy. Sometimes it made Goyle sick seeing how Draco treated people, but it wasn't his place to call him on it. After all, Goyle was a follower; he left the leading to self-satisfied sociopaths like Draco and his father. When Goyle grew tired of this little game, he decided to go to the common room and brush up on his Wizard Chess. The school tournament was coming up, and Goyle wanted to have a chance at showing up that disgusting Weasley kid who _always_ won. Much to Goyle's shock, when he entered the Common Room his ears were assaulted by the sound of someone crying. This made Goyle curious, Slytherins didn't cry at the drop of a wand. So if someone was crying, then it must have been quite awful, "H-hello?"

It had been proclaimed at birth that Pansy Parkinson would marry the Malfoy heir. She had been groomed for it; while other girls were out shopping or playing Quidditch, Pansy was learning feminine charms and social graces. It seemed to work like magic for Draco Malfoy wanted her; at least, he had until she'd given him her virginity. That day had been a chilly one, especially for November of her fifth year. The leaves were turning, Christmas was around the corner and she and Draco were generating enough body heat to warm the entirety of Hogwarts. Snogging was something that they both enjoyed very much, it made Pansy feel wanted and needed...the only logical step was to finish what she had started.

And it had ruined everything. Once Draco got what he wanted from her, he tossed her aside and moved onto new girls until he got bored and went back to her. A vicious cycle, it was; he would proclaim his 'feelings' to her, make love to her long into the night but then before the bed was even cold, he would be out flirting with other girls. The man had no pride, no shame! But Pansy hadn't thought it could ever be this bad...

He had, as usual, asked all the Slytherin boys to clear out so he could screw her in silence. She couldn't say for sure what possessed her to go along with it, after a million promises she had made to stop being his whore. But this night was different...instead of screwing her and leaving, he slapped her when she spoke out against the way he treated her. One thing Pansy had been taught was that no man, not even the Malfoy heir, could touch her like that...but he continued to berate her and express his fervent disgust with her before telling her, in no simple terms, that he loathed her very being and hoped she died before he stormed out to find his newest whore.

Now, she sat huddled in the corner of the Slytherin common room, convulsing with seven years worth of tears. Who would be up to hear her, anyway? Surely she couldn't cry in front of her roommates or risk going out after curfew. And so, she settled for a tiny corner of the common room, shrouded in shadows and cobwebs, to let the pain free.

Goyle received no answer to his inquiry. The person obviously hadn't heard him; he had been rather quiet in announcing his presence. Goyle quietly followed the sound of crying and noticed now, that it sounded an awful lot like a girl. That meant one of the boys had obviously followed the three F's that Draco always went on about: find them, fuck them, and forget them. Only this time, instead of a girl being pleased to be the latest conquest of one of the Slytherin boys, they had been hurt. This meant someone had been truly in love, or thought they were, only to be cast aside and have their heart stomped on. Goyle couldn't sympathize; he was the only Slytherin boy besides Crabbe to have never gotten with any of the girls. After all, they were both seen as dumb and brutish, and were not worthy of bedding one of the girls when they could potentially snag Malfoy or one of the more..._appealing_, boys. When Goyle finally reached the corner where the crying was coming from, he noticed the figure curled up, shaking with their sobs. His heart went out to whoever it was. After all, he might be on the not-quite-good side, but he didn't have to be a right prat about it. As long as Malfoy or none of the other boys found out, he'd be fine. Goyle spoke up again, this time slightly louder. "Hello? Are you alright?"

Sniffling loudly, Pansy wrapped her arms around her waist, "Oh Goyle, just go away." Her chest heaved with another sob and she drew her arms tighter around herself. "I'm not in the mood for your antics or your jeers tonight." Gregory Goyle was the last person she expected to see up tonight; surely he would know that the 'danger' time had passed and that he would be able to return to his bed to find Pansy across the way in Draco's bed, all alone and shivering while she finished dressing and was sent on her merry way. Why, then, was he up and sounding almost concerned over the girl sobbing in the corner...had the stupid oaf actually gained a conscience? She wasn't counting on it.

Goyle was taken a bit back by the fact that this crying girl was in fact none other than Pansy Parkinson. Had Draco finally pushed her too far? He hoped so. He didn't want to see her heartbroken or anything, and she _definitely_ didn't deserve this but, he thought, that Pansy should have someone better than Draco. Someone who would treat her right, not bed her and then find another girl. Maybe if she had finally been pushed too far she would see what Goyle and the others had been forced to see for so long but never able to talk about for fear of incurring the wrath of the Malfoy heir. And she thought that he was going to be an arse to her? He couldn't fault her for that assumption, really; it was the modus operandi of Draco and his inner circle. Gregory couldn't stand it though, that she would think he would be like that to her, when she was part of the female portion of the inner circle, she should have known it was all a ruse. "I'm not going to be an arse Pansy. I just heard you crying." Worry creased his brow. "Are you alright? What did Draco do to you to _finally_ make you break down?"

In the past, Pansy had barely heard Goyle say anything other than a few unintelligible sentences followed by some drooling and then beating of younger kids. To hear him speak so eloquently and with such concern made her wonder at what else he was hiding beneath that stony exterior. Wiping her face, she looked down at her small, pale hands, "I don't want to talk about Draco and me," She said, her voice was nothing but a painful whisper, "There is not and will never be Draco and me. He doesn't want me, he thinks I'm rubbish and I'll never be his wife." Her raven locks fell over her startlingly blue eyes that were rimmed in red, "But this probably makes you happy, huh? That Draco Malfoy, your very best friend, hurt someone the way you like to hurt people!" She was lashing out at him...why? Because he was there and she could; it didn't make it right or fair, but it certainly made the ache in her heart feel less gaping.

Goyle was used to a verbal lashing. Draco gave them often enough that he tended to shrug it off like nothing had happened. After all, if it could be said, Draco probably had said it already. But he wasn't about to let her push him away, he was genuinely concerned for her and wanted to make sure she was alright. She was part of the inner circle and that meant she should be taken care of (and not in the way Draco usually meant when he wanted someone taken care of).

Instead of moving away like Pansy had probably been trying to make him do, Gregory Goyle dropped down into a crouch and leaned forward a little, trying to make her turn her eyes away from her hands and toward him. He was going to set the record straight, right here, right now. "Look at me Pansy!" His voice was very commanding, a drastic change form the usual follower tone of meekness he showed toward Draco. "Am I glad he did whatever he did to you? In a way, yes, I'm glad he finally pushed you hard enough so that see he never wanted you for more than a quick fuck after Harry Potter put him in his place. You deserve a lot better than Malfoy could ever give you. After the _waiting_ you've done for him, and all the _pining_ away for him while he screwed around. I'm glad you finally see what the rest of us saw since second year! Hopefully you'll learn from this and won't go back to him. He can be a right prat when he wants to be." It was then, in the dim firelight, that Goyle saw what looked like a red mark on her face. Shockingly, it made his blood boil. "Did...did he hit you?"

Shock coursed through Pansy's entire being as the bigger boy leaned down and grasped her face so gently it was like...well, she didn't even know what to compare it to. No one had ever been so gentle with her, not even when Draco was still courting her. His convictions made her lock eyes with him and not look away even as he spoke of her learning from her mistakes and not going back to Malfoy again. With a soft nod, she sniffled again, "Never, never again." She made a solemn vow this time: Draco Malfoy would never darken her doorstep (or her bed) again. There was one big problem with that...and for now, she held the secret deep inside of her. Goyle's ire spilled out, seeming to fill the entire room with it as he touched the swelling mark on her face, "Oh, it's nothing I...I was being clumsy. It's nothing," She said quickly, pulling away from his touch. He was too close; it was too much at once.

Goyle could tell when someone was lying to him. When you hung out constantly with Draco Malfoy, you learned how to tell when you were being deceived. She was trying to cover for him. The red mark was in the very definite shape of a hand, and unless she had a hand shaped desk that she fell on or the castle walls had started sprouting arms and slapping people, Draco had hit her. Goyle was brought up from birth to be a loyal follower; his family had long ago devoted themselves to serving the Dark Lord. But all his life he had been taught that women were sacred creatures, you never hit them. It was bad luck to hit women; after all, why waste your time hitting the bearer of your heirs when you could use it to destroy the lives of mudbloods? Goyle's voice was dangerously low; he wanted her to understand lying to him was a bad thing. "Don't cover up for him. I can tell you're lying. Did. He. Hit. You?"

"Goyle, please," She whispered plaintively and grasped his shoulders. "Why do you insist on asking questions you already know the answer to?" Pansy looked so tired, so very small next to him, and she felt every bit as small as she looked. Holding onto him tighter she shook her head, "Don't do anything, please, I can't stand it. Don't, Goyle."

Goyle had been halfway to standing, intent on marching up to wherever it was Draco was hiding out and beating the smaller boy to a pulp. Even if Draco was busy with another girl, he had every intention of making him see his opinion on hitting girls… in a very forceful manner, too. Instead, Pansy had placed her hands on his shoulders and begged him to not do anything. Why? Why, after all this, was she _still_ defending Draco? He couldn't wrap his mind around it. "Why shouldn't I do something about it? He thinks he's mister high and mighty, holier-than-thou. It's about time someone put him in his place. Maybe then he'd learn it's not a good idea to push others around so much…they might just fight back once in a while."

Pansy didn't loosen her grip on him even after Goyle had stopped moving; she didn't trust herself to stay poised like she was now. Looking into his eyes, she bit her lip before she spoke, "Goyle..." She swallowed, and then shook her head, "Gregory, I don't want you to provoke him. I just want this to go away, to die and to never come back." No one would ever forget this, especially if Goyle got involved...and she needed to lay low for a while. "Gregory, I'm frightened," She dissolved into a fresh set of tears, pressing her face into his meaty shoulder, "I don't know what to do."

Goyle was a little lost. No one had ever shown anything but fear or disdain for him. And yet, here Pansy was crying into his shoulder. He looked lost on all accounts, but finally he slowly wrapped his arms around her shaking body and tried as best as he could to comfort her. He was certain he was doing a piss poor job of it, after all he was usually the one making people hurt and cry, not the one picking up the pieces. "Fine, Pansy. I won't do anything to him." Then he words finally sunk in; she was scared...and didn't know what to do...this was definitely not the Pansy he was used to. "I don't understand Pansy. Did he threaten you? What's going on? Why are you scared? And what don't you know what to do about?" He realized he was being uncharacteristic of himself and was probably confusing her. "I...I just want to be your friend Pansy. You look like you could use one right about now."

Certainly, Pansy was slightly confused about Goyle's sudden streak of kindness...but she didn't dwell on it for long, she had her own problems to deal with. A major factor here being that she was suddenly two weeks late for her monthly bleeding; sure, her mother had taught her the correct charms and her she'd been taking the birth-control potion for nearly four years now but something had gone wrong. More than once, she had noticed that her potion had been different tasting and the charms she'd learned weren't known for their dependability. Clinging onto him, she shook her head, "This isn't about Draco so much as me." Maybe it was selfish...but then, it had always been about her at the Parkinson house. She was the heiress, their last hope for an alliance with the Malfoys, "Gregory, I can't be sure but I think...I think I'm with child."

Goyle felt like he'd been slapped in the face. Draco had possibly gotten Pansy pregnant? Did the bastard know? Was that why he hit her and made her cry? If that was the case, Draco was going to be a bloody pulp at the bottom of the stairs; maybe Goyle would wrap him up as a present and send the remains to Potter to finish off. That should please the Gryffindor boy, and it would satisfy Goyle's urge to break Draco's neck. "Y-You might be pregnant? Are you sure? I-I thought there were charms or potions you could take to prevent that. Did you tell Draco? Is this why he hit you?"

"No," She said quickly, "He doesn't know, I didn't tell him." She swallowed hard, "I can't tell him." Pressing her hands to her thin belly, she closed her eyes, "I've been preoccupied and I don't know what's wrong with my potion; it's been coming out a little dark and you know how easy it is to botch them!" It was slightly awkward talking to him about this, especially since he was a boy in her year and they had grown up together here at Hogwarts. "And we all know that the charms aren't always effective." Pulling away from him slightly, she ran her fingers through her dark hair, "What am I going to do?"

If Goyle was lost before, he was in an uncharted alternate universe now. She was asking him for advice? He didn't do advice...after all, he the dumb brute. No one wanted to ask him for anything other than to beat someone up for them. "I don't know Pansy. I mean, come on...I'm Gregory Goyle, I'm not exactly on the must shag list for Slytherin House. I've never been in this position. Do you know for certain you're pregnant? We could go to Madam Pomfrey, she'd know how to find out...and she could give you better advice than I can." Goyle ran a hand over his short hair and scratched his chin, as he thought about what to say next. "If you are pregnant...are you going to keep it?"

He was right; damn it all. He was _Gregory Goyle_, what did he know about unwed pregnant pureblooded witches...beyond the fact that they were exiled or locked up in a closet until they gave birth and the child was passed off as a cousin or a niece, or they quickly married the father and never spoke of it again? But Pansy wasn't keen on either of those options; she wouldn't want to spend nine months bloating with Draco bloody Malfoy's baby just to have the child ripped from her and her reputation tarnished forever. And she certainly wouldn't marry him, "I don't know for sure, yet." She confessed, sighing heavily, "I've been too afraid to see Madame Pomfrey or to go to St. Mungo's...and there don't seem to be any charms in our textbooks I could use." Staring down at the cold stone floor beneath her, she absently ran a hand over the place where her child might be growing. "This is one bloody awful mess."

Gregory Goyle was at a crossroads. He could be Malfoy's little servant, as was expected of him and leave her to her devices, saying she deserved it for getting involved with Draco in the first place. Or, he could show everyone they were wrong about him and be a friend to Pansy. That option had a lot of dangers attached though and by choosing it he'd also be declaring he was more loyal to Pansy than to Draco which would only serve to set Draco off and possibly earn him a hexing. But now that he thought about it, Draco deserved to have his world of comfort destroyed for this. He deserved to know that he couldn't count on Goyle to always be there to help him out, not with the way he treated Goyle and the others. They weren't his house elves. The decision made, Goyle looked at Pansy firmly and placed his hand on her shoulder. "If you're scared to go by yourself, then I'll go with you Pansy. You shouldn't have to go through something like this alone, and its high time Draco learned a lesson about loyalty."

Of all the things Pansy expected Goyle to do...this wasn't even on the list. "You mean," She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, "You're going to march up to the hospital wing with me and sit through Madame Pomfrey's longwinded speech about abstinence and hold my hand while we find out if I'm carrying the Malfoy heir?" It was suddenly almost funny...why would he do that? What did he have to gain from it? "And what if it's true, then? People assume things, Gregory," She met his eyes, "And that's not fair to you." Even if she did want him to do with her—and that wasn't to say she did (although, it might be nice to have someone there)—people gossiped and talked. There was as much danger in being pregnant as gaining the reputation that went along with unwed pregnancies. It was all going to be trouble...

Gregory contemplated everything she said for a moment. She made sense, people would undoubtedly hear that he had taken her to the Hospital Wing and they would talk. If she was pregnant they'd assume he was the father and rumors would fly. Malfoy would demand to know if Goyle had been sleeping with Pansy behind his back, as if he never cheated on her, and it would cause a mess of trouble. But all things considered, he was already involved in this, and if going further with it put Draco's knickers in a bunch, then Goyle felt it was worth it. "You're only partly right, Pansy. If you won't go, I'll pick you up and carry you there kicking and screaming if I have to. You need a friend to push you enough to do what needs to be done before it's too late and if I have to be that friend then so be it." He made a motion like rolling up his sleeves for a fight and grinned at her in his dumb way. "And dash the rumors and what people think. They want to spread rumors and lies about you and me? Let's see how well they can do it with my fist lodged down their throat."

"You would do that for me?" Pansy asked, startled, "But why, Goyle?" It made no sense that he would want to protect her like this. They'd known each other for a long time, yes, but she'd never counted Goyle among her friends. Certainly, he was a valuable ally, but never a friend. But tonight, he was being more than a friend...he was going beyond the normal duties that such an acquaintance would have; he was willing to suffer for her and with her because of her stupid mistakes. Resting her head against the wall, she found herself smiling back at him despite the emptiness inside of her, "You won't need to carry me." She tried to use her snide tone of voice, but she just came out sounding tired. "I trust you," She said quietly, "And I trust that all will be well." His strength was what she needed to find her own...now, if she could only find the strength to stand up.

Goyle smiled at Pansy. "Why? Because you need a friend, and I'm tired of hiding in the shadows and letting everyone think I'm a dunderhead while Draco gets all the credit. If I hadn't been there to back him up, he'd have gotten his arse kicked a dozen times over." Goyle stood up and looked down at her from where he was. "Besides, someone's got to help you and I don't see anyone else here. Come on, the first step is to stand up. Then we'll take it from there."

Pansy wouldn't lie about it, she truly did think of Gregory Goyle as a dumb brute. He wasn't exactly handsome or bright or...well, amiable, but she had always noticed something different about him. Before, she had thought it was just chronic halitosis, but now she knew the truth. Beneath that large, clumsy exterior was a heart of gold. With a little help...okay, a lot of help, from Goyle, Pansy managed to stand up. She was still rattled from her evening with Draco, "I suppose if we want to avoid everyone, we better go now." She swallowed, fear gnawing at the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to know...but she had to know, sooner rather than later. "Come, let's go."

Goyle waited until Pansy was on her feet before he moved back to let her get out of the corner. At her urging, he followed her to the portrait hole and through it. He looked around quickly to make sure no one was wandering the dark halls of the dungeon before motioning that it was safe to move out into them. He wasn't worried about other students seeing them, he could handle that. It was teachers he was worried about; they'd cause more trouble than the students. Only Madame Pomfrey needed to know what was going on. "Alright, quickest way to the hospital wing is through the south corridor, up the southeast stairs and then once we get to the floor with the wing on it, take the east corridor. That will put us right outside the door." He knew the route very well; he had to after the numerous injuries he had sustained over the years.

Pansy had only been to the hospital wing once, and that was to visit poor Millicent who had broken her hand on one of the fourth year's faces. Goyle, though, seemed to know exactly where they were going and how to get there without being caught. She followed as quickly as she could, keeping silent as they made their way through the twisting halls. Finally, the hospital wing was in sight...and Pansy never felt more afraid in her life. Biting her lip, she looked over at Goyle, "I...thank you, Goyle. This means more to me than you'll ever know," And she meant it with her whole heart. Apprehensively, she closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around Goyle's barrel chest. She didn't hug boys; that wasn't in the Parkinson code of conduct. But at the moment, she really just needed someone's arms around her. And Goyle was that someone.

Goyle wrapped his arms around her slender waist and held onto her for as long as she needed. He took a moment to reflect on how it all happened, how he went from being Gregory Goyle the big, dumb bully, to Gregory Goyle, the guy to turn to. It as odd, but in the end he felt it would be for the best. He pulled back after a moment and took her hand in his, squeezing for comfort. "Come on. Let's get this over with." He turned to the door marked 'Madam Pomfrey, Mediwitch', and lifted one meaty hand to it. He knocked and then looked over at Pansy. Whatever happened in there, he was certain of one thing. Nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

**Welcome to Power of Love! For those fans who came with us over from The Long Way Home, we welcome you back! And for those new fans, hi! We are Marina Black and James Brummett and we write fics together. This particular piece was quite a trip, it's going to be a wild ride, my friends! **

**So, thanks for reading! Drop a review if you please,**

**Love,**

**James & Marina**


	2. Chapter 2

A flurry of knocking roused Madame Pomfrey out of the journal that Minerva had lent her to read in these quiet hours of the night. Tonight she had a patient who seemed to have contracted a strain of the Dragon Pox that she'd never encountered before and it was far too late to contact Snape for the antidote; and so, she was keeping an eye on the boy until the morning. She never expected to be interrupted at this hour! And certainly not by the two students who stared back at her as she opened her heavy office door.

"Miss Parkinson? Mister Goyle?" She queried, folding her arms over the crumpled grey uniform, looking concerned. "Is something amiss?" Noting that Pansy looked notably pale, she ushered the two of them out of the hallway before they drew too much attention to themselves. Keeping her voice down, she hurried them into a curtained examination space next to where her young patient was still asleep.

Pansy had almost hoped that Madame Pomfrey wasn't in. This entire ordeal was an extremely delicate matter that should be handled out of Hogwarts. In a couple of weeks it would be a Hogsmeade weekend and she could sneak off the St. Mungo's or one of the doctors there for a thorough checkup that didn't include possibly being expelled. Swallowing heavily, she allowed Madame Pomfrey to shepherd her onto a bed and pull her wand out. Still, her mouth was shut closed, her heart beating in her chest and she was positive that her nails were biting into Goyle's hand.

Michael Rosling was currently getting through the final stages of a rare strain of Dragon Pox that Madam Pomfrey, with the help of a journal from Professor McGonagall, was helping to cure him of. He had been resting peacefully in his curtained off bedroom when he was suddenly roused by the rather loud knocking on the Hospital Wing door. This naturally brought him out of his slumber, much to his disappointment, and he slowly opened his eyes as Madam Pomfrey walked by his bed, muttering something about disturbing her patients and waking the dead. He leaned over and gently pushed the curtain back a bit to see what the fuss was about. This night would prove to be a lucky one for Michael as he was well known for being the male equivalent of Lavender Brown when it came to gossip. And sure enough, when Madam Pomfrey said the names of the two people standing in her down way this late at night, Michael knew he was about to hit a gossip gold mine.

Goyle followed behind Madam Pomfrey to a bed near where the supposedly sleeping form of Michael Rosling lay. She, and these two companions, had no idea that Michael was eagerly listening in on what was happening in the next bed over. When Madam Pomfrey motioned Pansy to sit on the bed, Goyle gave her hand a light squeeze and nudged her forward so she would do as she was told. He would leave the explanation to Pansy; this was her business after all. He was merely here for support. He watched as Madam Pomfrey took out her wand, and Goyle looked over to Pansy again. She had better hurry up and tell the aging school nurse what was going before a spell was cast on her that determine if she was sick, and that might harm her baby.

Sitting back on the bed, she gnawed on her bottom lip gently, "I've missed my monthly bleeding." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it seemed to echo over the eerily silent ward. Her cheeks blushed scarlet as Madame Pomfrey's concerned face turned into a deep frown. The woman's wand slowly withdrew as Pansy's bright eyes met the mediwitch's stern, dark ones. Quickly, she tried to save face with the skilled nurse, "I've been...distracted. My potion has been strange tasting for a few weeks and the charms I used could've been ineffective." Bile was slowly rising in her throat as tears pricked in her eyes again.

Michael had to lie on his back on the bed, and resort to simply listening, as Madam Pomfrey was close enough to no doubt know when he moved the curtain aside to watch. He had to remain 'sleeping', so he wouldn't get in trouble for snooping into people's private lives. He smiled as he heard the almost whispered confession. She had missed her...so that meant...and he had seen Goyle holding her hand. Goyle got Pansy pregnant! Oh, the school was going to love this little tidbit of information. The fifth year Slytherin was always trying to find an upper hand on the older boys, and information was currency in this place. Michael also vaguely remembered something about Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson being practically engaged. Half the school knew they had already slept together. That made Michael curious to know what Draco would think of this little situation…he'd probably pay a pretty penny for it.

Madame Pomfrey was more concerned than she cared to admit. Pregnancy at Hogwarts was about as common as...well, as the Dragon Pox. Girls who became pregnant were quickly spirited away to their homes before they began showing signs of the burden they carried; it was unthinkable that they stay in school and allow other children to see the error of their ways as well! But Pansy, oh...the girl had always seemed so careful, so meticulous in everything she did. Sighing, she pressed a hand to girl's shoulder, "Lay back, dear, this may be a little uncomfortable."

Pansy couldn't stop the sting of tears this time, a mix of distress and terror surged through her veins as the woman began reciting spells and incantations. A deep ache seemed to build inside of her and she groaned, yearning to curl into a ball and press her hands to that space inside of her. A little uncomfortable, the woman had said! But it felt as if Goyle had tried sitting on her stomach. The weight seemed to build until Madame Pomfrey drew her wand away. Seeking any sort of indication from the woman, she received none at first, except a gentle frown of concentration. The suspense was killing her...it truly was.

Goyle watched Pansy's face screw up slightly as the nurse did what she did best to assess a situation. He placed his free hand on top of Pansy's and rubbed it a little to take her mind of the uncomfortable feeling that she was no doubt...feeling. When Madame Pomfrey finished, she said nothing. The suspense was starting to grate on Goyle, so he could only imagine what Pansy was going through. He looked between the two witches for a moment before settling his eyes on Madame Pomfrey. "Well? Say something please. I'm going crazy in this silence." Goyle immediately noticed the look on Madame Pomfrey's face when he spoke like that. In his career at Hogwarts, he'd never spoken fourteen complete sentences together before, and now, he wouldn't shut up until he got some information. If they could see the look on Michael's face in the bed next door, Goyle would have resorted to physical threats. After this night, the jig was up.

Madame Pomfrey nearly jumped at the sound of Gregory Goyle's gruff voice breaking the silence. Clucking her tongue, she ushered the two young Slytherins into her office and shut the door. "I will not have you waking my patient," She said sternly, wagging a finger at him. "Pansy, you're most certainly not pregnant." She let a hand come to rest on the young girl's shoulder, "I tested for any other disorders that would cause difficulty and I have come to the conclusion that stress is stopping your monthly menstruation from occurring. I will give you a couple of calming draughts that I want you take before bed, see how that helps you feel."

Pansy felt like her world exploded. She wasn't pregnant, thank Merlin! Suddenly everything in the entire world seemed brighter, more open to her. Wiping her tear stained face, she threw her arms around Goyle...she had to share this happy feeling with _someone_! "Thank bloody Merlin," She whispered, holding him tighter than she'd ever held anyone in her life...and waited for the longest abstinence lecture she was likely to ever receive.

Goyle felt like a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. Pansy wasn't pregnant. Thank Merlin and the founders! He didn't know what he would have done if she had been, but then again, he didn't know why he would have had to do anything. It wouldn't have been his baby. Well, still, he would have done _something_… he'd have beat the magic out of Draco, for one. And he'd make the blond boy realize the error of his ways, get him to take care of Pansy and his child, even if she wouldn't have him. After all they didn't need to be a couple for him to support her and his bastard child. But it didn't matter now…none of that had come to fruition. Goyle could go back to playing dumb, back to being the lackey and no one would be the wiser. His arms snaked around Pansy's body as she threw hers around him, and he hugged her as tightly as she did him.

Back in the bed, Michael's mind was swimming. Madam Pomfrey had taken the two into her private office. That only happened if it was serious. Pansy was pregnant, and his suspicion of Goyle was true as well since he had been allowed in there too. He would have to work extra hard to get better now, news like this couldn't wait! Maybe he could send for one of his friends, get the story flowing. Make an offer to Draco, which, in turn would gain him tons of galleons for information. Yes, tomorrow would be a good day.

Madame Pomfrey launched into a long winded speech about how she, and he of course, should be more careful. Of course she wouldn't want a child fresh out of Hogwarts! She would want to get a job or continue her education or travel or perhaps marry...but with a child, she'd be burdened. With several recommendations to continue to use the potion if they continued to have sexual relations and after handing each of them fourscore pamphlets on the dangers of unwed parenthood, Pansy and Goyle were sent on their way looking shame faced and slightly perturbed by the information that had just received.

Goyle was trying, throughout the whole speech, to interject that he wasn't the one having relations with Pansy. However, Madam Pomfrey was on a roll and she wasn't about to be interrupted. Goyle hated it when she was like this; he remembered this mode from his many visits here with Draco. They never seemed to lessen in intensity. Once they were ushered out of the Wing, Goyle turned to Pansy, only to see she had a look similar to his on her face. "What just happened in there? Did she honestly think I was the father?" The thought was absurd, like Pansy would ever stoop so low as to sleep with him. She was way out of his league.

Looking over at him, she found herself slightly startled as well, "Yes, I believe she did think you were the father." Her and Goyle? That was crazy! The boy would trample her in bed...he was much, much larger than her; the mechanics of it would never work! "I think she just made the assumption because you came with me," Blushing again, she found herself looking into his eyes, "I don't know how I can ever repay you, Goyle. But I owe you a Wizard's Debt." Too late now, the promise was bound...it was a life for a life when it came to Wizard's debt and only a truly spectacular display of power, compassion or fearlessness could earn or repay one. And Goyle had done all that and more for her tonight; for that, he had her eternal thanks.

Goyle blanched when Pansy invoked the Wizard's Debt. He hated those. And he certainly hadn't done anything to deserve it… but it was too late now. She had invoked it and now it would linger over her head until it was repaid. He reached out and put his hands on her shoulders, locking his eyes with hers. "I wish you wouldn't have done that. I didn't do anything worthy of a Wizard's Debt." It was too late though, she'd already done it. He sighed and removed his hands form her shoulders and looked down the hall to make sure they were still alone. "We should have asked for a pass in case we get caught by one of the professors, or worse Head Boy, Potter!" That thought was daunting, Harry hated Slytherins, with good reason, and seemed to punish them as unfairly as Snape had punished the Gryffindor. Though Goyle supposed, with the way Snape had treated Potter and his house… it was only fair turnabout.

For some reason, his heavy hands on his shoulders sent a thrill through her. It was strangely exciting being out here with him, sharing her darkest secret with him...but getting caught with him was not a good idea, for either of them. Both had reputations to uphold. Grasping his hand, she darted down the stairs, narrowly avoiding the furtive glance of Mrs. Norris. Almost there, she could see the common room ahead...they had made it safely!

Goyle rushed into the Slytherin common room a moment behind Pansy, practically being practically dragged the entire way. That was a feat in itself. He was a hefty fellow, and not built for speed. But she had pulled him the entire way! She was stronger than she appeared. He leaned his back against the wall beside the portrait entrance and let out a long sigh. "That was close. Mrs. Norris almost caught us there and Filch wouldn't have been too far behind." That wasn't a pleasant thought. But at least they had gotten away undetected. Goyle's eyes locked onto Pansy's as he stayed there, wondering how to approach the secrets both had let out this night. There was a lot to talk about…like, if they were going to go back to pretending to be pseudo-enemies, or not.

Breathing heavily, she felt the tension relax from her shoulders as she leaned on the wall beside him. It had been quite an exciting night and, despite the late hour, Pansy was wide awake. She didn't think she could've slept if she wanted to. For her seventeenth birthday her aunt had given her an enchanted teapot to use at school; Pansy had always been a worrisome child and tea helped to calm her nerves...but, of course, there were times when she didn't have access to the kitchens. Much like tonight, as a matter of fact, "Accio Tea Kettle!" She drew her want and intoned softly. The heavy metal teapot zoomed toward her, landing gracefully in her hands, "Would you care for some tea, Gregory?"

Tea sounded good. It would probably help to calm him down, much like reading did. "Sure, I'd love some tea." He scratched his chin and then as an afterthought added, "Thanks, Pansy." Yes, Goyle was a man of many secrets. Reading calmed him down, which was one of the reasons he was always so grumpy. If he was caught reading by his friends, they'd never let him hear the end of it! So, he refrained from doing so if he thought he would get caught… which was practically always. Hence, he was usually in a bad mood. Goyle moved over to one of the soft leather chairs and sat down in it, watching Pansy make the tea.

The tea pot went about making the tea as Pansy transfigured two cups from old copies of Witch Weekly. Truly, she was brilliant in transfiguration and Professor McGonagall had already offered her a position as an apprentice. Pansy hadn't given her any answers yet, mostly because she was fearful of being with child and, also, she had no idea what her father was going to do to her.

Surely at the end of the year she was expected to marry Draco; but that was out of the question now...would he find another suitable candidate? Disown her? There were so many possibilities and Pansy found her mind swimming with them. Even so, she was vigilant to not let the teapot boil too much, she wouldn't want it waking up the other students and having them intrude on Pansy and Goyle's midnight rendezvous. Handing him a cup, she added a dram of the calming draught before taking a slow taste of hers. Ah, perfect.

Goyle took the cup he was offered and smiled as he blew lightly to cool the steaming hot liquid. He took a sip and smiled. "This is really good Pansy." He went back to sipping it for a moment in silence, and then set it down, looking at Pansy once more. "Umm, I think we need to talk." His hand motioned between the two of them. "About what's happened tonight?" He was at a loss for what to say or do next. How should they continue? Let it go like nothing happened and it would be their little secret? Or let the world know something was different. Goyle had a lot to lose in this; he was playing a dangerous game under the guise of stupidity. But Pansy also had to figure out what to do about Draco. If the Malfoy heir really had dumped her this badly and this soon (with a whole year that he might potentially get sex from her), maybe he already had someone else in mind to marry.

Pansy knew it was coming; they certainly did have a lot to discuss. And not just about her either. She wanted to know, above all else, why Goyle was playing the big, dumb brute. Surely he wasn't in any danger of making the ladies swoon, although he was sort of attractive in a manly, rugged way. Setting her cup down as well, she folded her hands in her lap, "Yes, I believe we do." She swallowed hard and leaned back in her chair, "Something has changed between us," There, she'd be the first to admit it, "I don't know what but...Goyle, I don't know if I can go back to the way we were."

Goyle nodded as she spoke. "I don't think I want to go back to being the dumb brute, and being mean to you and everyone else just because Draco wants me to be. If Crabbe is fine with being that way then fine. But I don't like it." There, he'd said his piece. It was all the truth. He hated having to live this way because the world expected it of him. But, thus far, it did give him a slight advantage over others… they always underestimated him. Now, though, he was tired of playing games. He wanted to be a normal teenager, like all the others—not the brutish lackey of a Death Eater in training. His father had gone down that path and look where it got him: nowhere! Goyle didn't want to resign himself to that fate. He wanted his own life.

So it was true then; he had created a facade to shield himself from the world. Running her fingers through her slightly mussed black hair, she sighed, "If we could all just be who we wanted to be." She said softly, her eyes trained on his, "There are times I wish I'd never be born, that I won't let down my entire family when we graduate and Draco takes some other girl as his bride." It was still painful to think about...she'd spent so many years imagining her life, her love with Draco and all of it had been a lie. "And you," She whispered, "Your choice will be even worse. Whether to join the Dark Lord or risk your life..."

Goyle shook his head. "I already made that choice when I decided I wanted to kill Draco for hitting you." His eyes darkened as a sinister shadow crept over his face. "I will not be a pawn to the Dark Lord like my father was. I won't be Malfoy's lackey!" He resisted the urge to punch the chair for fear of breaking it and waking some other students up. "I'm not joining the Dark Lord. Even if it means my family disowns me and the Death Eaters come after me. I might not join Potter and his rag-tag group of a resistance, but I definitely won't be joining You-Know-Who." He was determined now. He wouldn't do it. They'd have to put him under the Imperius to get him to follow their orders now. Either that or kill him. From this day on, Gregory Goyle would not be a pawn.

It was strangely exciting the passion that Goyle's words exuded. She found herself smiling, feeling something akin to pride swelling in her chest, "You're a strong man, Goyle and not just physically." Everyone at Hogwarts knew what Gregory Goyle's fists could do but very few people—if any—knew what his heart could. "For that, you have my very deepest respect," It was a true sign of loyalty and friendship for a pureblood to give their respect to anyone; and above anyone that Pansy had ever met, he deserved it.

Goyle smiled at Pansy and relaxed somewhat. He knew what it meant for a woman of her status in the hierarchy to say he had her respect. "Thanks, Pansy." He finished the tea in his cup and then went to say something else, but a yawn came out instead. He covered his mouth with a hand and rode it out for a moment. When he was done he blushed and looked over at the Parkinson heiress, "Sorry about that. I guess I'm more tired than I thought. It is bloody late." It was well past time for bed. Their little detour to the Hospital Wing had taken longer than expected thanks to Madam Pomfrey's lecture. He was ready for bed.

Pansy was also feeling drained by the time she finished her tea; the calming draught was rapidly calming the nerves that had been running rampant the past few days. It was well past the witching hour and she knew that they had double potions first thing in the morning; it was certainly time to head up to bed. Collecting her enchanted tea pot, she stood, smiling at him. "No, thank _you,_ Gregory," She leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Good night," With that, she made her way toward the girl's dorm, leaving a blushing Gregory Goyle in her wake.

Truly, it had been a night of fear and excitement...surely tomorrow things would calm down, become normal again. But even so, each had made a new friend. One friend that would stick by her, even if she was pregnant by another man; One friend that understood—deep down inside—there was more to him than a big, lumbering brute.

* * *

**Well, so far no reviews but we still have faith! What's the verdict, do you like it? Hate it? Wonder where it's going? We'd love to hear from you!**

**Marina & James**


	3. Chapter 3

The distant slamming of a door somewhere in the hazy depths of Pansy's mind brought her lazily out of the dream she was having. It had been a beautiful dream, all hearts and flowers and love abounding...now, if she could only remember what exactly the dream had been about. As soon as her icy blue eyes opened, she gasped; no one was here! Looking at the clock on the wall she relaxed, but only slightly, she had a half hour to dress, eat and get to potions before Snape deducted valuable house points. The Slytherins WOULD win this year...they just had to.

A cramp tore through her, causing her to groan and rejoice all at once. Her period had finally arrived...unfortunately it dampened her mood, made her irritable and cranky. With a quick cleaning charm, as she didn't feel she had time for a bath, she changed into her neatly pressed Slytherin robes. Next, she went about trying to tame the curly mass of black hair on the top of her head. After several colorful expletives and a couple of charms, it was tied back in a loose braid that fell down to her shoulder blades. Satisfied that she looked acceptable,—despite the dark circles under her eyes—she grabbed her books and wand before she made her way toward the common room.

Goyle's eyes opened slowly as a single ray of sunlight filtered through the crack in the curtains and landed rudely on his eyes. He groaned and rolled over, covering his head with the pillow until he heard the sound of absolute quiet. That never happened in this dorm room. He slowly lifted his head and realized he was all alone in the boys' dorm. His eyes widened as he sat up and looked over at the clock on his night stand. "Oh bloody hell! Only half an hour!" He quickly jumped out of bed, and landed on his face when his legs and feet refused to cooperate with the rest of his body. As he struggled to get up and dressed the events of last night slowly came back to him and he remembered his promise to Pansy. No more pretending.

In a few minutes Goyle was dressed and trying desperately to get his tie to cooperate. He left it in a loose knot and sat down to put his shoes on. Once that was done, he grabbed his wand and double potions book. After sprinting, and almost face planting once, down the stairs, Goyle looked around the common room. "Breakfast? Or just hurry to class?" Merlin the choices. What to do, what to do. "Breakfast..." He nodded as he made up his mind and moved toward the portrait hole.

Pansy didn't notice Goyle until he nearly barreled right through her on his way toward the exit. Grasping his arm, she let out a short gasp, "Be careful!" For once, her tone was not laced with malice or disgust. She was merely concerned for his safety...and for hers. For nary a moment she let her hand linger as she straightened his tie before she let it fall to her side, "Good morning."

Goyle's eyes widened. He hadn't even noticed Pansy there. He blushed profusely as she helped to right him, and he looked down at the floor, "S-sorry, Pansy. I didn't see you there. Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" His voice was almost frantic with concern for her. He was after all a big guy, and sometimes even the smallest bump from him could be very painful to others if he wasn't careful. Not to mention she was the first girl to be nice to him out of actual friendship and not so he wouldn't harass her or beat up a boyfriend. Not to mention the kiss she planted on his cheek the night before after the drama in the Hospital Wing had thoroughly shaken him. He felt a slight stirring in his chest, like a light flutter as his thoughts dwelt on the kiss. What was this? Maybe he was getting a touch of the flu… that was the only way he could explain this new feeling. Stranger still, it wasn't altogether unpleasant.

Immediately she felt a pang of regret, "Oh no, I'm fine, Goyle, really." She said quickly, picking off stray pieces of lint off of her robe as she sought to hide the slight blush blooming over her cheeks, "I just wanted to make sure you didn't end up crashing into anything or anyone." Adjusting the strap on her book bag, she frantically sought the words that she wanted to say. She'd never had this problem before...especially not with boys! At least, every boy she'd ever talked to thought she was an outrageously talented flirt and could make any man putty in her hand. Now, though, it seemed that Draco had shaken her confidence in her flirting prowess. Perhaps it would be good to start to recover with a friend. "I'm headed to breakfast, would you care to join me?"

Goyle looked up and locked his eyes to hers. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I was just heading to breakfast myself. I'd love to join you." He brushed aside the odd feeling and held his arm out to her, bent so the elbow was pointing to her. He was playing the mock gentleman, and gave a lightly snorting laugh at his little joke, "Milady!" He even went so far as to add in a mock bow. In this one morning he was having more fun than in all of past years at Hogwarts combined. He was going to enjoy not pretending to be stupid and a brute any more. He was certain it'd shock a few of his fellow housemates, not to mention the _rest_ of the school.

Pansy let out a very unladylike snort and linked her arm through his, "Well, what a gentleman you've become overnight, Gregory!" Chuckling, she let him lead her through the portrait hole. Although she might liked to have taken her time striding down the corridor, arm in arm...time was short and she found that they were both hurrying to breakfast. Students were also lounging in the corridors now, whispering, pointing, and gasping...all normal events in the life of a Hogwarts' student. There were always rumors going around, always gossip; she wondered what juicy tidbits they'd pick up this morning.

Goyle was slightly surprised to see more than a few fingers pointing in their direction. Not, in fact, pointing not just in their direction, but… at them. He turned his head to look at a few people, and gave them all a look that said 'if you point I'll break your finger off and ram it down your throat'. This of course was a merely a force of habit, and he mentally chastised himself for it before ignoring everything and continuing toward the Great Hall. He pulled his arm from hers when the large double doors came into view, and reached out, pulling one back and opening it for her. "Your door," He joked and laughed, following her inside. He immediately stopped and looked around as all the students still there stopped eating and talking and turned to look at them. Whispers started up immediately in more than a few small gatherings of students. Goyle leaned over to Pansy and whispered to her. "I didn't grab a shirt with cupcake stains on it again, did I?" He was trying desperately to figure out what the hell everyone seemed to find so interesting the two of them this morning.

Pansy felt the Great Hall go deadly silent as she and Goyle entered for breakfast. People weren't just pointing and talking in their general direction...she and Goyle _were_ the center of attention. Looking over at him, shock and dismay played in her eyes, what was happening. Inspecting his shirt, she shook her head, "No, did I?" Well, there was no chance of that; looking down she half expected blood to be flowing from her or for there to be something dead attached to her book bag. A particularly sharp cramp went through her and she exhaled sharply, putting her hand over her belly. Tossing her hair, she grasped Goyle's hand and pulled them to two open seats as far away from Draco Malfoy as she could.

Immediately the whispers started again. "I hear its _triplets_," One high-pitched voice intoned. A second voice chimed in, "I heard that they got married last night." More whispered rose around the two oblivious Slytherins trying to enjoy their breakfast. "No, I **swear**, he's the father. Look at how they walked in here!" Loud gasping was heard as one of the younger Slytherins spoke, "I hear she's bearing an heir for the Dark Lord." Suddenly, things were starting to look particularly grim for Pansy and Goyle.

Goyle was trying particularly hard to not pay any attention to the students whispering around them. The ones closest to them were smart enough to not say anything but it was starting to grate on Goyle's nerves. When he looked down the table to where Draco and the usual group sat, he was very shocked to see a look of malice in the eyes of the Malfoy heir. Goyle returned it full on and leaned over to Pansy. "I'll be right back. I'm going to find out what all this is about." Without waiting for a reply Goyle was up and walking toward a rather frightened fourth year who realized he was being targeted. Goyle checked to make sure no faculty was around before grabbing the kid by the back of the robes, hoisting him off the bench and spinning him around. The boy's back met with the wall and he was suspended a good foot off the ground by the cloth that was held firmly in the grasp of the hulking Slytherin. "_You_...you're going to tell me why everyone has a sudden interest in Pansy Parkinson and myself." Gasps were resounded at Goyle speaking full, intelligible sentences. The boy could only sputter and whimper, unable to make the words come out of his mouth.

Pansy stood, watching has Goyle grabbed one of the fourth years right from his seat and hoisted him up against the wall. A thrill went through her, right down into her belly and she found herself blushing again. Somehow his show of strength did something to her...or perhaps she'd gotten a sausage that wasn't cooked long enough. Striding to his side, she put on her most horrifying bitch-face. The boy continued to splutter and whimper until he finally gave up, "Bloody hell, they know that you got Pansy **pregnant**! Now put me down!" He squealed. Pansy paled and nearly staggered; someone had obviously been listening in on their private conversation either in the hospital wing or in the Slytherin common room and they would be paying for that...just as soon as she remembered how to breathe.

At the revelation Goyle suddenly found his hands and arms lacking in strength. His face paled as he released the boy, who fell rather unceremoniously onto his ass and started to crawl away. Goyle turned to Pansy with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Did that little snot say what I thought he said?" It was more of a rhetorical question. He knew he heard the little shit right. Goyle decided right there that at least one more person was going to have an encounter with the old dumb brute Goyle pretended to be. That moment would have to wait though, as the sound of foot steps made Goyle turn to see Draco and his cronies moving around the far end of the table, striding toward Pansy and himself.

With every hair meticulously in place, and his stormy grey eyes blazing with fury, he struck. "Well if it isn't the slut and her newest conquest." His voice rang with icy venom. "Disgusting, really Goyle, that you'd even pick up with such _filth_." He flicked a finger at Pansy and then made a showy motion of wiping it off, as if the very nearness of her would sully his pureblooded glow.

Pansy felt tears pricking in her eyes. Damn it, she would not cry, she couldn't! Not here, not now! Channeling her sadness deep within her body, she let rage take over instead, "You slimy git!" She snarled. It wasn't enough that he had physically assaulted her? Couldn't he leave her emotionally intact? Of course not...he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys _thoroughly_ destroyed everything they touched. "You sicken me," She responded in a hoarse whisper.

Goyle narrowed his eyes when Draco went into Malfoy mode; he was so cocky and full of himself. Goyle would put money on the fact that Draco hadn't realized yet that Goyle wasn't the same person anymore, and thought he would be safe from the much larger boy's hostility. "Funny, Draco, you calling _her_ a slut. Far as I know, you're the only one she's ever been with." His meaty finger stabbed into Draco's chest pushing the smaller boy back a few feet and causing him to rub the spot with his hand as his eyes widened in shock. "You on the other hand had quite the habit of bringing more than one girl to your bed after you'd kick Pansy out." His voice was low so only Draco and those immediately around him could hear. No need to spread Pansy's business around the school. Draco stepped forward like he was actually going to do something, but Goyle grabbed his tie with one hand and held him up by it. The members of Draco's group pulled their wands out, but Goyle ignored them. His voice became menacing and low as he moved his face to within centimeters of Malfoys. "If I ever hear of you hitting her again, like you did last night, you prick, I'll snap off your head and use it for a Quaffle!"

Pansy was horrified that Goyle would go to such lengths to protect her honor. His words in defense of her made her feel as if he cared, as if she was worth something. Not to mention the stricken look on Draco's face was rapidly boosting her confidence by the moment. In a split second her wand was raised, pointed over at the posse of her "friends" that wanted to rush to Draco's defense. Theodore Nott, a boy she'd felt like hexing more than once, chuckled, "Didn't you know that pregnancy affects your magic, dimwit?" Pansy didn't think she was the dimwit...and she was pretty sure he didn't think she was one either after she sent a particularly nasty hex his way.

Draco struggled against Goyle's grip, his usually pale face turning a nasty shade of beet red. "Let me go!" He half-whined, half-barked. Using his arms and legs he tried punching and kicking at the boy but to no avail! Goyle was just bigger. His final resort came as he began to yell for any professor that might be watching Goyle strangling him or walking down the corridor. His prospects seemed bleak however, as Pansy had felled his entire defense squad and Goyle was still holding him. "I'm sorry!" He rasped, still struggling, "I'm sorry!"

Goyle pulled Draco in closer, and wrapped the tie around his hand a couple more times, to tighten his grip. He felt like ramming Draco's face into the wall, or maybe just punching it. That would make him feel a lot better. Draco was apparently now realizing Goyle wasn't who he had always seemed to be. "You're all alone Draco. Your friends are down, and you have alienated Pansy and me both. And that puts you against us. So...tell me...how does it feel to be on that side of the conflict?"

Pansy reminded herself to thank him later...but for now, a very irate Minerva McGonagall was barreling past students and headed right for them. With a few flicks of her wand, everyone was separated and she pursed her lips so tight that Pansy thought the older woman's face might crack. "Mister Goyle, Miss Parkinson, to my office now!" Her voice was shrill with anger, "And the rest of you, to class!" Despite the fact that Draco tried to make a personal complaint, she merely turned and screeched again, "CLASS, NOW!"

Kids dispersed, sprinting down the corridor, hurrying out of the way of the headmistress and the students she would _surely_ be expelling for their misconduct. Pansy gripped her bag tightly, keeping close to Gregory's side as they made their way to the gargoyle that guarded her office. Whatever happened, they still had each other...she had to remember that. And besides, what was the worst that could happen? It wasn't like the entire school thought she was pregnant with Gregory Goyle's triplets and that they were to be sacrificed to the Dark Lord as soon as they were born. Oh…right. Sighing heavily, she accepted her fate and stepped through the archway of the office. Finally, silence again.

* * *

Goyle held firmly onto Pansy's hand for support and comfort. Amazing how things had changed in the course of one night. They'd gone from being little more than acquaintances, to holding hands to comfort each other; that fact still shocked Goyle deeply. He was brought out of his thoughts by Professor—no Headmistress—McGonagall, who was standing behind her desk with a very tight lipped expression on her face that showed her displeasure at having to meet with them for reasons such as this. "Mr. Goyle, Ms. Parkinson, sit." She motioned toward two chairs that were on their side of the desk. Goyle walked to one and sat down in it, taking a moment to survey how the office had changed since Dumbledore's tenure as Headmaster.

A new portrait—which he assumed would be Dumbledore's—was covered with a black cloth next to the portrait of Phineas Black. Fawkes' perch still hung by the stairs to the room where the Head of Hogwarts slept but that room was now empty. Goyle assumed that the phoenix had moved on after Dumbledore's passing. "You two know why you are here?" She regarded them coolly for a moment, snapping Goyle out of his trance. She didn't wait for them to answer; she just plowed on in that way that was all Minerva McGonagall. "I've heard some rather...disturbing rumors today about the two of you. I had a talk with Madame Pomfrey about them and they seem to have been confirmed to an extent. And what do I find in the Great Hall while trying to locate you two so that I can talk to you about these rumors? A fight...in my school! This behavior is unacceptable." She was very seething, that much was certain. She took a moment to calm down, before taking her seat and fixing them both with hard stares that would have made Voldemort shake in his boots. "Now, I want an explanation, and it had better be good." She turned her eyes to Pansy, "We'll start with you Ms. Parkinson. I already know that you two visited the Hospital Wing last night, and that were told you were not pregnant, thank Merlin! I want to know what all led up to this."

Pansy had been expecting a lecture; Minerva McGonagall was world-famous for her long-windedness on a wide variety of subjects. But usually they were one-sided rants that ended in one feeling ashamed and well disciplined; she wasn't expecting to have to come up with explanations! And the fact that she was dragging Goyle deeper and deeper into her life was difficult for her. She was at fault, not he. Sure, he had thrown some people around...but it was because of her that it happened. "I-I just thought I was pregnant, ma'am." Be smart, Pansy, be cool, she kept telling herself. Swallowing, she gave her a small smile, "I don't think you want the details. But it wasn't true...and I don't know how everyone in the school knows about it."

Goyle immediately jumped to Pansy's defense as soon as she stopped talking. He wanted to clear his name of the rumors, as best he could, and make sure Pansy didn't get the full brunt of the punishment. "It's not all her fault, Professor, she—" He was cut off when the Head Mistress cast a silencing gaze his way. She had a way of doing that, just looking at you in a way that made it impossible to speak. He'd almost think it was magic, if he didn't know any better. He looked down at his lap and waited for her to say her piece.

Minerva looked back at Pansy once more as Goyle was properly silenced. "I am disappointed in you, Ms. Parkinson. While you are not a member of my house, I always considered you to be one of my best students. I thought you were above temptations of the flesh." She looked all the more sternly at her, before he face softened slightly. "However, I do understand the pressures that are upon the students these days. A war going on outside the school walls and sometimes within them as You-Know-Who and his followers try to get at Mr. Potter, and take as many with him as possible. I could see how you might think that some kind of comfort in this world would make things a little less bleak. But make no mistake; I do not condone such behavior!" She looked between the two of them once more. "I trust in my ability to see what others choose not to, as well. I highly doubt that Gregory here, despite his recent display of eloquence, was the one who you thought got you pregnant. I won't ask who it was, that's your business, but you should take care to make sure that these rumors don't place the blame on someone who is, by all accounts, innocent." Her face softened once more and she leaned forward, folding her hands. "Now, tell me about this fight."

Pansy almost felt insulted...but not for herself, for Goyle. Why would she not want to sleep with him? Was it because he was tall or...well, chunky? Was it because he was "stupid" or brutish? Frowning, she sighed and squeezed his hand a little tighter. She liked the feeling of her warm, strong hand around her smaller, colder one. He was sort of like a guiding light to her, a kind of guardian angel. "I won't pretend that we were innocent in the matter," She started, meeting the older woman's eyes. "But Malfoy came over and began taunting us, both of us." Biting her lip, she looked over at Goyle, "Gregory was only protecting what reputation I have left."

The headmistress nodded as she took this in. She spoke no more, but looked to Goyle. He could tell by the look that she wanted him to confirm or deny Pansy's account of the events that led up to the fight. "She's right, headmistress. We entered the hall and noticed everyone was pointing and whispering. I lost my temper, and I admit that I was perhaps a bit harsh in questioning a fourth year as to what was going on. Then Draco came over to us and called Pansy a…a slut." McGonagall's mouth tightened at this, she hated foul language, but she seemed willing to tolerate it this time for the sake of the retelling. "I was so angry at him that I threw the first punch. The rest of his friends raised their wands at me, and Pansy only came to my defense, to at the very least keep the fight as fair as it could be."

Swallowing hard, Pansy nodded her agreement as his telling of the tale. She barely flinched when the headmistress looked her in the eye, wondering. "If you wish to ask me about my relationship with Gregory, do not insult him by thinking that he isn't someone that I would give my body to." The look on his face was priceless…but not as priceless as the one on Professor McGonagall's.

Minerva seemed taken aback by Pansy looking at Goyle that way before saying she hadn't taken necessary precautions. She had never seen signs of them even remotely being friendly to each other. Had it all been a clever ruse to through others off their secret relationship? She felt like a teenager again, wanting to know. "Ms. Parkinson, are you saying that Gregory was the alleged father? I've never seen you two say more than three words to each other that were remotely nice." She was truly shocked by what she was piecing together. She'd been certain that Pansy and Draco had been seeing each other. After all, it was no secret in the wizarding world that Pansy had been betrothed to the Malfoy heir at an early age and they were expected to marry. She had thought it would have been Malfoy that had almost gotten her with child. But was it possible it was Goyle?

Frowning, Pansy felt her ire rise, "Why is that so shocking, Headmistress?" Holding his hand a little tighter, fire blazed in her icy blue eyes. "Gregory is a man just like every other boy in the Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses," She answered coolly, "And we've become...close. What if he were to be the father of my baby? He's a healthy, pureblooded man and he could support me far better than Draco Malfoy ever could." Maybe it wasn't wise to let her emotion out like this...but she was angry for him, why wouldn't he have sired her baby? "I'd be the luckiest witch in the world to bear his child..."

Goyle stared wide-eyed for a moment, almost as shocked as Professor McGonagall. He sputtered, but Minerva cut him off. She placed a hand over her heart and adopted an apologizing look and tone. "I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to insult you or Mr. Goyle. It's just you two never seemed to like each other before and I was under the impression—like most everyone—that you were betrothed to Mr. Malfoy. I meant no offense." She looked to Goyle for a moment, who only nodded. "So, Mr. Goyle is the one then." She took this into account and took a moment to think. "Ten points shall be deducted from Slytherin for the fight, for every member of the house involved. You, Mr. Goyle, and you, Ms. Parkinson shall spend a week with Madam Pomfrey learning about protection. I can in no way keep you from your...extracurricular activities, but I can take measures to ensure you don't have another scare like this. Mr. Malfoy shall also receive a week's detention helping Hagrid." She looked between he two students to see if they had anything further to add.

Pansy did not have anything more to say...she didn't even know why she had said what she did. It was an impulse, a reflex to defend him the way he defended her. Now all she had succeeded in doing was getting Headmistress McGonagall to think she was in love with Goyle, to make Goyle think she was bloody crazy and she had embarrassed herself. Her normally pale face was the color of Weasley hair and she felt like crawling up in the common room and crying. "Thank you Professor," She said quietly. Standing, she knew she had already missed a good chunk of potions and there was no use walking in now...Snape would be less angry that she had skipped the class than if they showed up forty-five minutes late. Turning to Goyle, she motioned for the door, "Let's go."

Goyle nodded to McGonagall as he rose and followed Pansy out of the room. Once they were down at the bottom of the gargoyle statue, Goyle released her hand and stopped walking. He turned to her, and watched her for a moment, impassive as he tried to process what had just happened. When he finally spoke, he couldn't hide the curiosity any longer, "Pansy...w-why did you tell Headmistress McGonagall all of those things? She thinks I'm the one that almost got you pregnant now." This could be bad. He wouldn't really have minded…it was just a huge lie. He had never even kissed a girl properly, and now they were suspected of shagging? This was a little too much at the moment. He wanted to know why; why had she decided that that was the best way to defend him? Why did she think he even needed defending? He didn't mind the Professor's assumptions about him, because they were true. Now all they had was one big fat lie.

Pansy felt her heart begin to race as they stepped from the McGonagall's office and Goyle dropped her hand. She had loaded a tremendous bunch of lies all over the place and the truth was, she almost wished that they hadn't been lies. That thought disgusted her, what had she been thinking? Running her hand over her slightly tousled hair, she exhaled sharply, "I don't know, Goyle." Closing her eyes, she leaned against the wall, "I didn't like how she kept saying those things like you weren't worth a girl like me. You deserve better, you really do, I didn't want her to think that about you," Opening her eyes again, she met his dark ones. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this; you don't need any of this." Turning, she meant to walk away, "If nothing else, know that I'll make this right somehow." She whispered from a few steps away from him.

Goyle reached out and grabbed Pansy's arm, spinning her back to face him. He looked at her for a moment and then let go of her arm. "Sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you." He looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back at her. "Thank you for defending me Pansy, but, I didn't need you to. I don't mind her thinking that about me, because it's mostly true. I've been little more than a dumb brute all these years and gave girls no reason to like me. Hell, I haven't even kissed a girl and now people think I'm the one that got you pregnant. And the truth of the matter is that if someone thought you were pregnant, I _am_ the father."

Pansy felt shock course through her as Goyle gripped her arm and spun her to him. At first she was dizzy…she hadn't been expecting that. His words were passionate and she found her eyes meeting his almost like there was something inside of her driving her to it. He'd never kissed a girl? How could that be? Surely he'd snogged someone before, right? There was no way he was seventeen years old and had never kissed a girl! She found that suddenly she couldn't take her eyes off of his lips; they looked soft, touchable. A million scenarios raced though her mind and she found her body overtook her mind in one fell swoop. Grasping onto his shoulders, she dragged his face down to hers and pressed her lips to his. If he was going to play father to her nonexistent baby, he damn well earned the right to his first snog.

Goyle was taken completely off guard. She grabbed him, and pulled him into a kiss quicker than he could blink. For a moment, he was too shocked to move, his eyes remained open and he just sat there. But then instinct took over, and his hands found their way to her waist while his eyes drifted closed. He had been telling the truth when he said he'd never kissed a girl before, so this was all new to him. But he found the experience altogether enjoyable. He had to wonder then, if that was because these feelings were because of his first kiss, or if was Pansy that was kissing him.

Solid hands came to rest on her delicate waist and she couldn't suppress a guttural noise that echoed from somewhere deep inside of her. For a man who had never kissed a girl before, he certainly knew how to raise her ardor. All she wanted to do was to slam him against the wall and...she was crazy! Had she not just thought she was pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby? What was the matter with her! Pulling back, she pressed a hand to her lips, swollen from his kisses. His hand still rested on her waist, clouding her judgment; every particle in her body was screaming for her to take him inside of her, to make him hers. But there was another distant part of her that knew this was horribly wrong, "What are we doing?"

Gregory Goyle could have gone his entire lifetime without hearing her say those words. It wasn't a very good confidence builder to have the first girl you ever kissed ask what you two were doing. He blushed twenty shades of red, his mind racing over every detail. He immediately took his hands off her waist and looked down, ashamed. Had he done it wrong? Had she been displeased? It was a mistake to do that, he figured that much out. Otherwise she wouldn't have stopped. "I-I don't know." It was all he could muster to say.

The loss of contact between them made her feel empty inside, somehow. How had this happened!? Why was she acting like some sort of lovesick puppy around him? The aching in her chest grew as he blushed and looked away; she could practically feel the hurt radiating off him. "Gregory," She said softly, almost inaudibly. But she didn't know what to say, she merely watched him, hoping and praying that he'd see through her fears and allow her the time she needed to think. Everything was moving too fast! It wasn't even an entire day since she had found out she wasn't carrying the next Malfoy bastard and she had a lot of things on her mind. It wasn't fair to him, "I don't deserve you, Goyle. I really don't."

Goyle's head snapped back to look at her, his mouth dropping open and his eyes widening in shock. Had she just said what he thought she said? He was almost positive she'd just said she didn't deserve him; that was the farthest thing from the truth there ever was. After a moment of mulling it over, he realized she had indeed said it. His hands reached out and grabbed her shoulders a bit forcefully, he had to admit. "Pansy, you can't be serious?! If anyone doesn't deserve someone, it's me that doesn't deserve you! You're smart, and pretty, and you've been hurt so much. All I've ever been is a dumb, violent brute that took pleasure in hurting others." He shook his head at the incredulity of what she'd said a moment ago. He pulled her into a hug, deciding that kissing her would probably just complicate things further for the moment, as she seemed to have disliked kissing him. He rested his head on top of hers and held her tightly for a moment, longing to take away every pain she'd ever felt.

Pansy wanted to cry. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly but still he was as gentle as could be. Resting her head against his shoulder, she took a ragged breath, "I don't, Gregory!" She said with as much force as she could, "You're not stupid or a brute, or anything of the kind." Her small hands came up to hold him closer to her, gripping him with a force that she felt might crack her in half. "Draco Malfoy was right; I am nothing but a slut! How dare I attack you with a kiss, you shouldn't have to be forced to kiss me!" She tried desperately to swallow the growing lump in her throat. "You must think so low of me!"

Goyle pushed her back a little, so he could look into her face, but still kept his hands in contact with her. Her words about Malfoy calling her a slut and worse, her believing it, set a fire in his body that he felt might cause him to erupt in anger. "Don't ever say that again, Pansy! Do you hear me? I'm going to kill Malfoy for calling you that. You are not a slut!" He lifted his right hand to under her chin, and took a firm but gentle hold on her face. "I'm not forced to kiss you. If I didn't want to kiss you, I wouldn't have kissed you back." He needed to prove his point. That was all that mattered, getting those thoughts out of her head. He pulled her face up toward his, while lowering his at the same time. He pressed his lips to hers gently and hoped to Merlin and the Founders that he was doing this right. After a moment, he pulled back and smiled. "I happen to think very highly of you at the moment."

This time she didn't try and stop the tears. Her icy blue eyes met his and she felt his ire spill over her; he was so strong, so very strong...he could break her in half and yet he chose to gently touch her face and tell her that she wasn't a slut, that she was a special person in his eyes. Salty tears mingled in their kiss, her hands coming up to his neck as he smiled, "I'm thinking pretty highly of you myself." What had changed, really? Had it been his attitude, or his demeanor? Or had something vital changed inside of Pansy? Certainly, she didn't know; but she sure meant to find out. Resting her head against his broad chest, she sighed, "What happens now?"

Goyle watched her for a moment. She had asked a very good question. He had never kissed a girl before today, and now he'd kissed her twice. He was new to relationships on any level, and didn't know what to do, say, or think. "I don't know Pansy. This is all rather new to me. I guess, since you're the only one of us that's ever dated someone I'll let you decide what happens from here. I'll go along with whatever you want." He would too. This was uncharted territory for the Slytherin boy, and he was afraid of mucking things up. If she thought it better to remain friends, then he'd be happy with that. If she wanted something more, well, suffice it to say, he wasn't adverse to the idea.

"I may not be the best judge of relationships," She said with a bittersweet smile playing on her face. "The only man I ever dated was Malfoy," Yeah, definitely not something to base the rest of her relationships on. Sighing, she brought her hands up to wipe away some of her tears. It was very obvious that she had been thoroughly kissed and she'd enjoyed every moment of it. "Maybe we should take it slow," She met his eyes, hoping to Merlin he would understand, "It's still so raw." She had healed the bruise on her face, but there were still traces of it there. So much had happened and she wasn't ready to take the plunge just yet; she had to slowly get back on her feet, and if Goyle could wait for her then everything would be fine. But there was no guarantee...it wasn't fair to ask that of him. Why should he wait, waiting for some girl he had only just become friends with? Surely there would be other girls, other women, who wanted him. "The choice is yours, Goyle."

Goyle looked at her for a small moment before smiling. "If you need time Pansy, then I'll give you as much time as you need. I don't want to force a relationship too soon. Especially since your experience with Draco is still so fresh. I don't want you to constantly be comparing my actions to those of that bloody git! It'd be too painful for you… and me, if that were to happen." He leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll wait. Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting for you."

Pansy felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her chest, "Thank you, Goyle." She truly believed that he would wait, that he wanted her. He wouldn't take another girl to his bed right after he kicked her out of it. No, Goyle wasn't like that. He wasn't fickle or manipulative...and for that, he had made great strides in stealing her heart away from her. Sighing, she grasped his hand, "Well I have missed all of potions but if I'm not in transfiguration, the Headmistress is going to very suspicious." Standing on tiptoe, she gave him one last chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later, Goyle." And with that, she reluctantly moved from his side.

Yes, she _would_ see him later...and maybe, she'd even show him a few snogging techniques that she'd picked up over the years.

* * *

**To namelessxfreak this chapter is for you! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing; bear with us, this story is one heck of a journey. Just for that, you have an entire chapter dedicated to you! AND I, Marina, personally love this chapter a whole bunch! **

**So, for namelessxfreak and for everyone else, please tell me what you think! I'd appreciate it :D Hugs and cookies and flowers for reviewers!**

**Marina & James**


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, things were starting to get back to normal. Three months had passed, bringing closer the days of Christmas break, snow and ice and, of course, Pansy having to tell her parents that she would not be marrying Draco Malfoy. In the beginning, the residents of Hogwarts had been watching her waistline like a hawk...but three months later, she had not yet swelled with a Goyle-sized child and people began to laugh over the absurdity of the rumors that had gone around.

The last day of classes had brought about a wealth of good feelings amongst the students...but not Pansy. She sat on her bed, her arms wrapped around her waist while her suite mates bustled around speaking of parties and boys and fun. All _she_ could think about was her father's wrath would feel like as he threw her out of the manor and out of his life. After all, she did have a sister...a sister who could take her place as easily as she had held it.

Goyle had promised to meet her up here now that the rest of the girls had left for the afternoon. Their days as enemies seemed long forgotten and they made quite an interesting pair. Most days were spent studying, walking, and talking together...not to mention some heavy snogging. Things were going well and now Pansy was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Gregory Goyle had just finished packing his stuff for the trip home for Christmas break. He could have had the house elves do it for him as he usually did, but he found the work to be relaxing. He'd not had an easy time living in his dorm room with the other Slytherin boys in his year. They'd naturally sided with Draco and he had to constantly watch his back, sleep with one eye open for fear of retaliation against him. His saving grace, the thing that kept him from losing it entirely, was Pansy.

She was like beacon of hope for him. She was determined to make the best of the situation and he fed off her determination like some kind of psychic vampire. She kept him strong, made it possible for him to keep going even when things seemed so bad that he felt he would die; yet, she always convinced him to keep going, if only for one more day.

Not to mention she was _great_ at snogging. That was the only thing Gregory was thankful to Draco for; she had lots of practice with the blond Malfoy heir, and had perfected her technique for him. He sometimes joked that he should write Draco a thank-you note. If Draco hadn't tossed her out like yesterday's trash, Goyle would probably still be fantasizing about his first kiss; instead he was on...what was it, a thousand kisses now? He couldn't really be bothered to count each one; surely it would take a lifetime. And the snogging wasn't even the best part; he enjoyed talking to her, being around her. She was a wonderful person once you looked past the bitchy exterior that she used to keep everyone at arm's length. Thankfully, he'd gotten past that with her rather quickly.

Goyle finished putting the last of his robes in the trunk, and turned to find that he was alone. With a snap of his finger a house elf came to take his stuff away. He smiled and tossed the little creature a small chocolate bar for services rendered and walked out of the boys' dorm. After reaching the bottom of the stairs, he stopped to check around and make sure everyone else had gone. After all, boys weren't supposed to go up to the girl's dorms. Once he was sure the coast was clear, Goyle made his way up the opposite stairs, and stopped in front of the dorm for Pansy's year. He straightened his robes as best he could as he lifted a meaty hand to knock on the door, "Pansy? It's Gregory."

The heavy knocking broke her out of her silent reverie. Standing, she opened the door, "Hello." Her face was paler than normal, she hadn't been eating well. Every time she did, her stomach churned all night...it was better to not tempt fate. Sighing, she lay back on the bed, "Tell me again why I need to tell my parents over Christmas break?"

Gregory was not lost to the fact she didn't look entirely well. And he knew the reason; she had to tell her parents that things were off with Draco. They wouldn't understand, and would probably blame her for it. He didn't envy her at all, but he had to show her his support or she'd crumble under the weight of her responsibilities. He walked over to the bed, and sat down beside her prone form, placing a hand over hers. "You have to tell them Pansy, or you'll be living a lie. How do you think they'll react when Draco finds a new girl and marries her? They'll be more furious about that than they will if you tell them now." His eyes held as much sympathy as he could fit into them. He never showed pity—pity was for the weak—but he did sympathize with her. After all, if his father was home this Christmas, Goyle would have to tell him that he and Draco were no longer friends. Not to mention he'd still have to think of a way to tell his parents he wasn't going to become a Death Eater…he pictured that going very badly.

His heavy hand on hers put a soft smile on her face. Goyle was wise beyond his years, he truly was. He seemed to understand her on levels that others didn't even notice. Pansy knew that some considered her pretty, even beautiful; hell, she'd been likened to Bellatrix Lestrange in beauty and that was no small accomplishment. But Goyle didn't care solely about that, he saw below the surface and into her soul. "I think my parents will react badly either way," She said softly, "If my father doesn't kill me first, he'll surely throw me out of the manor. There'll be no happy Christmas this year, Gregory...probably no happy Christmas ever again." Maybe she was being melodramatic, but it ached so deeply that the cursory kiss from her mother would be the last she'd ever receive. Even her sister would likely turn her back on Pansy. Sitting up, she wrapped her arms around him, "Everything is changing." And she wasn't sure it was all good.

Goyle smiled sadly and pulled her into his lap. It was, after all, more comfortable than being twisted to the side to hug her. Besides, her weight felt good, comforting even, and he knew she needed him to help her through this. "Look, there's no guarantee that my dad will be home this Christmas," No need to pretend why, everyone knew his dad was a Death Eater. "If you get kicked out, floo me; I'll see about you staying with me for the rest of holiday. My mom met you a couple of times and I know she adores you. Always used to tell me I should end up with a nice girl like you, whenever she saw you and Draco together. I know she won't mind in the least." That was to say, as long as his dad wasn't home. His dad would ask questions and that would lead to a fight and another lecture about serving the Malfoys and ultimately the Dark Lord.

That he was willing to give up everything for her made her heart swell with pride. As if she were but a child, he pulled her into his lap and enveloped her in his arms. Resting her head against his chest, she gently picked at a loose string on his shoulder, "I'll try." She answered. "I don't want to burden you or your mother. And I certainly wouldn't think to imposition you...especially with the tensions between you and your father." She knew all too well what Goyle Sr. did to traitors. Even if Gregory was his only son, she had reason to fear for his well being. "There's...there's something I want to tell you, Goyle."

Gregory didn't at all like the way she sounded when she said she had something to tell him. She had hesitated at first…she never hesitated, she was always sure of every action she made. This had to be difficult for her. He could only think to encourage her, and rubbed her back soothingly with his hands. First to reassure her, "Pansy, you know you won't be imposing. My mother would have it no other way. She's not exactly a big supporter of You-Know-Who, and she only puts up with it to make sure my dad doesn't fully brainwash me or kill her. She'd insist on taking you in." He placed a small kiss to the top of her head and then leaned back a bit so he could look at her face. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Pansy felt like her heart would explode as he pressed a kiss to her head. He was giving up everything for her, maybe his own life because he cared for her. Every movement of his hands against her back served to soothe her through, she wanted to melt into him, breathe through him...but this wasn't a time for relaxing. "Just in case," She said quietly, "I've come to the realization over these months that you mean more to me than anyone ever has." Swallowing hard, she pulled away, grasping his collar gently as she pressed a kiss to his lips, "I love you."

Gregory Goyle nearly had a heart attack. He had to run over her words a few times in his head to be sure that she had said what he thought she had said. At first he thought it was some trick, surely some spell had hit him in the back of the head and distorted her words. But then he remembered this was Pansy, and he could feel it in her kiss, in the pressure of her arms around him. His face quickly turned from one of shock, to one of pure joy. His arms tightened around her, he stood up holding her off the ground, and pressed a deep kiss to her lips. When he pulled back, his face was flushed and he was smiling like an idiot. "I-I love you too, Pansy." It was all he could say, no matter how cliché it was. It was true. And that's all that mattered to him.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as he engulfed her in his entire being. She loved him, everything about him...from the way he devoured cupcakes to the way his hair stuck up on one side when he woke up to the way he apologized every time he thought he might have hurt her, no matter how gentle the motion. Many of the girls she used to be friends with had been disgusted, shocked, and dismayed...he was, after all, built for violence, not for tenderness. But the very way he touched her, held her, kissed her, she knew that he was so much more than that. "If all else fails, we have this," she gripped him tighter. And with him by her side, she could survive anything.

Goyle was trying to be gentle, as always. He was so used to hurting things and people, to causing pain, that tenderness and affection were new for him. He was never sure if he was being too rough or if he was hurting her. No matter how many times she told him otherwise, he was always quick to apologize if he even _thought_ she was in pain. And the fact that she had a habit of moaning when he kissed her just right sometimes worried him. What if she wasn't moaning with pleasure, but trying to vocalize pain. Sometimes it sounded so similar to the muffled cries he elicited from those he tortured…and yet, the sound was so sweet coming from her. Right now though, he wanted to hear her moaning for him, begging for him. "Yeah, we'll always have this." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her once more.

Firm hands came to grip her body and she found herself heating under his touch. Pansy was much shorter than he was and he always moved to accommodate her...but today, she wanted to accommodate him. Stepping back, she leaned back on the bed, up on her knees and pulled him close again. Many times over the last few months they'd thought about sex, at least Pansy had...but there was always something (or someone) in the way, stopping them. But the entire dorm was empty; all of the younger kids had gotten on the train and the ones apparating home had already made their way to the apparition point. It left them all alone in the quiet dorms. Tipping her head back she moaned softly as the friction between their bodies increased, "Goyle?" She whispered huskily.

Goyle could feel the blood pumping to regions farther south than his belt. Her husky voice was not helping the situation either. He was losing control and he wasn't ready for it. This wasn't right. They weren't doing this because they loved each other, it wasn't time yet. This would end up happening for all the wrong reasons and while it wasn't her first time, it was still their first time together. He wanted their passion to be something special. He sighed and closed his eyes, willing himself to stop and slowly pulled back away form her. "Pansy, I love you. I really do but this isn't right, it can't happen…not like this. If we do it now, it would be because we're afraid of what might happen." He opened his eyes to look at her and smiled as much as he could in apology. "I want this, believe me I do. But our first time should be special, not a quick shag because we're both afraid of what might happen." He prayed with everything he had inside of him she understood and didn't take this the wrong way.

As much as it ached deep inside of her, Pansy knew in her soul he was right. Sighing, she sat back on her legs, burying her face in her hands. "I know," she whispered, her voice shaking with uncertainty and fear. "I just...I've never felt like this before, I don't want it to end." Closing her eyes, she took several ragged breaths before she met his gaze again, "I want it to be special too. I want it to be everything that it never was between Draco and me." Running her hands over the bedspread, she sighed again, "But I also want to show you how much I love you before it's too late." Wiping a tear from her eye, she let her hands rest on her thighs, "Is that so wrong?"

Goyle sighed, he had hurt her feelings. She had wanted to share herself with him and he had turned her down. He knew rejection wasn't easy to take but he also knew he couldn't let this happen like this. He had to prove his love to her. He took a step towards her and placed his hands on her waist, and pulled her to him. "No, love, there's nothing wrong with that. There is never anything wrong with you wanting to show me how much you love me." He kissed the corner of her mouth, and then pulled back again. "But you have to know, I know you love me. You've gone against the stigmas set by the entire school to be with me and I love you all the more for that. I'm not shallow like Draco; I won't demand you sleep with me to prove your love. I want you to do it because you want to, not because you feel you have to prove something to yourself or me." He hoped he'd said that right. He wasn't very good at stuff like this. But it was what he believed, and he had to hope that was enough.

How did he know her so well? How could he see past the icy exterior erected to keep the world at bay? He knew exactly what she wanted and how she was feeling. Melting into his touch again, she relished in the feeling of his hands around her waist. "You're right, Goyle, you're absolutely right," She said softly, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "And that's one of the reasons I love you...because you understand me the way no one else does. The way no one else wants to." One of the many reasons she had fallen in love with him was his compassion and strength, but he held her in rapture with the way he touched her. Would he be as brutal in love as he was in fighting? Or gentle as a lamb, as he always strove to be with her? Heat rose in her and she pushed it away again, "We'll wait for the right time."

Goyle smiled lovingly at Pansy and held her tightly. "I'm glad." He wiggled his eyebrows then and chuckled, "Just because I think we shouldn't sleep together, doesn't mean we shouldn't do other things. Like this," He moved his face to hers and pressed his lips against hers. He held the kiss for a long moment before slowly snaking his tongue out to run over her lips, begging for permission. Nothing wrong with a good snog to show their feelings for each other.

He had become very skilled over the last few months. When at first she stuck her tongue in his mouth, he had almost bit it...but now, he was teasing her, tasting her mouth with his. Another moan was wrought from her throat as she deepened the kiss. If only they could stay here forever, holding each other, loving one another. The striking of the clock tower broke her out of her trance. Placing her hands on his shoulders gently, she gave him a sad smile, "My parents are expecting me home now, Goyle. And the sooner this is over, the better." It was time; she was ready to face her demons.

Goyle nodded sadly at having been wrenched away from kissing her. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. "I know. Too bad we have to part for now. I wouldn't mind doing that all holiday." He hugged her tightly and then pulled back. "You want me to help you with your bags? Are you apparating home or flooing?" He was flooing, having decided (after splinching himself twice) that he wasn't too fond of apparition.

Pansy knew better than to floo home; who knew what her parents might be doing in the sitting room? She, for one, had always been taught the proper witches used the door, not the floo. "Apparating," She said and hopped off the bed. Truly, she was only taking her wand and a change of clothes with her...when he parents disowned her they'd tell her to take as much as she could carry and get out. She'd seen it happen before with her aunt, Scarlet Parkinson...she had been caught with a muggle and was sent away. Her parents had thought her too young to know what was going on but Pansy understood all too well what had really happened.

With another quick snog and a promise to keep in touch, Pansy left the common room to seek her fate. It was a cold, bleak fate, to be sure, but with Goyle by her side...maybe this story would have a happy ending.

* * *

**Slightly shorter chapter this time, but the next one is rife with passion and drama, I promise!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Marina **


	5. Chapter 5

**I will remind you that this story is rated 'M' for a reason! Viewer discretion is advised for this very long chapter.**

* * *

Gregory Goyle had arrived home about an hour ago, and much to his utter delight found only his mother home. His father was apparently off doing what he did best: blindly serving Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters. He was probably torturing some poor muggle or mudblood. That thought made Goyle shake his head as he set about unpacking. He sat down on the bed and thought about Pansy; he desperately wanted to know if she was alright. How had her parents taken the news? At his own news, his mother had been surprised and ecstatically happy. Though, he made her promise not to tell his father until he was certain it was safe to do so. The way things were going Goyle was seriously starting to consider asking Potter if he could side with him. But that was neither here nor there. He had Pansy to worry about. He eyed the fireplace in his room for a moment, maybe he should floo her and see how she was doing...

Pansy trembled violently as she packed the last of her robes into the trunk she'd been provided with. Her eyes welled with unshed tears, the azure orbs bright with pain and regret. Her father, as expected, had been livid. He accused her of being everything from a prude to a slut to a mudblood lover to a traitor. And in the end, nothing would ever convince him that she was worth his time or energy. With venom in his voice he told her to collect her things and leave...to never contact him again and to never even look at her mother and sister. Running from the room, sobbing, she found that the pain inside of her was worse than any blow she'd ever received from her father… and he hadn't even touched her.

Grabbing a pinch of floo powder, she tossed it into the fire, "Goyle Manor!" She cried, as firmly as she could and stepped into the flames with her trunk. It was time to move on as Pansy...well, just Pansy. She was no longer a Parkinson, she was no longer the future wife of Malfoy; all she had left was the strong arms of the one she loved waiting for her at his home.

Goyle heard the surprised cry form downstairs. His mother! He was up and out of his room in the blink of an eye, far faster than men his size were expected to move. He was downstairs in three heartbeats and skidded to a halt in the doorway to the foyer. He saw his mother staring at the fireplace which was shooting green flames, and saw a very familiar, crying form come through. He looked first to his mother, who hadn't caught on to the crying yet, and then to Pansy. He immediately knew what had happened, and rushed forward, stopping just in front of her. His hands came up to her shoulder and he looked at her worriedly for a moment, "You alright, Pansy?"

Throwing her trunk down, she buried her face in his chest, tears soaking through his robes. "Oh Goyle, it was so awful. I'm an orphan, I have no family," She choked, wanting so badly to make all of the pain go away. Looking into his eyes, she was desperate to feel his love, his passion. Standing on her tiptoes, she smashed her lips to his, kissing him with all of her mind, body and soul.

Goyle was losing himself in the kiss. He had completely forgotten his mother was there, watching them. After a brief period of time, the sound of someone politely clearing their throat snapped him back to reality. He blushed, looking over his shoulder at his mother who had an all-knowing, pleased smile on her face, "Pansy, my dear!" His mother held out her arms and took a step toward the saddened girl. "It's so good to see you again." She looked at the trunk, and then back to the girl. "I insist you stay with us for as long as you need to." Her face took on a challenging demeanor, daring the girl to argue. "I won't take no for an answer. Gregory, have one of the house elves ready a room."

Pansy flushed crimson as the sound of demure throat clearing broke into her heavy snogging session with Goyle. She was practically numb with pain and fear, and yet Goyle lit a passion in her that transcended her sorrow. Looking over at Delilah Goyle, she found herself sobbing again. Rushing into the woman's arms, she allowed the woman to envelope her in a tight hug, "I'm sorry." Her voice was barely above a whisper, "I don't want to burden you or cause you any harm." She knew what Goyle Sr. would do if he found out...they'd all be in danger.

Mrs. Goyle nodded knowingly while Gregory called a house elf and had it start to prepare a room. He then turned back to see his mom and Pansy talking. He decided to leave them to girl talk, and grabbed Pansy's trunk to have it taken up to her new room. In the meantime Delilah Goyle had led Pansy to a couch in the sitting room where a house elf had left a tray with tea and cakes. She motioned for the girl to sit and smiled warmly at her. "I was so happy to hear that you and my Gregory have started to see each other. I couldn't believe it when you were betrothed to that awful Draco Malfoy. That boy is too much like his father! The only reason I even put up with my husband running around with their kind is because I fear what might happen to poor Gregory if I wasn't here to keep them from brainwashing him." She poured a cup of tea for herself and offered some to Pansy. "Now, tell me dear, what happened?"

Sitting down, Pansy finally seemed to relax. With a piping hot cup of tea warming her from the inside out, she felt almost human again. Wiping her face on a tissue provided by one of the house elves, she sighed heavily. "Draco and I...we," How was she supposed to put this? "We're not going to be getting married. And my parents could not and will not accept that." Running her fingers through her disheveled black hair, she closed her eyes. "So they've disowned me. I'm no longer a Parkinson."

Mrs. Goyle nodded thoughtfully and reached over patting Pansy's arm reassuringly. "Well as long as I have a say in it, you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need to. As I said before, I will not accept no for an answer. You can consider yourself an honorary Goyle...until Gregory makes it official." She was teasing the girl, trying to get a reaction out of her. It was a mother's duty, after all, to make sure her son was with the right girl. She, in truth, didn't know much about the two other than they liked each other and they had been seeing each other since the day of the falling out, as Gregory had called it, with Malfoy and his gang of hooligans.

A gasp tore through her as Goyle's mother spoke of marriage. She was lower than illegitimate children on the totem pole of pureblood hierarchy. Setting her tea down, she tried to work through the urge to stutter, "I-I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here." Good job, Pansy, change the subject. But still, it wouldn't leave her system. "I love you son," She said quietly. "I want his face to be the first I see in the morning ad the last I see before I close my eyes each night. I want him for all that he is, for the way he loves me." Maybe his mother could help her understand these feelings. "Did you ever feel like this?" She'd heard rumors about Delilah and her husband...but she never knew what to believe. Was it an arranged marriage? Had they conceived Gregory out of wedlock and been forced to marry? Did they ever love each other? Perhaps it was nosy...but she needed to talk to someone who understood.

Mrs. Goyle got a far off look in her eyes as she started to remember the past. After a moment she smiled warmly at Pansy and looked into the girl's eyes and nodded. "I did indeed feel like you do now. I was never betrothed to anyone, thank goodness, or I might never have met Gregory's father. He was a kind, gentle man full of love and hope. Much like Gregory is, well when he's not putting on his tough front for that awful Malfoy boy." She shook her head disapprovingly at the mention of Draco. Then her look turned sad and she looked down into her tea cup for a long moment.

Her voice came out as barely above a whisper, but it still had a strong, if sad, quality to it. "We were so in love when we were married. But my husband was good friends with Lucius Malfoy in school. Lucius was one of the first to follow You-Know-Who when he came around recruiting purebloods. It was only natural that Gregory's father followed him. He'd follow Lucius to the deepest pits of Hell if that man demanded it. He was seduced to their side by promises of power and greater glory for the 'true sons' as they called themselves then. The real wizards, the purebloods. When they cleansed the gene pool of all those who were not pure, You-Know-Who promised to give them all positions of great esteem and power." She stopped speaking then, and looked back up to Pansy. "I never agreed with it, but being a proper wife I never voiced my opinion. I became pregnant and gave birth to Gregory about fifteen months before the Dark Lord's downfall at the hands of that Potter boy."

Pansy felt a pang rip through her. So she and Gregory's father really had been in love...was that better or worse than him being an abusive maniac? Obviously, the woman knew her husband before he went to the Dark Lord… Pansy didn't know if she'd be able to survive if a man she once loved turned on her like that. And yet, she did know; Draco Malfoy had shown her that path. Certainly, she had never loved Malfoy… she had been infatuated with him, sure, but never love. She'd never felt for Malfoy what she now felt for Goyle. "How do you do it?" She asked softly, her eyes bloodshot from crying. "How do you live knowing your husband has changed like that? Please tell me he still holds you and loves you the same way..." She almost couldn't bear it.

Mrs. Goyle could tell right off what this girl wanted. She wanted to know that everything was right in the world; that everything was right with love, that should Gregory ever do the same she would still have hope. Unfortunately, Delilah could not give Pansy that confirmation, not without lying to her. And she would never deceive the girl like that. She shook her head and reached over to rest a reassuring hand on Pansy's forearm. "My dear, I wish a thousand times over that I could tell you what you want to hear. But if I did, I'd be setting you up for a harsh downfall." She took a steadying breath herself, before going into an explanation. "It killed me when my husband turned on us by siding with Malfoy and You-Know-Who, though it wasn't all together unexpected given his history with Lucius. And every once in a while, when he grows tired of raping the muggles and muggleborns and halfbloods that the Death Eaters capture, he decides he wants me again; although, it is never as gentle and loving as it once was. It seems all their time perfecting various ways of torturing others has made them all forget how to be like they once were; it's rough and painful. But it I endure it for Gregory's sake. He is my reason for continuing on, for not giving in and letting him kill me, or running away to be free of it all. I know in my heart that if I leave Gregory will take the full brunt of that madman's wrath, and he'll end up just like Draco Malfoy and his cronies. A mother's love for her children, my love for Gregory, is what drives me to endure it all and to try and make my son understand that his father's way—the Death Eater way—is not the only way."

Crushed and desolate, Pansy stared down at her lap. Everything she had every known was shattered, her family, her life, and her ideals about love. Having known Gregory and coming to love him, she had romanticized how deadly things could get for them. She loved him with every fiber of her being...but to let him take her only to lose him to a megalomaniac? It set a fierce ache inside of her and made her long for the supportive arms of...of whom? Certainly not her parents or his sister, Delilah certainly shouldn't be burdened by her and the only person left in her life was Goyle. Sure, he had vowed never to become a part of the Death Eaters, to never become his father...but promises were broken, lives changed! Wrapping her arms around her waist, she closed her eyes tightly, "Gregory wouldn't do that. He couldn't," Tears slid from underneath her eyelids. Perhaps she was showing too much weakness, but after they day she'd had, she was entitled to that. She felt much like a small child lost in the middle of Diagon Alley. There was nothing and no one to cling on to except the small lamppost where she last saw the ones she loved. Pansy's lamppost happened to be a living, breathing man, her port in the storm. And she needed him now more than ever.

Delilah sighed and patted Pansy's arm warmly. She wanted to reassure this girl more than anything. And she fairly certain she could do so without lying, she would only be making an educated guess. "My dear, I fully believe that Gregory won't turn out to be his father. He's already released himself, with your help, from the grip of Draco Malfoy. And I've been showing him as best as I can that his father's way is wrong. If only I had been as strong as you are, child, I may have been able to save his father as well." She smiled then and sat up straighter. "Besides, from what I understand, Gregory intends to tell his father that he has no intention of following in his footsteps. A dangerous idea, to be sure, but one he has to make for himself and for you. I will be there when he breaks the news and I will do everything in my power to shield him from his father's wrath. You can pray for him and show him you love him, he is not wrong to turn down his father and the Death Eaters. Give him the courage and strength he needs. Beyond that, it's in Gregory's hands. Have faith in him, as he has faith in you."

Opening her eyes, she tried to put on a brave front. She had faith in Gregory, she really did; he had proven to her over and over again that he wanted her no matter what. He loved her with the same passion that she loved him; truly, they had everything to live for, to work toward the future. He wouldn't throw that away for just anything. "I can't find any way to say thank you. There are no words deep enough, no actions sincere enough...how can I ever repay you for your generosity?" The woman brought Pansy into her home, let her pry into her personal life, allowed her to love her son...she had given Pansy everything. And what did she want in return? There must be something…

Delilah smiled knowingly at Pansy. She was happy this girl was reacting the way she was. It gave her hope that she was the woman for her son. Yes, she most certainly was a good match. Delilah stood and reached down, grabbing Pansy's hands and pulling her to her feet. She then wrapped her arms around the girl, much like a mother would give her daughter. When she released her, Delilah smiled happily. "I want nothing from you, except that you take good care of my Gregory for me. I can't watch out for him at Hogwarts and I fear that it is there he will be susceptible to the wiles and seductions of Malfoy's little group of Death Eater wannabes. He needs your help there to keep him on the right path. I'd trust no one with this but you. You alone helped pull him from their grasp once, I have faith you can keep him from them again." She then turned and motioned behind her to where Gregory stood leaning against the door frame smiling. He'd heard everything. "Now, Gregory will show you your room. It looks as if you need some rest, dear." She leaned in close and spoke so only Pansy cold hear; in a conspiratorial whisper she told the girl, "Darkness often interrupts the good things in our lives. His father could be gone all holiday, or he could return tomorrow, you never know. I suggest spending your time wisely with my son and worry not about the ramblings of an old witch."

Pansy hugged the woman tighter; suddenly feeling lighter, freer than ever before. "I promise," She answered with gusto. And she meant it, she would be happy to love Gregory and protect him from the darkness. She'd fight for him, with him, and even against him...that's how much she loved him. The way she whispered that she needed to take advantage of every moment she had to spend with Goyle. Suddenly, everything seemed to click..._this_ was the right time. This is what they'd be waiting for. With a sly smile on her face, she walked over to where he stood, leaning against the wall. Grasping Goyle's wrist, she pressed a kiss to his knuckles and started for the stairs, "Come, I have something to show you."

Gregory only had time to wave to his mother before he was grabbed around the wrist by Pansy. He chuckled a bit, wondering what the last thing his mother had whispered to Pansy had been. He'd heard most of their conversation, enough to get the gist of it anyway. But his mother's whispered last words to Pansy were too soft for him to hear. He chuckled in his deep, bellowing way and allowed Pansy to pull him along. "You have something to show me? That, I don't believe. After all, _I'm_ supposed to show you where your room is." He was growing curious as he led her up the stairs. He stopped about halfway down the long hallway and motioned to a plain oak door. "This is your room. Mine is across the hall." He motioned to the door across form hers and then opened her room for her. "Now, what was it you had to show me?"

Peering into her room, she smiled. It was a beautifully decorated little room…but it wasn't anything compared to the room he had grown up in. She wanted to make a man out of him in his own room, to change their lives one kiss at a time. Opening the door to his room, she let her eyes roam over his body for a brief second. God, she loved how strong he was, how muscular. Painfully slow, she undid the first two buttons of her robes, "This," She whispered hoarsely. Grasping his shoulders, she leapt up, threading her arms around his neck as her supple legs came to wrap around him, "Make love to me."

Gregory had enough time to let his eyes goes wide and catch her so she didn't slide down onto the floor. After all, he was a big boy and it was an amazing feat in itself that she could wrap her legs all the way around him. The least he could do was hold her weight up, to keep her legs locked around his waist. He looked into her eyes for a moment and then down at the spot where her buttons were undone. He could almost see her breasts, but the material of her robes kept anything underneath hidden well enough, beside the fact she was pressed against him. "Are you sure, Pansy?" He had been feeling like it was time for at least two weeks now but he'd been far too shy to say anything to her. He was actually a little glad she was taking the lead here. He wanted her, but he had to know she was doing this for the right reasons, not just because she was afraid.

Black hair fell around her face as she kissed him deeply, passionately. Looking up at him, she chuckled and pressed a kiss to his temple, "Goyle, I was ready two weeks ago." Gripping his robes, she relished in the feeling of their hips grinding against one another as he made it into his bedroom and firmly shut the door. Slowly, she eased back onto the bed, not yet ready to be taken underneath him. It was, after all, his first time...she had to make it special. Nimble fingers continued to work down the front of her robes until the fabric slipped down her pale shoulders. Running her hand over her belly, she drew attention to the fact that she was wearing nothing but a lacy green bra, revealing small, pert breasts beneath. She would let him take his time; explore her, do what he wanted and then, in return, she would take him inside of her and show him what love felt like.

Goyle was flabbergasted at her revelation that she had been ready two weeks ago, he wanted to smack himself for missing the signs but as soon as he opened his mouth to curse himself, the words died in his throat. His mouth dropped open when he saw what Pansy was wearing under her robes, an emerald green, lacy bra that was utterly Slytherin. He reached out his right hand, slowly, as if afraid he might break her. His hand came to rest on her breast, over the silky fabric of her bra, and he gave a small squeeze. They were small and firm, yet at the same time the flesh was so soft. It made him even more worried… delicate, soft things were easily broken by the lumbering giant that Goyle always felt he was.

The feeling of his rough palms against the lace on her bra made her nipples tighten immediately. Moaning gently, she brought her hands up to rest over his as he caressed her; she wouldn't have him drawing his hands away. She loved the gentleness with which he touched her; however, she didn't much care for the fear in his eyes, "Don't be afraid, Goyle. You won't hurt me. Go ahead, do whatever you want to them, to me," Hunger rose within her. God, she loved him.

Gregory could only nod numbly, it seemed as if he was only half there. His hand gave another light squeeze before his other hand came up to rest on her other breast. He was starting to snap out of his momentary daze. He liked this greatly…how could it ever get any better than this? "Whatever I want?" It was only half a question. He'd heard her the first time but, a little reassurance never hurt. After a few more moments of light squeezing, Goyle pulled his hands down and slipped his fingers under the bra, and lifted her gently so he could free her from it. He smiled a slight twinkling in his eyes as her breasts came free, plumping slightly as they did. He gave each one a gentle squeeze before placing his hands on her again; this was a lot better than without the bra in the way.

At first Pansy was worried Goyle hadn't heard her, he seemed...preoccupied. But her insistence that he do whatever he wanted seemed to snap him out of it. She smiled as he spoke; she was his for perusal, his for the taking. Her blue eyes dilated with passion as he released her from the confines of her bra, slowly tracing her nipples and feeling the supple skin there. Moaning, she scooted closer to him, giving him better access, "You sure you never did this before?" She whispered huskily, showing him that her moans were indeed from pleasure and not from pain. She wanted him to touch her freely, without fear...and Merlin, she hoped he continued to stroke her like that. Both of her nipples became diamond hard, bringing her to a new level of sensation. It had never been like this with Malfoy, it was all for Gregory.

Gregory smiled at her moans. These were moans of pleasure; he would be stupid to mistake them now. She was hot for him; he'd made her feel like this. That gave him a sense of pride, that he had this kind of power over her. He could make her writhe beneath him, pant for him, and he'd barely touched her. Shaking his head, Goyle answered her question, "Positive. I've never done this before. Sure, I imagined doing it lots of times, but never got the chance." He wiggled his eyebrows and then leaned toward her like he was about to kiss her. "I wonder how they taste..." He quickly dropped his head to her right breast and took the tiny nub into his mouth. Lord, they tasted good. He definitely liked this.

He was playing coy and she loved every minute of it. Even though he was a virgin, he seemed to be catching on very quickly (so much for being just a dumb brute)! When he leaned down, she opened her mouth, thinking he might be kissing her. Instead, he sucked her nipple into his mouth and she let out a longer, louder groan as she entwined her fingers in his hair, "Oh Merlin." She whispered, her body growing even hotter. Damn, at this rate, he'd find out that Pansy's pleasure threshold was so low he could bring her to the brink of orgasm with just a little stimulation of her breasts. Leaning back, she prostrated herself to him. She would give him everything.

Goyle smiled as she pulled away to open herself to him. She was serious about him having his way with her. That was a nice thought, one he fully intended to take advantage of. He scooted up the bed and used his hands to gently part her legs. He positioned himself between them so he could run his hands over her without stretching too far or having to be on her side. He placed his hands on her breasts again, and gave her nipples a slight pinch and a pull. Once he was satisfied with her reaction, he began to run his hands lightly down her sides and over her belly. He wanted to remember every line, every curve of her body. His hands drifted lower, stopping just above the top of her panties. He ran his fingers along the top edge, teasing her. He wanted to see how she'd react to being teased like this. His eyes and grin reflected his mischievousness.

The passion was killing her, she felt as if she were about to explode all over the place, just from his ministrations. He pressed her back against the bed, divesting her of the rest of her robes and then playing with the waistband of her panties. A little mewl of pleasure burst from her throat as she tried not to writhe beneath his steady hands kneading and touching, feeling, committing every inch to memory. It was becoming difficult to breathe, her chest was heaving and her body was tense with passion "Gregory," She whispered, her name lingering in her lips. She wanted him so badly.

Gregory smiled and teasingly asked, "Yes, Pansy?" He knew very well what she wanted. And he wanted to tease her again. He removed his hands and leaned back, placing his hands on her ankles. With infinite care, his rough hands slowly ran up her legs and over the outside of her thighs before moving back down to her knees to the insides of her legs. He ran his fingers achingly slow against the insides of her thighs, but stopped just before getting to the spot she so badly wanted him to touch. His smile turned into a dark grin just before Goyle reached up, grabbing the waistband of her panties, and pulling them down her legs. Once she was free of all clothing, Goyle took a moment to drink in the beautiful sight of Pansy in all her naked glory.

Wracked with shaking, Pansy fought the urge to break apart right then. He was making her blind with passion, her mind completely focused on one thing: getting him inside of her. She wanted to feel him, hard and silky, pressing into her, making her whole again. As he pressed his hands to her ankles she wanted to whimper but as he moved up, she was panting heavily, pleading with her eyes and with her words, "Oh Merlin, Goyle, _please_..." He had to do something soon or she'd die, she could just feel it. Pansy just hoped it included him taking her; she wanted to move with his strong body, to feel his love within her.

Goyle grinned a bit evilly as she begged. He felt empowered beyond belief, but he was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. He wanted her so badly, and he'd never felt like this before. He wasn't sure what to do, and she was almost too far gone in her own mindless passion and pleasure to give him any hints. He decided to try touching again, and slowly he ran a single finger up her thigh and stopped at her entrance. He tentatively ran his finger up and down the slit and felt his heart rate increase a hundred fold. He was so hard from what he had done so far, but at the feeling of her silky folds, his erection became almost painful. Goyle's finger slowly slipped inside her and he gasped at how hot and wet she was inside.

The teasing finger within the most sensitive area of her made her cry out, her muscles tensing even further. He was so innocent, so gentle and yet he made her feel utterly wanton. Crying out, she gripped the sides of the bedspread, trying to hold onto the orgasm that threatened to rip through her. "Gregory," She managed to bite out. She was so close to begging; truly, she would've had she been able to form any coherent thought whatsoever. Dear god, she was burning up from the inside out; the liquid fire from her incinerated organs slipped down, nearly running down over her legs it was so thick. She was ready for him, primed and waiting.

Gregory's eyes grew wide at her responses to him. He'd never imagined he could do that to someone. It was almost intoxicating, this sense of power over Pansy. He pushed his finger in all the way, and then pulled it out. He lifted the finger to his face, looking at the slick substance that was coating it. This was her juice, a part of her, proof how he made her feel, and how she felt about him. He slowly licked the finger clean and smirked. It was a bit tangy, nice. He smiled and leaned down, putting his face right near the overflowing space between her thighs. She smelled a bit musky, like sex coated all over. He ran his tongue along her leg and over her opening, trying to get as much of the juice from her as possible. He wanted it all, and then he'd let her have her way with him. After all, turnabout was fair play.

Pansy screamed and bucked as Goyle's tongue brought her crashing into the most intense orgasm of her life. Crying out, she gripped the bedspread so hard that it ripped beneath her hands; everything was spinning, her vision blurred as she watched him lick the essence of her from his lips. Whimpering, she grasped him, tearing the robes he still wore off of him frantically. Pieces of the robe came off in shreds, seams bursting and buttons flying every which way. Kissing him hard on the mouth, she marveled at the taste of herself on him. "Make me," She managed to whisper, "Take me now."

Goyle smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. He was delirious with passion, and he wasn't the least bit embarrassed about being naked in front of her. He just hoped that Pansy liked what she saw; after all, he wasn't exactly in shape. Her words snapped him out of it a bit. She wanted him now…but how? He kissed her again, and then smiled shyly. "I'd love to Pansy, but...I don't really know what to do." He really hoped she'd help him out a little. He felt like he was at a loss in regards to what he was supposed to do next.

Pansy, for a long time, had actually forgotten he was a virgin. He was so skilled with his hands, he must've been practicing! Or maybe it just came naturally to him...who knew? The only thing she did know was that Draco Malfoy had now been dethroned as the Slytherin Sex God. Slowly she scooted back, making sure Goyle followed her. Slowly, she watched as he crawled over her and she kissed him again, taking drugging sips of his lips. Her small hand came to wrap around him as she guided his thick member to her opening. He could figure it out from there.

Goyle shivered at the feel of her hands on him; he was so hard, so swollen. He almost lost it right there, but he made sure to hold on. Seeing as he was a virgin, that was no easy task. Once she guided him to her opening, Gregory smiled. He knew what to do now, instinct quickly took him over. With a quick thrust, he was buried inside her, and he had to take a moment to get used to the feeling. She was hot, wet, and tight around him. After a few moments of stillness, to calm himself enough to not explode too soon, Gregory took a few unsteady strokes; he needed to find his rhythm. He leaned over her and kissed Pansy deeply.

Gregory engaged Pansy is a tongue duel for dominance while he finally found his pace. He ran a hand over her breasts, and gave a slight tweak to her nipples. Her moan into his mouth was nearly enough to finish him right there. Her legs wrapped around him moments before her walls tightened around him. Goyle could hold on no longer, and emptied himself inside her. The feeling of his hot seed inside her caused Pansy to crash over the edge a moment later.

Gregory collapsed to her side, panting. He smiled and kissed her gently, stroking some hair aside that was plastered to her forehead. "I love you, Pansy." This act had brought them much closer than he ever thought he could be with someone. He loved her with all his heart, all of his soul, and he would do anything to protect her. He wanted moments like this to last forever, here in his arms. It was heaven.

* * *

Somewhere, far off in the land of the living, Pansy could feel Gregory gently running his hand over her hair. She was just coming down off the most beautiful high she'd ever felt; all because of him. He made her feel happy, loved, and so warm; the heat they had created still seemed to be burning inside of her. Rolling over, she pressed her head against his bare chest. A light dusting of hair there tickled her face but she didn't mind, she loved him, all of him. Goyle was not the skinny, sinewy boy that Malfoy was; he was bigger, thicker, he engulfed her in their passion. She liked it, she liked it a lot. Pressing a kiss to where she could feel his heartbeat, she looked up into his eyes, "I love you." She whispered.

Gregory was running his hands through Pansy's hair as if on autopilot. He was tired. That little excursion into bliss had left him exhausted beyond belief. His eyes were slowly drifting closed, until Pansy kissed his chest. His eyes opened fully as he looked down into hers. Her words brought a huge smile to his face, and he pulled her up to rest her head on his shoulder. Using a single finger, Gregory lifted Pansy's chin toward his face and kissed her lips. "I love you too, Pansy."

The slamming of a door jolted Pansy, even as she kissed him. Light footsteps echoed down the hall and a frantic knocking began on the door, "Mister Goyle, Miss Parkinson, mistress tells Hilly to find you and say that Master has returned!"

Pansy felt her body tense with fear; Goyle's father was here! Struggling blindly, she managed to pull the sheet up over her naked body as she heard footsteps thundering down the hall. There was an angry man out there, a man larger than life who had a penchant for mindless violence. Her stomach squelched against the thought, but it was a short lived as a red-faced, irate Goyle Sr. stormed in. A look of disgust played over his screwed face and he was taking heavy, ragged breaths. This wouldn't end well...

Gregory sighed at the news that Hilly had given them. He sat up in bed and looked over at Pansy with an apologetic look before setting a stony look on his face. This was his war face, the one he'd worn many times when beating some poor younger kid to a pulp at Malfoy's orders. This time though, Goyle was going to use this face to confront his father, the man who had sired him. He'd just gotten a pair of pants on before his father burst into the room, apparently disgusted by what he saw. Gregory mock smiled at his father and squared his shoulders, "Hello, Da!"

Squaring his own broad shoulders Gregory Goyle Sr. stared at his son, "Don't you disrespect me, boy?!" He roared. His wand was gripped so tightly in his hand that it almost seemed it would crack under the pressure of his meaty fist. "What's this I hear that you've been fucking the Parkinson girl?" Looking over at her, he gave a shake of his head...what was his son thinking? Hadn't he known that Pansy was going to be marrying Draco Malfoy? Well...had been, at least. "Do you want to die, son?"

Pansy recoiled from the eruption of anger spilling from Goyle Sr. Pulling the blanket up around her breasts, she found the heat she had been feeling earlier had disappeared and she felt chilled to the very core. Rubbing her arms, she tried to make herself as inconspicuous as possible; then again, she and Goyle were both mostly naked and flushed from their lovemaking. It was very difficult to hide...

Gregory took two steps toward his father and looked at him with the most intimidating look he had. It didn't seem to work much on Goyle Sr. The man was bigger than Gregory was and being one of the most violent and sick Death Eaters there was tended to make it hard to be intimidated. Gregory looked over to Pansy, seeing her cowering beneath the covers, and steeled his resolve. "Actually, if you must know father," He said the word like it was poisonous, "This would be the first time. What ever you heard from that filthy Mal—" His words were lost as he stumbled back from a fierce backhand to his jaw.

The powerful blow he dealt his son empowered him further, "Don't you lie to me!" He hissed, leaning down and grasping his son by the shoulder, his dirty nails biting into his skin. "You think I don't know the rumors around Hogwarts? They weren't supposed to be only rumors!" He shouted. His dark eyes black with anger, "Pansy Parkinson is the purest witch in the entire wizarding world! She is to bear an heir for the Dark Lord, sired by Draco Malfoy! And you ruined that," He screeched, veins bulging in his neck, "You've destroyed seven years of planning all for your childish lusts and desires! You will learn your place!"

Pansy let out a horrified scream as Goyle went toppling to the ground. Tears welled in her eyes and she felt like she would die. What was happening here? Was this true? Had they been trying to get her pregnant with Voldemort's heir? Shaking, she pressed forward, the sheet still tightly around her. "Please, please don't hurt him," She pleaded.

Gregory held up a hand to keep Pansy from saying anything else. He didn't want her getting in between him and his father. That would only lead to her getting hurt; he had to defend her and he needed to let it be known that he was no longer playing the game. From where he was kneeling on the floor, Gregory began to laugh. His father cast him a quizzical stare before Gregory looked up at him and slowly rose to his feet. "I ruined seven years of planning? Good! I couldn't be happier. I'm tired of this! I will no longer play the pawn to the Malfoys or to your damned Dark Lord! I'm not you, father. You might be happy in that kind of life, but I'm not. I love Pansy, and she loves me. So you can go back to your Dark Lord, and tell hi—" Another blow to the face made Goyle fall back and hit his head onto the side of the bed. It did little more than phase him, but it seemed to please his father greatly.

Tears spilled down her cheeks now, her chest ached. She had to stop this; she had to do something even if Goyle didn't her to. "This is my fault, don't hurt him, please don't do it," She begged, her icy blue eyes meeting his dark ones. There was no love left here, only pain and anger and the monster that controlled him from the inside. "I dragged him into this, I'm the slut, don't hurt him."

Goyle Sr. looked over at her frowning hard, "Stay out of this, Pansy. I'll deal with you later." But still, he found himself wondering what was wrong with her. He growled and stepped closer to her, "You must be defective. Malfoy said he shagged you every single night...and with the tainted birth control potion and the sticking charms, it still seemed to have no effect. You never became pregnant with his child." Spitting bitterly at his son, he was suddenly drawn back to him, "And you! No son of mine brings a whore to his ancestral home!"

Gregory stood up, a warm splash on his hand alerted him to the fact his lip was cut and bleeding. He wiped it with the back of his left hand and glared darkly at his father. "You had Draco tamper with her birth control?!" Goyle was livid now. It was too much; he was going to kill his father as soon as he got the chance. He looked over at Pansy, a look of sympathy crossing his face before solidifying into anger again, "Don't you dare call yourself a slut. Just because ferret face used you like one and treated you thusly, does not make you one." With that said, he turned back to his father, "And you! You sorry excuse for a father...you ever call her that again, and Malfoy will have to find a new lackey! And if my bringing Pansy here means I'm no son of yours, then perfect. I will not be a Death Eater like you!" His grin was borderline psychotic. "I hope Potter makes the Dark Lord suffer before he ends his existence."

An enraged cry burst from Goyle Sr. as he raised his wand, "Avada—" A figure tackled him from behind, a heaving, sobbing mess, "Gregory, no!" She cried, holding him so tightly that it almost looked as if the two of them were going to break in half. "Not our son, you promised it would never be our son," Her hair was a wreck and it looked as if her husband had ravaged her quite thoroughly beforehand. As hysterical as she was, he seemed to calm down somewhat as he turned to her, "This will be made right, I don't care if that wench needs to be tied down to a bed while the Malfoy boy has her, the wrath of the Dark Lord will not fall upon this family because of your petty infatuations!"

Shivering violently now, she had the overwhelming urge to retch. Her chest heaved, her stomach roiled and she couldn't stop shivering. It was true then, they had been trying to get her pregnant...certainly her father had no idea; otherwise he never would've allowed it to happen…right? Or had he been toying her life all along, preparing her to become the Malfoy wife and bear a child to the Dark Lord? All of this was giving her a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach...and it wasn't over yet. If Goyle Sr. decided to give her over to the Dark Lord, it would be but a short time before she conceived. It was almost too horrible to consider, something had to be done.

Gregory listened with a horrified look on his face. He turned and took one look at Pansy, seeing the look on her face, the fear, the sickness, and decided that he could never let it happen to her. He took full advantage of his father being distracted by his mother and grabbed his wand off the night stand beside the bed. He couldn't remember how it had gotten here, but he was grateful he didn't have to search for it. He spun back to his parents and pointed his wand at his father a venomous look on his face. "You want to tie her up and let her be used for Malfoy's carnal pleasure? You'll do it over my dead body! You and the Dark Lord's followers will fall before me, one by one until I am slain and only then will you be able to take her. I will defend her with my last breath! You and all the others are a bunch of **hypocrites**! I'll not let you twisted bastards take her," He lifted his head to stare into his father's blazing, dark eyes. "If you want her, you have to go through me."

Struggling with her body, she reached over, her hand gripping his with force. Goyle Senior only looked amused as he let his arm sit around his wife's waist, a twisted smile on his face. "Is that so, Gregory?" He goaded the boy, "You have been very disrespectful, disobedient...and you will pay." But somehow, the smile remained on his lips...it almost seemed like the man's face would crack under the pressure, "This is interesting indeed, wife." He said, looking over at Delilah, "I must speak to the Dark Lord at once." Gripping the back of her head, he smashed his lips to his before letting her go with such force she reeled back and fell against the bed. "Mark my words," He turned back to the group, "You will hear from me." Pointing one of his meaty fingers at Goyle, he made his sentiment clear, "Do not leave this house. Betray me again and not even your mother will be able to protect you."

Gregory smiled back with as much hate in it as he could muster, "Like you could find me if I left." He let the argument die there, though. He wouldn't leave; he didn't have anywhere else to go, for the moment. Besides, he had Pansy to worry about. He figured his father and his friends were resourceful enough to find a way to keep Pansy there and he wouldn't abandon her to the wolves. He lowered his wand just enough to show he understood, but left it at a position where he could quickly raise it to defend himself and/or Pansy from his father. "I await your return." His guard would be up for a long time, most likely for a long while after his father finally left to go report to the Dark Lord.

Pansy waited until Delilah had given her a soft pat on the back before leaving in her husband's wake. Hiccupping cries wracked her small, delicate body and she threw herself into Gregory's arms. "What are we going to do?" She sobbed, looking up at him. Fear spread through her and she leaned back, resting herself on the bed to avoid crumbling to the floor. "Goyle what if we...what if I..." She couldn't even bring herself to say it. She had been violated by the Death Eaters, not even her body was her own; she was almost so paralyzed with fear that she didn't notice the blood twisting from Goyle's lip.

Goyle lowered the wand completely and tossed it aside to the floor as soon as Pansy had hurled herself at him. He wrapped his meaty arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly, making soothing noises to quiet her down a bit. He was just as scared as she was, but he couldn't let her know that; he had to be strong for her. He was a decent fighter in his own right, but he wasn't the best duelist around. Harry Potter might be able to take on several Death Eaters and finish it off by confronting Voldemort, but Goyle wasn't that good. If they came for Pansy, he was almost certain he'd die within the first five minutes. He kissed the top of her head, leaving a small splotch of blood on it that he barely noticed. "I don't know Pansy. We have nowhere else to go right now and they most likely have spies everywhere. Only place I can think of that would be safe is with Potter but I wouldn't know how to go about finding him. With as much trouble as he is in, I wouldn't doubt they move him around all the time so no one could find him." He lifted her face to look at his, and he smiled as best he could; he was trying not to let the worry show in his eyes. "For now all we can do is wait and hope that they take me seriously enough to leave us be at least until the end of holiday. If we can last until we go back to Hogwarts, then we can talk to Professor McGonagall and see if there's anything the teachers can do to help us out."

Marveling at the way he somehow made all of her fears vanish, she gave him a gentle smile. She was emotionally drained from being disowned to being ravaged to being torn apart. It was, by far, the most tumultuous day she'd ever had...and it was really starting to take its toll on her. Kissing him chastely, she lay back on the bed, her hand pressed to her flat belly. What if? It was all a question of what ifs...if the Death Eaters had been trying for years to get her pregnant maybe she was defective after all. But then, she and Malfoy had not been shagging every night as the Death Eaters were apparently led to believe, and the only charm Draco ever did was to undress her faster. But her potion...they had tampered with that. She hadn't bothered using any charms since she started on it. Who knew what was going on? Looking over at Gregory, she wondered briefly what their children would look like; would they be tall like Goyle, with her dark coloring? Or short and blonde? Pushing the thought away, she sighed again, "What is there to do now but wait?" She closed her eyes, "I'll start looking up charms tomorrow..." If she was pregnant, it was all over. There was no turning back. If she wasn't, there were risks that could be taken, problems to be solved...but then, there was always the possibility that she would end up flat on her back being taken by Malfoy. Shuddering, she rolled onto her side, "We're in so much trouble," she whispered.

Goyle lay down besides Pansy and rested an arm across her belly. He took a moment to breathe in her scent and kiss her again, "Yeah, nothing to do but wait." He hated waiting. It made him feel like Malfoy had wanted him, big and dumb. He never knew what to do to pass the time it nearly drove him batty. Gregory lifted himself so he was on his side and looking down at Pansy. "I want you to know that I won't let them do anything to you. I meant it when I said I'd die before letting them have their way with you again. I'll rip Draco's member off with my own two hands and owl it to his father as a Christmas present. He'll never touch you again," His expression softened and Goyle smiled at her a little. "I love you Pansy."

The feeling of his arm around her served to calm and sooth her frazzled nerves. They would be fine, she loved him and he loved her...wasn't that enough? Looking into his eyes, she saw nothing but compassion and longing there. "I love you too," She answered and scooted a little closer to him, letting their bodies touch. As much as she would've loved to let him take her again, the feel building inside of her was too much. Besides, why tempt fate? Cuddling closer to him, she rested her head in the crook of his neck, "We'll make it through this." They had to...she wouldn't survive if they didn't.

Goyle ran his hand over Pansy's womb in soothing circles, trying to calm her. He was worried, she was worried. It was all a giant mess. They'd be living in fear for the rest of the holiday if his father and Voldemort's followers had their way with it. Gregory pressed a kiss to her cheek and laid his head against the pillow next to hers. He watched her for a long moment until his eyes drifted close. When they opened next, it was morning.


	6. Chapter 6

No, she didn't really feel any different. Waking up in Goyle's arms made her heart flutter and a small, sleepy smile play on her thoroughly kissed lips. He was looking down at her, watching her sleep. She didn't know how long he had been awake or how long he'd been watching her, but she felt a surge of love run through her. "Good morning," She pressed a kiss to his lips, holding the sheet around her body. For a moment she almost forgot what transpired yesterday...it came flooding back and she sat up, a look of panic playing on her face. Was it a good morning? Or was her life as she knew it over for good?

Gregory saw the panic flash across her beautiful features, and he sat up quickly. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to lean against his chest. "Don't worry about yesterday. For all we know my father's news could have upset the Dark Lord so much that he killed him. Or it may take weeks or even months for him to return." He'd been taken to see the Dark Lord once, same time as Crabbe and Malfoy had gone last year; he'd seen the man in one of his moods, and it hadn't been pretty. It really wouldn't surprise him if the snake-faced bastard had killed his father. But that was neither here nor there; right now he just wanted to make sure Pansy didn't dwell on it. "Whatever happens, I'm by your side and I'll never leave you. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe. As long as there is breath in my body, they won't have their way with you."

She wished she wasn't feeling so clingy and needy, he signed up for the strong, smart witch that was Pansy Parkinson. Instead he was getting a frightened bundle of hormones who needed near-constant comfort. Lying back down, she let her hand run over his chest, "I love you." She held him tighter, expelling a heavy breath, "I have faith in you and I trust you...but I don't trust anyone else. I know that anyone can turn on us at any moment." A chill passed over her and she shivered slightly, "I hope your father stays away for a long time." That was the best they could hope for.

Gregory nodded before kissing her passionately; he wanted to hold her, to take away her fear and her pain. After a long moment he broke away and slowly released her form his embrace. He smiled from ear to ear, "I love you too, Pansy." Gregory slowly turned form her and got out of bed. "We should get breakfast." He then took a moment to smell the air in the room, which smelled like sex and blushed. "And maybe a shower while we're at it."

Pansy would never get tired of hearing him say those three words. She wanted to hear them forever and a day, to know that she was his one and only. Chuckling she ran her fingers through her mussed hair, "Sounds delicious." Despite the fear welling inside of her, she allowed Goyle to make her sit down; she nibbled on the corner of a piece of toast with jam and relished in the warmth of the mint tea he'd had the house elves bring. Meeting his eyes, she let her hands fall into her lap, "Perhaps we should ask your mother about charms. I'm sure she knows one...or maybe there's something in the library here."

Gregory nodded in response to Pansy's inquiry. He'd have vocalized his answer, but with a mouth full of raspberry pancakes, that wouldn't be very polite. He finished chewing and swallowed his food before answering her aloud. "I agree. She should know something, and maybe she can help us out with our situation. She might know something we don't, having been involved with my dad all these years." His mom really was their best bet for the time being. After he was finished with breakfast, Gregory stood up and winked at Pansy. "I'm going for a shower. Care to join me?"

Smiling softly, she shook her head, "Better not chance it, love. I'm wont to ravage you in the shower and so, I'll just do a cleansing charm." Winking, she scurried over to her own room and set about getting dressed. She found that her clothes had been put away, neatly cleaned and pressed. Stopping, she looked at herself in the mirror; small pale hands came to rest on her flat belly. Did a child reside there? Goyle's child? Sighing, she turned to the side, wondering what she would look like stretched with his child...would she look something like a hippogriff or would she still retain some remnants of her figure? It was all so strange, so different. Things were changing rapidly and she didn't know how to feel...

Gregory only nodded, realizing that was justified in what she was feeling. It would be dangerous to chance anything for the moment. He walked to the wash room in his room and took a quick shower before getting dressed and looking at himself in the mirror. He was amazed at what he saw, the bruise on his left cheek, the dried cut on his bottom lip, and the dark rings around his eyes. It was a sign of what had happened the night before. But that wasn't what struck him the most. What he saw in the mirror was still a big kid, but he wasn't as fat as he'd been before. He'd lost a good deal of weight in the time he'd been with Pansy, perhaps he'd subconsciously felt the need to look good for her. He'd lost probably twenty or twenty-five pounds. Although he still looked big, his muscle showed through a bit more than fat in some areas. He'd have to make sure the change kept up; after all if he looked muscular instead of just fat, he'd be more intimidating. That would serve him in his quest to protect Pansy. After all, why waste energy fighting if you could scare the person away?

It had been difficult, but Pansy had been consciously trying to get Goyle healthier. The boy did not need four cupcakes after a full meal, one would do. Although, since they had started dating, she had actually gained a few pounds. Suddenly she was not so sickly thin, she actually some density to her body; she looked healthy, even. It seemed that they were a good influence on one another...but then, if she was carrying his child, she would definitely be gaining more than a few pounds around her middle. In fact, she recalled once hearing a rumor that Goyle had been a **twelve** pound baby...that thought alone made her knees go weak and she felt dizzy. Sitting down, she closed her eyes, "Oh Merlin." She whispered to herself. This could be a disaster.

Gregory finished staring at himself in the mirror and left his room. He looked around the hall but saw no signs that Pansy had left her room yet, so he approached the door and knocked on it, "Pansy? Are you in there? May I come in?" They needed to decide what had to be done, what they could accomplish on their own, and then decide what they should go to his mother about. After all, the less she knew, the less danger she could be in if Voldemort came calling. And that would save her in more ways than one, it was rumored the Dark Lord was a powerful legilimens. So lying would out of the question in that case.

Quickly pulling her robes around herself she called out, "Yes, come in." She had effectively gotten her hair tamed and was fresh, clean. As soon as she saw him, the dizziness seemed to pass and she smiled. "Sorry, I was just thinking a bit," He had probably expected back in his room, waiting. And if her mind was not so preoccupied, she probably would've been. But her mind was reeling, going over thousands of scenarios and none of them ending well. Although, there were shades of grey and she had confidence they'd find a scenario that could work. But first..."Should we start in the library or go right to your mother?"

He leaned against the wall watching her for a moment. She looked tense, frightened. He completely ignored her question; it could wait for the time being. He pushed away from the wall and walked over to sit beside her on the bed. "You look upset, something on your mind?" He wanted to know for certain she was alright. She was the best thing he had going in his life, and he couldn't stand it if he was unable to comfort her. "Still thinking about my dad? About the Death Eaters?"

Standing, she folded her arms, "No, I'm not thinking about them. I'm thinking about us, about what could happen, what could go wrong." The fear was evident in her tone, "I could be carrying your child because the Death Eaters tampered with my birth control potion. Doesn't that scare you?"

And now he finally had a clue. It hadn't occurred to him last night, or even today, that her birth control had been tampered with and they'd had sex. He got a far off look in his eyes as he digested the information…the charm wasn't for their protection, she needed to know if she was carrying his child. Finally, he shook his head to bring himself back to the here and now. "Well, it does scare me a bit. I mean, I think I'm a bit too young to be a father, and you are too young to be a mother. But that doesn't worry me really; I'd love to have children with you, Pansy. I'd have it no other way. What concerns me about it is what will the Death Eaters do? They won't be able to get you pregnant by Malfoy, thankfully, but I wouldn't be surprised if the Dark lord fully expects my dad to hand the baby over to him to be his heir." His eyes narrowed and his face seemed to darken in anger. "I won't let them touch you or our baby, if you are pregnant. I'll rip them apart limb by limb if I have to."

As much as she wanted to believe him, as much as she wished that he could protect her, she knew what the Death Eaters were. They wouldn't rest until she was pregnant and her child was in the Dark Lord's arms. It was too horrible to think about, that she would bear a child created out of love to have it torn away by hatred. "I have to know, Goyle. I have to know now before anything else happens. I love you and I want you, but if there is a child...something has to happen and soon. I won't let them take my child from me, I wouldn't survive." Call it maternal instinct or maybe she just had a penchant for dramatic flair but tears pricked in her eyes. Too much was happening at once. One day she had been Pansy Parkinson, fiancé of Draco Malfoy and heiress to the Parkinson line. Now she was the possibly-pregnant girlfriend of Gregory Goyle and she had nothing save for the clothes on her back, her wand, and a man she loved…none of which would pay the bills if worse came to worse.

Goyle's face softened immediately and he reached over and wrapped his arms around Pansy. He held her tightly for a few minutes before kissing her cheek. "Then let's go find out. From there we can come up with a plan. If you are pregnant, we can hide it for a while, as long as the Death Eaters don't perform a detection charm on you. Maybe until we get back to Hogwarts. Then we can explain our situation to the Headmistress, and she can help. They normally send pregnant girls home, I heard anyway. But with this, if she knew, I doubt she'd send you somewhere that they can get their hands on you."

Hugging him tightly, she just nodded dumbly to what he was saying. Worst case scenario was being pregnant and held hostage by Death Eaters...best case was that she wasn't pregnant and she could evade capture until Voldemort was finally vanquished or he found someone better to bear his heir. Sighing, she allowed him to lead her toward the library at Goyle Manor. It wasn't large, by any means, nor did it contain any valuable books, but it had to have _something_ on charms. Pansy wandered the shelves, searching high and low for the right book. Finally, it caught her eye, Madame Galabad's Charms for Today's Modern Witch: One Hundred and One Charms You Need to Know!

Gregory figured this was a job best left to a woman. After all, he wouldn't know where to begin. However, there was something he could do until Pansy found what she was looking for. He browsed through he shelves in the manor's library, where was that book he'd seen all those years ago? After a few minutes he finally found it: Advanced Defensive Spells and Protection Charms. This would be a good read. He'd probably end up needing a good deal of these if he was going to protect Pansy—and possibly their child—from Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He walked with the book over to the table Pansy was sitting at with her find, and sat down to read. There had to be something good in here.

Flipping through the pages, she found that the book was slightly outdated. They listed cleansing charms that had been long replaced with better ones, some of the charms she'd never even heard of before. But after flipping through several charms to increase ovulation and, conversely, to protect against pregnancy, she came to it: Simple Pregnancy Detection Charm. Looking closer, she frowned...it didn't seem so simple to her. First she had to make sure that her stomach was empty, which wasn't a problem since she had barely nibbled the toast put in front of her this morning. Next she had to lie down on a flat surface, they recommended the ground or a bed, and place her wand to her belly button. From there she would have to recite a simple incantation and after five minutes the wand tip would either glow bright if she was pregnant or do nothing at all if she were not. Looking over at Goyle, she swallowed hard, "I've got a charm," She said softly, "Do you want to be here when I do it?"

Goyle looked up at her from the book, "If you want me to be there for it, I will be. Otherwise I'll wait in my room. It's really up to you. Even after all we've been through and what we did, this is still a very personal thing. I'll do whatever you want." He folded his hands together on the table and waited her for her answer. Maybe she'd want to be alone for it; she'd come tell him after she found out and came to terms with whatever the result was. If that was the case, he'd wait in his room. Otherwise, he'd hold her hand while she performed the charm.

Pansy was torn. On the one hand, she desperately wanted someone to cling to while she waited...on the other hand, she wanted her reactions to be her own once she found out. There would be some emotion either way, good and bad. For several moments she was quiet, "I want you to stay." Standing, she grasped his hand, "It says to do the charm on the floor or in bed, somewhere I can lie down flat." And personally, the cold stone floor did not look very appealing. Leading the way back to his bedroom, she shut the door behind them and lay back on the bed. Looking over at him, she could feel her heart pounding her chest. "Gregory," She whispered plaintively, "I'm so frightened."

Gregory sat down on the bed and reached over to hold her hand. "I know you're scared Pansy. I'm a little scared myself. But it will all be alright, I'm here for you." He smiled at her and lay down beside her. "Whatever the outcome is, you aren't getting rid of me. You're stuck with me, love." Goyle kissed her softly before nudging her. "Go on, the suspense is killing me. Just remember, no matter what, I'm here for you. You don't have to go through anything alone, never again."

She believed him with her whole heart and soul; he loved her and wouldn't leave her. Even if she was pregnant, he would stay by her side and love her, care for her. Having Goyle hold the book up so she could see it without twisting her head, she took a deep breath, "Veni, veni lucidem nova." Her words were slow and deliberate. A gentle rushing sound told her that she had done the charm correctly. Almost immediately she felt as if her head was spinning and her stomach was doing flops. Groaning, she pressed her hands to her belly, "Merlin." She whimpered, trying not to move all the while. And now, five minutes...she could survive that, she really could.

Goyle watched Pansy the entire time. He had eyes for nothing else in the world. After she was done reciting the incantation, he sat watching her. She groaned and started to look a little sick, like the room was spinning around her or something. He set the book down and watched her silently. He looked over at his night stand, where his wand was magically sitting again. Maybe the house elves were putting it there for him? He felt the need to have it close so he could protect her immediately, as if they'd be attacked as soon as they knew for sure. His finger closed over the wand and he held it in the hand he wasn't using to hold Pansy's. This was quite possibly the longest five minutes of his life.

Seconds ticked away, one by one, making Pansy absolutely crazy. Not only did she feel like she was out at sea, being tossed about like a wayward buoy, but she was half-crazy with nerves. She didn't dare move, there was a minute left and already she could feel her wand beginning to respond to the charm. Holding her breath, she watched as the light began to flicker down near the tip and a sob tore through her. She was pregnant, she was carrying Gregory Goyle's child. Pressing a hand to her belly, she closed her eyes. This changed everything.

Goyle saw the wand tip start to light, and he watched Pansy's reaction. He hadn't read what would happen to show if she was pregnant or not. But he'd rightly guessed he would be able to tell by her reaction. Her hand on her belly, her closed eyes, which told him all he needed to know. He lifted himself up so he was on his side turned towards her with his elbow supporting himself and smiled as best he could. He was going to be a father and she was the mother of his child. "Well, shall I owl a cigar over to Voldemort then?" He was trying to lighten the mood little with a small joke. Cigars were what he'd heard muggle men gave to people when they found out they were going to be fathers. "Pansy..." He wanted her to look at him to open her eyes and look at him.

Choking back another sob, she rolled onto her side, trying to stop the horrible ache in her chest. She was pregnant, there was no turning back. Something had to be done, and soon. A surge of protection went through her and she vowed never to let anyone hurt the baby that rested inside of her. Opening her eyes, she tried to muster a smile at Goyle's jokes, but failed. All she could think about was Death Eaters, fear and sickness, "Oh Goyle, what are we going to do?"

Goyle ran a hand through her hair and leaned down to kiss her. When he broke the kiss he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I don't know what to do. Maybe we should talk to my mother; she might have an idea about what to do. All I know is that I love you, Pansy. And whatever happens, we're in this together. We'll figure something out..." He hoped his father didn't find out Pansy was pregnant. He'd probably have to kill the man then. He'd never killed before, but he'd sure as hell do it to protect this beautiful woman and their child. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

The tender kiss seemed to assuage her, for the moment. But it didn't make her forget for once second that his child was forming within her. They needed a plan, something foolproof that would keep them—all of them—safe. Sitting up slowly, she nodded, "Your mother can at least tell us how we can get through the first couple months without anyone noticing." Swallowing hard, she looked into his eyes. "Gregory, is it true you were a twelve pound baby?"

Gregory laughed heartily at her question. Of course she'd want to know, he was a big boy from big stock. It only stood to reason that his own child would be big too. He finished laughing and rubbed his eyes with his fingers before getting out of the bed. "Actually, I wasn't a twelve pound baby." He paused for a long moment, wanting to make her feel a little better before teasing her with the truth. "I was a fifteen pound baby. Not many are born that large and if too many people knew they might jump to the conclusion that I was half-giant or something. So, my mother and father always told people I was twelve pounds. That's not nearly as uncommon as fifteen." He grinned at her and then held out a hand to help her up. "But don't worry, they say that babies will be somewhere between how big the father and mother are. If that's true, you shouldn't worry about a fifteen pound baby."

Gasping, Pansy wrapped her arms around her belly. "Oh Merlin," She lamented, "Maybe we won't even have a few months." Fear gripped her through and through. Fifteen pounds? Why, she barely weighed a hundred fifteen soaking wet; looking into his eyes, she couldn't believe he was making light of this. She'd seen women heavy with child; her Aunt Scarlet, the one who had been disowned, had been pregnant...and she'd swollen to giant proportions by the time she reached nine months. And _her_ child had only been _six_ pounds! Double that and Pansy just knew this was going to ruin her figure, "Dear Merlin, I'm going to be a bloody whale."

Gregory rubbed his hands lightly over her back as he led her around the mansion to try and find his mother. "No you won't. Look at my mum...she's still beautiful, and if she wasn't my mum I'd say she has a killer body. Sure you'll be big when you're with child but a little work afterwards and you'll be back to your normal size in no time at all." Sure it wasn't something one normally joked about, but it got her mind off the Death Eaters and everything else for the time being. Even if it only lasted ten minutes that was good enough for him. It'd be ten minutes that she wasn't stressing about the impending danger. When they arrived at the greenhouse, he heard the sound of his mother humming inside, she did lover her garden. Goyle stopped and turned to Pansy. "Would you like to tell her? Or would you rather I do it?"

Pansy scoffed, "You wanker!" She snapped, but her mouth was curved in a little smile. "I'll be nothing less than a giant pregnant woman and Merlin knows that I'll never look so pretty again." Shaking her head, she let her hands drop to her sides, "But then, you'll be stuck with a fat girlfriend, so ha!" Sticking out her tongue, she halted in front of the door. She could hear Delilah humming and bustling about; Merlin, everything was happening so quickly, "You should tell her...I think it's only right, you are her son."

Goyle nodded and moved to open the door. He stopped just shy of opening it, and turned to face Pansy, a smile on his face, "A fat girlfriend huh? That doesn't seem so bad to me. After all, you've been stuck with a fat boyfriend and before that a giant prat!" He smiled and pulled her to him before kissing her and then letting her go. "I'll love you no matter what you look like. You could turn yellow and have pink polka dots on your forehead, and I'd still love you. As long as you don't ever look anything like a Malfoy, I've got no problems." He opened the door then and strode in, hand firmly holding Pansy's. "Hello mum. I…I think we need to talk."

Mrs. Goyle had been busily tending her petunias and fire lilies all morning. She loved being in her garden, mainly because Gregory Sr. hated the place and often left her alone if she was in there. Today she used it as a quiet space; she needed to think about last night's events. She was heartbroken that her husband had been so ready to break his promise that he'd never let it be their son on the receiving end of one of his killing curses. But really, she shouldn't be surprised, just look at how many promises he'd broken just by serving the Dark Lord! Certainly it was cause enough for her to leave him, and she had resolved that she would do just that as soon as Gregory, and now Pansy, no longer required what little protection she could offer. When Gregory came into the room followed by Pansy, and said they needed to talk, she took in their appearances. They seemed normal, albeit slightly reserved, but it was almost forced. Something was the matter. She smiled warmly and set down her pruning shears. "Hello, my dears, what is it you wanted to discuss?"

Gregory smiled at his mother and stopped a couple feet in front of her. He looked over at Pansy for reassurance. This was the hardest thing to tell have to tell one's mother; that he was having a child, out of wedlock, with a girl that the Dark Lord wanted to have practically raped by a sick little ferret-faced bastard in the hopes of her producing an heir. A comforting thought occurred to him then: he was a better man that Draco. The blond boy had tampered with Pansy's birth control potion and had sex with her an awful lot over the years, but had failed to produce a child. Goyle had only had sex with her once and now she was now going to be eating for two. He would have to remember to use that sometime to goad the other boy. Bringing himself back to the present he wrapped his arm around Pansy. "Well, with everything that happened last night with dad, Pansy wanted to know if she might have become pregnant. See, last night was our first time together, and… well, we were under the assumption her potion was working, but with dad's revelation, we wanted to be sure." He paused for a moment before taking a calming breath. "Pansy and I are having a baby."

Delilah Goyle raised a hand to cover her mouth as she gasped. The timing! Oh, what bad luck these two had! This would surely save Pansy from having to deal with Draco, but she also knew her husband. He would be ordered to bring to baby to Voldemort once it was born, or he'd decide to do so anyway to boost his standing in the Inner Circle. He would boast that _he_ had provided an heir for the Dark Lord. And this meant they'd never be free of him. She merely looked over at Pansy, her eyes pleading for confirmation. Some part of her wanted this to be a dream, or a bad joke… for their sake.

For what seemed the thousandth time in the last week, Pansy dissolved into tears. Delilah Goyle was looking for verification, for some kind of sign that this was all some cruel joke…except, it wasn't. "It's true." She managed to choke out. "One night and I've become pregnant." Stepping forward, she looked into the older woman's frightened eyes, "I know this isn't the best of situations but the damage is done and I'll do anything to protect your son and our child." Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked down at her feet, "If I'd only known sooner that my birth control potion was tainted. If I had only used a charm..." No use dwelling on the past, it wasn't going to save them now, "I wouldn't be here, gestating the next Goyle heir."

Delilah looked between the two for a moment. She lowered her hand from her mouth before wrapping her arms around the crying girl before her. She made gentle shushing noises and then kissed her forehead before turning and wrapping Gregory in a hug. "Well I must say this is an unfortunate turn of events. But, I'm glad it's you that my Gregory is having his child with. And I'm so happy for you that it wasn't Malfoy who got you pregnant. I heard the Malfoys beat their women. I'm not sure if it's true, but its best if you don't ever have to find out." Her mind was racing, what to do. They needed to be kept safe, to have this hidden. "Do you two have a plan yet?"

Gregory smiled as his mother hugged Pansy, and then hugged him. He watched her and shook his head at her question. "We don't know what to do. I was—we were hoping you'd be able to help. Dad can't know about this, at least until we're both safe at Hogwarts. I'm sure once we're there, we can explain everything to Headmistress McGonagall and she won't send Pansy home like I heard they do to other pregnant students. Whatever happens we can't let dad or the others get their hands on her and try to take her and our baby away."

Pansy nodded in agreement. "I think that once the headmistress hears that the Death Eaters have been tampering with my birth control potion, she'll see the danger we're in." Unthinkingly, her hand came to rest over her flat abdomen, "Then, perhaps she can arrange a safe house for us, at least until the war is over or they lose interest in Goyle and me." It was their best bet, to simply try and get back to the school. It was only Saturday though, Christmas was still a week away and classes wouldn't start up again for another two weeks. In this time, the danger was at its peak...and Pansy didn't know how she would survive it. "There has to be something we can do..."

Delilah's brow creased in thought. There were so many dangers, and so many possible outcomes. Yet these two had to face all of them and some how not get pulled under the current and swept away. An idea caught her then. Her eyes widened and smile flitted across her face. "I assume you both want to keep this child?" It was a rhetorical question. She could see by the Pansy was holding her stomach, and they way they'd both been talking about protecting each other and the baby that they wanted to keep it. "We could let the Headmistress know ahead of time, give her time to make decisions, and prepare. Owling Minerva is too risky but the Death Eaters can't monitor floo networks without Ministry help. And they would never have their ministry spies monitor their _own_ floos. So, I could floo the Headmistress; she'll still be at Hogwarts as not all students go home for the holiday." She looked at Pansy and Gregory. It was ultimately their decision on what to do. She wouldn't act without their approval; after all, it was their child, not hers. All she knew was that she had to make everything okay for them, to protect and help them anyway she could. After all, she was going to be a grandmother, and it was every grandmother's job to spoil their grandchildren. She couldn't very well let her first and maybe only one get snatched up!

For the first time, Pansy knew what she wanted, "Of course I want to keep this baby." Everything was hazy, unclear and full of danger...but she knew above everything else that she wanted this child. Children were something that she had always dreamed of and planned for; of course, they had always occurred after marriage and had usually been Malfoy's kids. But it was better this way...she was having a child with a man she loved and she had the support of a mother who wouldn't back down, who would fight for the survival of her grandchild. "Yes, please," Pansy said, looking over at Goyle again. Slipping her hand through his, she gave a weak smile, "I'm willing to try anything. This child is everything to me."

Gregory could only nod his agreement. Delilah smiled and started toward the door. "Alright then, you two go wait up in your rooms, or a room. I'm going to floo Hogwarts right now and see if she's in. If she is, I'll pop over and do my best to get you both some help. I shouldn't be gone too long." And with that she was off. Gregory turned to Pansy and smiled. Everything was happening so quickly now. All he wanted was to make sure that Pansy and his child were safe. Screw his own safety! That came a distant third to the safety of Pansy and their baby. He had a feeling that from now on, things had just gotten a lot harder.

* * *

**Good? Bad?**

**Funny? Ha, James and I (Marina) have too much fun writing. Here's a funny excerpt from our planning conversation:**

**James: Yeah, but it shows how much more potent he is than Draco. After all Draco tampered with her shit AND he fucked her a lot more than once and couldn't get her knocked up...Goyle did her ONLY once and BAM! She's eating for two**

**Marina: dies**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy 4th of July to everyone! This is a present to our wonderful reviewer Nameless Freak...I do hope this cures your boredom!**

**To our other readers, thanks for sticking by us! We're getting into some heavy drama coming up. Suprises abounding!**

**And now...for the fireworks!**

**James & Marina**

* * *

Delilah Goyle had not two minutes ago floo called Hogwarts castle, only to be received by that insufferable Mr. Filch. The man was curt with her and spent more time worrying about his damned cat than attending to finding out where Headmistress McGonagall was located. After two minutes he finally told her the Headmistress was in her office. Deciding to waste no more time with the man, Delilah removed her head from the Floo and grabbed another bit of powder. Tossing it into the fire she yelled, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," before stepping into the jade flames. She felt the familiar effects of floo travel and, being a proper pureblood witch, she managed to land on her feet with minimal stumbling. With a quick scourgify charm to clean off the soot and ashes, she was prim and proper again. Argus Filch led her down the long corridors toward the headmistress's office.

Delilah took the time to compose her thoughts and decide on the best way to go about this situation. She should just lay it out at once and ask Minerva to accompany her back to the Manor where the two children could explain the rest to the woman's satisfaction. Yes that was the best option. She took a couple glances around, marveling at how similar, yet different the school was from when she had been a student. It looked the same as back then, the difference was the feeling. You could tell just by the ambiance of the place that it was a whole new generation of students here. She smiled at the thought and stopped as they reached the Gargoyle statue. Mr. Filch tapped the statue three times on the beak and then called out, "Headmistress! Madame Goyle is here to speak with you. She says it's urgent."

Looking up from her pile of books, Minerva gave a curt nod, "Please, send her in." Things had been quiet around the school...almost too quiet. Several students had decided to stay over Christmas, most of them Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Tensions were quickly escalating in the school and all around the wizarding world. The Dark Lord and his followers were becoming more and more brazen in their activities by the minute...especially after the attack on Hogwarts last year. They were becoming bolder, more dangerous. The only thing that Minerva knew was that they had to be stopped. And so, she had gone around the world searching for spells, potions, and charms that she could use in the final battle. Yes, even an old dog could learn new tricks! After all, even one old witch could make the difference between life and death. Standing from her desk, she greeted Delilah Goyle with a cordial smile, "Come in, please. Make yourself at home." Offering her a lemon drop, just as Albus would've wanted, her expression turned serious, "What can I help you with?"

Delilah inclined her head respectfully at the Headmistress, as was proper, before declining the lemon drop. "I'd love to be able to say it's a pleasure to see you Minerva but unfortunately my circumstances are most dire indeed." She took a seat and smoothed out her robes before continuing on. "My son and his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, have come into a rather grave situation and I fear they need protection." She realized the woman must have no clue what she was talking about, so Delilah shook her head and waved it all away. "Perhaps I should start from the beginning. I'm sure you are well aware of my family's...standing in this war. My husband, unfortunately, is a loyal follower of You-Know-Who and it has to our attention that the Dark lord wants an heir. He had intended for it to be born of Pansy and Draco. They went so far as to tamper with her birth control potions. However they did not foresee my son, Gregory, and Pansy becoming an _item_. I believe is how the students would say it?" She took a moment to look around at the portraits of the past headmasters, and noticed the one covered by a black sheet, must be Dumbledore's. He probably hadn't awoken yet.

She brought herself back out of her thoughts. She needed to stop losing herself and getting sidetracked. "Anyway, suffice to say, Pansy went home this holiday and told her parents she would not be marrying Draco Malfoy. They disowned her and she is currently staying with us for the holiday. She and Gregory had...relations together and unfortunately my husband decided to come home from his travels very soon after." Her face flushed with anger. She still remembered quite vividly the scene that had unfolded the night before when her husband had attempted to break his vow and kill their son. "He was quite adamant that they would tie Pansy up to be ravaged by that horrid Malfoy boy, and the child would be given over to the Dark lord as planned. My son decided to stand up and in no uncertain terms denounced the Dark Lord and pledged to protect Pansy with his dying breath. It almost cost him his life. Then we found out about the birth control being tampered with. It seems my son has gotten Ms. Parkinson pregnant, and I fear my husband will try to punish them for siding against the Dark Lord or will kill them outright and try to take the baby once it is born." She leaned forward in her seat, her eyes pleading with Minerva. "Please, I cannot lose my son because of my husband's misplaced allegiance. I need help. They need to be kept somewhere that the Death Eaters cannot get their hands on them. I know you and your friends somehow keep the Potter boy safe, I figured it best to come to you with this request."

Minerva listened earnestly, taking her seat again. Her lips tightened to a thin white line as the woman finished her tale. For several moments she was silent, deep in thought. "This is a dire situation indeed," She breathed, wishing to everything good and holy that they could resolve this. "When Mister Goyle and Miss Parkinson came to my office several months ago with the fear they had conceived, I had Poppy teach them the correct forms of birth control. But if you say that the Death Eaters have been tampering with her birth control, there's no guarantee they didn't add a fertility potion to it which would counteract any spell or potion she applied." Standing again, she swiftly paced back and forth, "If Miss Parkinson is with child, we must make every accommodation to protect her and your son." Turning back to the stricken mother, she nodded, "I will arrange for Pansy and Gregory a private room in the faculty wing, hidden from the other students. Members of the order and Dumbledore's army will look over them...that will at least take them through the school year." Creasing her brow she frowned, "I think it's imperative that your son and Pansy return to the school immediately. They are unsafe if your husband truly is loyal to Voldemort."

Delilah practically jumped over the desk to give the woman a hug. "Thank you Minerva. You know not how much this eases my worries. My husband left last night to report to You-Know-Who. He may return at any moment. Will you accompany me back to my home and collect the children? They could do with seeing for themselves that they aren't alone as they feared they would be." She would have to face her husband's wrath when he returned, but she would gladly do so for the sake of her son. She'd done so before. And if she survived, then she would definitely be leaving him. She could spirit herself away to one of her family's unplottable homes, and owl her son from there to make sure he knew she was safe. She would never return to her husband again. Not after this.

Chuckling, she patted the woman on the back, "I would never let these children suffer the fate the Death Eaters would thrust upon them." Stepping back, she grasped her wand from her desk. "Of course, let us hurry! I would not like to be there when your husband gets home...I remember him from school." Giving Delilah a sympathetic look, she made her way over to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of floo powder, "Goyle Manor!"

Delilah was first through the Floo and immediately called two house elves. To the first she commanded tea to be brought to the sitting room. The second she commanded to go let Pansy and Gregory know to pack their things and meet her in the sitting room. She then turned to Minerva. "Tea will be served in the sitting room. One of the house elves will make sure Pansy and Gregory have everything they might need." She led the way to the aforementioned sitting room and motioned to large comfortable looking chair. "Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable. They should be down in a few minutes." She hoped that they managed to conclude this all before her husband's return. She didn't want to be there if he came home and found that Minerva McGonagall was sitting there having tea and preparing to spirit his son away. It would most surely become a fight and she feared Gregory or Pansy would be killed in the crossfire.

With a firm nod, she took a seat on one of the oversized chairs in the sitting room. It seemed the entire family was large, for the portraits on the wall were all of giant men and women, staring down at her, some of them looked amicable and friendly...and some seemed about to spit nails. Accepting the tea with a generous nod, she thanked Delilah and watched as she disappeared from the room. Surely this would have to work...she had to protect these children.

In short order, Gregory and Pansy were standing in the doorway, their trunks carried by two family house elves. Gregory looked to Pansy and squeezed her hand before entering the room and standing in front of the Headmistress. "Professor McGonagall. Thank you for coming." His eyes were filled with the worry he had refused to let Pansy see. His biggest concern was not for himself, but that he would be unable to protect Pansy and now their unborn child. "I take it mother has explained everything to you?" He had to know what she had been told and what, if anything, had been kept from her. The only way to ensure peace was to make a peace offering, and he'd gladly answer all her questions if it ended up getting Pansy the protection she needed.

Minerva stood as the two children appeared in the doorway. She set her tea down, stepping over to the two of them. Gregory Goyle had always been an enigma to her, especially after he had dropped the facade that labeled him as an imbecilic bully; he was more like a man now than any seventh year student she'd ever seen. Pansy too, she seemed so much more adult now, more jaded. Sighing, she put a hand on each of their shoulders, "Yes, she has told me everything I need to know. And I want you to know that this will not be an easy road for either of you." Looking between them, she found her mouth curving into a small frown, "All we can do now is move forward and to ensure that both of you are safe." And she meant it with all her heart.

Pansy felt hope surge through her as Minerva spoke. The woman would help her and Gregory and their child...with a powerful witch like McGonagall on their side, they stood a fighting chance. She held the Order of the Phoenix in her hand as well as Hogwarts. Smiling softly, she swallowed the tears building inside of her, "Thank you, thank you so much."

Gregory felt like throwing himself at her feet and humbling himself. She was going to help; he would build a monument to her with his own two hands if she could keep them safe. He smiled and couldn't help himself from hugging the much older witch. He realized what he was doing all too soon and pulled back, blushing intensely and finding the floor very interesting at the moment. "Thank you Professor." He looked over to Pansy, and then down to her belly where their unborn child was burgeoning within her. A look of determination crossed his face and he looked up at Minerva again. "Is Potter at the school for the holiday? I need to speak with him as soon as possible."

Minerva stifled a surprised little shriek as Goyle grabbed her and gave her a hug. Her old bones seemed to creak under the intensity of it and she chuckled, "You are very welcome Mister Goyle!" Stepping back, she readjusted her long robes, a smile on her face. "Mister Potter stayed at the school this holiday; we felt it was safest if he did so. If you wish him apprised of the situation, I can have him called to my office as the two of you settle in." Looking between them again, "Come, let's hurry. The sooner we arrive at the school, the safer you'll be."

Gregory could only nod. Harry Potter needed to know. Since Dumbledore's death, he had become the expert on all things Voldemort. He was the one prophesied to defeat the Dark lord, and he should be aware that Voldemort wanted an heir, and that he intended to use a child born of Pansy. He quickly turned to his mother and wrapped her in a hug, "Thank you, mum. You should run as far and as fast as you can. Father will not be pleased when he returns to find us gone. I don't want him killing you in retribution. You should leave as soon as we're gone." If his mother died because of his actions, after all she'd done to protect him, he'd loose it. He'd come back here and track down his father and rip the man limb from limb.

Pansy felt overwhelmed, everything was moving so very quickly. But at the same time, she was glad that it was happening this way...her child would be safe now. That was all that mattered. The only reason she cared for her own safety was because the child was dependant on her for sustenance and safety for the next nine months. Running her hand over the place where the child slept inside of her, she let out a heavy breath, "Delilah, if you wish, I have an aunt who was disowned. Tell her that I sent you and you could stay with her...no one would ever think to look for you there." Wiping a tear away, "You keep safe. My child will need a grandmother."

Delilah felt tears sliding down her cheeks. She returned both hugs furiously, but held Pansy for a bit longer, "Thank you, child. I'll do my best to ensure I'm around long enough to spoil my grandchild. What kind of grandmother would I be if I didn't?" She chuckled slightly at her little remark before releasing the girl. "I'll leave as soon as I am able. I'll owl you as soon as I'm settled somewhere." She then shooed them both towards the floo with McGonagall. "Now off with you. You need to get out of here. No telling when my husband will be back." She watched with sad yet hopeful eyes as the three of them leapt through the fireplace to safety.

* * *

Pansy let out a small grunt and lay back on the bed, she was exhausted. After trekking up ten flights of stairs to the faculty dorms, she found that the house elves had quickly put her and Goyle's clothes away. Thank Merlin! She didn't know if she had the strength to do so after the long way up here. Everything in the room was prim and clean, there was a large sitting area that had a stove and refrigerator so that they wouldn't have to go down to the Great Hall unless they wanted to. Off to the other side there was a small door that led a bedroom with a large queen sized bed adjoined to a bathroom that was reminiscent of the prefect baths. Everything seemed perfect, just right for Pansy and Goyle. Pressing her hand to her belly, she looked over at Goyle. "Gregory, I can't shake the feeling that nothing will ever be the same again." 

Gregory sat down heavily on the bed beside Pansy. His eyes traced the lines of her perfect body, perfect to him anyway. She was a beautiful girl in every sense of the word. And best of all, she was pregnant with his child. Well, maybe that wasn't so good timing wise, but he was glad it wasn't anyone else's child she was carrying. His hand reached over and found hers, and he lifted it to kiss her knuckles. "I have the same feeling Pansy. But you know what? I'm glad nothing will be the same again. If it was the same, you'd still be Malfoy's plaything, I'd be a dumb brute, and one day we'd end up like our parents." He almost shuddered at the thought of being relegated to a life of servitude to Voldemort and Malfoy and her, being used to as a whore. "This way, even though it's dangerous and it will be an extremely difficult journey, at least there's a future for us. We'll make it through. McGonagall will bring Potter up to speed, and he'll help to ensure our safety. After all, can you think of anyone who's managed to escape certain death more times than Potter? If anyone knows what to do to keep you and our baby safe, it'll be him."

Nodding, she closed her eyes as he ran his hands over her body. Not just over where their child was budding and forming inside of her, but over her face, her shoulders. He loved her, in every way...just as she loved him. Opening her sapphire eyes, she smiled up at him, "I believe you love. I know you'll keep us safe and this will be fine." Sitting up, she pressed a kiss to his lips, "And I'm glad this is your child as well...I don't know what I'd do if I was pregnant with anyone else's child." Looking down, she smiled sadly, "At least I know that you'll stay by my side through it all, that you'll claim this child as your legitimate heir and not some nameless bastard like Malfoy would've." Maybe someday he'd even marry her, give her the title that came with the privilege of carrying his child. "Potter will help us, he'll understand." Pansy had never gone out of her way to be rude to Harry Potter, but she'd never been friends with him either. She was happy blissfully ignoring that he even existed. Merlin, she hoped he was as good and as forgiving as everyone said and that he'd help them.

Gregory was just about to lean down to kiss Pansy when a knock on the door interrupted them. His eyes looked to her, and then to the door. "Be right back, love." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before standing and adjusting his robes. After he got to the door, he eased it open to peek out the crack. The person he saw standing there on the other side made Goyle start thanking the founders. He opened the door all the way and practically hugged the person on the other side. "Hello, Potter. Come in, please."

A soft knock on the door made Pansy slightly nervous. Goyle got up to answer the door and morbid curiosity got the better of her. Standing, she followed after him, staying two steps behind. She waited in the bedroom as she heard him open the door and address Harry Potter. Sighing relieved, she stepped from her position and moved to his side. "Thank you for coming," Very much wanting to play the good hostess, she stepped back, "Would you care for tea?"

Harry Potter had finished his briefing with Headmistress McGonagall several minutes earlier. He had learned some very shocking things. Goyle had only been pretending to be stupid? Pansy was pregnant with Goyle's baby, and it should have been Malfoy's because Voldemort wanted an heir? It made sense in a thoroughly twisted sort of way. Voldemort thought like that, planned for the future…having an heir would cement his legacy in the wizarding world.

But Goyle…he was the wildcard in this ordeal. Harry had always suspected Goyle had been smarter than he let on; the larger boy had a look in his eyes while he was beating people that suggested he was hiding something. This only confirmed it for him. And now Goyle and Pansy, who had been hated enemies of his, needed his help. He was soundly greeted by the two of them in the faculty wing outside their new quarters, and Harry was shocked to see they seemed truly happy to see him. He entered the room and shook his head. "No, thank you. I've never been much for tea." His piercing green eyes took in the two of them and he marveled at how much they'd changed. Goyle looked thinner, more muscular instead of fat, and Pansy had a fuller figure, she looked healthy instead of anorexic. "So, the Headmistress says you want my help. Care to tell me your side of the story?"

Despite the fact that neither of the boys wanted tea, Pansy decided to put some on anyway. She needed something to calm her nerves and firewhiskey wouldn't suffice, she was pregnant after all. Leading both boys over the couch, she expelled a little breath, taking Goyle's hand for support before beginning her story. "It's very complicated." She started, struggling to find the right words. "Contrary to popular belief I...I don't sleep around," Looking into Harry's green eyes, she found it very interesting that there was no malice there, "I always take my birth control potion and I have only been with two men. Draco Malfoy, my ex-fiancée and Gregory." Sitting back, she squeezed Goyle's hand slightly. "But Draco and I… we had a falling out. The rumors that started stemmed from the fact that I feared I was pregnant with Malfoy's child and Gregory accompanied me to Madame Pomfrey's." It was a difficult story from there. "You know those rumors were false, of course. And I prepared to go home and let my parents know about my broken engagement. They, of course, did not take it well… I was disowned and sent away." Merlin, she hated these feelings, the wounds were still so fresh and raw. "And from there, Goyle and I...well, you know..." The boy-wonder could deduce that for himself. "And after, Goyle's father came home, telling us how the Death Eaters had switched my birth control potion. The hope was that I would bear an heir for Voldemort." Swallowing, she tried to stop the tears she was fighting. "And the rest is history."

Gregory nodded his confirmation to Pansy's recounting of the tale. Harry had already been briefed by McGonagall; he just wanted to see if either of them would supply him with information they might have kept from McGonagall. Everything seemed to match up, so he figured it was all true. "Yeah, I'm aware of it all." He stood from where he'd been sitting and started to pace, strategies and plans running through his head. "Okay, first things first, McGonagall wanted me to tell you both that Pansy will not be attending classes. It's too hard to keep her safe amongst the general populace and in a couple months she'll start to show. You'll be taken out of classes, instructed in private as much as possible until the pregnancy prevents you from continuing." He waited to make sure they both understood that part before nodding, "Members of the Order of the Phoenix will be checking in on you two regularly, but because they are operating outside Ministry approval, they can't be found out. So to compliment their efforts, my own team will help you out. There will be two guards from D.A. under invisibility cloaks outside your room at all times. They'll be changed regularly to keep everyone fresh. A second two person team will be inside the room in case something should happen and the outer guards are unable to stop an intruder. The inner guards will stick to the common room, so you won't have to worry about them disturbing you at all in..." He trailed off, blushing, unable to tell them that they'd have privacy in the bedroom.

It seemed very extreme...but then, this entire situation was extreme. The whistling of the tea kettle pulled her from her thoughts and she stood, pouring the steaming water into a teapot that had been provided for them. Looking back at the two boys, she casually wondered how early she would begin to show. Surely, she'd probably start gaining weight quickly; especially if Goyle's child was as large as he had been...it was painful for her to think about. She was almost glad she was being pulled from classes so that no one would see just how large she would get. "I appreciate that; I will work twice as hard to learn everything I need to in order to graduate." Pouring herself a cup of tea, she set the pot in front of them, in case Harry changed his mind or Gregory wanted some as well. "As for the guards, we can't thank you enough. There are many children of Death Eater's here who would want to get their hands on me and my child...our child." She looked over at Gregory who had been silent through the entire affair, nodding slightly every once in a while, his hand resting across her back. "What can Gregory and I do to protect ourselves? Surely there is something..."

Harry looked between the two and sighed. This was going to be a difficult last part of the year. They had NEWTS and now _this_. Not to mention he was certain the final battle would occur around graduation. Voldemort always had a way of ruining the times that were supposed to be happiest. "I can teach you some spells, simple ones that are rather effective in protecting yourselves. And I'll see if Madam Pomfrey has any ideas on spells to use to protect the baby while you're learning new stuff. I suggest you both try to learn to use wandless magic, maybe even wordlessly summon your wands. If you're attacked and have to defend yourselves being able to do either of those versions of summoning will be an advantage against the Death Eaters." He really wished they didn't have to worry about all this. Then again he also wished he wasn't who he was, but none of that could be changed, so best to just deal with it and move on.

Pansy nodded, "I can do a few simple charms wandlessly." Charms were her strong suit, she could do several cleansing and makeup charms without her wand; learning to call her wand wouldn't be too difficult, she assumed. Sipping her tea, she relished in the feeling of the soothing liquid warming her. It was drafty in here, as the fire had only just been lit. Leaning forward, she grasped Harry's hand gently, "You don't know how much this means to Gregory and me. That you would put aside your prejudice and disdain to help our child...if there is anything we can do to repay you, please tell us." A hint of humor surfaced in her eyes, "Just don't ask for our firstborn."

Harry jerked a little at the feeling of her hand on his arm. It wasn't that he was afraid of her, he'd faced down the Dark Lord numerous times, fought a basilisk… Pansy Parkinson didn't scare him one bit. He just wasn't used to her being friendly; it startled him. He instantly calmed and smiled, readjusting his glasses out of habit, "Just make sure that whatever happens, Voldemort never gets his hands on that baby. I don't know what he's got planned, but it surely isn't a baby shower. I'll do everything I can to keep you both out of harm's way, so will my team and the Order. You just be sure that if something happens, and we can't help you, you will not let that baby fall into his hands." He wasn't sure what it was he was asking of them, but he knew that it was essential. If Voldemort had an heir then—even if he was destroyed—another Dark lord could rise up to fill his place.

Wrapping her arms around her waist once more, she nodded, "Never, I would _never_. With my dying breath I would fight for my child. And if the Death Eaters think they've seen battle, they've never seen the wrath of a mother." Harry would understand, his mother had given her life for him and, in turn, helped him vanquish the Dark Lord. He, more than anyone else, knew how potent a mother's love was. "We don't wish to keep you any longer, I'm sure you have many Christmas plans to keep." She said gently. It wasn't that she wanted his out of there...he just looked uncomfortable; he didn't know what to do. And Pansy didn't blame him, she was the one carrying the child and not even _she_ knew what to do. "When will the guards be starting their positions?"

Harry looked at her for a moment before speaking. "I'm the only one from the D.A. here for the Holidays, the others all went home to be with their families. Everyone expects the last battle to happen at the end of the year, so they wanted to make sure preparations were in order...in case..." He couldn't bring himself to say what they thought might happen. "Anyway, I'll be here everyday to check on you two. If you need anything," He pulled a golden galleon out of his pocket and tossed it to Pansy, "Tap that with your wand and it'll tell me what's up. We use those to contact members of the D.A. for meetings. Soon as the others arrive and regular guard duty starts, it'll alert whoever is on duty. Other than that, Order members will start coming by twice a day, two hours at a time." With that he opened the door to leave.

Goyle rose and followed Harry to the door. He stopped the dark haired boy before he left the room and held out a hand. "Thanks Harry. I can't thank you enough. If we make it through this, my life is yours. You ever need some muscle to guard your back, or anything, I'm your man." Harry shook his hand and then waved to Pansy before closing the door. Goyle turned back to pansy and looked at her. "Blimey! Two sets of guards, Order members!"

Pansy sighed, taking another long sip of tea, "It could be worse, Gregory. They could've refused to help us and let us fend for ourselves." As hesitant as she was about the changes, she knew it was all for a good cause, for the right reasons. "Besides, it's not so bad. Harry did say we could keep shagging uninterrupted." She chuckled, winking slyly at him.

Goyle had been about to sit down gracefully when Pansy's rather blunt comment was made. He coughed and suddenly lost his balance. He found himself sprawled out in the seat he'd been eyeing beside her and realized he'd not made the graceful move he'd hoped for. He blushed; this was all new for him. "Do you reckon it's safe to...shag when you're pregnant? I mean, we should probably ask someone first. I want to, believe me, but I don't want to risk hurting the baby." His hand found hers after he righted himself in the seat and he smiled. Their first time had been amazing, and he assumed that it'd only get better as he became more experienced.

"Oh, I...I suppose you're right, I wouldn't want to hurt the baby." She said quietly. After all they were doing to protect the tiny child growing inside of her she didn't want to be the one who hurt him or her. Although, she found herself smiling; she had well and truly knocked Gregory off his feet with her little suggestion. "Maybe I can ask Madame Pomfrey, I mean, she is a well-qualified mediwitch. I'll ask the guards if it would be alright for me to see her." Poppy Pomfrey had worked at the castle longer than even Albus Dumbledore had, and she was a very trustworthy witch; surely she could be apprised of their situation. After all, Pansy needed to look after herself and the child. "Are you hungry?" She asked softly; she hadn't had anything to eat since a few nibbles of toast this morning and it was well into the late afternoon now. She found her stomach growling loudly as she ran her fingers over Goyle's soft hair. "I could ask the house elves to bring us some lunch?"

Gregory nodded. "Yeah I am bit famished. Food would be wonderful." He realized then that he hadn't really eaten anything since breakfast and that had been hours ago. He reached over and pulled Pansy into a hug. "Maybe we should ask one of the house elves to ask Madam Pomfrey to come here? I don't think they want us walking around on our own just yet, and Harry said other than the Order Members he'd be the only one here. I doubt we could find the Order members, I heard most of them are Aurors anyway. They do that cloak and dagger bit."

Chuckling, Pansy pressed a kiss to his cheek as she made her way toward the floo, "Eager to ravage me again, eh?" Throwing a pinch of floo powder into the flames, she called, "Hogwarts' Kitchens!" A house elf that Pansy had never seen before stuck it's large, hairy head through. "Would you mind bringing up some leftovers from today's noon meal?" She asked the little elf who seemed very eager to please. With a little nod of his head, everything was set. Within a few minutes the food would appear on the table, ready for consumption. Pansy was glad of that; she was almost dizzy with hunger. "After we eat, I'll ask Dobby or one of the house elves to bring her down. I have a few questions for her..."

Goyle nodded and got up. He walked over behind Pansy and wrapped his arms around her still-slender waist. "Of course I want to ravage you again. You're wonderful, I love you." He chuckled and placed a kiss to her neck before kissing up to her jaw and cheek. "And if Madam Pomfrey says it's safe to shag, you can bet your knickers I'll set a record disrobing you and getting into bed." He waggled his eyebrows at her and ran a hand up to her breasts, which he squeezed teasingly.

Pansy sucked in a breath, "Ouch!" She said, holding her tender breast. It wasn't that he had squeezed them too hard but they were slightly sore, probably from all the stimulation they'd gotten yesterday. Giving him an apologetic look she frowned, "I'm sorry." What was wrong with her? She felt as if a hippogriff had stamped on her chest. Looking deep into his eyes, she found herself smiling again, "I can't wait until we can shag again either. I must say, you're the best I've ever had."

Goyle coughed and spluttered. A deep blush crept up his cheeks and he found it hard to look at her eyes. "You can't mean that. That was my first time, I'm nowhere near experienced. Hell, I still don't even know what to do. I'm sure Draco was better than me. I mean, he knows what to do and all, and he's very sure of himself." His jaw suddenly locked up. He was curious how she'd reply. He hoped she'd say he was better than Draco. He couldn't stand it if she thought Draco was better than him at anything. That would mean she preferred the blond boy, and that would crush him.

"Gregory," She said gently, placing her hands on the sides of his face. "You _are_ the best I've ever had. Malfoy was rough, cold; he didn't care about what I was feeling. You..." She exhaled sharply, a rosy tint spreading over her cheeks as she remembered last night's events, "You made me feel so beautiful, so loved. You brought me to places I didn't even know I could go." Kissing him softly on the mouth, she let her hands come to rest on his chest. "It was better because I love you and it meant so much more to me."

Gregory beamed. He could tell she wasn't lying. She really did prefer him to Malfoy. Well he'd just have to find a book in the library or something, learn more about shagging. He wanted to thoroughly impress her. And given the size of the school's library they had to have something in there about the art of lovemaking. "Well I guess that means I'll have to make sure I learn all that finer details. Don't want you changing your mind on me at some point down the road." He brought her close to him and kissed her lips gently before pulling back.

Scoffing, she wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her, "You were perfect, really. And for a virgin, that's quite a feat." Many virgins were messy, unsure, sweaty, and hesitant; he had taken to sex like a mermaid to water. The appearance of food on the table caused her stomach to growl loudly. Laughing, she grasped him hand, "Come on, I'm starved."

Gregory's stomach gave a growl that made Pansy's sound like a mewling kitten. He chuckled a bit and sat down with her to fill himself with food. He ate less than usual, he was trying to lose fat and gain muscle after all. After he was finished, he sat back to watch Pansy finish her meal and then got up. "You want me to summon Dobby? Or you want to do it?"

After a hearty serving of roast beef, roasted potatoes, assorted veggies and some treacle tart, Pansy was feeling extremely full. Usually she barely nibbled on her food, taking a couple of bites of each...but she found that not eating had caused her to become voracious. Damn, if she kept this up, she'd be gaining weight rapidly. "I'll do it," She said, yawning sleepily. Standing, she threw a pinch of floo powder in, "Dobby's office!" The former Malfoy house elf now was the head of the kitchens and had his very own office. His squeaky, vibrantly happy voice assaulted her ears as soon as he popped through. "Would you mind asking Madame Pomfrey to come to our room when she gets a chance?" Pansy asked softly, and the house elf gave a bobbing nod before disappearing from view. Turning back to Goyle, she smiled, "I want her to make sure I'm healthy as well."

Gregory nodded and smiled at her as a pair of house elves arrived to take away the plates and leftovers. He smiled at them and then turned back to Pansy. "I don't know why you use the floo. I've always just called out their names and they've shown up." He shrugged and smiled. Each witch or wizard did things a little differently he supposed. "Think we should put some tea on for her just in case?" He was already reaching for the kettle to warm some more water and prepare tea for the Hogwarts' mediwitch. She had been so nice to them before, even if she was disapproving and chiding, and he wanted to show her he could be a good host too.

Madame Pomfrey stepped through the floo several minutes later, her usual nurse's robes displaced in favor of some muggle clothes that looks surprisingly good on her. She wore a pair of dark trousers and white button-down shirt. "Miss Parkinson, Mister Goyle," She intoned, looking between them. "The Headmistress has apprised me of your...situation. I was hoping that I could give you a little checkup, Pansy. I want to make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible for you."

Pansy smiled, "I would appreciate it if you would. I've been pregnant for all of a day but I already have come to care for his or her safety more than my own." She allowed the woman to transfigure an examination table like they had in the Hospital Wing. Lying down, she looked over at Goyle, holding out her hand to him. She wanted him with her through all of this.

Gregory looked exceedingly uncomfortable. He new nothing of what was going on, and had only the night before been led down the first paths to familiarizing himself with the female anatomy. Likewise, this was a fascinating, but slightly disturbing process for him to witness. But he stayed holding Pansy's hand. He'd promised her he'd be by her side for everything, and it would be poor form to tuck tail and run at the first sign of a potentially frightening situation.

Madame Pomfrey had Pansy unbutton her robe slightly to make her work simpler. With a furrowed brow, she noticed Goyle's discomfort but did not say anything...she'd speak to him later about the importance of fathers, especially during pregnancy. Although it seemed to be established fact, she did a quick pregnancy detection charm and gave a slight nod as the tip of her wand turned a vibrant white, "You are indeed pregnant, Pansy." Resting her hand on the girl's shoulder, she smiled, "I'm going to ask you to lie perfectly still. I need to perform several charms, so just stay how you are."

Pansy nodded, gripping Goyle's hand tighter as Madame Pomfrey whispered several incantations. Closing her eyes, she forced herself not to wince as her skin began tingling slightly; next, she felt as if she were ice cold, like someone had dunked her in the lake. Everything seemed to make her feel something different, some bad, some tolerable...she was just glad when Madame Pomfrey stepped back, a slight smile on her face.

Gregory watched Pansy through it all. He was slightly glad it wasn't him in her shoes. Some of the looks she gave said not all of it was pleasant. When Madame Pomfrey stepped back and smiled, Gregory let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He leaned over and kissed Pansy, not caring if the mediwitch saw or not, and then turned to Madam Pomfrey. "What's the verdict? When will she start showing? When can you tell us if it's a boy or a girl?" The questions just started flowing. He hadn't meant to just start bombarding her, but he was curious. It was like a paternal instinct in him. Besides, he wanted to know if the next Goyle heir was a boy or a girl. There were so many things to consider.

Madame Pomfrey chuckled, "Don't fret Mister Goyle, Pansy is quite healthy. I have no doubt that she'll be able to carry a healthy, full-term baby. Although, I did receive a letter from your mother saying that you were upwards of fifteen pounds at birth and I should keep a special eye on Pansy." She gently patted the girl's shoulder again, "I don't know when she'll begin showing but I believe that if you were that large of a baby, that your child will be large as well. And we won't be able to cast a charm to determine sex until the baby is a little more formed. In two weeks I'll return and we'll cast the charm." Summoning a small box, she set it on the table, "This is a vitamin potion. I want you to take it every day. It's tasteless and colorless; it can easily be mixed with whatever food or drink you wish. I want you to drink as _much_ pumpkin juice as you can; it's very rich in nutrients that are good for the child. And also, to protect the child, don't use any magic for the next twelve weeks. I mean it, Miss Parkinson, not even a cleansing charm!" Looking down at Pansy, she got a stern look in her eyes, "The only thing I can find wrong with you is that you're slightly underweight. You're eating for two now, Miss Parkinson, I want you to keep that in mind." Turning, she smiled, "Any questions?"

Gregory developed a look of deep thought and then turned to Pansy. He had been a little disappointed to find out he wouldn't know anything concrete for now. But that was all well and good he supposed; all things in due time and such. "Not on my end. You got any questions, love?" Suddenly remembering the tea, he smacked his forehead and turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Would you like some tea? It should be ready so—" The sound of the tea kettle whistling made Goyle stop and he rose to fetch it. Best leave the ladies to their questions.

Pansy looked up, her cheeks flushing as she sat up, "Of course I'll eat more. I just finished up a hearty meal actually. I can literally feel my waistline growing." It was a joke, but it also pained her as well. She had always been so thin, now she would be swelling to giant proportions. Would Goyle still want her when she was so large? Speaking of wanting, she blushed, "Madame Pomfrey, is...is it safe to...you know, make love when I'm pregnant?"

The older woman gave her a soft look, "You'll be fine, my dear. You are young yet, your figure will snap back." Placing her wand in her pocket, she nodded, "After about eight weeks I'd say it's safe to have relations. You may find it uncomfortable until around twelve weeks and then after that, you'll be in what's called the 'honeymoon' period of pregnancy. You may feel like you want to have sex..._quite_ often." Chuckling, she stepped toward the floo, "But you are only very recently pregnant, you may begin experiencing morning sickness and other ailments. You most likely won't even feel like making love until after the first trimester." Turning back to Goyle, she shook her head, "No thank you dear, I must be returning to the hospital wing."

Gregory nodded as he took the kettle off the fire and returned to Pansy's side. He held her hand and rubbed a circle over the back of it with his thumb. After a moment, he remembered something Harry had said. "Madam Pomfrey, Harry visited us earlier. Said something about asking you if there were any charms or the like we could use to protect the baby should...the Dark Lord and his followers come after us." He hoped she said there was. He was certain that with the measures already being put in place, they'd be fine. But it wouldn't hurt to have a little extra protection. Just in case. You could always have too little, but never enough.

Madame Pomfrey nodded, "Not during the first trimester. I'd like Pansy to avoid all magic until twelve weeks...the current of the magic on such a young child can cause deformations." Smiling softly, she folded her arms, "After the first twelve weeks she can use magic freely for the remainder of the pregnancy. But I promise, I'll teach both of you everything you need to know before time is up," She answered.

Pansy nodded, reveling in the feeling of Goyle rubbing her hand. "Thank you Madame Pomfrey, you've been a big help." With another nod and making Pansy and Goyle both swear that if they were in the least bit worried to floo her, day or night with questions. After the older witch had gone, Pansy smiled sadly, "Well, I suppose we'll have to wait a couple weeks until I can shag your brains out."

Gregory smiled and laughed after he finished pouring himself a cup of tea. "Well, I waited seventeen years for my first go around. I suppose I can stand to wait a bit longer for the next time." He winked at her and kissed her before running his hands over her bum and giving a light pinch. "Besides, who says I have to shag you to make you feel good? I can at least use you as a study subject to get to know you better." He was getting better at this flirting thing, or at least he thought so. At least he hadn't blushed and sputtered this time.

Chuckling, she kissed his lips gently, "My love, you can use me as a study object any day of the week. I'm yours for exploration." The woman hadn't said anything about a little teasing; she loved Goyle deeply and with her whole heart. He had healed the hurt inside of her and filled her heart with love...not to mention he had filled her womb with his child. Maybe it was naive to be grateful but she was; she owed everything to him. "I love you," She whispered, a yawn overtaking her. "And I love our child."

Gregory picked Pansy up and carried to the bedroom. "I know that yawn. Time for a nap," He smiled and laid her down on the bed before climbing next to her. He smiled and kissed her before settling in to rest himself. An arm snaked around her middle as he watched her. Nothing would be the same ever again. But oddly enough, he was okay with that. Things would work out for the best, he knew they would. "I love you too Pansy." His eyes drifted closed as sleep began to overtake him.

Pansy gasped as he picked her up as if she weighed nothing and lay her down on the bed. She _was_ feeling very sleepy, now that he mentioned it. She stripped down the bare essentials and rested against him. Relishing in the feeling of his arm around her waist, she pressed her hand over his and closed her eyes. Within moments, she was in a deep sleep...here she was safe, with the man she loved and their child. Everything had changed, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas had been a small affair and for that, Pansy was glad. She'd only had a little bit of money and had ended up settling on getting Goyle a couple of books on protective charms that he has asked for. In return he had been overly generous, giving her a journal in which to write her thoughts, enough chocolate to kill the Giant Squid, and a jade necklace that hung beautifully around her neck.

Days passed and they began to fall into a routine with the Order members and others who were assigned to guard them. After a week, the students began to return from their holiday and more people were put into rotation. At first nothing had changed, Pansy and Goyle got to know each other, drank tea, and studied a bit for NEWTS. But by the week after, Pansy was undeniably in the thick of morning sickness. Every morning, every evening she was leaned over the toilet bowl, heaving up everything she had consumed that day. In turn, she had actually lost weight instead of gained it as Madame Pomfrey had wanted.

This particular evening, after the first day of classes had ended for the day, Pansy was lying on the couch her arm wrapped around her roiling stomach. Goyle was getting them dinner, or so she thought...she hadn't exactly been paying attention as he tried to explain where he would be. But the newest rotation of guards was coming within a few minutes, she'd be fine...that was, if she survived this wave of nausea.

Blond hair was easily brushed aside from covering the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He smirked as he walked down the hall. Damn that Potter, he'd gotten his revenge for Draco's part in killing Dumbledore, and Draco wasn't at all happy about it. He stopped in front of the door he had been told to go through, but he hesitated. He knew there were two guards out here, and they had been told he'd be stopping by. Hopefully they'd remembered so he wouldn't get hexed. After a moment he raised his hand and knocked on the large oak door. Time to face the music.

A soft knocking on the door broke her out of her moaning. She pressed a hand to her belly as she slowly made her way to the door; damn, if she wasn't so ill, maybe she could have thought a bit about what she was doing before she opened the door and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Gasping, she lurched back, "No!" She cried, almost stumbling back but his arms came around her. Damn, she was even too weak to scream...all she could do was wrap her arms around herself and pray that Goyle would return soon.

Draco had been quick enough to catch Pansy before she fell backwards, thankfully. If anything happened to the baby inside of her he'd be toasted, roasted and then tossed out like last week's treacle tart. He smirked in that usual Malfoy way. "So, I see the big lug really did knock you up." His voice was condescending as usual. Draco's eyes roamed over her as he stepped into the room and closed the door with a foot before releasing her, "Pansy, so nice to see you again."

Righting herself, she stepped back, grasping for her wand...but damn, she couldn't use magic! Her child...it was all for her child. "What are you doing here, Malfoy? You're not supposed to know where I am, where we are!" Another wave of nausea hit and she sat down, gasping against the breaths that came in labored spurts. Her blue eyes clouded with fear as she looked back at him, "Do what you want to me, but don't hurt my child...please, Malfoy, if you ever cared for me, _please_."

Draco laughed; he actually _laughed_ at her. It took a few minutes to calm down, and once he got himself under control again, he had to wipe away a tear from his eye. He'd never laughed that hard before. His eyes narrowed and he glared hard at Pansy, "Like I'd ever want _you_ again. I don't go for sloppy seconds…or in this case sloppy thirds." He turned to look at their quarters for a moment before turning back to her. "Besides, you're pregnant. I don't _do_ pregnant." His hand ran over the back of the couch. It was ratty and old, just like most of the faculty dorms had. Far beneath anything a Malfoy would own. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." It was a personal attack on her, playing on her being disowned by her parents. He was good at these games, best to stick to what he knew.

Pansy couldn't use her wand but she damn well could throw things at him. Grabbing the cup of tea from the counter and hurled at him, hot tea and all, "You slimy bastard!" She snapped, still keeping her arms wrapped around her waist. Grabbing another teacup she sent that hurling at him too, "Don't you dare insult me or my child. I know what you were trying to do, I know everything!" Exhaustion came over her just because she had moved and she barely made it to the chair before her legs buckled under her. "If you're not here to kill me, what are you doing here?"

Draco made a quick movement to the left and then to the right. Damn girls and their throwing things! Now his robes were wet, thank Merlin she hadn't gotten any on his face; that could have ruined his looks. He glared at her and felt like smacking her but if he did, Goyle would likely rip his arms off and beat him to death with them. "Of course I'm not here to kill you. If I were, I'd have done it already. I know you can't use magic just yet." He smiled at her, daring her to put two and two together. "Think about it. I got in here, no struggle; the guards didn't stop me. I knew where to find you. I know you've got a brain," He approached her and tapped her temple, "use it."

Pansy didn't understand at first. He was being a bloody arsehole but he wasn't trying to hurt her, he wasn't screaming or holding her down. Although, when he walked toward her, she visibly recoiled. And still, he did not hurt her; he merely tapped the side of her head as gently as could be. "Malfoy, don't play games with me," She said dejectedly, "Can't you see that I'm ill?"

Malfoy threw up his hands in resignation. "Maybe I had it wrong the whole time. Maybe _you_ were the dumb one. I mean, Goyle fooled us all pretty good. I bet he'd figure it out." He smirked menacingly at the girl before deciding to sit himself down in a chair. "Nice hostess you are by the way. You did a good job there offering me tea on the go, but you forgot to offer me a seat." When it was obvious she wasn't going to use this stalling time to figure out what he was doing there, he gave up altogether. "Oh bugger! I'm here to protect you. It's my first day of being the inner guard and all. My partner, if you can call them that, should be here soon."

Tears ran down her cheeks as Pansy turned away from him. As if on cue, a shock of red hair bounced through the doorway. Freckled cheeks tightened with a frown as Ginny Weasley made her way into the antechamber of the room. Anger surged through her, "Bloody hell, Malfoy!" She snapped, storming over to where Pansy sat, sniffling in her chair. "What the hell did you do?!"

Draco turned to see who his partner was going to be for the evening. Before he got a look, he heard the voice and then saw the red hair. Bloody Potter, Draco was going to hex the supposed savior with a rather nasty bat-bogey hex the next time he saw him, "Weasley!" His voice was filled with loathing. How dare Potter put a Weasley on duty with a Malfoy! It was downright rude. Draco was far above these people. "I can't believe you're going to be my partner. I hope this isn't permanent." Unfortunately, Harry had told Draco before that whoever he got paired with would likely be his regular partner, so everyone got used to a scheduled routine.

Growling, she gently rubbed Pansy's back, "It's as permanent as that bloody dick in your pants." She fired back, her hazel eyes filling with anger. Still glaring at him, Ginny grasped her wand. "Pansy may not be able to hex you for another couple of weeks, but I sure can!" Raising her wand, Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but felt a hand on her arm.

"Don't, he's not worth it." Pansy said softly, her arm still firmly resting against her belly. In the weeks prior she had greatly disappointed Madame Pomfrey when she had actually lost two pounds. The woman had put her on a special diet, high in calories and fat...and yet, her belly still felt so hollow. Grabbing another cup of tea, she took a sip and nibbled on a cracker that Minerva McGonagall had recommended. Looking at the two of them, "Are you going to be alright or do I need to get Harry to reassign the two of you?"

Draco glared at Ginny Weasley and felt his hand unconsciously reach for his wand. "I can tolerate it if she can." He would not be the first to back down, the first to give up. After all, he was a Malfoy. He pulled his wand out of his robes and held it in his hand, best to have it out for guard duty, and in case Weasley got any ideas. "So, what are we supposed to do on this inner guard duty? Potter didn't explain it to me. Maybe he told ickle Ginny-kins though." He laughed; playing her name off the one he'd heard the twins use for her brother Ron.

Ginny folded her arms, "It's pretty simple Malfoy. Not even a dimwit like you could botch this one." Stepping away from Pansy, she flipped her auburn hair from her shoulders, "All we do is, make sure no one unauthorized enters this flat. And if they do, we fight to the death protecting Pansy and her unborn child." Glaring harder, she cocked one of her eyebrows, "Think you can handle that, Drakkie-poo?"

Draco sneered at Ginny. So she could counter his verbal assaults, point for her. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He could at least practice his verbal jousting. "I can handle that. I am a Malfoy. But can you handle it Ginny-kins? I don't think you can. I'll even put money on it, say twenty galleons?" He smiled and laughed. "I know, I know. That's more money than your poor pathetic family sees in a year. But I'm feeling charitable." He kicked his legs up and rested them on the coffee table in front of him and smiled. "This is going to be boring if all I have to look at for the next few hours is you. Potter could have at least given me someone pretty to look at."

Smirking, she shook her head, "I wouldn't waste my time playing your little games, Malfoy. And you shouldn't waste your precious money on them either." Eyes blazing with fury, she didn't let her body reflect the tension. Swiftly, she grasped his legs and pulled them off the coffee table, "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to put your feet on the furniture?" Leaning down, she let her eyes meet his, "Oh I forgot, your parents don't care a thing about you. My mistake..."

Draco was up in an instant with his wand pointing directly at Ginny's pretty little nose. He blinked, had he just thought her nose was pretty? He brushed the thought aside. "Watch how you talk about my parents, blood-traitor!" His eyes were a light with anger and he felt a rather nasty curse sitting on the tip of his tongue. "You're not even worth the trouble," he said as he lowered his wand. "You and your hand me down robes and wands; I bet that all used to belong to your mother, didn't it?"

Laughing, she pressed her wand down toward his 'pride and joy', "Blood traitor? That's funny, Draco. Look what side you're on...and then take a look at your father. You're a traitor to your _**own**_ blood." Tendrils of red hair fell around her face as her lips curled into a smile, "Robes have nothing to do with what's inside a person, Draco. Put you in second hand robes and you'd still be the same bloody git you always were. It wouldn't change one thing."

Draco's eyes widened when he felt her wand press...there. He gulped passed a lump in his throat, and his eyes turned pleading. He was turning into the coward he really was when he wasn't hiding behind his family's reputation or the Dark Lord's protection. Because right now he didn't have either of those. "Come on Gin...I was just playing. You wouldn't really hurt me, would you?" He swallowed hard, "Think of what Potter would say, he'd be angry at you for stooping to my level." He was worried...she might say she didn't care what Potter would think. And then where would he be? He dared to hope that she at least didn't know any cutting curses, though having dated Potter last year; he'd probably taught her some. That would be just Draco's luck.

Smirking, she gave him a sultry look, "Of course not, Draco. And it's not because I hold any loyalty to you or even to Harry. It's because I'm not that kind of girl." Stepping back, she tucked her wand in the pocket of her robes. "What would I gain from depriving you of the only thing you seem to be halfway decent at."

Pansy, who had been watching the entire time, cleared her throat meekly. "I think halfway decent is overestimating it a bit." She said, her blue eyes filled with mirth. These two had single-handedly helped her through this night's bout of evening sickness. Smirking, she sat back in her chair, "A gross overestimation indeed." Turnabout was fair play.

Draco's eyes darted between the two girls and he plastered a flirty smirk to his face. "Oh come now, Pansy. You can't honestly expect me to believe that you didn't enjoy it. All the times I made you scream my name?" His face fell then, and his eyes dropped to the floor. "I-I know you didn't enjoy the time I hit you...or when I'd kick you out and treat you like shit afterwards. But... that was for your own good." He looked up defiantly at them, his stormy grey eyes blazed with anger. They'd somehow managed to get him to reveal things he hadn't wanted to reveal. Damn women, how did they always manage to do that to him?

Pansy flushed underneath the heat of his gaze, "I was supposed to marry you, and I didn't want you to get a complex." He'd brought her to orgasm maybe twice, and each time they had been very short lived, mostly because he often threw her out before she had finished enjoying her pleasure. Running her fingers through her dark hair, she shrugged, "I guess I should thank you then, Draco." It was almost frightening how sincere she was, "You could've done the Dark Lord's work… it could be your child that I'm carrying." Swallowing, she turned away again, "You inadvertently gave me everything I ever wanted out of life. I have a man I love, a child, a future. So, thank you."

Draco could only stare at her. She was thanking him? For all the terrible things he'd done? Sure, he'd been overly mean and rough with her, he'd even hit her. But, he'd done it to protect her, figuring maybe if he treated her like shit, she'd leave him and get out of all this. He'd long ago resigned himself to being like his father, it was expected after all but that didn't mean he wanted to see her in the thick of danger. "Y-you're welcome. Glad to see it worked." Draco stood up and glared at them for a moment. "I'm going to get something from the kitchens. Want me to bring anything back?"

Looking at the clock on the wall, Pansy sighed. "I thought Goyle was going to get food but I don't know. He left a while ago when I was feeling sick. I don't know where he went…" Maybe he had gone to talk to Crabbe or maybe even Madame Pomfrey about her awful morning sickness. But either way, she was hungry and needed to take advantage of that while she still could. "Bloody hell, if I'm supposed to carry a fifteen pound baby, someone ought to feed me before I wither away." For some reason, whenever her sickness dissipated, she was suddenly ravenous all over again. It was a vicious cycle that she couldn't wait to be done with. "I hope he's okay..."

Draco had been just about to reach for the door handle when it swung open on its own. Before anyone saw who it was on the other side, Gregory Goyle had Draco pinned the wall by his throat, held a good three inches off the ground. In his other hand, he held tray of food teetering precariously on his fingers. His eyes glared at Draco and he squeezed a little harder. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? How did you get past the guards?" Draco could only sputter and choke as his face started to turn blue. Goyle looked over to Pansy, seeing the tear streaks on her cheeks, and then slammed Draco against the wall; it felt good to cause him pain. "What the hell did you do to her?"

Pansy stood, "Gregory!" She gasped, quickly stepping forward and taking the tray from him. Malfoy could wait… she'd seen him turn worse colors before. As soon as the food was safely balanced on the counter, she grasped her boyfriend's arm, "It's alright! I'm fine. He didn't do anything. Malfoy and Ginny are on inner guard detail," She explained quickly. Ginny stepped forward as well, although she didn't dare get as close as Pansy, "She's telling the truth, Goyle, Harry sent us here. Malfoy is on our side."

Goyle sputtered and then glared at Draco, "You're one of the guards?" He pulled the boy away form the wall and shifted to holding him up by his collar. The blond boy took in a deep breath and coughed a number of times, still unable to talk. "What the hell is Harry thinking? Draco's one of them! He's probably acting the spy for them right now." He slammed Draco against the wall again, and then looked at the two girls. "I don't suppose either of you know Legilimency or have any Veritaserum?"

Wrapping her small hand tighter around his arm, she brought the other one to rest on her abdomen, "Gregory, look at the facts. Malfoy wasn't shagging me every night like he was supposed to, he wasn't using the sticking charms, he was pushing me away, not drawing me closer, and Harry isn't daft. He has been able to defeat the Dark Lord for a reason." She said quietly, letting her words wash between them. "Do you think I would let him anywhere near our child if I thought he was dangerous, love?"

Gregory stared at Pansy for a long time; she was right. He couldn't argue against that kind of logic. He turned to stare at Draco, who was still coughing but had a look of utter fear in his eyes. He growled and then let him drop to the floor. The blond boy crumpled and spent a long time in a ball coughing, and what sounded like crying. That almost made Goyle smile; he'd made Draco Malfoy cry. Gregory's attention, however, was turned to Pansy. "Why were you crying then if he didn't do anything?"

It was better to not let Goyle get overly upset again, "Oh Gregory, I'm pregnant! I don't need a reason to cry," She chuckled and stood on tiptoe to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. Wiping her face, she let a smile play on her lips, "Now come, I'm starved. Draco, Ginny, you're welcome to eat with us."

Ginny didn't know why she felt sorry for Draco Malfoy but she did. Leaning down, she pressed a gentle hand to his back. Gripping his arm, she hoisted him to standing, "Up we go, Malfoy. This is no time to be whining like a first year. You said you were hungry, now come on." She wouldn't play nursemaid to his bruised ego, not a chance; but, she could at least be cordial. They did, after all, have to get along...for all their sakes.

Gregory glared at Ginny for being nice to Draco. He didn't think the boy deserved it, not even if he'd turned over a new leaf and had secretly been working to keep Pansy safe. The things he'd done to get to that point justified more than a few beatings. He sat down next to Pansy and went about the process of eating and making sure she did the same.

Draco glared at Goyle and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. It took him a moment to realize Ginny had been the one to help him up, and he jerked himself away from her. "I...don't need...your...pity." His words were raspy and broken with coughs every now and then.

Ginny frowned and let go of Draco's arm, "It's not pity, you fool," She snapped. "Maybe if you weren't so self-absorbed you could see that I'm trying to help you. But Merlin forbid you actually say thank you." Turning away, she seated herself on the other side of Pansy. "I appreciate the invitation. I'm famished, having missed dinner myself."

Pansy couldn't thank Goyle enough. He had brought back all of her favorites: turkey with gravy, mashed potatoes, stuffing and a wide variety of desserts. He had told her in no uncertain terms that he was going to make sure she gained weight; she was far too thin as it was and it wasn't healthy for her or their child. Well, she had no trouble following orders tonight. She ate hungrily, filling her plate to the brim and then adding desserts. She even finished two glasses of pumpkin juice, a real feat for her. "This is delicious," She said, eating with gusto. Maybe it wouldn't be too long until she swelled after all.

Draco glared at them all as a series of purple bruises in the shape of Goyle's hand around his throat started to develop. He rubbed his throat tenderly, wincing every now and then. He sat down on a chair apart from the other three, and looked down at his shoes. Bloody hell, this was painful. He looked up at Ginny and grumbled for a moment before reaching out and grabbing a piece of turkey and slowly chewing on it. Swallowing hurt more than anything else. It felt like molten metal pouring down his throat every time the muscles of his throat contracted.

Gregory smirked as he watched Pansy finally eating more than a few bites without tossing it all back up within minutes. Maybe she was finally starting to get the hang of this morning sickness thing. He reached over and kissed the side of her neck before shooting Draco a look that said 'You fool. You had this and you blew it.' Goyle pulled away and started to slowly eat something himself. He had cut back recently on how much he was eating, thanks to Pansy, and was doing more exercise effectively turning more of the fat he was known for into muscle. In a matter of months he'd probably not even look the same. Anything was better than being as big as he had been.

Draco looked at Ginny in shock for a moment; she had just drawn her wand on him. Was she going to hex him after all? He watched with bated breath until she cured his neck of the angry red welts and the pain. It was like a cool tingling running over and through his throat until it was done. He shivered and ran a hand over his neck, testing it. After a moment he looked up at her and mumbled, "Thank you", though it was barely audible. He stood up and turned, walking to the wall near the door and leaned against it. Best to be by the door if that's where intruders might enter from.

"Don't mention it...ever," She said, taking her place opposite him. They'd be here all night, she may as well make nice. Tomorrow was her day without classes; she'd waived her need for divination, transfiguration, and herbology. Instead of those useless classes she was apprenticing with Madame Pomfrey and taking advanced potions with the seventh years. She just hoped, before too long, she'd know a few simple healing spells for on the battlefield and maybe she'd even be a mediwitch. Looking over at Pansy, she folded her arms, "Do you get sick often, Pansy?"

Looking up from her work clearing off the counter, she nodded. "Twice a day at least, I'll be alright for a few hours and then I'll be sick all over again." Sitting herself down on the couch, she let out a heavy sigh, "It's taking its toll on me, as you can believe. And Madame Pomfrey said this will happen for another couple of months...I'm sure I'll be ready to pull my wand on myself by that point."

Goyle looked over at Pansy and frowned. "I won't let you pull your wand on yourself. I'll just have to find a way to take your mind off the sickness..." he let that thought trail into a sly smile. She could come to her own conclusions, and he doubted she'd be confused by what he meant. He winked and then took a long swig of pumpkin juice. After a moment he turned back to Ginny. "So, I heard you were apprenticing with Madam Pomfrey. That true? How's that going for you?"

Ginny smiled softly, "I enjoy it very much. Poppy is a very skilled mediwitch and I've learned a lot from her, in many respects." Blushing, she looked down at her feet, "If you want, I know a couple of tricks, muggle ones that might help your sickness." It was a long shot that purebloods would be interested in muggle remedies but Ginny wanted to help in any way she could. "They're safe, and Madame Pomfrey told me that if you want, I could show you."

Pansy looked up from her lap, "Lord, I'm willing to try anything at this point." A week into morning sickness and she was way past ready. Standing up again, she leaned down, giving Goyle a small kiss on the lips, "I know you wouldn't let me pull a wand on myself, love." She said gently, "And by the time you can use _those_ techniques, the sickness will be gone."

Gregory blushed deeply. Sure, he'd been verbally teasing Pansy in front of Draco and Ginny, but he hadn't really expected her to do so back to him. He cast a glare at Draco and then stood up. "I'll let you ladies do your thing. I'm going to bed." He kissed Pansy, and then turned and glared at Draco again, "Malfoy." With that he walked up the small stairs and to the bedroom he shared with Pansy.

Draco couldn't be happier that Goyle had left the room. He'd be even happier when Pansy left. Then he'd be alone with Ginny. Wait a second, why was he looking forward to being alone with Ginny Weasley? It must have been because she was pleasant to him, while the other two were down right mean. He must have just wanted to be away from them, and Ginny was better company anyway. That had to be it. Couldn't possibly be any other reason...could it?

Ginny chuckled as she pulled a list from her robes. "Any of these herbs will help, especially in your tea and the muggles have these little bracelets you wear on your arms and they supposedly help with all sorts of sicknesses. I'll tell Poppy to bring some for you at your appointment next week." Looking at the clock on the wall she was shocked that it was almost midnight. "Now, I don't mean to be bossy but morning sickness can often be worse when you're overtired. So, off to bed you go!"

Pansy chuckled, biting back a yawn, "Come to think of it, I am very tired. Should you ever have children, you'll understand what I mean." Cocking an eyebrow, she smirked, "What am I saying? You're a Weasley!" Both girls burst into a fit of giggles and Pansy had to resist the urge to hug the redheaded girl as she made her way to the bedroom.

Draco watched Pansy share a laughing moment with Ginny before she decided to turn in for the night. He stared at the wall clock and then back at Ginny, "How much longer until our replacements arrive? Potter never told me how long these shifts would be." He was getting even angrier at the Boy-Who-Lived as the night progressed. He'd thrown him into a horrible situation with filthy people without any information at all. He was going to hex him over and over again until he felt better...which would be sometime in the next decade.

Looking over at him she frowned again, "Not for a while yet. We don't get relieved until after breakfast tomorrow." Hadn't Draco listened when Harry made the announcement at the meeting? Pansy and Goyle were in very great danger, and it was partly Draco's fault. Hadn't he helped switch her birth control? Hadn't he been meant to sire this child? Folding her arms, she looked down at her scuffed boots, "Malfoy...did you really hit her?"

Draco looked at Ginny before crossing his arms insolently. "It was the only thing I could think of doing to get her to leave me. I tried _everything_. I was mean to her, rough in bed, and I always kicked her out, treated her like shit, but she kept hanging on and coming back for more. It was like she just didn't see the signs!" He threw his arms up in frustration before stomping over to a chair and sitting down with his back to Ginny. He stared at the fire for a moment before speaking again. "I was so angry that night, I'd tried everything and she still came to my bed. And I knew if she didn't leave soon, get the hell away form me, they'd get her. She'd fall right into their plans. I'd done all I could to keep it all from happening. But you can only do so much before things stop going your way. So I lost it, I yelled at her, called her all sorts of names and told we were through. But she just stood their teary eyed and she wouldn't leave! So I did the only thing I could think of..." A ragged breath tore from his chest, "I don't think she's ever been hit that hard before."

A sick feeling welled inside of Ginny as she cast a silencing a charm to ensure they didn't disturb Pansy and Goyle. Walking after him, she stared him down, "I believe you were trying to help her, Malfoy. And she forgives you. So, then what can anyone do about it?" She had some sort of git-radar that told her that Draco was agonizing over this. "But that doesn't explain why you were goading her when I walked in here." Softening her voice, she took a seat down next to him, "She's already pregnant. It's over… they can't force you on her anymore." Staring into the leaping flames, she sighed, "So stop beating yourself up."

Draco examined her profile and stood once again. He was taller than her, almost a full head. His eyes narrowed. "I goaded her because it's what I do. I'm Draco bloody Malfoy! If I didn't come up with some snide comment or treat everyone like shit, you'd all want to know who I was and what I'd done with the real Draco. Besides...old habits die hard." He turned away from her and walked over to the fire. He reached out to put another log in and stoked it for a bit. "Besides, I don't want her anymore. I haven't wanted her for a year now. But I couldn't just call everything off or I'd have to deal with my dad...and worse, the Dark Lord." Draco visible shivered at the thought of having to face down Voldemort. "I've seen the Dark lord angry at his followers enough times to know what happens. I'd die of fright if his wrath eve caught up with me. I don't how Potter can face him time and time again. And what's more, how does he always manage to survive when fully trained Death Eaters last no more than a minute."

Laughing, Ginny folded her arms, "Oh and you think Pansy wants you back? Are you blind **and** stupid Malfoy?" The boy was trying to intimidate her, standing taller than her, glaring down at her. But didn't he know that she had six brothers who tried the exact same thing and had failed miserably all her life? "You may have missed it but she loves Goyle and he loves her back. That transcends all else, Malfoy." A dark emotion flickered in her eyes, "I know what your father is and I know far better than you who Tom Riddle is. Don't forget what they've done to me as well." She was not some simpering girl...she was Tom Riddle's eternal victim. She was meant to die by him, to become part of him...instead, she had survived. And some days, she almost wished she hadn't. "I hear him sometimes in my dreams, calling to me." Why was she telling him this? It was none of his business and she was sure that he'd use it to hurt her later. And yet, she couldn't stop it from spilling out of her, "He gets into my mind and he tells me over and over that he wants me, that he _misses_ me." It was how Tom had gotten to her the first time, by playing her friend, her trusted confidante. "So if you think I don't understand your wanting to push people away...you're dead wrong Draco."

Draco stared at her for a moment before giving a noncommittal grunt. He turned to stare back at the fire. She'd been Voldemort's intended host in his second year, but Potter had saved her and almost died in the process. She'd seen just a fraction of what Voldemort could do, he'd only sent a basilisk out to kill mudbloods, and had tried to posses her. She had yet to see Voldemort's full fury. Part of him hoped she never have to face that. He knew of fully grown, highly trained wizards and witches far more powerful than she'd ever be, who had broken under the horrors that Voldemort used on them. Some had never recovered, some hadn't survived at all. Draco turned to face her and watched her for a long moment, not saying anything. One hand reached over to his opposite forearm, and scratched the place where the Dark Mark sat on it. He'd never be able to get rid of the mark, why had he ever agreed to take it? "Do you ever wish Potter hadn't come to save you? Or that he would have been too late to do anything?"

Ginny let out a desperate laugh that almost sounded like a sob, but there were no tears in her eyes. Only pain and rage resided there, "All the time. I wish that I didn't have to live my life in constant fear of becoming his again. If only I had not been so young, so naive, maybe I could've fought him. But I know that's not true. I could never have fought him and I never did fight him...and for that, I'm as terrible as your father."

Draco scowled at her, the foolish girl comparing herself to his father. She had never had a choice in it, his father sure as hell had. "You're as daft as your brother if that's what you think. You never had a choice in the matter. I know for a fact my father was the one who planted the diary in your things. I was there when he did it. You never stood a chance. He had a choice, lots of them, and he chose this. You weren't given the choice, and you still turned out good." He walked right up to her and pointed a finger at her, poking her in the nose with it. "Don't ever compare yourself to that bastard."

His finger against her nose made her well with anger. Grabbing the offending finger, she held tight, "Aren't I though? I did have a choice, I did, and I chose Tom Riddle." Bending his finger back just enough to cause pain, she growled at him, "Maybe I didn't kill them myself, but he worked through me. I killed them too!"

Draco yelped slightly as his finger was wrenched back. He quickly reached out with seeker reflexes and snagged her wrist, twisting it so she was forced to let go of his finger. He grabbed her robes, spun her around and pinned her to the wall. "You don't get it do you Weasley? The Dark Lord is one of the most powerful wizards ever to walk this planet. When he took control, you never stood a chance. Only someone like Dumbledore, or maybe even Potter could resist that man. And they planned it all out. They knew you had a thing for Potter and would be too distracted by those feelings to realize what was going on. You are an innocent, a mere pawn in the machinations of the truly evil people in this world." He drew his face within inches of hers. "Despite being a poor, pathetic Weasley, you're _still_ a good person. One of the best I've ever had the misfortune of laying my eyes upon. Don't spoil it with a false guilty conscience." His eyes looked into hers, and then down at her lips. A brief thought entered his mind, what would it be like to kiss them? Why was he thinking that?

His words spilled over her like fire, and she flinched as he grasped her wrist and pushed her against the wall. Her eyes to his stormy grey ones and then down just a tad to where his lips were moving. What was he saying? Something about her being innocent and a good person, "I'm sure you believe that." She might very well have been the best person he'd ever really talked to. But that didn't make her ready for the order of Merlin. He was staring at her now, silence between them...she felt herself flushing, heating up in his grasp. Was her body really on fire? Looking down, she realized that it really WAS the fire. Gasping, she pushed him back, "Malfoy!" Tearing off the robe, she did a dousing spell which quickly extinguished the flame. Standing there in little more than a muggle tank top and her skirt she frowned, wrapping her arms around herself. "Turn around, Malfoy! I won't have you staring at me while I'm half naked!"

Malfoy jumped back when he realized he'd managed to catch her robes on fire and she pushed him back. He watched as she doused the flames, and stood there practically naked before him. He smiled; she was quite the looker when he got passed his prejudices. His eyes roamed over her for a moment, even after she had told him to turn around. "Why, Weasley? Afraid I'll see something I might like? A little too late for that. Now I see what Potter saw in you all this time." His grin turned to a leering smile as he undressed her the rest of the way with his eyes. "I must say, Quidditch did you good."

Blushing several shades darker than her auburn hair, she frowned. "You sodding bastard!" He made her feel so exposed the way he was looking her up and down, staring at her. No man had ever looked at her like this...no, not since Tom. It was no use, no matter how tightly she wrapped her arms around her chest, she couldn't hide her figure. Voluminous robes always managed to make her look thicker than she was, not at all the curvy, busty woman she had become over the years. "Fine Malfoy, take a good long look...but fair's fair." Storming over to him, she grabbed him by the collar and ripped the school robes right off him in one sweeping movement. Two could play this game.

Draco smiled as she pulled his own robes off. "Guess you're looking for something you might like too?" He wasn't the least bit embarrassed. You didn't shag ha;f the female population and still retain the ability to become embarrassed or self conscious when exposed to a girl. Besides, his body was lean and toned, the body of a Seeker. He smiled at her and struck a mock pose. "Fair is fair." She was still standing very close to him; maybe she hadn't realized it yet. His eyes traveled over her again and he took a couple steps to close the gap between them. "Does it do anything for you? You like looking?" His right hand reached up and traced a line down her jaw.

Eyes darted around, taking in all of him. She was very nice looking, all planes and hard muscles and maleness. Honestly, she didn't see anything she didn't like…but she wasn't about to tell him that. He'd probably get an even bigger ego and Merlin forbid it popped and splattered all over her. The feeling of his silky hand on her jaw made her shiver. "What do you think?" She asked softly, moving closer to him.

Draco smirked, he was getting to her. He still had it. His hand closed over her jaw, holding her tightly after she started to move closer to him and he looked at her eyes. He had been wondering, time to find out what they felt like. He closed the gap between them closely, almost touching his lips to hers. He knew she could kiss; she'd been caught more than once making out with Potter last year. It was time to see if she was as good as the rumors said. His free arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. How had they ended up like this? He didn't care any more, just as long as it continued to feel as good as it did right now.

The beauty of silencing charms was that Pansy and Goyle had no idea what was going on outside these doors. The downside was that Draco and Ginny could hear exactly what went on in there. The bed creaked, followed by heavy footsteps and the gut-wrenching sound of Pansy hurling up the night's supper followed by the grunt of her boyfriend getting up to make sure she was alright.

Ginny pulled back, "No, this is wrong. We have a job to do." She said, feeling tightness in her chest. She wanted to kiss him so badly...but the sounds of Pansy's violent retching spoiled the mood quite thoroughly.

Draco grumbled and let her go. His sour mood and face were quickly replaced by a smirk and a self assured laugh. "I see nothing wrong with it. But whatever," He pulled out his wand and cast a quick 'reparo' on his robes before slipping them back on. "There's always next time." He could see it in her eyes, she wanted him. He felt better now about his prowess, although right now he was cursing Pansy and Goyle for ruining the mood.

Rolling her eyes, she sat back on the couch. "Just because you light me on fire and do a little sweet talking doesn't mean I'm going to shag you." Anger laced her words but she wasn't angry at him, she was angry at herself for feeling this way. She wanted him, she really did...but hadn't everything her family and her friends ever told her been to stay away from the Malfoys? But then, when had she ever listened to reason? "We're here to do a job, Malfoy. That's it. If you want to court me, you can do it on your own time. Pansy and Goyle come first." She hadn't said no...

Draco smiled. She was going to play hard to get. Make it a challenge for him, huh? Good, he liked a good challenge. And he'd love to see the look on Potter's face when he finally got Ginny in the sack. Oh that would make it worth the beating he'd most assuredly receive, and not just from Potter, form her brothers as well. But it'd be worth it. Besides, she might even be good at it. He sat down in his chair he'd all but claimed and watched her, "My own time, huh? Alright then, dinner tomorrow night. We don't have to come back on duty until the day after." It was given as a command, but the question was in his gaze. He wouldn't force her, he'd only done stuff like that to Pansy and he didn't feel like recreating this little situation again.

Had Draco Malfoy _really_ just asked her to dinner? Looking into his eyes she noticed the question there, the desire...he had told her to come to dinner, but his body language was asking her. "You sure you want to spend your free day with a blood traitor, Weasel girl?" She queried, challenging him to think about what he was doing. Smirking, she sat back, "Dinner it is. But you better make it worth my time. Don't forget I'm too poor to afford good food...even if I do have expensive taste." She was taunting him, deliberately teasing and playing. She just hoped he understood what he was getting himself into; it wasn't just a date, it was decades of bad blood between their families, her brothers, the Dark Lord…all of it would be looming over their head.

Draco watched her for a moment as she spoke and then leaned back confidently and smiled. "You said it yourself earlier, Weasley. I'm a blood traitor now too, may as well start being around others of my kind." She was challenging him, and he was well ready to rise to it. "Oh, I think you'll enjoy this. There's a new restaurant opened up in Hogsmeade for the rich pureblooded crowd. We'll go there at four, before the dinner rush." He smiled again as his eyes roamed over her once more. "Wear something nice. I may be a blood traitor but I still have a reputation to uphold."

Frowning, she folded her arms over her chest, "Draco, I don't have anything nice to wear! Unless you're itching for me to pull out my Yule Ball gown from three years ago and I've grown since then!" She'd actually grown quite a bit...she was tall now, not quite as tall as him but the top of her head brushed his chin if they stood front to front. "Perhaps Pansy has something I can borrow, I'll ask her tomorrow."

Draco reached into his robes and pulled out a small pouch. He grinned and looked inside of it before pulling out a few Galleons. "Why would you want to go from one set of hand-me-downs to another?" He tossed the pouch over to her and smiled. "Go buy yourself something nice." Draco pocketed the rest of the money and leaned back again. "Never let anyone say I don't buy nice things for my girls."

A look of disgust crossed her face and then threw the pouch back at him, harder than he tossed it to her. "I don't accept pity either, Malfoy. I may not be rich and I may not be pretty but I damn well have my pride." Turning away from him, she scoffed, "You can throw money at your whores but I am not that kind of girl, Malfoy. You're not going to earn my respect and my trust with money."

Draco's jaw practically hit the floor. She'd taken that entirely the wrong way. Okay, maybe his words hadn't helped her draw the right conclusion, but damn it! She was supposed to be smarter than that. He stood up, grabbed the pouch and walked over to her furiously. "I wasn't giving you pity and I sure as hell wasn't try to buy you or your bloody trust. I just wanted you to have some pretty robes that matched your pretty face!" He was almost livid. He took a few calming breaths before he managed to get the red out of his face.

Looking up at him, she almost couldn't believe what he said. "You think I'm pretty?" She asked, gazing into his eyes. No one had every told her she was pretty, everyone told her she was the too-tall, gawky Weasley girl, nothing special, nothing great. Standing up, she moved closer to him, "Draco, it's sweet that you want to do that for me. But I'm still not taking your money...I might never be able to pay you back and Weasleys don't accrue debts we don't intend to repay."

Draco stared at her blankly...pay him back? Where did that come from? Since when did he require anyone to pay him back? He only forced people to do that if he wanted power over them in some way and he didn't want any power over Ginny… well, not that he'd admit. "I don't recall asking you to pay me back or even hinting at you having a debt with me. I have more money then I know what to do with, I don't need you to pay me back. Nor would I want you to. Going to dinner with me is payment enough." He was speaking a dull, bored tone. This was the most obvious thing to him, how was it she failed to grasp it?

"Draco, I said no. If you give me money, I have to pay you back. That's how the world works." Grasping his shoulders, she looked into his eyes, "Listen to what I'm saying. I don't care what people say about you Draco, you have redeeming qualities. You don't need to throw money at people to make them like you and want you." Psychoanalyzing him was giving her a headache.

Draco gave a frustrated grunt and snatched the money from her hand, "Whatever Weasley. I just told you I wasn't trying to buy favor or get you to like me by tossing money at you. And I specifically remember telling you I don't _want_ you to pay me back. But if you're too pig headed to take a gift when it's given, then fine." He turned from her and walked back over to his chair. He flopped down in it and looked over at the wall clock. Barely past 1:30... Damn time seemed to crawl by tonight.

A spoiled child, that's what he was. A big spoiled brat! Walking over to him, she followed after him and sat down on his lap. "Don't move," Slinging her leg over him, she let their hips bump gently against one another's as she looked into his eyes. Letting her hair fall over her face in fiery ringlets, she smiled, "Do you like this, Draco?"

Draco watched her for a moment before realizing what she was doing. He sneered at her and placed his hands on her hips. "Thinking of teasing me Weasley? Want to try and sate my ego? Yeah, I do like it. More than you can imagine." His growing erection would testify to that in a moment if she kept this up, she'd be doing much more than just teasing. "You should think about what you're doing, and who you're doing it to, Weasley. You might do something you'll regret later. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

Despite what she had set out to do, she was immediately distracted by his hands coming to rest around her waist. She wanted to regret things with him later...that was the problem. "I'm making a point, Malfoy," She did have one, really. "My point is," Swallowing, she looked into his eyes again, "That you want me, sitting here in muggle clothes in the middle of a dorm at some ungodly hour of the night and… dear Merlin, Pansy is **still** retching." She ought to have been more concerned for the poor girl...but it had been twenty bloody minutes, didn't the girl have the decency to finish? "What would new robes do that I can't?" There it was. The point.

Draco smiled at her, so she had a point to it all did she? And she had a rather remarkable and unique way of making her point known. His fingers messaged her hips and he pulled her down toward his face. "New robes would do nothing that you can't. But they have a dress code at the restaurant, Ginny. It's obvious I want you no matter what you're wearing but I have a reputation to uphold. I want the people who see you there with me to want you, and be jealous that I'm the one with you." It was a bit of a fetish with him. He liked to know he had something others wanted, especially if that something was a woman.

She'd never actually seen Draco smile before...not _really_ smile. Sure he smirked, leered, and grinned but he didn't just **smile**. It made her smile as well, like somehow his happiness transferred to her. "That's why I'll borrow some from Pansy," She answered. She could feel the bulge of him between her thighs and she didn't know if she could stand up at the moment without falling. "I'm flattered you want to make the entire world jealous...but for now, let's keep things simple. No promises, no titles, just you and me having fun. And if it leads to more, great; if not, then there's nothing lost, nothing gained."

Draco's narrowed a bit as his smile grew, "Whatever you want, Ginny. I'm just going to be along for the ride." He emphasized that by pulling her tighter against his groin, leaving no doubt as to what he might be referring to. "And I doubt I'll leave dissatisfied. In fact, I think I'll quite enjoy my time with you." He reached one hand up to her face and cupped her cheek. "How about a little taste of what to expect..." He lifted his face towards hers. If she wanted a taste, she had to close the gap.

Ginny felt heat soar through her as he gently touched her, waiting to kiss her. She desperately wanted to feel those soft lips of his, to find out what he tasted like. Leaning down, she was a mere millimeter away when the bedroom doom flew open. Gasping, Ginny watched as Pansy hobbled over to the refrigerator and pulled out a large flagon of pumpkin juice, muttering something about hydration. The girl was deathly pale, looking sickly thin as she padded back into the room with her glass; in her state of illness she hadn't even noticed the couple one second away from snogging in her sitting room.

Draco grinned as she moved off him, and his eyes darted over to the unknowing form of Pansy. "Yes definitely tomorrow. Four is good for you right?" He was already making plans in his head. He needed to owl the restaurant, make sure there was a seat for them, and request a few things. Yes, he'd make it a very memorable meal for her. Even if it didn't lead to other _activities_, he'd still make a night she'd never forget. He highly doubted Potter had done much with her. Hell, he'd probably taken her on dates to the Three Broomsticks. How typical.

Laughing melodically, she nodded, "Yes Draco, I'll meet you in the Great Hall and we can go over there together. And if you're a good boy, I'll even let you pay." A heavy yawn swept over her and she moved toward the door to think about what had transpired tonight. She'd gone from hateful enemy of three Slytherins to a trusted confidante, guard, and possible date. Hmm, things sure were coming up strangely all over. Who knew what all this could possibly lead to?

* * *

**Well Nameless Freak, we brought Draco back for you...ha, although you may not like the circumstances. But don't worry, there's a lot more Draco/Pansy interaction coming up!**

**Read & Review if you please! We're getting into the thick of the plot now, muhahaha!**

**Marina & James**


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks later, Pansy was still not feeling any better. Although, with the remedies that Ginny had taught her, she was at least containing her vomiting to just late afternoons now. Madame Pomfrey had told her that it was due to dehydration and not eating enough that was worsening her symptoms. To combat it she needed to eat several small meals a day and, of course, drink more pumpkin juice! Now, lying down on the table in a secret part of the hospital wing, Pansy was starting to become worried. No one had said anything in a long time, Goyle had been standing off to the side for several minutes, Madame Pomfrey was scratching some notes down on a chart, leaving Pansy feeling frightened and exposed there on the table. Merlin, she just hoped that everything was alright...

Gregory was tired. He'd not been sleeping well for the past two nights. He sat awake in bed most times watching Pansy and thinking about what Voldemort and his followers might try to do to her and their child. He was too worried to sleep, he felt like he was betraying her and his child if he let his guard down. Consequently, he was exhausted but he was doing a hell of a job hiding it. He doubted even Madam Pomfrey suspected how tired he really felt. He was working hard to contain his sleepiness, he didn't want to accidentally yawn or something. It took his a few moments to realize no one was talking, and that Madame Pomfrey was writing something down. He looked between the mediwitch and his girlfriend, and moved away from the wall. His hand came to rest on Pansy's, fingers laced together and he bent down to give Pansy a soft kiss. The silence was killing him and he could see it was starting to worry Pansy. It was all in her eyes. Turning to face the matron, he smiled, "So, what's the prognosis?"

Madame Pomfrey looked up from the parchment, "Pansy and the child are doing just fine." A small smile played on her face, "In fact, I'm pleased to report that your young girlfriend has gained three pounds since our last visit." Smiling, she patted the girl on the back, "I was worried that she was going to lose weight again and I'd have to put her on another potion." At the look on Pansy's face, she chuckled. "But you, Mister Goyle, have me worried."

Gregory smiled and was just about to kiss Pansy. He, as a matter of fact, had his lips slightly puckered when Madam Pomfrey said he had her worried. That of course served to stop him right then and there. He turned to face her with a shocked look on his face, "I...I don't understand. I have you worried? I can assure you Madame Pomfrey," Gregory laughed a little, trying to act innocent, "That I'm not sick. I feel great, actually." He was trying to come up with something more substantial when a deep yawn escaped him. When he managed to finish, Gregory had the decency to blush and look at the floor. He'd been caught in the act. Hand in the cookie jar, so to speak.

Walking over to him, she folded her arms, "Gregory Goyle! If you think I can't see the dark circles under your eyes, then you must underestimate my powers as a mediwitch." Grasping a vial off the counter, she handed it to him, "It looks as if you haven't slept in days! This potion will help calm you down. I won't give you any of the Dreamless Sleep draught unless this continues."

Gregory shook his head, holding up a hand to say he didn't want anything, "Madam Pomfrey, thank you, really but I don't need help sleeping. We're here for Pansy, not for me." He lowered his hand and smiled as best he could. "I just don't feel like sleeping. I know Potter has got the guards watching us all the time, but I can't help feeling that if I sleep, I'll be letting down my guard. What happens if someone shows up and takes out all the guards, comes into the bedroom to grab Pansy, and I'm fast asleep. She can't use magic yet to defend herself or the baby. They'll get her, the Dark Lord will win, and it will be my fault!"

Pansy looked up at him, anguish haunting her gaze. She thought that maybe he had been sleeping poorly or worrying about her...but what he was saying was that he was purposefully staying awake to protect her. "Gregory, that's absurd! We have two sets of guards outside our door and even more people than that watching out for the baby and me...you don't have to be afraid to go to sleep." From the position she was laying, she couldn't hug him, but she slung her arm around his waist, "Besides, what use would you be if Death Eaters swarmed in and you were too tired to throw a good killing curse?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded, "She's right dear. Not to mention the fact that once this baby comes, you'll be even more sleep deprived! Take advantage of the time you have now, for all too soon it will be over." With each appointment, Madame Pomfrey was beginning to see a change in Pansy. The young girl's belly had definitely become softer over the weeks; she was starting to put on weight, even if it was only a few pounds. Poppy was sure that the girl would be showing quite early on. It was a dangerous situation for all of them...and they'd all have to make sacrifices but losing sleep was not one of them.

Gregory shook his head. He couldn't help but think the way he did; he loved her and his child and was desperate to protect them. Although, Pansy did have a point about him being too tired to be any help; he couldn't deny the logic in that statement. His eyes shifted between the two witches in the room with him, and he nodded. "Fine, I'll get some sleep tonight." He couldn't say anything more because another yawn ripped itself out of him.

Madame Pomfrey gave a short nod, "That's a good boy. Now, as for you Pansy," She turned back to the girl. "I want you to continue eating like you have been. Eat more butter and cheeses; those will help you gain weight. I would really like to see at least another three pounds when we meet again in a few weeks." Helping her to sit up, she turned to the two of them, "Pansy, Gregory, would you care to know the gender of your child?"

Goyle's eyes widened. They could know? Finally, they could know? He looked over to Pansy, and seeing the look in her eyes, he smiled. He kissed her and then turned back to Madame Pomfrey. "Yeah, I think we would like to know. After all, we got to know what things to buy when it's time to go shopping for the baby." He really wanted to know if his heir would be a boy like he was expected to provide for his family, or if he'd have a beautiful little girl. Either way, he'd love his child no matter what.

Pansy found herself smiling as well, "Oh please, I would like to know." That way, she'd know what kind of names to dream up, what color booties to buy and what color to decorate the nursery. In her heart she hoped for a little girl, a perfect blend of her and Goyle...but, of course, she would love a boy just as much. Whichever it was, she knew that it wouldn't matter. This was _her_ baby, a baby that she would give her life for if only to spare him or her one ounce of pain.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and pressed her wand to Pansy's womb again. Murmuring several incantations, she waited as the magic coursed from her wand, searching Pansy's womb for a sign of life. Detecting it finally, the tip of her wand began to glow a vibrant pink, "Congratulations, you'll be having a little girl!"

Gregory watched with bated breath. He couldn't even blink for fear he might miss it. When it started to glow pink, he looked up to Madame Pomfrey, which meant girl, right? His thoughts were quickly affirmed and he looked to Pansy. "A girl, we're having a girl!" A huge smile broke ear to ear on him and Gregory jumped up whooping loudly before wrapping his arms around Pansy and hugging her. He kissed her cheeks and then pulled back slightly. "I love you."

Tears worked their way down her cheeks as Madame Pomfrey gave them the news. A little girl, a beautiful baby girl...she couldn't contain herself. Settling against his chest, she let out a sob, "Oh it's so wonderful!" She cried, "I love you too." She loved him with all her heart, and she loved her baby girl too. Running her hand over her belly, she felt the weight gathering there. Over the course of the last two weeks she could feel the definition there; from a girl who had always been stick thin, even a couple of pounds showed through on her. But knowing that in less than nine months she'd be holding her daughter in her arms, that made up for everything. "Come on, let's go celebrate." Kissing him softly on the mouth, she gave Madame Pomfrey a smile, "I'm craving some chocolate."

The mediwitch laughed tears of her own pricking in her eyes. "I'll tell the kitchens to bring you up something extra special." She winked and shooed them out of the office to where Harry was waiting to escort them back to the Faculty Tower beneath his invisibility cloak.

Harry had heard everything. He smiled, a girl, good for them. He knew Pansy was quite the looker— though he'd never tell anyone that, house rivalries and all—which meant their child would undoubtedly be beautiful too. It made him think about what his own future would look like; would he ever have a daughter? Or any children at all? There was a chance he wouldn't even survive the war. But he was willing to accept that if his sacrifice gave life and hope to people and their families, it was all worthy it. Pansy and Goyle were just one of countless thousands, millions even, who were depending on him.

When the doors opened and the couple came out, Harry fell into step behind them. "You two should practice silencing charms. I heard everything and so could anyone who might've come down the hall." He was referring more to Goyle's loud outburst of excitement. "Can't have you two announcing your presence to the world," After a moment of sternness, he couldn't contain his mirth any longer. "Congratulations by the way. A girl, I'm sure she'll be beautiful."

When Harry started speaking, Gregory almost jumped. He'd never get used to being followed by guards under invisibility cloaks. And while the other guards made sure they made a little noise so he and Pansy would know they were there, Harry didn't. He was way too good at the whole silent walking thing; he couldn't even hear the other boy breathing. Although, when you had six years of practice sneaking out at night to do Merlin knows what to thwart Voldemort, you tended to get good at it. Especially if you're avoiding people like Snape, Mr. Filch and Professor Dumbledore. Those three always had a knack for discovering students wandering the halls, but they never could catch Harry unless he wanted to be caught. "Thanks Harry."

Pansy found herself blushing as Harry chastised them for not using silencing charms. Damn, she hadn't even thought about that. Well, she supposed that's why Harry was there; he was here to think about things like that while she focused on the health and well being of the child within her. When he congratulated them she found herself smiling broadly, "Thank you." Tears were still rolling down her face; bloody hormones, she was a raging mess all the time. In a few minutes she'd be laughing again though, she couldn't be happier about this child. Silent as could be, she made her way back up the room and past the people she used to go to school with. They looked right through her, not seeing her beneath the cloak; it was difficult, one of the most popular girls in school becoming Miss Invisible. She loved Goyle with her whole heart but...she was lonely too. Once they made it back to the room and the door was closed, she turned to Harry, "Are Ginny and Draco on guard duty tonight?"

Harry looked at his wrist like he was checking a watch and then up at Pansy, "Yeah I believe it's their night. Strange though, don't seem to mind guard duty with each other. Damn, I need to make better plans. The only reason I put him on duty with Ginny was to goad him. He hates Weasleys and I figured forcing him to guard his ex-fiancée and former lackey with a person from a family he hated, he would've at least had the decency to go batty by now. Except he almost seems to enjoy it! He actually came up to ask me if guard shifts were still the same. I don't understand that boy, I really don't." Harry shook his head before sitting down. "I'm on for another two hours, and then they should be here." Harry's shifts had come out uneven, and someone had to pull a shift by themselves. He'd opted to take that shift for a couple reasons; one of the main ones being that he was probably the only one who could handle it alone. "I thought it would be Ron and Hermione enjoying shift together with Ginny and Draco at each other's throats. But it turned around on me, Ron and Hermione are barely speaking, and Draco and Ginny seem to actually look forward to their duty." His face screwed up, he couldn't figure out what had gone wrong with his carefully laid plans.

Pansy decided not to tell Harry how Ginny had borrowed some robes for the romantic date that Draco had planned to take her on. The younger girl had been so hesitant, so nervous. Pansy just laughed, giving Ginny several sets as gifts for she knew that she wasn't going to be fitting into them for much longer. "Don't read too much into it, Harry," She answered, smiling slyly, "Draco's a funny character. He may just be pretending to enjoy himself so you'll get suspicious and change them." Laughing, she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. "But don't let him fool you, he and Ginny work very well together. And I admit I do enjoy their banter when they're around." They kept her in stitches as she watched them fight and flirt. "As for Ron and Hermione, I just don't know what's wrong with the pair of them. Though, Ron can be _quite_ insensitive!" Frowning, she sat down in one of the kitchen chairs with a slight huff, "At times I think he's _trying_ to upset the poor girl."

Harry could only nod as he listened to her. "See, I paired Ron and Hermione together, because if the entire Golden Trio—as everyone around here tends to call us— can't work together on guard duty, then maybe two out of three isn't bad. And last year they seemed like they were going to finally start dating. I figured it'd be more time to get to know each other outside of the craziness that comes with being a friend of mine." He rested his chin in his hand as he pondered this strange turn of events. What had gone wrong? "I knew Hermione was levelheaded enough to not let things get out of hand if they did become a couple, but...I don't know. I've often said Ron had the emotional capacity of a teaspoon. Maybe she finally realized that after getting to know him better. I may have to switch them so they can partner with people who will cooperate better with them." He shook his head and then looked at the two Slytherin, "So, enough about my troubles. What have you two got planned for the rest of the night?"

Pansy listened as he spoke. That was quite a dilemma he had. Ron and Hermione were certainly not well suited for any sort of relationship…even if that relationship was strictly watching over her and her child. "Maybe that would be for the best. But I think you ought to leave Ginny and Draco together. Perhaps you ought to talk to Vincent Crabbe about guard duty...I have a feeling he'd be more willing to help than he lets on." Sitting back in her chair, she pressed her hand to her belly and answered his second inquiry. "Well, after my afternoon chocolate boost I was thinking that I'd ask Ginny to accompany me to the library. I want to start looking up names for the baby, maybe even some charms on how to decorate a nursery...although, I'm not exactly sure where we'll be living after this year." It was already January now, there was barely five months until graduation...by then, Pansy would be almost seven months pregnant and surely **very** large by then.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "I'll be sure to talk to Crabbe. It'll be nice to see the duo of Crabbe and Goyle back together." He stopped and frowned. "I can't believe I just said that. I used to hate seeing you, those two and Draco together in the halls. It _always_ meant trouble," Funny how things could change over the course of a couple months. He smiled again after a bit and then a thought occurred to him. "Why bother going to the library? Just wait until Hermione's on duty again, she practically lives there. I wouldn't be surprised if she's managed to memorize every book there by now. And if not, she'd be able to tell you at least where every book you're looking for is located." That girl scared him sometimes with her addiction to books and knowledge.

Laughing, she nodded, "That's a good idea. It would save us the trouble of having to go to the library under an invisibility cloak and risk being seen." It was dangerous for her to even step outside her door unaccompanied. While Draco may have turned to her side, he still played the git during the day...and there were Death Eaters' children here who were itching to make a name for themselves with Voldemort ; what better way would there be than to take a pregnant Pansy Parkinson to him? Taking a long swig of the juice, she looked down at her lap, "Harry would you...would you mind if I asked you something?"

Harry studied Pansy's face for a moment. He'd never even imagined a day he'd be helping either of them, let alone having a companionable chat. After a moment he nodded, curious as to what she wanted to ask him. "Sure Pansy, you know you can ask me anything." He leaned back in his chair and watched her for a moment, inquisitiveness etching over his face.

Giving a soft look over to Goyle, she smiled gently, "I was wondering if...well, maybe if you be the godfather of my daughter." If there was anyone who could protect their baby girl it was Harry; if anything were to happen to her or Goyle, he would raise her to the very best of his ability. "Of course if you don't want to or you don't feel up to it, we understand. I just want you to know that I believe you would protect her with everything you had if something ever happened to Gregory and me."

Harry could only stare at them, dumbstruck. He looked over to Goyle, who was nodding his assent. He took off his glasses and had to wipe away a tear form his eye. After replacing them he smiled and nodded. "I'd love to be the godfather of your baby." It made him think of his parents and Sirius. Had Sirius felt this way when James and Lily had asked him to be the godfather? "I won't let anything happen to you two. I'll do my best to make sure you don't end up like my parents."

Standing, Pansy enveloped Harry in a hug. "I know you will, and that's why you're the godfather." She laughed, also succumbing to another bout of tears. "This means a lot to me and to Gregory, thank you." By the time she let go, a house elf had put a large platter of assorted chocolaty goodies on the table, "You're welcome to enjoy some of this chocolate with us Harry. Even if I am supposed to stuff myself like a hag, I can afford to share." She would swell with child soon enough, there was no reason to do so all at once.

Harry shook his head and laughed a bit. "You need it more than I do. After all, how else will we get to looking like a Christmas turkey if we don't stuff you?" He was poking fun of her in a mild mannered way and laughed at the look she shot him. Gregory was trying not to laugh, but failing miserably at it. "You know, if Crabbe accepts a guard position, maybe I can put him on with Ron? Putting one Slytherin with a Gryffindor has worked for Ginny and Draco. Besides, Hermione works better with me. I think it's because I don't mind her penchant for books as much as Ron does." He was already working the guard shift through in his head. How quickly he went from fun and revelry to planning and strategizing.

Pansy scowled as she bit into a chocolate brownie that had been flavored with mint. Oh, it was delicious and she relished in the taste of it. Madame Pomfrey sure knew her, every goodie looked hand selected to her tastes. "I'll be fat soon enough," She huffed, "I'm still getting sick every day and I **still** gained three pounds this week. How's that for determination?" Yes, this child was determined to ruin her thin figure...she may as well let her, and enjoy it while she could. It was not every day that a woman got the chance to eat as much as she wanted and damn the consequences. Looking over at Harry, she cocked an eyebrow, "Crabbe and Ron? They're not exactly your run-of-the-mill, classic love story but I'm sure Vincent can hold his own."

Harry could only chuckle, "Ron's not exactly know for his determination in anything that isn't Quidditch, but I'm sure he'd pull something. Crabbe would be good for keeping him in line. If push came to shove, I'd just have to put a little jinx on them that forces them to work together without resorting to violence." He watched Pansy for a moment before reaching into his robes and pulling out the little brown photo album Hagrid had made for him in first year. "Here, take a look. Hagrid made it for me first year. It's got pictures of my parents and me. In a couple of them were taken when my mum was pregnant. It'll give you an idea what to look forward to. Though with Goyle having been…fifteen pounds, was it? I suppose you could almost double what my mom looked like." He placed the brown leather book onto the table by the chocolates for them to look at their leisure.

Pansy believed that Vincent Crabbe could easily take out Ron Weasley, no matter how skilled the boy was with his wand. Goyle was a big boy...and Crabbe was taller than him almost by a full head. He was well and truly dumb though, no hope of ever coming out of it; but his very size would be an advantage. When Harry pulled out the pictures of his mother, Pansy looked up at him. "Harry I don't know whether to hug you for being so sweet or beat you for being such a wanker!" Still, she smiled. Lily had been adorable, even in pregnancy and Pansy just knew she was going to be extremely large. "I know I'm going to be huge. But that just means more brownies for me." Biting into a second one, she smiled again. Life was good.

Harry chuckled again. Ron was kind of skilled with a wand, more so than Crabbe could ever hope to be. But Crabbe was a very physical person, and he was used to fighting with his fists to avoid getting caught by school officials. Ron was through and through pureblood boy; he'd never fought without a wand before and the moment Crabbe had him pinned to a wall he'd probably give up. Her mention of beating him for being a wanker made him smile. "Well, can't blame me really, got to keep up pretenses of not liking each other." He smiled deliberately and reached out to grab a small chocolate chip cookie. "I'll just take this, looks too good to pass up." After biting into it, he almost sighed; it was gooey all the way through, just the way he liked it.

Nodding, she smiled. "You're looking a little too thin there yourself, Potter. I know that sometimes it's hard to eat with your mind so preoccupied...but if I'm going to get fat, you're going to put on some weight too!" And she meant it. He didn't look just thin anymore, he looked gaunt and tired. Now, after consuming several brownies, she reached for a piece of fudge that had caught her eye. "What do you say, should I aim for five pounds this week?"

"I suppose I haven't been doing so well. But between guard duty here and hunting the last of Voldemort's horcruxes, I don't have much time for eating or sleep. I still have my NEWT classes to attend as well. It's not easy being the 'Chosen One', the Boy-Who-Lived...or Saint Potty, as Draco once called me." He gave a short laugh and sighed. Looking at the wall clock he noticed that it was about thirty minutes to Draco and Ginny coming in here. "Five pounds sounds about right to me. Though if you really want to make Madam Pomfrey happy, I'd say go with ten or twenty."

Pansy choked as she took another long swallow of pumpkin juice, "Let's not get carried away! After all, I'll really begin gaining weight when I stop having to be sick all the time." Running her fingers through her dark hair, she suddenly realized how long it had gotten. Usually she kept it trimmed to just above her ears but it fell down to her shoulders now; she kind of liked it. "Just promise me that you'll start eating better and try to get some sleep. That way, our daughter will have a godfather to spoil her when mum and da are being mean!"

Harry mock pouted and mumbled, "Yes, mother." He watched her carefully in case she tried to smack him and then smiled. "Better get used to that name. Soon as the little one and turns two or three you'll be hearing that lot." He grabbed another cookie, deciding they were too good to pass up. "And I can't promise anything. With Voldemort after me..." He didn't want to say it, not when they'd just asked him to be the godfather of their baby. He didn't want to vocalize the concern that he might not live long enough to spoil their child. "Besides, even if I become deathly ill, I'm one of the richest wizards in England. I'll just hire someone to spoil her for me." He stuck his tongue out before biting into the cookie. Ah, it was just as good as the last one. With the quality of food around here, he had no worries that Pansy would get bigger soon.

It was strange being called mother...she was a mother now; her perfect, tiny daughter was growing inside of her, giving her that title. But that didn't prepare her for being someone's mum. "You're right," she said, finishing off her glass on pumpkin juice and blinking several times. "I'm going to eternally be someone's mum...what a strange thought." A couple of months ago she was sure she'd never be anything but Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy; and after that dream died, she resigned herself to working menial jobs to support herself after she was disowned. But this seemed so much better, "I think I like it." Yes, she did like her new title. Her realization was dampened only by the sorrow in his voice, "Life's too short to dwell on the bad things, I've learned in the past few months." Patting her belly, she smiled, "You've just got to hold onto what you love."

Harry's eyes focused sharply on Pansy and he found his eyes traveling to where her hand rested on her abdomen. "That's why I do what I do. Love is what keeps me going. I've had so much taken from me by Voldemort, my parents, Sirius. He's done so much to hurt me, to break me before I get the chance to face him again. But I have friends that I love, and people who love each other that might not live to see next year if Voldemort isn't stopped. That's why I keep fighting. Dash prophesy, dash he's a better wizard than I am. None of that matters to me. I've got to hold onto what I love, and protect it...them." The look in his eyes said it all; he'd do anything to protect those he cared about even if it meant illegally casting an unforgivable curse.

"And that's why you're going to get through this." She said, her hand still pressed around her child. He was saying he'd give his life up to save the people he loved, and who loved him in return. And at that moment, Pansy loved him, not in any romantic way, she had her one true romantic love...but she loved him as a friend, as the godfather to her child and as a man who would literally give up his life to save others. "We've just got to have faith."

Harry wanted out of this somber conversation. He smiled and leaned back. "Faith and I don't exactly get along. But who know the future right?" He looked at the clock and sighed. 'Draco and Ginny should be here any moment. I better get my things. You can hang onto the album if you want." He started to pack up his invisibility cloak and the few books he'd brought in case he time to study. After a moment he looked around..."Where'd Herby get to?" Out of nowhere a small winged thing came careening toward his head. Harry held out a hand and the small dragon landed on his palm. He remembered receiving the dragon in fourth year before the first task. It was an exact replica of the Hungarian Horntail he'd had to face that day. It was a perfect dragon, just shrunk to about two inches. "There you are...been going after the rats again?"

It was depressing talking about all these bad feelings...but it gave her an idea. "Faith," She said, "Goyle, I love that name. Could we please keep it, maybe as a middle name?" It was such a lovely name and this child inside of her would be lovely, she just knew it. Maybe she'd have Goyle's dark brown eyes and her hair...hopefully her figure, but she was sure that a little diet would make Goyle much less intimidating. She watched as an itty bitty dragon flew into Harry's hand, "Why, I think that's the most adorable thing I've ever seen." She said with a laugh, "I thought those were only legal in Romania?"

Gregory nodded to Pansy, he liked the name too. Although, ever since he found out they'd be having a little girl, he wanted to give her the middle name Abigail; it was his baby sister's name, the one that had died at the age of two. He'd never say such a thing though as he didn't want to get Pansy upset. "I like it. But you never know, we might think of a better name." He watched the tiny dragon and laughed a bit. "Herby? You named it Herby?" He couldn't help but laugh at it. That wasn't a very dragonish name. It was almost like you'd name a dog or a kitten. At his laughter, the little dragon took offence and flew to him, bit his ear and flew back to Harry. Goyle yelped and rubbed his ear glaring at the thing.

Harry smiled and rubbed the dragon's chin. "I didn't name him. Hagrid did." Hagrid had the oddest taste in names ever. He'd named a cowardly blood hound 'Fang' and a Romanian Ridgeback 'Norbert'. He guessed the name was fitting like that. "And he's allowed here, he's not a real dragon. He started as a wooden carving that somebody made of the dragon I faced in the first task of the Tri-Wizard and they enchanted him to become a dragon. They let all the contestants keep their dragons as a kind of consolation prize for participating. I think Cho has Cedric's." He placed the small dragon on his shoulder and sat down to wait for Draco and Ginny. "If you guys want, I wouldn't mind loaning him to you for a bit. Taking of him is almost like taking of a baby, I imagine, you know minus diapers. It'd be good practice, and he wouldn't mind being pampered, would you Herby?"

Pansy smiled broadly, "Really, Harry? You'd let us look after him?" She loved the little thing; it was truly one of the most adorable things she'd ever seen in her life. Standing, she walked over to the little dragon and plucked him off Harry's shoulder; rubbing his little belly gently, she smiled and gave Harry a small hug as he walked out the door, "Thanks!" She noticed an exchange of glares as Ginny and Draco made their way back into the room.

Smiling, Ginny stopped to talk to Harry for a moment while Draco scowled, moving over to Pansy and plopping down to help himself to some of the leftover chocolate. If Pansy didn't know better, she would've thought he was jealous.

As Ginny sauntered back in, she smiled, "Goyle, Harry said you might be able to help me with my potions homework." Blushing, she looked down at the parchment in her hand, "I know I'm supposed to be guarding Pansy but I'm taking advanced potions with the seventh years and...I need some help."

Gregory smiled as Pansy seemed exceedingly pleased by Harry's offer of letting them care of the dragon. He loved seeing her happy and—while his ear wasn't too fond of the thing right now—if it made Pansy happy, he was happy as well. He too noticed the death glare that Draco gave Harry, but didn't give it more than a cursory thought; he chalked it up to old rivalries. The two had never really gotten along, even after Draco joined their side. At Ginny's question, Goyle looked cautiously at Draco. He watched the blond Slytherin for a moment before shrugging. "Sure, I suppose I can help. After all you've done for Pansy and I, it's the least I can do." Turning to Pansy, he kissed her lips, and scowled at the little dragon that tried to fry his nose while he did. "If Draco gives you any trouble, just set Herby on him." He stood then and motioned toward the door, "Let's get going Ginny."

* * *

**Good news Nameless Freak, there's some Pansy/Draco interaction next chapter just for you ;). This story will have some D/G in it but James and I have written a complete companion story to Power of Love that features them. Maybe you'll read it, just because we love you. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**

**Marina & James **


	10. Chapter 10

Draco didn't like Ginny getting friendly with Potter. They had dated last year, and that made it possible for old feelings to come up. Despite her protestations that she was over Harry and Potter's reluctance to get involved with anyone until the Dark Lord's demise, Draco still couldn't help feeling that way. He'd gone on that one date with Ginny, and had started to get to know her better on their guard shifts, but even now it felt awkward. He liked her but…how much did he like her? Was this for real?

As soon as Goyle and Ginny were out of the room Draco looked at Pansy and then at the dragon. "Don't tell me Potter got you to take the winged rat off his hands." Herby growled and tried to spit fire at Draco, but as he was still clasped in pansy's hands, it was mite difficult. Draco laughed at it and then looked at Pansy more seriously. "I need some advice...care to try and be friendly?"

Pansy watched with fascination as the little dragon buzzed playfully around her head, only to land back in her palm for a belly rub. She was fascinated by it, entranced even. She didn't even notice Draco was staring at her until he started being nasty. "It's practice. That way, when the baby is born, I won't be in the dark on how to care for another living being. I wouldn't expect you to understand." But at the moody expression playing on his face, she softened her tone, "Draco, I'm always friendly. What do you want of me _this_ time?"

Draco watched Pansy for a second and nodded in concession to what she said. She had always been nice and eager to please him. He had been the one who was always nasty and mean. He didn't really want to be but he couldn't let people know there was a softer side to him. He had his reputation to uphold, after all. He looked back over his shoulder at the door, and then back to Pansy. "It's Ginny. I don't know what to do really. You're not a dumb girl, so I know you've at least gotten the impression that I like her." He watched Pansy for a moment to gauge her reaction to this and then continued on. "I know she borrowed some dress robes from you for our date and I think it went well…but I don't know what to **do**. You were the only real girlfriend I had, and I never had to worry about you. We were betrothed and it was a given that we would stay together, so I didn't think about wooing you. It's different with Ginny."

"Every girl is different, Draco." Maybe to some people, that would've been common sense; but for Draco Malfoy, she knew it would unnerve him that she could read him so well. He shouldn't have been so shocked; after all, they had been together for almost six year. She knew him almost as well as he knew himself, sometimes even better. Meeting his eyes, she smiled, "I know that Ginny was very excited to be going on a date with you, Draco. In fact, if you care to take her out again, I've given her several sets that I'm know I won't be fitting into soon." She had no delusions that one day she'd fit in an extra-small ever again; slinging her arm over her abdomen, she gave him a knowing look, "You really like her, huh?

Draco watched Pansy; he'd known Ginny borrowed at least one set from Pansy. He didn't know she'd _given_ her several sets; that was awfully nice of her. He'd probably have made some rude comment about her weight… except he was glad he'd be able to take Ginny out again. "Yeah, I guess I do like her. She's not like other girls. She doesn't get upset when I act like I always do. She doesn't cower away when I get in one of my moods." He threw a look saying she knew what moods he meant. "She runs her own mouth off at me half the time just to show me how much of a git I'm being. She's got a spine on her, that's for sure." He looked down at his shoes for a moment before looking back up at Pansy. "I just don't what to do next. I suppose another date is in order...but the more we go on, the more likely Potter and Ron are going to find out. I doubt either of them will be excited that I'm seeing Ginny. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if I had to start dodging hexes."

Pansy knew exactly how awful and cruel he could be and she was damn glad that Ginny wasn't taking it from him. She'd taken it for so long, hoping and praying he'd come around. She had hoped that by being the kind of wife the Malfoys expected, she could get past the stony exterior and into his heart. Thank Merlin for Goyle and his love...he had saved her from herself and from Malfoy. Now, he was the one feeling like she once did: lovesick. "There's always been something about her, Draco. Remember in fifth year when she hexed you?" A short chortle was quickly covered by a cough, "You didn't stop talking about her for two months! She's good for you; she makes you see what kind of a person you really are." She'd let it go from there, she didn't need to condemn him for being the villain all these years. "And if she likes you and you like her...why do Ron and Harry even get a vote? Don't tell me you suddenly care what they think."

Draco sputtered for a second, his face turning three shades of red. He cared what Ron and Harry thought? Of course not…right? "Of course I don't care what Saint Potty or ickle Ronny-kins think. I was just saying that if they don't like it they'll probably try and do something. While I'm certain I could take Ron blindfolded with both arms tied behind my back, Potter is a whole other story. He's no older than us, and yet he's taken on the Dark Lord about several times now. And each time he comes out hardly worse for wear. I just don't like the idea of being more on his bad side than I already am."

"Draco," She answered with a heavy sigh, "You and I both know the pressure that pureblooded families put on their children. I know that it must be difficult putting aside every prejudice you've ever grown up with for this girl. It's not easy; I know that better than anyone." How many prejudices had she had to overlook to fall in love with Goyle? He wasn't the stupid, clumsy brute people thought he was...he was a beautiful man, a powerful lover and, best of all, the father of her unborn child. "I believe more than anyone that if it's meant to be, it will. Not even the great Harry Potter can stop love."

Draco watched her for a moment before commenting on her thoughts. "Potter always says love is his greatest power against the Dark Lord. But that's just the thing; Potter has known me for seven years. He saw what I did to you, despite my reasons. I don't think he'd ever entertain he thought that love has anything to do with it. He'd probably chalk it up to me playing games and trying to get at the Weasleys, or even retaliating against him since he dated her." He frowned, "And don't try to deny it either."

Maybe it was paranoia talking, but Draco was making it sound like this was the end for him. "Do you see yourself being with her, Draco? Do you see yourself marrying her, having her bear your heirs, and waking up next to her every morning?" She let her ice blue eyes run over his face, desperate for any indication that he was thinking about this. "Because if she's the one for you, are you really going to let anyone take that away from you? I know you, Draco, if you want something—and I think you want Ginny Weasley—you'll have it." She didn't want Ginny to be hurt either. "But you have to decide how far you're willing to go."

Draco jumped out of his seat and looked at Pansy opened mouthed. "I think it's a bit too soon to tell, Pansy. I've only been on one date with her and I've only been civil with her for two weeks, if that!" Yes, it was far too soon to tell if he was in love with her and wanted to tack Malfoy on to the end of her name. But the thought wasn't all that ridiculous to him; Draco liked to move faster than others to secure what he wanted, to make sure no one got it first. After a moment he deflated a bit and sat back down. "I don't know. She might be perfect for me but… damn!" Draco reared back and punched a pillow that was next to him on the chair. "Stupid Potter making me second guess myself. I swear this has never happened before."

Pansy jumped as he made a fuss, slamming a pillow and stalking around the room. Herby did a little flip as well; he was looking slightly perturbed by all the sudden movements. Draco was flustered; that a first for him, Pansy thought, at least when it came to girls. Usually girls and women alike fell all over him and wanted to be his. Ginny didn't want to be owned by anyone, she was her own woman. "That's another thing to keep in mind, you've only just begun a relationship...it's not time to start picking out wedding robes and baby names." Giving him a soft smile, she patted his hand gently, "Just remember that what will be, will be, Draco. If Ginny is meant to be your one and only then it will work out for the best. I believe that."

Draco looked at Pansy like she had a puffskein for a head. "What do you mean it's too soon? You were the one that started out assuming it was love." He folded his arms over his chest and flopped down into the chair he'd been in. He'd said he was going to be friendly, and here he was starting to be an ass again. "Thanks, Pansy. I'm…I'm sorry I got mad at you." It wasn't very often that Draco Malfoy apologized to anyone. He looked around for a moment and then back at Pansy. "Let's just forget the whole conversation. I need time to think."

Pansy almost choked. Had Draco Malfoy actually **apologized** to her? Sitting down in her favorite chair, she stared at him, "She's good for you. Maybe she can be everything that I wasn't." It wasn't only his fault that the relationship failed...although _most_ of the blame lay with him. Deciding to change the subject, she sighed, "What have people been saying...about my disappearance, I mean?"

Draco shrugged. "McGonagall and Potter have both been keeping up the appearance that you got spirited away for some super top secret internship program at the Ministry. It's not unheard of so, as far as I can tell people believe it. All I've ever heard is people complaining about," His voice changed to a mock high-pitched girl's voice, "What makes that Pansy Parkinson think she's so great to get an internship? Didn't she used to date Draco and wasn't she supposed to be pregnant with Goyle's baby?" He smirked. "Mostly we just reaffirm— in our own ways, mind you—that you're off for an internship. Also, it makes it so if any Death Eaters want to find you and ask their children what they've heard; they get that story as well. It'll divert them to the Ministry which not too many of them are stupid enough to try and breach."

"An internship, well...I could've done worse." She smirked, letting her hand run absently over her belly. "It seems that the initial rumors have come true. I was afraid that people were going to assume that I really had been hiding a pregnancy and the Death Eaters would be even more anxious to find me." Sure, Goyle Senior had seen that she wasn't pregnant at the time...but that didn't mean he wasn't going to lie to spare his life. Looking over at Draco, she gave a soft smile, "By the way, I'm having a girl." She didn't know why she was telling him, she knew he wouldn't care. But still, she wanted to share her happy news with everyone. Before she could stop it, tears welled up in her eyes again, "I'm going to have a daughter. I'm going to be someone's mum!" Major mother meltdown...

Draco watched Pansy for a moment and then pulled out his wand. With a wave, flick a mumbled incantation a small pink cupcake appeared in front of her. "Congratulations, Pansy. Here, a pink cupcake for a little girl." He smirked and then eyed the dragon resting on her shoulder. With a flick of his wand a small pink bow appeared tied around its head. This served to upset Herby to the point he was rolling around trying to get the bow off and making awful hissing noises. After he managed to shred it enough to break free, he glared at Draco before leaping into the air. He circled a few times, and then dived at Draco, alternating between trying to bite, claw, and burn him.

Pansy was almost shocked that he remembered...it was something of a tradition in her family that new babies were celebrated with some sort of cake, mostly because the Parkinson women were so frightfully thin that they needed the extra weight. Unlike most families, the Parkinsons were just as happy with female children as male...her mother had been presented with two lavish parties for bearing two children. Her sister, Daisy, was born when Pansy was in her fourth year. Draco had, of course, been forced to attend the ceremony with his mother and obviously he had picked up on the tradition. Wiping her face, she set the cupcake down on the table and stood, "Herby," She called gently, her tone slightly stern. Stepping forward, she looked Draco in the eye, "I'm going to hug you now and if you push me away, my baby for a day will chew your bits off." She chuckled wearily and wrapped her arms around him, still sniffling, "Thank you...you don't know what that means to me."

Draco was suddenly uncomfortable. She was hugging him, a tiny dragon was trying to kill him for a harmless little joke, and he hoped to Merlin that Goyle didn't walk through that door right then. He'd probably think Draco was trying something and beat him to a pulp. He slowly placed his hands on Pansy's back, returning the hug. Truth was, he'd never actually hugged her before. It was always sex when they were together, and then later on it was him trying to push her away. He'd never really been affectionate with her; this was new territory for him. "Don't mention it, Pansy." He nervously eyed the little dragon that had called off its attack to avoid hurting Pansy. He wondered if Potter would be mad at him if he killed the little thing for trying to hurt him. Potter would probably make him wish he was dead. Not to mention what Pansy would do to him for killing her 'baby for a day'.

Wiping her eyes, she smiled and stepped back. "You're not the big bad man that you want everyone to think you are." She believed that now. Yes, he'd hurt her very deeply, but he'd also driven her into the arms of a man she loved more than life itself. Running her fingers through her dark hair, she moved to the sink and poured herself a glass of water. It was getting close to being the time that her body normally rebelled against food and she could already feel the nausea welling within her. The stirrings of sickness hit and she moaned, "Bloody hell," She whispered, trying to breathe deeply. "You may as well make yourself comfortable..." Gagging, she dashed for the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Draco watched Pansy run from the room ready to spill the day's meals. He briefly wondered if there was anything he could do to help her. Of course that thought was quickly derailed by the sound of a hissing near his right ear. He stiffened up and slowly turned to see Herby sitting on the back of the chair, right by his ear, and looking very much like he thought said ear was an appetizer. Draco raised his hands in submission, "Come on now, it was a harmless joke." He attempted to get out of the chair but Herby lunged at him, hooked its claws into his hair and bit deep into his ear. Draco yelped and grabbed the side of his head. Herby flew away before the hand could snag him, and sat himself on the mantle of the fireplace and started to lick his claws contently. Damn dragon, it even looked smug about biting him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginny was staring down at the parchment in her hand. "You mean to tell me that Slughorn actually assigned us an essay on potions ingredients that are INACTIVE!" She snapped, anger spreading over her features, "Why that blubbering bloody _bastard_! How is this going to help is when we go to brew a healing draught?" Slamming the book, she folded her arms, "And here I was, thinking I was the daft one for not understanding the assignment."

Gregory smiled and patted Ginny comfortingly on the shoulder. "Well think about it, Ginny. The healing potions do a lot of things all at once like reducing pain and healing a laceration. Obviously, healing the wound is the _active_ effect, and therefore the active ingredients are those that aid the healing. But what about the pain dulling? That's a passive effect since it's not the main purpose of the potion. It's added, so you need to know which ingredients are inactive that help with those types of things. Am I making any sense?" He knew he wasn't as good a teacher as Pansy or Hermione; he was just trying to help out a little. Truth was, he barely understood it himself. "The point is, even inactive ingredients have something they contribute to the potion. So, you still need to know about them."

Ginny frowned, "I think you're making things up to make me feel better Goyle." She chuckled and gave him a small smile. "Thanks for helping me though. I know its tough leaving her." They couldn't very well discuss Pansy in the middle of the library without a silencing charm, it was too dangerous. Raising her wand, she said the simple incantation, adding it to the concealment charm she'd already done on the two of them. "How's she doing, though? Madame Pomfrey didn't tell me much besides that she's been doing better with the morning sickness."

Once he was satisfied that no one could hear then, he leaned in, "Well, she's doing better. Managed to get the sickness down to once a day, usually about this time thanks in no small part to you, I might add." He placed a hand on her arm and gave a warm squeeze. "Thanks for that, by the way." He smiled at her then looked around again. "Did we forget to tell you? Madam Pomfrey told us the sex of the baby..." He was already starting to beam with pride. "We're having a girl."

Ginny clasped her hands together in delight and then grasped Goyle's hand, shaking it firmly, "Congratulations! Goyle, it's wonderful to have a little girl...nice job!" Laughing, she couldn't help but blush as he thanked her. "Come now, it's the least I can do. I don't like her seeing her sick either; the poor girl has enough to deal with." Laughing, she grabbed a piece of parchment, "I'm going to knit her a blanket! Mum has been teaching me for a while now and what better way to practice than to make something useful!"

Gregory smiled and nodded. "I'm sure Pansy would like that." His face grew serious then and he leaned in closer. "Ginny, there's something Pansy and I have wanted to ask you. You helped her out so much with the morning sickness, and making sure she's eating and all that when I'm in classes. I don't think she'd be doing as well as she is now if it hadn't been for you. We wanted to know, would you like to be our baby's godmother?"

Ginny's dark eyes widened, "I-I'd be so honored, Goyle. Are you sure I'm the right girl for the job, though? I mean, Pansy and I have never been the best of friends...I just want to make sure that you're making the right decision." Still, she couldn't help but smile broadly, "Oh a little girl, I can barely contain myself." Laughing, she gave him a nod, "If you're sure, then of course I will!"

Gregory nodded to her. "We were thinking it over for the past week actually. Harry's already agreed to be the godfather. I mean, without his help we'd probably up a certain creek without paddles right now. And you've been just as helpful and as tolerant. All of Pansy's friends turned on her when she and Draco split up; you're one of the only friends she's got now and you've been more than helpful."

Nodding, Ginny looked down at the table again. "Goyle...about Draco," She let her voice trail off. She'd been itching to pick Goyle's brain ever since she knew he had one. "What's he really like? I mean, I've seen the Draco that he shares with me but I want to know what he's like with his friends, what he's like away from me."

Gregory sobered instantly. She'd brought up Draco...and _friends_? He almost laughed. "Draco doesn't have friends Ginny. He's the little heir of Malfoy; he's been raised to think he's better than everyone. He doesn't have friends, he has lackeys...servants. Even Crabbe and I were no more than pawns in his game of power. And with Pansy, well, he never really cared much about her. It was all business; he did what was expected of him, and tried to push her away when he thought she was in trouble. And that just shows how much _he's_ in trouble. If he'd ever learned to be friendly, to truly care, he'd have just told her what was going on and she'd have left. But instead he pushed her away and was nasty and spiteful." He sighed and looked up, meeting her eyes again, "Why do you ask?"

Blushing, she ran her fingers over the cover of the book, "Well Draco and I...we've been...well, dating for lack of a better word. We went to dinner and we've been spending more time together. I just...I know what everyone says about him. I even know everything he did to Pansy and I still like him and want to be with him." Picking at a nonexistent string on her clothes she sighed, "I don't know what I'm thinking. This goes against every good sense that I have and everything my family has ever told me. I must be batty!"

Gregory laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Ginny, that's exactly what everyone said about me and Pansy. My dad thought she was just bait for the Dark Lord, everyone made fun of the rumors. But you know what? It's okay. I've noticed a change in Draco lately. Like he's finally breaking out of that cold Malfoy shell he's had around himself all this time. He's no different than any of us would be had we had to grow up in his shoes. I think you're good for him. I've seen rows with him, you don't let him push you around or badmouth you. You give it right back to him. He needs that, to know he's not better than everyone else."

"The git just needs to be put in his place sometimes," She said with a slight smirk playing on her face. "But he's not the bastard that everyone thinks he is. Sometimes I think he acts like that so people don't get too close and hurt him. I'm sure you understand." Goyle, more than anyone else, knew what being the child of a Death Eater was like and the horrors that it could inflict on a person. Lucius Malfoy was almost as bad as Voldemort himself, so Draco got it double.

Gregory nodded. "It is hard growing up the way we both have. And I wouldn't doubt if your reasoning was correct. After all, I played the dumb brute for a long time for similar reasons. It only makes sense. Just...keep up the good work. He'll come around eventually and then you'll know what to do from there. I think you're exactly what he needs right now. He needs to be shown that he can open up to others...you'll see. Just give it time."

Time was something she wasn't sure they'd have with the war looming overhead. Still, she merely nodded, "I'll give him everything I have. He just has to show me that he wants it." Draco Malfoy, what a strange fellow he was...but she liked the way he made her feel beautiful, the way he touched her, the way he infuriated her like no one else. "Speaking of Malfoy, do you think we should've left him and Pansy alone for so long?"

Gregory laughed and shook his head. "Draco's as harmless around her as a house elf. He knows that if he did _anything_ to her, not only would I go after him but Potter would too; I think he's the one wizard besides the Dark Lord that Draco's afraid of. Besides," He smiled mischievously, "she's got Herby with her. He seemed to take a liking to her and I don't think he'd let anything happen to her. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he was busy attacking Draco right now. He is Potter's dragon, after all; he probably dislikes him as much as Potter does."

Ginny chuckled. She had always been fond of Harry's little dragon Herby. Although, one time he had chewed a hole in her favorite set of robes. Apparently she had left a cookie in there and he decided fabric was not an issue. Oh well, he had never bothered her. "Come, let's go back. Even if Draco is harmless to Pansy, I can't say that the girl doesn't have every right to want to chop his bits off." Smirking, she picked up her book and led the way back to the dorm.

* * *

**You know what to do! I hope you liked it Nameless Freak ;). We finally gave you some of that Pansy/Draco action!**

**Have a good weekend everyone. Don't forget to read and review!**

**Marina & James**


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as she entered, Ginny sighed. "Is Pansy getting sick again, Draco?" It was obvious that she was. Malfoy was trying everything he could to drown out the sound of Pansy as he sat on the couch. For a Death Eater's son, he had something of a weak stomach. Looking over at Goyle, she sighed, "You should go to her. And here," She reached into her robes and handed him a rehydration draught, "This might help a bit."

Draco looked up at the pair that entered, "Thank Merlin. I thought I'd start to go mad if this continued and I was alone with this _rat_." He ducked as Herby swooped at his head to get him back for that little comment. Apparently Draco was used to this by now. "She's been in there for almost a half hour." He looked worriedly toward the doorway that led to the loo, and then back at Ginny. He fully expected her—being the mediwitch in training—to help the girl. Imagine his shock when Ginny handed Goyle the rehydration draught and told him to go.

Gregory reached out and took the draught with a sigh. He set his books down on the nearest table and nodded to them both before heading to the loo. He knocked once on the door then opened it a tiny bit, "Pansy? Sweetie, it's Goyle. I'm coming in. Ginny gave me a rehydration draught for you to drink." He pushed the door all the way open and stepped in. He shut the door behind him, sighing heavily at the sight that he encountered. There she was, the love of his life, bent over the toilet sweating and looking green with her sickness, "Bad one tonight?" He didn't need an answer, it was written plainly on her red, sweaty face. He merely walked over to her, knelt down beside her, gently pulled her hair out of her face, and started to rub small circles over her back.

Pansy trembled as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Oh Merlin, oh bloody Merlin, she didn't think she'd ever breathe again. Tears ran down her face as she laid there, her head rested against the toilet seat. At hearing the knock, she moaned; thank god it was Gregory...he had done this to her, it was only fitting that he suffered alongside her. He knelt beside her, rubbing her aching muscles. She leaned back, her head lolling on his shoulder. "Merlin, I'm going to die," She whispered, her mouth burning with acid and her breath was repulsive even to her.

Gregory didn't even flinch at her breath. To do so would only upset the girl, he was as much to blame for this as she was. Besides, being upset in her condition could do naught but harm. He held her tightly, still stroking her back. "Here, drink this. Ginny said it'll help." He held the draught in front of her and kissed her forehead. "Then, we'll get you out of here and try to get you a little cleaned up and presentable. We still have company after all." He smiled at her and brushed a lock of her bangs behind her ear.

Closing her eyes, she lifted her hand weakly and uncapped the potion. Bringing it up to her mouth, she immediately recognized the familiar lavender scent of the rehydration draught. Swallowing the potion in one gulp, she took several shallow breaths. It didn't cure her morning sickness (well, afternoon sickness) in any way, shape, or form. It did, however, help her curb the sickness that stemmed from being dehydrated. "Don't move me just yet," She pleaded, opening her bloodshot blue eyes again, she brought her hand up to wipe away the tears. "If I didn't love you so much...I think I'd hate you for this."

Gregory chuckled at her words. "Well then, I guess it's a good thing you love me." His eyes seemed to dance in the light as he watched her. "You let me know when you're ready. I won't move a muscle till then." He continued to stroke her back in a soothing manner. She always ended up with sore muscles, and he'd learned last week that his fingers were exceptionally skilled at massages...among other things. "So, Draco said you've been here for almost a half hour? That true?" That worried him a little. He knew it wasn't unheard of but that didn't make him feel any better about it. He didn't like seeing Pansy have to go through this.

Pansy snuggled closer to him, running her hands over the tightened muscles of her belly. There was a definitely a change occurring there, all stemming from the little girl that was budding and forming within her. "Yeah, a little bit after you left I started to feel really bad. It's nothing to worry about; I've been drinking my pumpkin juice and everything." Sighing, she took another heavy breath, "It's already starting to pass."

Gregory smiled and kissed her forehead again. "Good." That was what he wanted to hear. He'd make a mental note to ask Madame Pomfrey how much longer she'd be going through morning sickness; he really hoped it wasn't too much longer. She needed to gain some major weight for this baby and that couldn't happen if she couldn't keep her food down for longer than twelve hours at a time. It was best to talk while waiting for her to feel better, "So, tell me, was Draco nice this time around? He didn't give you any trouble did he?" If he did, Goyle was going to curse him into next week and then hex him all the way back to yesterday.

"Oh, he was fine," She said, swallowing hard. Her vision was starting to clear and his massage was doing wonders for her muscles. "He was actually very sweet. He gave me this little cupcake, he actually remembered the tradition my family has..." She smiled up at him, "Then he made Herby really upset. I got a good chuckle from that." It was kind of nice sitting here with Goyle; even if she had just finished getting sick and they were on the floor of the bathroom. She loved spending time with him, being with him. "I love you, Gregory."

Gregory couldn't help but laugh. He'd been wondering why Herby was harassing Draco like that. The fact that Draco seemed so adept at dodging the little dragon's attacks showed just how long the two had been at it. "I was wondering why Herby had a fascination with Draco's head. They must have been at it for a while; Draco's out there dodging Herby's attacks like he knows what's coming." That made him laugh hard. Finally someone—or something—other than Potter that was trying to get Draco and of all the things it could've been, it was one of Potter's pets. Gregory smiled at Pansy and kissed her softly on the lips, he didn't care if she tasted like vomit right now. He just had to kiss her. "I love you too, Pansy."

Pansy knew how badly her kisses must taste, but she let him do it anyway, "You're a brave man." She said with a short laugh. She was still slightly weak but at least she didn't feel sick anymore. "Help me up, please? I still don't think I can use my legs...and I want to brush my teeth before we go out there again."

Gregory smiled and stood up, then slowly grabbed Pansy under her arms and lifted her into a standing position. He held her waist with his hands to make sure she didn't fall over. "Alright love. You get dizzy or anything you let me know, alright?" Once he was satisfied, Gregory helped her over to the sink and stood behind her so she could do what she felt she needed to. "You know, even when you look half dead because of this sickness, and your breath isn't at its best, you're still the most beautiful girl in the world to me." He leaned over and kissed the back of her neck gently.

Nodding, she relished in the feeling of him standing behind her, anticipating every need she had. He obviously had listened to her when she had told him that she often felt lightheaded after getting sick sometimes. She grasped her toothbrush, giving herself a quick brush before leaning back into him; scoffing, she shook her head, "Mirrors don't lie, Goyle, and this one is telling me that I'm hideous right now. But if you say so…" Smiling, she leaned against him again, "I'll believe you."

Gregory smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her gently as she spoke. "You better believe what I say over some stupid mirror. After all, my opinion of you is the only one that matters." He playfully glared at the mirror, "Curse you, mirror, I'll get you yet. No one makes my girl think she isn't pretty." He smiled and kissed Pansy passionately, "Much better. I love you too."

Pansy laughed, he always knew just how to make her feel better. Corny or not, he had a certain ambiance about him that drew her to him, she fell more in love with him every single day. His kiss sent a tingle all the way down her toes and she wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe to allow him the best access to her mouth. "Bloody hell, I can't wait until I actually feel better and I can show you how much I love you." She rested against the sink, giving him a playful look, "Madame Pomfrey was right when she said I wouldn't have the energy." Her exhaustion was evident in the dark circles under her eyes, the hollow look to her cheeks and how she was weak as a kitten. "What do you say we curl up in the bed and take a nap before I stuff myself at dinner?"

Gregory smiled and winked at Pansy, "Why of course my dear." He bowed to her in an overly gentlemanly way and then scooped her up into his arms. He carefully opened the door and then walked out of the loo with Pansy in his arms. He didn't both to see what Draco and Ginny were up to, he merely called over his shoulder, "We're going for a nap. Enjoy your time guys," He called before heading to their bedroom.

Once there, Gregory laid Pansy down and quickly divested himself of his robes. He preferred to sleep in his underwear only if he couldn't sleep nude, and that would make it to tempting to do other stuff with her. He got under the covers and pulled her close to his body after she got herself ready for bed. He kissed her gently once more and then closed his eyes to go to sleep. Now that he'd taken to not worrying so much and letting the guards worrying about protecting them, Goyle had been sleeping a lot easier. He now felt like nothing could go wrong with him and Pansy. They'd be safe; Harry would make sure of that. He snuggled against her, and felt her press back against him. Yeah, as soon as she got over the sickness, then life would be perfect for them. They were untouchable.

* * *

It was true. Pansy had gained twenty pounds...and she knew it the second she woke up every morning. On Friday mornings Goyle had an early morning class and he always left long before she was up, but not before kissing her and making sure she was all settled. At half past eight, her blue eyes fluttered open to find that once again Valentine's Day had arrived...and she'd never felt less like celebrating the lovey dovey holiday.

Rolling out of bed in her loose, full robes, she took a look outside of the room where Crabbe and Ron were guarding her; they wouldn't bother her, she knew that. They were boys and boys rarely cared what went on in a woman's mind...especially not the mind of a pregnant woman.

The first trimester had nearly passed, leaving her feeling much, much better than she had been. She no longer bolted to the bathroom every afternoon, losing her daily meals...although the smell of certain things still had her dashing to the loo. Other than beginning to look like she was trying to smuggle a melon from the kitchens, she was fine, physically. But pregnancy was taking its toll on her emotionally. At her last appointment, she had very nearly bitten Madame Pomfrey's head off as the older woman gushed about how well her weight gain was going but that she was still too thin. Pansy did not feel too thin! Ever since her belly had begun expanding she wore large, loose robes so that no one, not even Goyle, saw how her body was changing. If he saw how her shape had grown, he wouldn't want her anymore...she was sure of it.

Stepping out of her robes, she stopped to look at herself in the full-length mirror. There was a definite curvature to her belly now, not to be mistaken for anything other than a child within her. Her hips, too, had become more padded, giving her a curvier figure; even her breasts seemed swollen, she barely fit in any of her bras anymore. She was popping out all over. Sitting down at the edge of the tub, she put her face in her hands and sobbed. This wasn't how life was supposed to be, this wasn't how she was supposed to look! Surely Gregory would leave her now.

Gregory was on his way back from NEWT-level transfiguration class with McGonagall, as they hadn't replaced her after she got the headmistress position. She was still stern as ever but she tended to be a bit more relaxed with Gregory. Not in front of the other students, of course, but after classes she always gave a little extra help and a different submission date for assignments. She did, after all, know that he had extenuating circumstances that tended to keep him from completing assignments on time.

He rounded the corner that led to the hallway that his room with Pansy was on. He knew somewhere there were two guards in this hallway under invisibility cloaks. There was always someone there, he just never knew if they were members of the Order of the Phoenix, or members of D.A. It didn't matter to him really, as long as they kept protecting Pansy and their unborn child, he didn't give a damn. He opened the door to the suite and greeted Ron and Crabbe. He was glad to see the two getting along together, at least they got on better than Ron and Hermione had.

"Is Pansy awake?" Ron only nodded as he yawned. Poor guy didn't like the early shift; he wasn't a morning person, "She in the bathroom?" He figured she was, the door was closed from what he could see, and unless it was occupied it, the door was open. Again, Ron nodded, "Thanks." Gregory set down his stuff and walked to the bathroom door. The sickness should have passed, but best to make sure. He knocked on the door lightly but didn't open it in case she was using the bathroom for something other than throwing up, "Pansy, love. It's Gregory. Are you alright in there?"

Choking back a sob, she quickly lowered herself into the tub, "I'm fine!" She snapped, the hoarseness of her voice echoing against the cold stone walls. Damn it, she wasn't fine...she was growing larger every day. She three months into the pregnancy and she had gained _twenty five_ pounds total! The child inside of her was going to be large, making her even larger. Another sob tore through her and she covered her face in her hands. "Do _not_ come in here!"

Madame Pomfrey had told Gregory to expect this. Mood swings were quite common and normal, and she had told him not to take it to heart. Pansy's snappy reply made him flinch a bit but he reminded himself it wasn't personal. She was just having a mood. Pregnant girls were like that. "Okay love, I won't come in if you don't want me to." He sighed and made to walk away but stopped and turned back to the door. "Honey, I'm going to make a sandwich, you want one?" Maybe it was best to try a peace offering to get her out of the mood.

Pansy's fists slammed the water, "No, Gregory!" She yelled, "I do not want a bloody sandwich!" Not even the heat of the water was making her feel better today. Every time she looked down, there it was...the growing reminder that she was fat and no one was ever going to want her or love her again. Sniffling, she decided it wasn't worth it. She climbed out of the tub, wrapping her towel around herself and then sat back against the edge of the tub. "Just go away," She whispered, but she knew he'd hear. She loved him with all of her heart...but she wasn't sure she could do this.

Gregory sighed and rested his head against the door. He hoped Ron and Crabbe hadn't heard that. He pushed away from the door and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, I'll go away. When you're done and dressed, I have something for you in the bedroom." He turned and walked away to the kitchen where he proceeded to make himself a turkey sandwich with all the fixings. It was better now that'd convinced the house elves to leave some food for them in here so he could just make food for himself without having to take them away from their duties. After he was a done making his sandwich he walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed to eat while he waited for Pansy.

Pansy waited until she didn't hear anything more. Wiping her face clean, she opened the door to find Goyle munching on a sandwich while sitting in the middle of the bed. She had found herself so turned on by him lately, not just because of his unwavering adoration (despite the fact that she was becoming the size of a small hippogriff) but because he had lost a lot of weight. She could actually see and feel the definition of his muscles and while he regained the ability to see his toes, she was slowly losing hers. Folding her arms over her burgeoning belly, she frowned. She was hungry...too hungry.

Stepping into the kitchen, she piled a plate high with turkey, fruit, and a hearty slab of fresh rye bread, which she had been craving lately. With a nod over to where Ron and Crabbe were glaring at each other, she made her way back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Silently, she took a seat next to him and went about eating her breakfast...she wasn't sure she trusted herself to speak to him about any _heavy_ issues yet. Of course he had been nothing but supportive but she couldn't bear to lose him. That's why all her robes looked voluminous on her; she was determined not to let him see how much weight she had gained. And so, she drowned in her robes as she tried to find a comfortable position on the bed where her belly wouldn't be squashed. Looking over at him she swallowed another bite of fruit, "How was class?"

Gregory smiled and finished his sandwich. "I see you changed your mind about food." She, however, plowed right on into a question. "Class huh? It was...well, class. McGonagall's better now, she treats me the same but she always holds me after class to let me know when my real turn in date will be. She cares more about making sure you're being well taken care of than me actually doing my homework." He chuckled at that thought, "Never thought I'd see the day." He watched her for a moment and then stood up and walked over to stand in front of her. "So, it's Valentine's Day." He smiled a bit mischievously and reached a hand into one of the pockets on his robes. "You want your gift now?"

Chewing thoughtfully, she managed to smile as he talked about Minerva McGonagall's apparent soft spot for the two of them. "That's lovely, Gregory, I'm glad she understands." There were certainly times that she needed Gregory more than she'd ever tell anyone...and he was always there, whether she had asked him to be or not. For that, she could never thank him enough. But it still ached inside; she still hid her body away from him, praying that he wasn't secretly becoming disgusted by her. At the mention of a gift, she perked up slightly, "Oh, I have one for you too!" She said excitedly. She'd used the rest of her savings on this present, but she wanted so badly to give it to him, she didn't even care, "You first!" She handed the large box to him and smiled. Inside was an enchanted book that would record his family history from the minute he touched it. It would hold inside every detail of his life and would be in the family for generations to come. One day, it would even be handed down to their daughter.

Gregory gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as he opened the gift. The minute he touched it he felt the magic of the book course through his fingers. Tenderly, he smiled, "It's lovely." He kissed her gently on the lips. "Thanks, this will come in handy." He turned and placed the book on one of the bookshelves in the room closest to their bed. "I'll take some time to look through it later. Right now, though," He turned to face her again. He stopped in front of her once more, smiling broadly.

"Pansy, you've been the best thing in my life since...well, since I can remember when. I know when we first we first met we weren't exactly the best of friends, but I'm glad all that changed. I'm glad I got to know the woman you are, and that I'll be able to know the woman you will be some day." He reached back into his pocket, fingering the little box there. "There's no one in the world I'd want other than you, to be the mother of my children or for a lover. You're perfect and beautiful to me, even on the days when you don't feel you're pretty." He refrained from adding 'like today' to the end of his sentence. "All your faults and insecurities make me love you more because I know that I can help you to overcome them, just like you help me to overcome mine. So," He pulled the small box from his pocket and knelt down in front of her on one knee, "Pansy, I know tradition dictates that I ask your father first but… given the situation, I figured it would be okay to just go ahead and skip right to asking you. Will you become my wife, the mother of my daughter, and make me the happiest man there ever was? Pansy Parkinson, will you marry me?"

Pansy watched in shock as he slowly got down on one knee, professing his undying love for her and for their baby girl. It was everything she'd ever wanted out of life: him, forever and ever, her unwavering lover, the father of her babies, the man who made her whole. A sob tore from her throat again as the sadness enveloped her; covering her face, she shook her head, "It's not fair! It's not fair to you!" She moaned; her body wracked with sobs as she tried to take in a deep breath. She couldn't, she was being crushed under the weight of her hurt. "Marriages in the wizarding world are forever, Gregory. And you'll grow tired of me; you'll learn to hate me!" Trembling violently, she stood from the bed, grabbing at the robes she wore and tore them from her pale body. "Look at this," She yelled, grabbing his hands, pressing them to the protrusion in her belly. "I love you too much to saddle you with a bloody fat woman..." who couldn't control her raging hormones. Falling to her knees beside him, she pressed her tear-soaked face into his robes. "You deserve so much more..."

Gregory's eyes instantly filled with worry at her sobs. He stood up and watched her rant and tear her robes off. Her insecurities in full bloom right there, just what he'd been talking about. It was time for him to show her just how much he loved her. He quickly dropped the box onto the bed and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Pansy, I know you're feeling ugly and fat. That's normal with pregnancy, remember Madame Pomfrey said that? But you're so beautiful to me." He placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it gently. "This is _my_ baby growing inside you. If I thought you looked ugly because you were pregnant with my baby, then I'd have to hate my child too. And I could never do that. I love you _and_ I love our baby girl. You are beautiful to me, especially like this." He lifted her chin with his right index finger to stare into her watery blue eyes. "You had to put up with a fat me for months, love, **years** actually if you figure in how long we've known each other. I'd be a right prat and a hypocrite if I couldn't take you gaining baby weight." His smile was warm and his eyes held nothing but love for her. "I deserve so much less than you, because you are the perfect woman. I thank Merlin everyday because I have you. I want no one else. I'll show you every second of every day how much I love you and need you. Please, Pansy, be my wife."

Wrapping her arms around him, Pansy let several weeks of pent-up tears pour out of her. She was so tired, the morning sickness was just dissipating and she was starting to feel better, but she was also so worried about him not loving her. And yet he wasn't angry that she felt this way, he gently rubbed her belly, his hands acting like a balm as she cried into him. "I love you, I love you so much it hurts," She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. The wracking sobs had waned into little hiccupping cries as she looked into his eyes, "I would love nothing more than to be your wife, to love you forever. But it's your misfortune, Gregory," She swiped at the tears again, "I'm a bloody mess!"

Gregory smiled and used his thumb to wipe away a tear. "If it's my misfortune to have you as my wife Pansy, then I will gladly bear that burden. Nothing would make me happier. Besides, you won't be a mess forever. All this will resolve itself as soon as you give birth." He kissed her gently and rubbed her back, up and down her spine. "I want nothing more than to have a real family with you, just you, me, and our daughter." He smiled and grabbed the box off the bed. "So, can I take that as a yes then?" He wanted nothing more than to place the ring inside this box on her finger. That would make him so happy he'd probably run around the castle whooping for joy and hugging every person he came across no matter _who_ it was.

Still leaking like the faucet in Myrtle's bathroom, Pansy beamed through her tears, "Yes, yes of course I'll be your wife!" Kissing him several times on the mouth, she grabbed the box from his hand. "Let me see!" Excitement coursed through her as she opened the box up. Gasping, Pansy stopped dead, "Oh Gregory it's...it's so beautiful." She'd never seen a ring like this, all diamonds and emeralds. It was perfect, and it fit like a charm as she slid it over her finger. Throwing her arms around him, she kissed him several more times on the mouth, "You've made me the happiest woman alive."

Gregory held onto Pansy tightly, "I'm glad I made you feel that way, because you've made me the happiest man alive." He held her hand up to look at the ring on her finger and smiled brightly. "It looks perfect on you. And, best of all, it's charmed so it will always be the perfect size for you, no matter if your hands get bigger or smaller or whatever. It will always fit perfectly." He kissed the ring again and stroked her back lovingly. "I just realized how undressed you really are." He took a small step back to look at her and waggled his eyebrows, "Beautiful."

Pansy blushed deeply as he said she was beautiful. From him, her future husband, she believed it. The tightness of tears seemed to dissolve in her throat as she slung her arms around his hips. How was it fair that she was sitting here in nothing but her panties and he was fully robed? Clearing her throat nervously she gave him a sly smile, "I...I asked Madame Pomfrey if we could..." Looking away, she blushed a shade darker, "I asked her if we could make love today and she said that if we were careful, everything would be fine." He would need that confirmation. As much as he loved her and wanted to be with her, he wanted to protect her and this baby more. But with Madame Pomfrey's clearance, they were all set to go. And it would be such a waste to let this opportunity pass.

Goyle smiled and blushed a little as Pansy spoke. Good, they were all clear..._finally_. He'd wanted her ever since that first night she found out she was pregnant, but they couldn't because they were told they could potentially hurt the baby. Now, the danger had passed and Gregory was more than happy to show Pansy how he felt. He quickly divested himself of his robes and stood in front of her in naught but his boxers. "All's fair now." he winked at her and then closed the distance once more. "If you want to give it a try, I'll be more than happy to go along." He ran a hand up her arm from wrist to shoulder and then kissed her neck gently, teasingly. "And I promise I can be careful." He started to kiss a line from her shoulder, up her neck, and then gave her a small nibble near her jaw.

"I want you," She whispered, leaning into him as he began to kiss her, slowly and gently. Her hands ran over his smooth, pale skin. Making love to him when he was bigger wasn't any different than now, she loved him with her whole heart...but she also loved the feeling of his tight muscles bunching as he held her close. Being on the floor was slightly uncomfortable, especially with her working so hard to make sure that she didn't put too much pressure on her belly. "I know you will," She whispered, kissing him firmly on the mouth. Already she could feel the heat of passion stirring within her; she loved him so deeply, she just wanted to show him.

Gregory knew Pansy would probably find this a little difficult as they were. But that was easily fixed. He slowly rolled over onto his back and pulled her with him so she was on top. It was the best way, in his mind, to make sure he didn't crush the baby inside her. "I think I'd like to try it this way love, if you don't mind." He kissed her chin and then her lips as he moved his hands slowly over her belly and then up toward her breasts. They were one of his favorite features on her especially now that they were so easily stimulated. He just loved watching her face as he played with them; it was a hell of a turn on.

As he let his hands come around her waist as he pulled her on top of him, she gasped, "Gregory, we're on the floor!" She giggled, watching as his eyes ran along her body, following his hands. Moaning softly, she relished in the feeling on him applying light pressure to her waist, to the place that had become the very center of her universe. Then he moved up to her breasts. They had grown with the pregnancy and were even more sensitive than before, if that was possible. Her face contorted into a mask of ecstasy as he let his hands run over her tensing nipples. "Love, you can do whatever you want to me." And Merlin, she hoped he'd make up for lost time.

Gregory grinned at Pansy and ran his thumb over her nipple in a rapid pace. He loved her more than anything. His head slowly leaned in and clamped down onto her nipple with his mouth. He loved tasting her too, she always tasted good. After a long moment he removed his mouth from her breast and smiled. "Would you rather we were up on the bed? I don't care either way as long as I get to have you." He meant it, with every fiber of his being. He wanted her more right now than he'd ever thought possible. If he didn't have her now, he'd probably explode and die...or at least, it felt that way.

All thought left Pansy as he began to stroke and suck on her tender nipples. Gasping, she used her hands to balance as she brought her hand down to run over the length of his body. The way he held her, tantalizing her, she couldn't even think about moving. "Here," She rasped, her eyes dilating with pleasure, "Right here, right now." She was so much smaller than he, but she managed to run her hands over him, over his own tiny nipples and then further south. She loved the silky feeling of him, the way he felt beneath her and how deeply he cared for the child, that he'd actually let her be on top. God, she loved him...

Gregory smiled at the insistency in her voice, "Your wish is my command." His mouth quickly moved to the nipple he'd not been working on earlier, and his hand replaced his mouth on the other. He could feel her hand running over his body, and moving toward the ultimate goal. And damn it he wanted her to reach that goal too. As his tongue flicked over her nipple, he bucked his hips up toward her, giving her a tease of what was to come.

Moaning, she gave him a soft kiss, pressing her body to his and rubbing her supple skin down his body. She shivered and felt his silky manhood pressing into the juncture of her thighs. "Gregory," She whispered, her body wracked with shaking, "I can't take it any more. Please, please stop teasing and finish me." She gave another whimper as he gave her nipple a gentle nip.

Gregory quickly banished his boxers off his body and smiled at her "Well then Pansy, why tease yourself longer?" He was trying to taunt her with words now. But it didn't change the fact that he wanted her. He reached between them and lined himself up to her opening. He wanted more than anything to just ram himself up inside of her, but he couldn't for fear of being too rough and hurting the baby. It was best to let her do things at her own pace; she knew better than he when it came to protecting the child within her womb. He lifted his head and pulled her upper body towards him. As soon as she was close enough he captured her lips with his, "Whenever you're ready love."

Oh, she was ready alright. As soon as she gave him the go ahead, she slipped down on him, fitting like a glove. She nearly hissed at the intense pleasure that surged through her. She kissed him back with fervent passion, letting them sit still for a minute...his veins pulsed inside of her, driving her higher into the planes of ecstasy. But she couldn't very well lean down the whole time; there would be too much pressure on her belly. Sitting up slightly, she grasped his hands and placed them on her waist. With deliberate movements she began to rock, slowly at first and then she picked up speed. Her body bucked against the motion, every thrust causing her to moan his name.

Goyle almost spilled himself the moment she slid down his length. He loved how she fit him so perfectly; it was like they were made for each other. He kissed her breasts as she started to rock back and forth. Good thing they had taken a moment to relax or he'd have embarrassed himself by finishing early. "I love you, Pansy." And he meant it, more than ever he meant it right then.

Pansy marveled in Goyle's ability to hold it in, but she didn't want him to. Continuing to move around him, his hands firmly around her waist; they traveled slightly to cup the gentle swell of her abdomen. Tightening around him, she came with force, crying out for him and relishing in the feeling of him pouring his seed into her. As not to hurt him, she carefully pulled their bodies apart, falling next to him, panting. With one hand pressed over her belly and the other entwined in his, she knew that from now on, this man was her future, her life, her husband-to-be. For now and forevermore they would be together.

* * *

**Well I (Marina) have a conference this weekend so I'm uploading this long chapter early! And Nameless Freak, I have a little suprise for you...I felt a little bad that we just haven't been able to do Pansy and Draco any justice so I'm writing you a little fic featuring the couple. In typical Marina style, it's quietly seductive, angsty and romantic. I hope you'll like it! I just need some inspiration, if you would, you could give me some things you'd like to see in my next fic: Sins of the Father.**

**Read and Review! And ENJOY!**

**Marina & James**


	12. Chapter 12

Harry stood by the small door to the Room of Requietment. He'd just finished clearing the corridor and was now waiting for Goyle. This was the first time the Slytherin would see the room, and Harry was expecting to surprise him a bit. He had guards under invisibility cloaks stationed all over this hall way to keep people out of it for the remainder of the night. Harry was only here to make sure that Goyle and Pansy arrived safely and then he'd leave them be for their romantic dinner. As a matter of fact, he had his _own_ dinner plans for Valentine's Day. He'd been on guard shift with Hermione the other night and had found out she didn't have a date for dinner either, and so he did the logical thing and asked her to have dinner with him. They were best friends after all, why spend the night alone?

His eyes scanned the hallway and fell upon the form of Gregory Goyle who was dressed up in his newest set of robes. He was approaching alone, as he had been instructed to do. Harry smiled, "She's coming, right?"

Gregory nodded and looked up and down the hall. Harry opened the door for Goyle to let him into the room. He would wait out here for Ron who would seemingly be coming alone, but was really escorting Pansy under an invisibility cloak. They had gone to great lengths to arrange for this. Thankfully, it was all coming together nicely. In about three minutes, Ron should arrive.

Gregory was shocked at what he saw when he entered the room. It was absolutely amazing. Dobby and Winky were standing off to one excitedly chattering about the night's affairs. In the middle of the room sat a nice oak round table, just big enough for two people. A pair of candles sat unlit on the table top, and the room had provided a very nice china place setting for two. Silk streamers and more candles adorned the walls in various shades of red, pink, and white. Other than the light from the candles, the room was dark, furnishing a very intimate ambiance to place. Small rose petals were tossed about on the floor to give off fragrance and yet more decoration. He smiled; Pansy would like it, he was sure. He nodded to the two house elves and turned back to the door to wait for his bride-to-be to arrive.

Pansy stood looking at herself in the mirror, brushing her dark bangs out of her face yet again. Ever since the afternoon's lovemaking session, she seemed to have a glow about her. She was blissfully happy, so much so that she actually set aside her baggy robes for the night in favor of a dress. It fell to her mid-knee and the fabric was a light blue color that brought out the icy blueness of her eyes; it was fitted in the bodice, drawing attention to her breasts and fell straight, only slightly disrupted by the swell in her belly. Even Ron, who was known for his blunt and hurtful comments, told her that she looked beautiful. With just a tinge of makeup, she stepped beneath the invisibility cloak and they made their way to the Room of Requietment.

From the moment she entered, Pansy gasped. The atmosphere of the room was soft, romantic; only candles lit the room, dimmed low but still gave off enough light to draw attention to the rose petals scattered about at the table set for two. Tears of happiness ran down of her face and she beamed. She stepped over to her fiancée and drew his face down to hers, kissing him lightly on the lips, "Thank you, it's so beautiful."

Harry watched the two kiss and smiled. The ring on her hand hadn't escaped his attention. That made things a bit more difficult should that become public knowledge. He was certain that it would cause Voldemort to step up his efforts to recover Pansy. He nodded to Gregory as the Slytherin finished his kiss with Pansy and then bowed. "Dobby and Winky will take care of you two tonight. The guards will remain outside in the hall at all times so that you have complete privacy. Don't you two worry about _anything_ tonight, just enjoy yourselves." He was about to close the door, but stopped and motioned to her finger. "Oh and congratulations." He didn't wait for a reply, just closed the door and watched as it vanished into the wall.

Gregory smiled at Harry's ability to spot even the smallest details. He made sure the door closed before he faced Pansy again. "Nothing compares to how beautiful you look tonight." He took a step back to look at her really good. The dress was perfect on her, and he didn't even really notice the swell of her belly, especially when the bodice drew his attention elsewhere. His eyes danced with mischief as he held out his arm to her, and led her to the table. He pulled out a chair and waited for her to sit before moving to the other side to join her. Dobby approached and snapped his fingers, causing the pair of candles on the table to light. He then stepped back a bit to give them a chance to talk before dinner was served.

Once seated, Pansy smiled over at him. She had been craving pasta quite badly; she hoped that her idle suggestion that they have Italian tonight hadn't gone unnoticed. But, of course, she knew it wouldn't. Gregory seemed to listen to everything she said and was attentive to all of her needs. Slipping her hand into his, her ring sparkled even in he dim light, "I know it's not very romantic but I...I brought along a book of baby names. I thought it might be fun to discuss them during dinner." Blushing, she thanked Dobby who handed her the thick book immediately. "But we don't have to, if you don't want."

Gregory smiled at Pansy and ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "Honey, tonight is all about you. And I can think of a better time to discuss baby names than right now in the privacy of this room." It really was a good idea. This way, they wouldn't have to worry about who might be listening in on them anywhere else. "Have you found any you like so far?"

Relief washed over her as she opened the book, giving him the sweetest smile she had in her arsenal. She loved him truly and deeply, he was always thinking of her. "I've looked through a few," The book told the truth though, she had about a hundred pages dog-eared. "I like the name Faith, like I was saying earlier. Oh, but I really like the name Regina and Florence."

Gregory smiled and watched her finger through the many dog-eared pages to show him some of her selections. His mind drifted back to the sister no one knew he had. "Hey Pansy...what do you think of the name Abigail? Maybe for a middle name," He really hoped she liked it. He wanted to pay a bit of homage to his younger sister, and if she asked why, he'd tell her. But it was kind of a sore subject with him.

Pansy thought about it for a moment, "Abigail?" For several seconds, she thought about it. "I like it, I think. But shouldn't we pick a first name before we do a middle one?" She was curious as to why he wanted to start with that one. "That way we can make sure the name flows well and everything." Dark blue eyes peered into his and she saw a hint of sadness there. "Oh Gregory, I didn't hurt your feelings did I?" Tears started welling in her eyes, "I'm so insensitive!" Dear Merlin, if she was going to lose it at the drop of a hat for the next nine months, she was going to go insane! Grasping her napkin she dabbed at her eyes, "I'm sorry!"

Gregory wiped the sadness out of his eyes the minute Pansy started to get teary. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Pansy, don't cry. It doesn't hurt my feelings. It's just…well, nobody really knows this, but when I was five my mom and dad had another baby. A little girl, they named her Abigail. She died when she was two of the dragon pox. I always suspected my dad had something to do with it. That was about the time when the Death Eaters were experimenting with diseases to get back to the wizarding world for You-Know-Who's demise." Gregory turned away form Pansy and wiped his eyes quickly. "I always said if I ever had kids and one was a girl...I'd put Abigail in her name in memory of my sister. But, we don't have to if you like another name better."

If Pansy had been teary eyed before, she was certainly crying now. "Oh Goyle," She sniffled, "That's...that's horrid!" She gripped his hand tightly. "I can't believe any person could be so cruel. And I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry." Dark streams from her mascara left marks on her cheeks. "Abigail is the perfect middle name. No matter what, we'll find a name that fits the beauty of it. I promise, Gregory, I promise." Dabbing at her eyes again, she grasped her water glass that was, as usual, filled with pumpkin juice and took a long sip, calming herself.

Gregory stood up form his chair and moved around the small table. He knelt down by Pansy and wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks Pansy. Yet _another_ reason why I love you so much." He nuzzled his face into her hair and kissed her cheek. "We'll find a name that fits it..." He grabbed the book and started flipping through the pages, "Hmm, let's see here...there's...Bethany, Christina..." Nothing seemed to fit just right. He just wanted to hold Pansy really. She'd made his day three times today, he owed her one.

Thinking about it, she shook her head, "I don't really care for Bethany and Christina doesn't sound right with Abigail." Sitting back in her head, she wracked her brain. "Hillary? Do you like Theresa?" No, even those didn't sound right. Hillary reminded her of her childhood nanny who had been a little too fond of the wine and Theresa...neither struck her. "What else did I mark down in there?"

"Rosaline?"

From the moment it left his lips, Pansy gasped. "Oh Gregory, I love it! Rosaline Abigail Goyle, it's just perfect!" She exclaimed. She loved how the name flowed from her lips, she loved how sweet and delicate a name it was. She couldn't have thought of anything more perfect. Rubbing her hand over her belly, she smiled at him, "I love this baby, my little Rosaline."

Gregory placed his hands on top of Pansy's. He loved her more than anything. And this baby, he loved her too. They were both the lights in his life. He'd do anything to protect them and make them happy. Gregory slowly closed the gap between them, small as it was, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love her, too. And, I love _you_!"

Kissing him soundly on the lips, she beamed. "I love you too," She said, letting one arm sling around his shoulder. "You've been so supportive, love and...I want to thank you from the very bottom of my heart." Smiling shyly, she looked down, "My hormones have been running amok and I know I've been something of a burden. But you, you've been so wonderful." She gave him another short kiss on the lips, "I'm so lucky to be your future wife."

Gregory kissed her again before going back to his seat. He smiled at her from across the table. "I'd be a right prat if I got upset at you for saying things while you were in a mood. I mean, it's as much my fault as anyone's that you're in the condition you're in. So, I can't complain." He winked her then and took a sip from his glass. "Besides, I know you don't mean most of the things you say. I love taking care of you; it makes me feel like I'm not so useless, just sitting around with my thumb up my—well you know. It gives me something to do, and it even better that it's you I'm taking care of."

Pansy chuckled, "Oh, I say you've done enough." She teased, patting the roundness of her abdomen, "Quite enough indeed!" Her happiness couldn't be contained, she felt as if she were bursting with it. "What have you had the house elves prepare tonight?" She hoped it was something with a lot of garlic, for some reason she had been craving it lately. She'd even caused the unshakeable Vincent Crabbe to gag when she spread some chopped garlic on rye bread and topped it off with a hearty slab of liverwurst. Well, at least she wasn't trying to eat soap like Madame Pomfrey said she had one patient try! "I'm positively famished!"

Gregory grinned. "I told Dobby you'd probably like a nice grilled chicken breast cut up and served over a bed of fettuccine noodles smothered in a garlic alfredo sauce. I got the same thing for me" He shrugged. "I've been craving some good Italian pasta myself."

"Darling I think I just fell in love with you all over again," She said, her mouth already watering. When Dobby set the plate in front of her, she let out a contented sigh. "This is _perfect_." Picking up her pumpkin juice, she raised her glass, "I'd like to make a toast to the future Mr. and Mrs. Goyle and their daughter Rosaline Abigail Goyle."

Gregory picked up his glass, "I like the sound of that." He leaned forward a bit and tapped his glass against Pansy's, "To the future Goyle family." He took a sip of the sweet liquid inside and then set it down. "This looks delicious Dobby. Thank you. And you too Winky."

Pansy took a quick sip of her juice and then attacked her food with gusto. The morning sickness had all but passed now and she had been ravenous lately. Twenty pounds was nothing compared to what she was supposed to be gaining for this child and she felt as if she could gain it all in the a few weeks if this appetite kept up! Letting out a little sigh of pleasure, she took another bite, "Delicious!" It wasn't long before she finished what was in her dish and Winky unthinkingly refilled it. Blushing, she looked over at Goyle, "Seems your daughter is very hungry tonight."

Gregory was only on his sixth forkful of food by the time Pansy had her whole plate refilled. He laughed at her comment and had to take a moment to stop laughing before he took another bite. "I don't think our daughter is the only one who's hungry. After all, she can't do much for herself just yet. You're the one egging her on." He shook his head and chuckled as he continued to eat. This one plate was probably going to be the only thing he ate. He was doing well about keeping to a diet selected for him by Madame Pomfrey. He liked the changes he saw as he slimmed down and gained more muscle. Even his face was slimmer and more angular than before when it had looked like a round pumpkin on top of his rotund body.

Giving him a mock pout, she held back a giggle, "Well what can I do? Madame Pomfrey said Rosaline's likely to be around twelve pounds! If I don't gain some weight I'll probably tip over!" This time she did laugh, "Besides, what better excuse is there to get fat than having a baby? I'm going to be huge anyway; I may as well enjoy myself." Taking another bite, she chewed and swallowed. "And don't worry…I'm leaving room for dessert."

Gregory laughed and nodded thoughtfully. At least she had started to take an optimistic view on it as opposed to yelling at him and crying her eyes out like she'd done earlier. "I'm glad you're seeing the bright side in it. View this pregnancy as an excuse to try all sorts of new foods and to eat whatever you want without guilt. You can always lose the weight once Rosaline is born." He finished his plate of pasta and pushed it aside. "I'm stuffed, just barely enough room for desert."

Chuckling, Pansy nodded, "And what did you get for dessert today?" She was really feeling good, that pasta had really hit the spot and now she was craving something chocolate. Being plump wasn't a real issue, she supposed...after all, Goyle had been a very large boy and she had fallen in love with him anyway. She saw beneath his formidable exterior and found the teddy-bear inside. She was sure that he saw beyond her looks too. "Tell me it's something with chocolate in it."

Gregory nodded to Dobby who disappeared with a pop. He reappeared a moment later and had in front of him a large three level cart with every kind of chocolate dessert that anyone could ever want from truffles to cookies. He wheeled the cart over and bowed before them both, "Master Goyle, sir! Dobby got the selection you asked for." He turned to Pansy and bowed once more. "Master Goyle asked Dobby to get you one of everything, Miss Pansy. He thought it best to let you pick what you wanted. Dobby hopes you like it."

Standing up, Pansy threw her arms around Goyle, "You are the most wonderful man in the entire world. I swear it." Kissing him several times, she laughed. Everything looked delicious but she decided that, because she didn't want to gain a hundred pounds this week, that she would limit herself to just a few pieces (and save the rest for later). Setting a couple of candies on her plate, she finished off the assortment with a large piece of the nutty fudge she'd been craving lately, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Gregory smiled and hugged Pansy back. He took a small piece of double chocolate truffle cake for himself before he nodded to Dobby. "Thanks Dobby. You did well, same with Winky. Go ahead and leave the rest here in case we decide to have some more later on." The little house elf practically beamed with pride and shuffled over to Winky to relay the message. "Happy Valentine's Day, Pansy. And to think! If it hadn't been for Draco, I'd probably be spending tonight alone, and you'd be...well...let's not think about that." He felt the wand in his pocket briefly, he might have relaxed enough to sleep, but he would never let his guard down enough to stop carrying his wand everywhere he went. As Mad-Eye Moody was fond of saying, _Constant Vigilance_!

"I don't want to think about Draco Malfoy tonight," She said, moving from her seat and availing herself of one last chocolate before moving to sit on his lap gently. "Tonight is about you and me, nobody else. In a few short months we're going to be parents and, from what I've heard, our lives will never be the same again. We'll never be the same," Leaning her head against his broad chest, she smiled sadly, "It'll be wonderful, but it's going to be scary too. We have to take advantage of every minute we have, just the two of us."

Gregory smiled and wrapped his arms around her body. "Yeah, I was thinking, maybe I could buy a manor for us. You know, for when we graduate? And maybe we could have someone cast the fidelius charm on it so the Death Eaters can't find us? Then we'll have a place of our own, we can have a huge nursery, and my mom can come live with us. She'd love the chance to be near enough to spoil her granddaughter all the time."

"Our own manor?" She queried, almost disbelieving. "Oh Gregory, but that's so _expensive_! I barely have a Knut to my name, love, I couldn't help you pay for anything...and I'm not exactly fit to work right now." She knew that Goyle came from a long line of very wealthy wizards, but she also didn't want to put that kind of burden on him. "It sounds lovely, I just...I don't want to put any strain on the bank. With the war coming, who knows what might happen?" There was a note of fear in her voice; so much could go wrong and in this world, money was what got a person places.

Gregory shrugged off Pansy's worries. "Pansy, my mother set up a separate account at Gringotts for me other than the one that my father set up. This account is only accessible by myself, and—as soon as I get a chance to go down there—by you. My dad doesn't even know about it, and if I remember correctly I could buy three such manor houses and _still_ have enough left over to live comfortably. One manor house isn't going to affect the account that much." He ran a finger down the side of her face. He understood her concerns, but he was thinking about the distant future, not just the near future. "I know you don't want to strain the bank love, but think bout it. We're graduating in a few months and if Harry doesn't end this war by then...where are we going to go? I doubt McGonagall can hide us here forever. We need somewhere outside this school, and I want us to be safe. If we can get a place of our own then no one—not even the Dark Lord himself—could find us without us wanting them to."

It sounded like a wonderful idea to invest in a home for them and their daughter, to plan for the future. But at the same time, she was worried, "Would we be safe there, Gregory? Even with the fidelius charm, we'd need a secret keeper and sometimes secrets get out." Picking a secret keeper was like choosing to cut off your arm and give it to someone to hold onto while you reached out over a cliff...it was dangerous and the wrong person as a secret keeper could be _deadly_. "If it could be completely safe, of course I'd love to. We do need someplace to live after all this is over."

Gregory nodded. He'd been worried about a secret keeper ever since this idea popped into his head. "Well, I don't want a repeat of Harry, having a secret keeper that would betray us at the drop of a hat." He scratched his chin and then an idea came to him. "The Order has a place, I know they do. They had it under the fidelius and the rumor was that the secret keeper was Dumbledore. We can go with the same idea; Professor McGonagall already has a soft spot for you. Maybe if we asked her to be our secret keeper..." He grinned at Pansy; she had to admit, it _was_ one of his better ideas. "I don't see her betraying us to the Dark Lord."

"I'd trust Minerva with my life," She said, running her hand over her belly again. "She took us in when she could very well have thrown us to the wolves. She could've sent me away for being pregnant and then where would I be? No, she would never let Voldemort know where we are." Pansy felt slightly better about everything now. "We also have the issue of getting a manor with this war still going on...I think the Death Eaters would know if a manor was purchased, especially in the pureblooded sections of England and France."

Gregory grinned. "My dear, that's what is wonderful about Gringotts. I can talk to the goblins there, and they can procure a list of wizarding manors on the market. They can even go over the list with us here and then purchase it under a false name for us when we've made our decision." He leaned in and kissed her cheek before continuing, "The Death Eaters would never know and after the Fidelius is cast it'd be too late for them to do anything anyway."

Nodding, she smiled, "I think it's a wonderful idea! Oh, I'd just love having a home with you," She gushed, resting her head against his chest again. "I can just see it; a modest home streaming with sunlight, Rosaline playing on the floor, your mother could even start up her garden again." Dear God, she was starting to tear up again. Laughing, she shook her head, "And here I am, going to pieces again!"

Gregory hugged Pansy tightly to him. He didn't like seeing her cry, of course, but this was different. These were happy tears; he could tolerate them. His hands rubbed over Pansy's back soothingly. "It's perfect love. My mum would love it, to have her own garden again and to be near her granddaughter. I can't imagine a better life."

Sighing, she nodded, "It sounds wonderful. I can't wait; I think everything will be just perfect." Leaning in, she gave him a short kiss. "You know what would make tonight perfect? If you took me back to bed now and reminded me how we got this happy in the first place."

Gregory smiled at Pansy's suggestion. It was times like these that he loved her hormones, almost as much as he loved her. Gregory kissed her tenderly on the lips before speaking, "I love where your mind is going but I don't see the need to go all the way back to our room." Looking over to Dobby and Winky, Gregory gave them a wink. "You two can go for the rest of the night. Thanks." As to two elves made their way back to the kitchens, Gregory stood up, holding Pansy in his arms and walked toward a corner of the room. When they turned again the table was gone, now a four poster bed sat in its stead. "I love this room. We need something like this in our home when we buy it."

Pansy found that she also had taken a liking to the room as a large bed appeared where the table once sat. "I agree, maybe our bedroom," she gave him a light wink and began to unzip the dress she had on. She relished in the feeling of his arms around her, cradling her lovingly, pressing into her. Their love grew in a steady wave, spilling out of the room and touching even the furthest regions of their hearts. For now and for always they would have this night of a thousand promises to remember as long as they lived. This would eternally be the happiest Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

**Enjoy! Have a great weekend everyone. Please read and review :D**

**Marina & James**


	13. Chapter 13

**Viola! Hope you enjoy it :)**

**You know what to do, **

**James & Marina**

* * *

Ginny hurried down the hallway trying to ignore the heavy footsteps of Draco behind her. She'd spent the morning wrapped in his arms, crying away the aching sorrow that threatened to rip her apart...but they had work to do. Now, more than ever, they needed to protect Pansy and her unborn child. Her flame-red hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, drawing attention to the puffiness of her eyes, the trails of tears down her face. Percy was dead...her cherished brother would never marry his girlfriend or have children or see her married all because of Voldemort. It sent another wave of sadness through her and she nearly stumbled as she halted in front of Pansy and Goyle's room.

Platinum blond hair rushed to keep up with fiery red. She was fast and—coming from a Seeker—that was saying something. Draco watched as Ginny dashed between people on her way to get to Pansy and Goyle's room. He had held her long into the night while she cried. For the first time in his life, Draco found that he wasn't too happy about the fate of a Weasley mostly because it caused Ginny pain. He had such a deep yearning to demand vengeance on her behalf. But for now they had to get to Pansy's room and let her know what had happened. As Ginny stopped in front of the door, Draco stopped up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He had nothing to say, he just hoped his presence would help to comfort her some.

Sniffling again, Ginny turned as she felt his heavy hand on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, not caring who saw them here in the middle of the hallway. The only ones up here were the guards anyway and if they spoke to anyone about what they saw, Draco and Ginny would kill them...so would Harry, for that matter. Everything done up here was top secret. Resting against his shoulder, she shook her head...why did it have to be her brother, her family? Sighing again, she pulled back slightly, "Come on, we have work to do."

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny and held her tightly for a moment. Times like this, he wished there was a spell to ease heartache. He nodded solemnly at Ginny's words and let her step back from him. "Aren't Harry and Hermione on duty right now?" Those two had been the regulars for the shift prior to theirs recently. He wondered then if they knew what had happened that night while they were on duty. If they did, had Pansy been informed yet?

"They've been on all night," She answered, looking into his stormy grey eyes. "Don't worry about me, Malfoy. I'm going to be fine. I need to work right now...I have to know that the bastards who murdered Percy aren't going to get their hands on Pansy or the baby." With that, she opened the door and walked in to find Gregory and Pansy at the breakfast table, sipping tea and chatting quietly. At four months, Pansy had ballooned in pregnancy but, shockingly, it seemed to suit the small girl; she seemed to glow, spreading cheer wherever she went. She even stood to hug Ginny as she walked in the door.

Draco stalked into the room behind Ginny but, unlike her, he wasn't able to so easily dismiss her feelings. His expression showed it. It was the first time in months that Draco had the classic Malfoy expression of hate and disdain on his face. However, for the first time in a _long_ time, it wasn't for anyone in this room. Hermione merely watched Pansy hugging the saddened Ginny, so did Goyle. None of them knew why Ginny was so sad. Harry however, seemed to have noticed Draco's look. Draco could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to figure it out.

Ginny let out a short cry, "Oh Pansy, I'm sorry...I told myself I wasn't going to do this!" Sniffling, she rested her head against her shoulder. "I'm fine really. It's just that well…Percy was killed last night in a raid." Another low wail poured from her as the tears started all over again. Dear Merlin, would this fierce ache inside of her ever go away? Would she ever be whole again?

Pansy gasped, "Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry." She stroked the girl's hair. She looked over at Goyle and then back to Draco. What had happened? Draco looked like someone was tearing his heart out; poor Percy, he had just recently graduated, he had a good job at the ministry...oh Merlin, the ministry! "Did they attack the ministry, Draco?" She asked fearfully. Leading Ginny over to the couch, she sat down with a huff, stroking the inconsolable girl's back.

Draco watched everything like a horrible joke was being played. He hated this. It took him a moment to realize that Pansy was talking to him. And more importantly, Harry, Hermione, and Gregory were all waiting for the answer as well. He looked around at the collective faces gathered and then pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet from his robes. "Prophet said it was a raid by followers of the Dark Lord in a display of power over the Ministry. But I found out, through calling in a few favors and threatening a couple people that it _wasn't_. The raid was led by Gregory Goyle Sr. and the whole purpose of it was because they believed that the Ministry was keeping you, Pansy, in protective custody. They went there looking for you. And when Percy and the others said they had no clue where you were the Death Eaters figured they were lying. They tortured and killed some for answers and, as it turns out, they were telling the truth after all."

Pansy felt the tears well in her eyes, "Oh Merlin, this is my fault! This is my fault." Holding Ginny tighter, she joined the poor girl in a fresh set of tears. "They were there looking for me, oh Merlin, what are we going to do?" Ginny, even through her tears, quickly set Pansy straight, telling her very plainly that it was not her fault that the Death Eaters wanted her and that they were willing to kill to get their hands on her. Still, Pansy couldn't help but feel guilty. Gentle fluttering brought her attention back to her abdomen; inside of her, Rosaline was doing her morning acrobatics...as she had been for several days now. Pressing a hand there, Pansy shook her head, "Now they know I'm not at the ministry." Swallowing hard, she looked over at the group amassed, "Where are they going to look next?" She had a sickening feeling that it was Hogwarts.

Harry stood then, and after casting an angry glance at Draco for his rather blunt way of giving the news, strode over to the girls. "This is why we have the guards here. None of the teachers know you're here except for McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey. And none of the students know except those on guard duty. You're safe here Pansy. Besides, they can't apparate inside Hogwarts' grounds. They have to apparate outside the gate, make their way inside, find you, capture you while fighting guards take you back outside, and _then_ they can escape. That's plenty of time for you to be rescued if they ever got that far." He was glad, now more than ever, that they'd destroyed the enchanted doors that Malfoy had placed in the Room of Requietment last year. Now, the Death Eaters had no direct way in. "I'm going to see about stepping up security. If the Death Eaters are taking an active role in trying to find you then we need fully trained Order members on the outer guard at all times."

Pansy believed him, she really did. She'd been safe so far, she barely even noticed now when the guards came and went. They had all become friends of hers, almost like a part of her mismatched little family. Ginny had calmed down now and the room seemed deathly silent. Standing once more, Pansy poured a cup of tea for Ginny and then for herself. Sitting down again, she finally relaxed, letting on hand rest over her belly. "I know you'll do what you think is best, Harry. And I trust you, we just have to stay strong now and band together." She looked over at Goyle, giving him a teary smile, "That's all we can do."

Harry nodded and looked at the faces of his friends. Yes, his friends. Every one of them was a friend now, even Draco. That had been the biggest shock to him. Sure he and Draco still bantered back and forth but it was mostly all in good fun, and neither really meant anything by what they said. Finally, Harry turned to Ginny and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be ok, Gin. I know it'll never really be right again, nothing will be the same. But I swear, with everything I have left in me, I'm going to find the ones who did this and make them pay. I'm going to end this war."

Hugging him back tightly, Ginny nodded, "I know you will, I'll sleep easier knowing that this will all be over soon, and that Tom and his followers will suffer the way they have made us suffer." Sniffling again, she took a long drink of the tea that Pansy handed to her.

Pansy got the strange sense that she wasn't going to be seeing Harry again for a while. There was something in his voice, something in his eyes that told her this could very well be the last time they'd see each other for a while. Grasping his hand, she brought it down to where Rosaline was tracing a pattern across her belly, "Don't forget that you promised to spoil her." She whispered, her icy blue eyes still shining with tears, "Take care of yourself, Harry."

Draco and Hermione both watched Harry. Apparently Pansy had noticed something that neither of them did. For Hermione, it was all the more hurtful, she'd been his best friend for seven years now, and Pansy noticed something she didn't. Draco stepped toward Harry and grabbed his shoulder, "Why is she talking like that, Potter? You aren't going to go and do something _stupid_ are you?" Hermione watched in mute fascination, her eyes filled with anxiety. Surely Harry wouldn't leave without her and Ron; they were a trio after all.

Harry shrugged Draco's hand away and nodded to Pansy. "I promise, I'll try to come back to spoil her. If not, well, Ron would be an excellent substitute for godfather." He smiled a little sadly and turned to Gregory. He shook the larger boy's hand and then patted Draco on the shoulder. "Take care of them." Harry quickly wrote something down on a piece of parchment and handed it to Hermione. "You're in charge now. Make sure the Headmistress gets that. It asks for more Order members to help with guarding Pansy." Harry quickly pulled her into a hug and whispered something in her ear, smiling all the while. Clearing his throat, he expelled a heavy breath, "Tell Ron I said goodbye." His face set in grim determination as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

At another time (okay, at _any_ other time) Pansy would've broken into tears...but she had a feeling deep inside her. She knew this was going to be okay, that Harry would keep her and the baby safe and that all would be well. Or, maybe she just had indigestion...she did, after all, eat three hearty servings of pancakes smothered in peanut butter and topped off with chocolate syrup. Still, this didn't feel like gas...it felt like hope. Taking another long sip of tea, she looked over to where Goyle was still sitting at the table; she was so glad that she had him, to hold him and to love him.

Ginny briefly closed her eyes, letting her muscles relax. Harry would make sure the Death Eaters paid, no matter what. Rubbing her tear-soaked face, she let out a shuddering breath, "I guess that means we'll all be picking up more guard shifts." She intoned quietly, "It's a good thing, I think I'd go mad if we were expected to sit around and wait. This, at least, will give us something to do."

Hermione watched them all before shaking her head, "No, it won't be too much more. I'll just do what Harry did before, and take this shift by myself. Shouldn't be too hard, more time to read," She smiled sheepishly and looked at the paper in her hands. "I better get this to Professor McGonagall. My shift is over anyway." Hermione walked over to Ginny and hugged her tightly. "It'll be alright. If you need anything, stop by later, I'll be working on a potions essay." Hermione had this nagging feeling inside of her that they might never see Harry again. She quickly turned and left the room to go about her duties.

With Hermione gone, Pansy let herself relax. Sure, the know-it-all Gryffindor had proven herself trustworthy in her eyes but, at the same time, Pansy was still wary. Hermione was far more reserved than Ginny and it wasn't clear as to what her take on this entire situation was. Most of her guard time had been spent reading a plethora of strange books or making eyes at Harry while he tinkered with his broom. Making her way over to Goyle, Pansy frowned a bit...it was becoming more and more obvious that she no longer walked but waddled. Her thighs brushed together, making it awkward to move around and she was forced to make a slight adjustment that caused her to sway slightly to the left and right as she moved. Yes indeed, she was slowly becoming something akin to a hippogriff. "What do you say we discuss wedding plans?" Pansy felt as if everyone needed a distraction, especially Ginny, "Headmistress McGonagall said she'd be able to perform the ceremony after NEWTS are over."

Gregory was glad that Pansy had taken this opportunity to try lightening the mood. And what better way to do so than with wedding plans? Ginny was a girl— if a bit of a tomboy having grown up with six brothers—and girls _loved_ to talk about wedding plans, at least in his experience. He grinned and sat down, pulling Pansy down into his lap. She might not be the petite girl she'd been before, but she was still his girl. Besides, compared to how heavy he'd been, she was still light. And he was muscular enough to not have to worry about struggling to carry her around. "I like the idea of a wedding after NEWTS are over. We probably need to get Madame Malkin or some one over here sometime to talk about gowns for you and your bridal party."

Pansy gaped at him, "Gowns? Goyle I'll be six months pregnant then, I don't think they make wedding dresses for women my size!" She could practically hear Draco sniggering beside them. Even though she felt heavy and fat, he still pulled her into his lap and held her tightly. "One of these days I'll break your leg, Gregory Goyle! Madame Pomfrey said I'm pushing a hundred fifty pounds now!"

Ginny found herself smiling, Pansy was doing everything she could to make her feel better. Making her way over to the table, she sat down across from the pair of them, pouring herself another cup of tea. "They make gowns for women of all sizes, Pansy. I think Madame Malkin even has a special section of clothes for pregnant women. There's bound to be something you can fit into there...as a matter of fact, I have it on good authority, from my mum, that they do have such a section! And you know bloody well that my mum has frequented the maternity section!" Ginny chuckled, almost feeling bad for doing so...Percy was dead and here she was laughing, enjoying herself. Yet, a part of her was soothed...Percy, despite his moody disposition, loved to laugh. He didn't much enjoy the twins' pranks, but he did enjoy a joke now and again.

Gregory had been just about to say the same thing, but Ginny beat him to it. It was good to see her smiling now. He nodded along with her and smiled. "We could ask Professor McGonagall to get us a catalogue from Madame Malkin's. Then you can look through it and get some ideas. And when we're ready to start really planning, we could have her come here and do a fitting to see what sizes are needed." He pinched her bum lightly and grinned. "Have you thought about you wanted for bridesmaids?"

"Gregory I must put on ten pounds a week at least," She said softly, "I don't know how we're going to get anything that will fit me while I continue to gain weight like this!" It wasn't a lie; she seemed to get bigger every day, as if a tiny little fairy came down and added several inches to her waist while she slept. From a girl who had gone from wearing tiny, girlish robes to the woman who struggled to fit into the largest size that robes were offered for young women, it was quite a change.

"What if you got one of those wrap around ones, Pansy?" Ginny asked, sitting back in her chair again. "If you bought one that was a size or two bigger than now, you could always alter it to fit before the actual wedding. Especially with the ones you can tie yourself, we can make sure it fits." She patted the girl's hand soothingly, "So you've decided you're having a traditional ceremony then?"

Gregory chuckled. "You girls, I can't believe I'm the only one that thought of this. I figured one of you would get the idea." At the looks on their faces, he sighed, "Resizing charms. Find the dress you want, and when it's time for the ceremony, resize it with a charm," he chuckled, joined in soon by Draco. Apparently Gregory was thinking more like a girl than the actual girls were. "That's what I've been doing with clothes since I lost weight. You didn't think I'd been sneaking out and buying new robes do you?"

Pansy smiled softly, "You can fit my large arse in a dress with a resizing charm but you can't make me look good in it." She was still extremely self-conscious about her growing form; everywhere she looked there were mirrors, robes that were becoming too small...reminders that her waistline was starting to take on the definition of a giant quaffle. Giving him a soft kiss, she smiled, "With all the weight you've lost, you'll look bloody spectacular in your dress robes. But me? Dear Merlin, I may be mistaken for the giant squid!"

Gregory tried not to laugh at her analogy. He really did. Damn it was just too funny. He snickered a little and shook his head. "Pansy, you'll look beautiful in anything you wear. At least to me you will and that's all that matters." He kissed her gently and then turned to face Ginny again, "Yeah, a traditional ceremony. Well, as traditional as any ceremony can be during this war." He didn't care what kind of ceremony they had, as long as it made Pansy happy and she ended up being his wife. That's all he cared about.

Blushing, she shook her head; she knew he loved her and that blinded him. Everyone else could see how big she was getting, she was sure it repulsed them. "You're sweet, Gregory," She gave him a winning smile and then gave a little sigh as she thought. "I think I want the bridesmaids in red, something vibrant and joyous. And I hope, Ginny, that you'll be my maid of honor."

Eyes widening, Ginny couldn't believe her ears, "Really, Pansy?" Sure, she was the baby's godmother, but to be her maid of honor? "I'd love to!" She beamed; Percy would've loved to see her happy, helping a friend plan a wedding and to get on with her life. "I'm flattered."

Gregory nodded to Ginny and smiled widely. "Well that's one thing settled. I feel like my mum should be here, maybe even Ginny's mum. They've both done the whole wedding thing, and I'm sure they'd both jump at the opportunity to help plan our wedding." He turned to Draco and eyed the boy for a bit. He was thinking of asking him to be the best man. Despite their recent troubles in friendship they had known each other for seven years and now Draco was working with them to help protect Pansy. Goyle's other choice was Harry. But it seemed that Harry had left to hunt the Death Eaters, and it really felt like he might not come back. It seemed that Draco won by default.

Pansy wrung her hands nervously, "Gregory I...I'm not sure I want a whole big wedding. Maybe we should do something smaller." Looking over at him, she hoped that he didn't have his mind on the lavish wedding that she would've gotten should she have married Draco Malfoy; she didn't want that anymore. She didn't want the giant hall with a zillion people she didn't even know there, or the giant expense. "I think we should have a traditional binding, just our closest friends and blood relatives."

Gregory nodded. "With the situation we've got, I understand. I want that too, Pansy. I was just saying the mums in the group would probably feel left out if they didn't have some sort of say in our ceremony. You know how they are...or," He grinned at her teasingly, "You will in a few months." Yeah, he was pushing the mommy buttons now. But she'd better get used to it. In a few short months it was no longer going to be playful teasing, it'd be a reality.

Oh, he wasn't playing fair anymore. As soon as she thought about what it would be like to plan her daughter's wedding, she felt a wave of sadness pass through her. "Oh, I suppose it couldn't hurt to let your mother help plan the wedding." Pansy answered thoughtfully, "But I still want to have a say in it...and I'd like it to be small. We could just have one maid of honor and one best wizard instead of a large party of bridesmaids and groomsmen." Staring down at the swell in her belly, she thought about how she no longer had any family to speak of; no mother to give her advice, no father to walk her down the aisle. Pansy sighed, "Maybe Crabbe would even walk me down the aisle."

Gregory smiled and leaned in to give Pansy a deep kiss. When he broke from it, he leaned his forehead against hers. "My mom will never stop gushing over you for letting her help. And of course, it's our wedding, yours and mine. So, you will definitely have a say in it." His arms tightened around her for a moment in a sort of hug. "If you want Crabbe to give you away we can ask him on his next shift. I don't think he'd say no."

Smiling again, she let out a deep sigh, "Your mum has been nothing but wonderful throughout this, I just want her to be as happy as I am." Her smile faded a bit, "Have you heard from her in a while? I don't remember you telling me that you've been in contact with her." But oh, to talk to Delilah Goyle about life, love and gestating an enormous baby...Pansy _really_ wanted her advice and guidance. "And I think I would like Crabbe to walk me down the aisle. After all, he's the closest thing I have to a brother."

Gregory nodded. "I have a couple owls from her, but its tough keeping in contact. The Dark Lord has spies at the Ministry, we know that, and I don't want to chance sending a letter that may get confiscated. That could lead to them finding out where she is or figuring out that you're here with me." He smiled at her reassuringly, he always had a plan. "But, we could talk to Professor McGonagall. Maybe she can get word to mum about the wedding. She might even let her stay here for a while to help out with planning." It would be wonderful to have his mother nearby to help them out in a starting a life together. They could both benefit from her advice.

Nodding, Pansy felt as if a weight had lifted off her shoulders. At least Gregory knew that his mother had made it safely to wherever her destination had been, whether she was staying with her disowned aunt or maybe even in the muggle world. "That reminds me, we should invite Headmistress McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey to the wedding; they've been so helpful and maybe the guards too, at least the internal ones."

Gregory nodded. "Well I think all the guards will be in attendance, even the Order members. Mad-Eye will most likely insist on it. You know how he is; he'll probably expect a Death Eater raiding party to storm the ceremony." As soon as the words left his mouth, Gregory wished he could take it back. He didn't want Pansy worrying about things like that. Especially not on the day they were going to be married. He felt like an idiot. "But, I don't think they will. Especially if it's a small ceremony and we only tell the people who are invited to come. Less chance of anyone unwanted finding out."

Fear blazed in Pansy's eyes as he mentioned a Death Eater raid. He explained it away, trying to soothe her fears but...Pansy was constantly afraid that someone was going to take her and her baby far away. Wrapping a protective arm around her waist, she merely nodded, "Maybe Dobby and Winky would like to provide some food, I mean, they're very eager to help and a wedding is as good a time as any to have food. Besides, after I'm done looking tremendously bloated in my dress, I'm going to want to eat some of my feelings," She teased.

Gregory chortled at Pansy's joke. He was glad she didn't dwell on his slip up; the fact that she was making jokes, smiling, and teasing were good signs to him. They meant she wasn't living her entire life in fear of what might happen. "I'm sure Dobby and Winky will cry their eyes out with happiness when we ask them to cater for us." He was amazed at how emotional house elves were; they cried _all_ the time, be it happy tears or sad ones. The slightest event that normal wizards and witches took for granted could make a house elf wail like a mandrake. "You won't look enormously bloated. You'll look pregnant, nothing wrong with that, especially since that's my baby in there." He ran a hand over the swell of her belly and smiled. "I still maintain—no matter how delusional you think I am for it—that you are pretty no matter how pregnant you get."

Laughing, Pansy shook her head, "We're not even halfway done yet, love. This," She smiled as his hand ran down the bump in her belly, "is only getting bigger. You'll change your mind yet. Besides, I'll be almost six months then! Lord knows if I'll even be able to stand on my own two feet! Crabbe will have to practically carry my waddling arse down the aisle!"

Gregory laughed at her remarks. She had a good sense of humor about it all, that much was for sure. "Pansy, your legs and muscles get stronger all the time. You probably don't even realize its happening. I know it probably feels like you're carrying a ton, but you're getting used to the weight and will be able to stand and even walk on your own, even at _nine_ months. Besides if you can't then I'll just carry you around everywhere." He grinned rather cheekily and stroked her cheek softly. "More fun for me, really. I won't give you a say in where I put you down and I have a feeling it'll be the bed more often than not."

"Gregory Goyle!" Pansy gasped, blushing darkly. She could hear Ginny and Draco snickering behind the two of them, breaking from their own discussion for a moment. Draco had his hand on her back, soothing her. Pansy found herself smiling at the two of them but decided against saying anything and potentially embarrassing, the two. They were still both private people...it was better for them to announce their relationship when they were ready. Sobering, she let out a slight huff, "I've been absolutely miserable trying to walk around lately. My legs rub together, my back aches...dear Merlin, and this is only my fourth month!" A tiny fluttering from within her made her smile, "But it's all worth it in the end...it truly is."

Gregory smiled and kissed her neck, trailing kisses up behind her ear and giving a soft nibble there. "Don't fret about it, love. It's only for a few more months and then you'll lose all that weight in no time." He winked at her and ran a hand over her legs, coming awfully close to the juncture of her thighs, but holding back from it for the sake of their company. "I could always start practicing carrying you now. Practice makes perfect, after all."

Biting her lip, the blush that stained her cheeks seemed to darken, "Gregory," She whispered, "We just got _out_ of bed." Still, with her morning sickness gone and her hormones still going batty, she often wanted him four or five times a day. Sometimes she'd be sitting there while he was in class, counting the minutes until he got back so she could shag his brains out. Clearing her throat, she stood up, "Gregory and I should really discuss some honeymoon plans...we'll..." They didn't need an explanation. Grasping his had she pulled him toward the bedroom, "Help yourself to whatever you want, Draco, Ginny." And Pansy, she was going to help herself to her husband-to-be. After all, they had to perfect the martial bliss part of marriage...might as well get a jumpstart.

Pansy and Goyle spent the next several hours working on their plans. Never before had anyone heard of such a...productive couple. After three vigorous rounds of lovemaking, the two of them took a nap before Goyle asked her to read over his transfiguration essay. In order to make up for a large group project that would've forced him to spent a lot of time away from Pansy, she'd assigned him an essay; after several proofreading sessions, Pansy had decided that the essay was beyond her grasp and had arranged an appointment with the headmistress. This left her several hours to bathe, eat like a starved woman, and be presentable with Crabbe arrived...


	14. Chapter 14

Gregory hated having to be away from Pansy for any length of time. But he understood the need for it. He was going to have to get a job to earn money for them and he would need good NEWT scores to ensure he got the best offers. Pansy would have to wait until after the baby was born to take her NEWTS, and therefore it was up to Gregory for now. But he had a plan. He was a rich wizard by birth and would be even more so once his father died. He didn't have quite a billion or so galleons waiting for him in the bank but he could take a page out of Potter's book when it came to making extra money. Potter had invested in the twins' shop and become a partner in their joke business. He was getting monthly deposits from the twins into his bank account for his share of the profits. Gregory could make a few smart investments and then relax at home while the money rolled in. Of course, he had to pass his NEWTS before any of that could happen and so he found himself in the headmistress' chambers discussing his homework. Thankfully Crabbe and Ron were going on shift next and they'd watch out for Pansy.

Vincent Crabbe didn't like guard duty, but he disliked being a bad friend even more. Unlike Goyle, Crabbe really _was_ a few hippogriffs short of a flock. But one thing that didn't fly over his head was the concept of friendship. He could endure the long boring hours of guard duty in order to be a true friend to those who needed it to most.

Besides, he was on duty with that Weasley boy all the time now and the redhead was a member of the Golden Trio. While he was by no means the most talented, smartest, or most powerful of the trio, he had access to Hermione for help with homework. Crabbe was in many ways an idiot, but he knew a good opportunity when he saw it. And convincing Ronald Weasley to help him—which usually led to Ron getting frustrated at Crabbe's lack of mental faculties and doing it for him—was an excellent skill to have. So, Crabbe sat back and stared at the fireplace while Ron wrote out a few lines about the difference between Cornish and Albanian Pixies.

After brushing out her shiny ebony hair, which now fell down past her shoulder blades, Pansy sat at her boudoir and looked in the mirror. Goyle continually told her that he found her beautiful no matter how much her body changed. She marveled at his ability to do so; even sitting down so her belly was hidden, she could see the changes in her body. Every part of her seemed to be getting rounder, from her breasts to her belly to her face. She counted herself very lucky that he still loved her and wanted her.

Several minutes ago, Ginny had come in to say goodbye for the evening, she and Draco had a date in Hogsmeade that evening. After that, Pansy heard Crabbe and Ron come in, bickering about pixies. With a slight groan of exhaustion, she lifted herself from the chair and made her way out to where Crabbe and Ron were working on homework, "Good evening," She said, gently lowering herself to sit next to a boy she'd been friends with long before she went to Hogwarts, "What're you boys working on?"

Ron looked at Pansy and huffed out a brief, frustrated 'good evening' before going back to writing Crabbe's work for him. Crabbe just smiled and winked at Pansy before retuning her greeting. "Ron's helping me with the differences between Cornish Pixies and Latvian ones." The minute he stopped speaking Ron dropped the quill and looked ready to choke him.

"Cornish and _**Albanian**_ Pixies; honestly Crabbe I wonder how you made it through the first six years!" He glared at the boy before continuing with his writing. Once he was done, Ron handed it to him and said a quick spell to make the words shift to Crabbe's handwriting. "Merlin's blessing upon Hermione for teaching me that trick." He sighed and ran a hand over his face roughly. "Blimey, I swear I'll never ask Mione to do my homework for me ever again!" His eyes glared daggers at Crabbe as he continued. "Now I know how _she_ feels."

"You'll eat your words yet," Pansy said, giving Ron a slight wink. "I daresay Hermione probably thinks your mistakes are just as infuriating." She knew she should be drinking a cup of pumpkin juice, Madame Pomfrey insisted on at least three glasses a day and she hadn't even finished hers from the morning. But she didn't feel like it, not with nervousness inside of her and Rosaline begging for attention. Pansy was slightly hesitant asking Crabbe something so huge. Clearing her throat, she looked over at the large boy, "Vincent can I ask you a favor?"

Crabbe looked at her in his sophomoric manner. Pansy wanted a favor from him? Did she need someone beat up? He and Goyle had always been good at that, what with him being so stupid, it was the only thing he could think of that she might need his help for. After a moment he nodded. "Uh…sure Pansy, you need me to rough someone up?"

Laughing shortly, she shook her head, "No Crabbe. I was wondering if, well…" Meeting his eyes, she bit her lip gently, "I know Gregory told you we're getting married after NEWTS and I was wondering if…maybe you'd give me away?"

Crabbe stared at her for a moment. Give her away? What did that mean? "Umm... what do you mean give you away? As in..." He stared blankly for a few more moments; the hamster on the wheel in his head was making a desperate attempt to run after a little carrot stick. It wasn't doing much good since it kept tripping over itself. "Goyle owes a debt to someone…and you're gunna give yourself to them to pay off that debt?" He was jumping to conclusions in his stupidity. His eyes widened, "I don't think Goyle would like that Pansy! Does he know? I don't think you should..." Ron was falling out of his chair laughing at the poor boy.

Pansy had to steel herself against laughing outright at Crabbe. He looked so _serious_! He really thought that she was going to 'give herself away' to pay off a debt that Gregory had incurred. It was almost too comical and poor Ron, he was practically rolling on the floor in tears. "No, Crabbe, I mean at the wedding," She said gently. "When you give the bride away you walk her down the aisle and give your permission for the groom to marry her. Since I don't have a father anymore I...well, I was hoping you'd give me away."

Crabbe stared at Pansy and Ron, wondering what was so funny. He didn't see the humor in it. Of course, he never did when he got something wrong, which was all too often. It was one of the reasons he rarely smiled and always looked so intimidating. But he supposed if you weren't him then his blunder would be funny...somehow. Nevertheless he gave a little chuckle to try and appear not so serious, and shrugged. "I suppose I can do that. I don't need to take an extra class do I?" The poor guy really had no clue. He just figured it was something he didn't know how to do, that they wanted him to do, and that usually meant taking a class to learn how to do it.

Lately, Crabbe had been walking on eggshells around Pansy. Whenever she got near him he seemed to move away in fear of breaking her or some nonsense. But she couldn't help herself, she leaned against him, still chuckling, "Oh Crabbe, you don't need to be anything but yourself." Sobering, she gave him a slight wink, "Unless you need to learn how to walk, in which case I'll direct you back to your mum on that one."

Crabbe stiffened up the moment Pansy leaned against him. He was such a klutz and a brute that he acted like Gregory had when they first started dating. He always felt like he might touch the wrong spot or do something too hard and she'd fall apart. That fact that she was pregnant with a baby and Madame Pomfrey had given explicit instructions to be extra careful around her didn't help that fact at all. He resigned himself to staying as far away as he could from her. His lack of I.Q. was a constant theme for joke making in Slytherin house, and indeed, the rest of the school. "No thanks, Pansy. I think I can still walk fine...why? Do you notice me doing it wrong?" By now Ron was literally crying on the floor from laughing so hard, and Crabbe's continued ignorance only served to bring another round of choking laughs from the red haired Gryffindor.

"You've been doing it right, don't worry." She could feel how nervous he was though, whether it was from her head resting against his shoulder or her request that he be in the wedding party, she didn't know. But she wanted to make everything okay. With Goyle still at his meeting with the headmistress, Pansy felt this was the right time to take action. No matter _how_ many times Goyle explained to his best friend that Pansy wasn't going to fall to pieces if he walked within ten yards of her, it would be different when she reassured him. Smiling up at him, she reached for his hand, "Trust me," She said before he started to get that nervous, sweaty, shifty-eye appearance he was noted for. Grasping his massive hand, she brought it to rest on her belly where Rosaline was kicking. The light butterfly movements were feather-light and yet easily felt through her skin. "That's the baby, Crabbe."

Crabbe immediately wanted to pull his hand away. What was she doing? Was that really the baby? Oh Merlin, his hand was over the baby. He could press too hard and crush the little thing and Goyle would kill him. Of course, he couldn't just jerk his hand away either. What if she held on and he pulled her off balance and she fell on her stomach and killed the baby. It would be his fault too! His eyes were wide with worry, he kept smacking his lips together trying to think of something to say to get her to let his hand go, and he could feel sweaty starting to from on his brow with the concentration of trying not to hurt her or the baby. Oh this was bad. No good ever came of him touching delicate things.

Rubbing the hand that was placed over her belly, she made a gentle soothing noise, "Shh, Crabbe, its fine." She could see that he was frightened...there were very few things that shook Vincent Crabbe; it was funny that a tiny child, barely formed and unable to survive outside the womb, could bring this man to his knees. Chuckling, she looked into his fearful eyes, "She's playing with you, see? She's trying to say hello by kicking mummy." Still, he looked so afraid, "You can't hurt us, Crabbe. You wouldn't, you have to trust yourself. I have faith in you."

Crabbe was trying, really trying to not be uncomfortable. It was just so hard since he knew his track record for things broken and not. So far it was ten thousand things broken...two not; and those were his fists. They did the breaking, never getting broken themselves.

Ron came to his rescue, figuring that Crabbe could serve to learn by example. He stood up, and remembering the procedure from when his mum was pregnant with Ginny, even though he'd only been a year old at the time, stepped toward Pansy. His eyes told her everything about his plan to relax Crabbe. "She's kicking? Can I feel?" This was the most friendly he'd ever been toward Pansy in their lives. But then again, unless you were Voldemort or a Death Eater, babies tended to have that effect on you.

Ron could be a total prat sometimes but it seemed that his time with Crabbe had served to open his eyes to the ways of the world. Up until this year, Slytherins had been "the enemy" to him; this entire situation was making him see everything in a different light. Smiling, she nodded, "Sure, Ron." Moving Crabbe's meaty hand over just slightly, Pansy grasped Ron's hand and pressed it to her swollen belly, "She's right about..." Feeling another little kick, Pansy chuckled, "There."

Ron jumped a little, babies within a womb always gave him a start the first time he felt the kick. Hermione had told him once about a younger cousin of hers; she'd said then that even after being exposed to the magical world, nothing was as magical as babies. He'd thought she was barmy at the time but now that he had his hand over Rosaline he had to agree with her. It was amazing how a tiny life could start in here...that was true magic; magic even muggles could do. And that of course left only one thing for Ron to say, "Bloody brilliant!"

Pansy chuckled, "That's my little Rosaline Abigail." She felt pride filling her chest, her little daughter was already astounding the world and she wasn't even born yet. Pansy just knew that this tiny child was going to be the best, the prettiest, the brightest of them all, without exception. "She's been much more active these past few days; I don't know what's going on. Perhaps she likes this warmer weather!" Looking over at Crabbe, she smiled again, "See? You aren't hurting me or Rosaline at all. In fact, I'd say she's pretty happy to see you boys."

Crabbe was starting to relax. Seeing Ron do this too was definitely helping. He was still worried but certainly not as much as usual. He only nodded though and said nothing more. He didn't really know what words to put to it, but it was kind of amazing to feel a little baby kicking against his hand through her stomach. "She's got a powerful kick. Gonna be a fighter, this one." That had slipped out of no where. Ron chuckled and pulled his hand away slowly.

"Just like her father, I'm sure," Pansy said, a little worried that he was right and she'd have a little hellion on her hands. And yet, at the same time, she knew that her daughter would be a little angel. "But don't go giving her any ideas, I don't want her to end up with the same reputation you and Gregory have," She teased lightly. Rubbing her belly again, she sighed, "I suppose I should have another glass of pumpkin juice or Madame Pomfrey will be so disappointed in me." Whereas she used to be able to get up without a problem, now she was desperately gripping the armrest, trying to get enough force to stand. Frowning, she let out a huff, "Could one of you boys help me?"

Crabbe, being the stronger of the two, immediately jumped to his feet. His hands grabbed Pansy under her arms and lifted her clear out of her chair as he set her down on her feet. He even held on a little longer to make sure she was steady. As soon as he had, he sat back down, blinking and gasping. Ron did likewise. He'd just done that without _thinking_ about it, and hadn't hurt her. Maybe that was his problem...he'd always been so worried about breaking things that he ended breaking them anyway. Maybe the key was to not think about it. Or maybe he'd just had a spot of luck.

Giving him a winning smile, she waddled over to the fridge, "Thank you, Crabbe." Alright so maybe it had been an excuse for her to show him that he would be alright around her and that he didn't have to constantly fear for her safety just because he was around. Although, she did admit, getting up from the couch, out of bed, up from chairs, was getting very difficult from her. Taking a long swig of pumpkin juice, she patted his arm, "See? I'm fine, Rosaline's still kicking, all's right with the world." At least it was alright in her little world with nothing to worry about but herself and her baby.

Crabbe nodded. It was still strange to him, this whole thing with the baby and marriage and all that. He still wasn't quite sure how Pansy went from being Draco's toy—which no one could deny that's what she really was to him—to being Goyle's fiancée, and mother of his unborn child. But he figured if all parties involved were happy then it was fine by him. He'd do his best for them all and hope it turned out all right. "No problem Pansy." His stomach gave a grumble just then and he turned to face her. "You got anything to eat in there?"

Chuckling, Pansy nodded, "I'm pregnant Crabbe, of course there's food in there. I'm going to make myself a sandwich; I'll make you one too. I remember how you like it." How the hell could she forget? He ate like a pregnant woman all the time with his bread, turkey, Swiss cheese, pickle and tomato sandwiches. On hers, though, she made it on rye bread with turkey, onions, lettuce and anchovy paste. "So Crabbe," She said, handing him a sandwich, "I hear that you've got quite the crush on Millicent."

Crabbe he could practically taste the sandwich already. And he remembered that Pansy's family had insisted she learn to cook as training for being Draco's future wife; even though the boy had house elves they had insisted. She would make a glorious sandwich. His dreams of meaty, cheesy goodness were short lived. As she soon brought up Millicent his cheeks turned redder than Ron's hair, and he stammered a bit, which was always a sign that she was right on the money and had caught him by surprise. Ron of course, being a young man with the emotional capacity of a teaspoon, gawked at Crabbe before speaking. "You have a crush on Millicent the _cow_?" This made Crabbe blush more, and made him slightly angry. "I heard she slept with some guy from the Prophet..."

Pansy sighed, "Oh Ron, don't be absurd. I've known Millie my whole life, there's a lot more to the girl than the image she presents. And you're just bitter that she can whoop your arse." It was the truth, Ron had been on the receiving end of some particularly brutal beatings...mostly because he enjoyed teasing the girl and often went out of his way to do so. "I think its sweet, Crabbe. Millie's a good girl. Maybe you'd like to ask her to the graduation ball. It's coming up soon, you know."

Crabbe glared daggers at Ron for his two comments. Thankfully Ron noticed them and wisely shut up before he found himself on the wrong side of Crabbe's fists. Crabbe, like Goyle and Millicent, were known for being the three most physically imposing, and most violent of all the students in their year. Some even considered them, being two boys and a girl, to be the exact opposite of the Golden Trio. Ron was wise to fear taking a few well placed punches. Pansy defending Millicent served to calm Crabbe down a bit, but still he shook his head. "I don't think so, Pansy. I'm not sure I'm going to the ball. My grades haven't been that good, and I heard from Professor McGonagall that it I don't start improving I may not graduate at all..." That was a scary thought, would he be held back? Would they cast him out at the end of the year with no hope save for whatever he inherited from his father upon his death?

Chewing thoughtfully on the rancid smelling sandwich that seemed to assuage her daughter very nicely, she looked over at him, "Well if you need help, I'm sure Hermione or one of the other DA club members would help you. We want you to graduate, Crabbe...you may not have decided what side to fight for yet but you're a valuable asset." Making her way to the table, she sat down to alleviate some of the pressure on her legs, "And Millie does need a date, you know."

Crabbe nodded. Hermione was the brains of the school; some said she'd memorized all the books she'd ever read, including school textbooks! He wouldn't doubt it. He'd heard she practically lived in the library—when she wasn't out making sure Harry didn't get himself into too much trouble. But even thought Hermione had seemed to accept Goyle and Pansy as friendly, he doubted she would tolerate him for too long. But it never hurt to ask. "I thought it was clear what side I'm fighting for Pansy..." He watched her for a moment; it was one of Crabbe's very rare moments of true brightness. They were like lunar eclipses, rarely seen but when they showed they were always special. "If I was working for the Death Eaters, I'd not be pulling guard here. And if I had been forced to pull guard duty, do you think the Death Eaters would have had to look for you at the Ministry? I know the guard shifts as well as who the other guards are. If I wasn't on Harry's side for this, I would have given that information over already and you'd be with the Dark Lord."

Pansy felt relief wash over her. She had been worried about Crabbe for a long time; he was so easily mislead and manipulated that there seemed to be no hope for him. Unlike Goyle who truly had the mental capacity to make such choices for himself, Crabbe relied on those he trusted. Luckily, Draco had joined the side of the light as had Goyle; those two had enough influence to bring Crabbe to the right side. Ultimately, Pansy had worried that Crabbe was still being controlled by his Death Eater father; it made her so happy that Crabbe Sr. hadn't turned his son. "I'm so glad to hear you say that," She said gently, giving him a soft smile. "I know with you on our side it'll help keep Rosaline and me safe."

Crabbe nodded to Pansy. He'd seen and heard of Draco turning from the Death Eaters and it was common knowledge to the children of Death Eaters that Gregory Goyle had turned as well. He'd figured if his two best friends were changing teams, he'd better get on the bandwagon. Besides, he didn't like his father too much. Vincent Crabbe Sr. was a smart guy, however Vincent Crabbe Jr., never inherited that smarts, and his father never missed a chance to remind him how worthless he was. At least with Gregory and Draco, Vincent felt he had friends that might actually care a little. "I'll do my best, Pansy."

"I know you will," She said, taking another large bite of her sandwich. Dear Merlin this child was making her hungry, even though she had already eaten a hearty breakfast and had been eating almost nonstop all day. "I think," She started, finishing off the sandwich, "That by the time we get to this wedding, I will outweigh you, Crabbe."

Crabbe laughed. That was a good joke. It was impossible to outweigh him, at least _he_ thought so. He smiled and poked his thumb into his chest, "Well, before the wedding we can have a competition. See who weighs more. Winner gets a cheesecake."

"Ugh, now I want cheesecake...thanks, Crabbe!" She said, though still smiling good-naturedly. "Fine, you're on. But don't expect to win, I only need fifty more pounds to outweigh you and with the way my waist is expanding, you're going to lose this one!"

Crabbe smiled and nodded. "It's a bet then. I'll just have to start eating more at meals." He loved eating contests, it was one thing he was good them. And this competition was just a bit longer—being judged in overall weight, not volume of consumption. He'd give Pansy a run for her money. "I'm experienced at eating and gaining weight. So don't think eating for two will help you much."

Pansy scoffed, "If you think having Goyle's fifteen pound baby isn't going to help me win, you're sorely mistaken Crabbe!" Ha, she loved to win too...almost as much as Crabbe. She would admit that he was good at things like eating contests whereas she usually won the lightweight competitions. But damn, she was getting fat anyway! Why not make it a challenge? And for Merlin's sake, she was desperately craving cheesecake now. Walking over to the floo, she threw a pinch in the fire and spoke to Dobby briefly. He promised to send up a wide assortment that she could choose from. Smirking, she winked at Crabbe. "I'm only getting started," She taunted, patting her rounded belly and laughing. At least he wasn't afraid to look at her anymore

Crabbe laughed as Pansy ordered herself some cheesecake. He found that his mouth started to water; damn, now he wanted cheesecake too. Poor Crabbe was destined to lose this contest though. Not only was Pansy going to be having a huge baby, but she also had Goyle. He was about as good as Crabbe was at eating and he'd most likely help her win.

Gregory's head throbbed with a headache as he made his way back from the headmistress' office. He'd finished with his essay, thanks to some help from McGonagall. Her lecture about the subject matter, though, left him with this headache. Now he wanted to rest. He opened the door to his shared quarters with Pansy to the scene of a challenge; he could practically smell it in the air. "Honey, I'm home."

Reaching over, she gave Goyle a soft kiss on the lips as he entered, "Hello love, Crabbe and I were just discussing wedding plans and our latest challenge." Her blue eyes sparked with mirth, "Crabbe's going to owe me a cheesecake if I weigh more than him at our wedding." Laughing again, she rubbed her belly, "I think I have a good chance at winning seeing how large the baby will be and how hungry I am all the time." The cheesecake appeared at the table and immediately Pansy helped herself to a very large slice. "Maybe the rest of you can take bets on who will win."

Gregory smiled and laughed at Crabbe. "Sorry mate, but I think Pansy's going to take you on this one." At Crabbe's look of disbelief that Gregory thought Pansy would win, Goyle chuckled a bit more. "Well, this is going to be a large child, and she's got me here Crabbe. You better believe I'm helping my fiancée to win. The Goyle name must be brought back to its proper glory." This would be fun. "Madame Pomfrey will love you for this Pansy. She'll see you gaining weight and be all chipper about it now."

Snorting, Pansy nodded, "Oh I can just hear her now 'Oh Pansy, how wonderfully fat you've gotten! But you're still too skinny!' That woman, no matter how much I seem to gain, she tells me I need to gain more!" It was true that she had been severely underweight when she became pregnant, now she was hovering above where her 'healthy' weight should have been. Taking a bite of the delicious cheesecake, she let it linger in her mouth. "We'll see Crabbe, we shall see."

Gregory watched as Crabbe eyed the cheesecake hungrily. Pansy didn't seem to notice, and Goyle felt a twinge of loyalty to his friend. He grabbed a piece of the cake and handed it to Crabbe. "That's the only help you're getting from me in the competition." He kissed Pansy's neck while she greedily ate her cake. Now he wanted a piece, and Ron the bottomless pit looked hungry too. "Pansy, you mind if Ron and I have some?"

"I'm not that fat yet, boys, you can be sure that I can't eat all this cheesecake in one sitting," She chuckled, pushing the cheesecake platter toward the other two boys. She was starved still, for some odd reason. Truly she'd been eating all day, it just didn't make sense! "I think Rosaline must be starved! I've been eating all day and I _still_ feel like I could eat a bloody dragon!" A short growl from her stomach verified her statement, "I just don't know what's wrong with me!"

Gregory had a mouth full of cheesecake, Ron looked the same. He smiled at Pansy and around a full mouth attempted to say, "It's called being pregnant." What came out sounded more like a troll trying to speak English with a mouth full of goat. This, of course, caused Ron laugh and spit cheesecake out before he could cover his mouth. Gregory glared at Ron. The nerve, he'd just got cheesecake...chewed cheesecake, all over the carpets.

Pansy scrunched her nose as Ron spit on the carpet. Grabbing her wand she did a quick 'evanesco' and turned back to Goyle. "Believe me, I know all about that," she chuckled, her belly bouncing with the motion. "I just never expected to feel this hungry! It's bloody insane to eat a giant platter of pancakes with peanut butter and chocolate syrup, sausage, and then some brownies, then a sandwich and cheesecake..." Running her fingers along the ever-larger expanse of her belly, she just sighed, "Well, if baby's hungry, mum will have to eat."

Gregory nodded and smiled. "Well at least you're doing everything you can to make feed the baby. Mum had a cousin who was pregnant and she didn't like to gain weight so she refused to eat more than normal. She lost the baby about five months in." Losing a baby was never a good thing to talk about with a pregnant woman. He meant to reassure her and tell her that that she was doing well.

Pansy's skin prickled with sadness, "Oh Merlin." Suddenly she didn't feel so hungry anymore. She wasn't even at five months yet, she could still lose this baby. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried to ignore the tears welling in her eyes, "Oh I couldn't bear it if I lost the baby...I would die, I would just _die_!"

Gregory wrapped his arms around Pansy and kissed her neck. "You aren't going to lose this baby Pansy. You're doing everything you should be doing. Madame Pomfrey is just telling you to gain more weight because you were underweight when you got pregnant. You've got to make up for that. Don't worry." He shouldn't have opened his stupid mouth. Now he felt like an arse and Crabbe and Ron were deliberately taking interest in the fireplace.

"I swear I'll gain everything she wants," Pansy said almost desperately. Picking up her fork she began to eat again with gusto. She hadn't realized that gaining weight was so serious, she had been practically differential! Taking a long drink of her pumpkin juice, she drained the cup and then went for more. The calories in it would add pounds to her, so would the food. "Rosaline will be fine," She said, determined to do everything to provide her child with the needed nutrients to grow. After all, Madame Pomfrey had promised everything was fine and that she'd be perfectly alright to carry the baby to term. "I just love her so much," Pansy said softly.

Gregory nodded, "You and me both, love. You and me both," He loved the idea of having a baby with Pansy. It made the whole thing so much more special to him. He already felt the protective father urges. He felt sorry for anyone later in life that wanted to court his daughter; they'd have Pansy to deal with _and_ Gregory Goyle Jr. That combination did not bode well for anyone who might decide they wanted to ruin his daughter's honor. He'd rip off their head and shove it so far up their bum it would look like it grew back again…badly.

Feeling a little bit tired, Pansy finished off her cheesecake and stood, wrapping her arms around Goyle's waist. "I'm exhausted, love." She was satisfied (for now) although her midnight cravings seemed to be a more common occurrence these days. "I'm headed to bed. Care to join me?"

Gregory nodded and stood up with her. He turned to Ron and Crabbe and waved. "You two have fun. See you when we wake up if you're still on shift." The two waved back and Gregory followed Pansy to bed. He hoped she still wasn't worried about the baby. He'd have to take extra care with what he said from now on. No matter what, though, he knew their baby would be fine.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks to our reviewer--you know who you are, hehe ;)**

**Marina & James**


	15. Chapter 15

One more NEWT; that was all Gregory had left! Pansy was sitting on the couch, waiting in joyful anticipation for her soon-to-be husband to come through the door after his charms NEWT. At six months, Pansy was _**extremely**_ pregnant. Her large belly jutted out so far that she couldn't see her toes any longer and she was so heavy that she could not lift herself up from the couch or from bed without assistance. Crabbe had even grunted when he helped her up off the couch this morning; he was also putting on a little weight from eating so much to try and win this little bet he had going with Pansy. Three months to go and she was already _dreadfully_ large with child. Pansy was certain that it was unhealthy and, yet, Madame Pomfrey told her she was right on target for weight gain. Finally, she was on target! Unfortunately, she was pretty sure she had eaten the target with her fish and goat cheese laden breakfast.

Gregory Goyle was worried. He'd just finished his last NEWT, charms. That was it! His academic career at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was practically over. It would be four weeks before he got the results of his tests via owl post, and then he'd know how he did. He was stressing, the waiting was the hardest part. Did he pass? Did he fail? The rest of the school year was mere formality. They just had to show up in classes but no more homework or tests. Graduation was right around the corner, only a few short weeks away for those who passed their NEWTS. And, above all, there was the wedding. He and Pansy were finally going to be married; that knowledge made him forget about the rest of it. As long as he and Pansy were together, married, and their baby was in good health, then he'd be happy. It was then that Gregory opened the door to his quarters with Pansy, "I'm back."

Smiling from her afternoon snack of mashed potatoes, pickles, and cheddar cheese, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "How'd it go, love?" He's breezed through transfiguration, potions had been difficult but he managed to brew a stellar concoction, divination had been a total joke...but charms was his weak suit. He had been studying and restudying. On several occasions he had read her and the baby to sleep trying to do the complicated charms in the NEWT practice book. A hard kick from within her made her shift again; Merlin, her little girl was a feisty one! "And someone's dying to say hello." She chuckled, rubbing her belly. No one ignored Rosaline for long; the baby girl wouldn't allow it.

Gregory smiled into the kiss and chuckled. "I don't know how it went. We won't get the results of our tests for another couple weeks. But, I'm worried. Charms isn't my best subject and I have a feeling I didn't do so well." He smiled then and hugged her, which was a little challenging with her stomach between them like it was; but they made do. "That was at least until I realized that the NEWTS being over with meant I was that much closer to finally having you as my wife. I don't really care how well I did on them; we'll be fine either way." When she mentioned Rosaline, he knelt down in front of her and parted her robes enough to kiss her bare stomach, "Hello there little one, daddy loves you. I can't wait to finally meet my little girl. In the meantime, be good for mommy! You're not even born yet and you're already a handful for her."

That was the truth. Every night, Rosaline kicked up a storm. It took nearly an hour of singing or reading to get the little girl to fall asleep and if there was any movement whatsoever she'd be up and moving again. Pansy was becoming exhausted, although she was more than happy that her child was active and moving instead of constantly fearing that her child was dead because she _didn't_ move. She giggled as he leaned down to kiss her large, bare belly. She was having a truly difficult time fitting into anything, even with resizing charms. There was only so much a seam could stretch! "I'm sorry to hear that you didn't feel comfortable with it," She gently ran her fingers through his hair to soothe him. "But I'm sure you did fine." At the mention of the wedding though, excitement poured through her, "Next week I'm going to be Mrs. Gregory Goyle Jr.!" She gushed, grasping his hands. "When's your mum coming? I'm dying to see her!"

Gregory smiled and stood up. He planted a firm kiss on Pansy's lips while running a hand over her belly to show his daughter some love too. When he broke the kiss he was beaming. "I can't wait for you to finally bear my name." He reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment. "I got this from mum's owl just before the NEWT started today. She wrote in code in case it got intercepted. I'm going to decode it and then we'll see what she says." He kissed her again and then flopped down into a chair to start deciphering what his mom was saying.

Not fair! He knew how desperate she was to see Delilah...not to mention she could barely move. With a quick signal to Crabbe, he helped her to her feet and set her waddling over to her soon-to-be husband. "Well?" She asked, collapsing into the chair beside him, "What does it say?"

Gregory had his tongue half sticking out of his mouth while he worked on deciphering the note. After a moment he smiled and looked up to Pansy's expectant face. "She says she's doing fine with your aunt. And she'll be here tomorrow. McGonagall has assigned her a spare room on this floor and will have a magic door placed so she can go from her room to ours and vice verse without needing to go outside." He looked down at the parchment and then handed it out to Pansy. "She also says she's bringing your aunt and wants to know if that's alright with us."

Pansy's eyes widened as she snatched the letter, "My aunt Scarlet wants to come with her? Why, I thought after the way my parents treated her all those years ago that she'd never want to see me again!" Sighing heavily, she quickly realized that she had no idea how to read this code. There were just a bunch of letters and symbols. "Of course I'd love to see her. I was wondering how she and that muggle husband of hers were doing." Tears welled up in her eyes, "And I just can't wait to see your mum, I have so many questions, so many things I want to talk to her about." Hormones flared and she wept again, "Oh I'm so happy I don't know what to do with myself!"

Gregory smiled and stood. He hugged Pansy and rubbed her back. "I think mum has something to do with your aunt wanting to come. I believe she explained the situation and your aunt realizes none of it was your fault." He kissed her cheek and smiled at her lovingly. "How is your back feeling today? I can give you a back rub if you want." He'd become quite skilled at massages for Pansy ever since her weight gain had started to cause her back to become increasingly sorer with each passing day. He also knew that with her lack of sleep her muscles would be extra sore.

"Oh Merlin, Gregory," She said, pressing her hand to her belly again, "My back is a bloody nightmare. This morning when I got out of the bath, I thought I would just cry from how badly it was hurting. Then I did and I _still_ didn't feel any better!" Pansy was so excited to see her Aunt Scarlet; she had always loved that aunt of hers the best...it was a terribly sad day when she had been disowned for being pregnant with a muggle's child. And with Delilah coming, Pansy was all smiles again, she almost forgot about the wrenching pain in her back. Oh, how quickly her moods changed. "I'd adore a back rub. Thank you for being so thoughtful, love."

Gregory smiled at Pansy and led her to a chair. He sat her down in it and transfigured the chair to be backless with only a small support in front, so she wouldn't fall over when she leaned forward. He then started to work on her neck, moving down to her shoulders. It would be best to work out the stress first and then move to her aching muscles, working the knots out. After he moved his hands from one spot to another, he placed tender kisses on the spots his hands had just vacated. "Yikes, glad I'm not pregnant. Your neck and shoulders are stiff as a petrificus spell."

A loud moan tore through her as he began to work on a particularly tight knot right at the base of her back. "Oh Merlin, that's the spot, love. It's been plaguing me for days!" Her back, shoulders, legs, they were all terribly sore. She had even begun getting leg cramps at night, which made no sense with the amount of potassium filled pumpkin juice she was drinking. But Madame Pomfrey had told her it was just her frazzled nerves and her stress; she needed to relax more. Ha, easier said than done! Pansy was becoming larger every day and with the way the world was going—with more Death Eater raids and scores more dead every day—there was certainly a lot to worry about. "You're going to be the best husband who ever lived," She said softly.

Gregory finished up the massage and kissed Pansy on the back of her neck, "Thanks, love. Only for you," He patted her back gently and transfigured the chair back to normal. Once that was done, he sat down in the chair beside her and grasped her hand. "You know, I read in the prophet today that _five_ Death Eaters got turned in to the Aurors. Two were dead, and three were stupefied or under the incarcerous. No one knows who caught them but all five are suspected to have been involved in the Ministry attack that killed Percy." Gregory had his suspicions as to who had been the mysterious vigilante.

A shiver went through her as his warm lips pressed to the bare skin of her neck. It was getting warmer every day and she, in her heavily pregnant state, felt that more acutely than anyone else. She awoke sweating; she went to bed drenched in it. Not even the castle's cooling charms seemed to be helping. But Goyle could make her burn hot and feel comfortable all at the same time. At his news on the Death Eaters she looked over at him, "That's wonderful news! Was...was your father in the group?"

Gregory shook his head, "No. Father will be harder to catch. Most of them were pretty low level Death Eaters, mostly new recruits; the Ministry raid was a test for them." He was certain Harry had been the one to take the five down. "My father—low as he is—is still part of the inner circle. The inner circle will be close to the Dark Lord at all times now. If my suspicions are correct and it was Harry that took them down, then he can't go after the inner circle without facing The Dark Lord. And as powerful as Harry must be to take down five Death Eaters at once, I don't think he's ready for that challenge quite yet. The Dark Lord won't make the mistake of facing him alone again, if the stories about fourth year are right. The Dark Lord knows his wand is useless against Harry, and vice versa. Voldemort try to outnumber him and Harry isn't good enough to face the Dark Lord and his inner circle at the same time yet."

Nodding, her hand came to absently rub over the place where Rosaline was punting her. "There's really no hope for your father, is there? He's too far gone; he'll never be who he once was." It saddened her a great deal, mostly on Delilah's behalf. "Your mum is going to need us now more than ever. This baby is a new start for us, for the Goyle family...I'm just afraid that it won't be enough to keep her heart from breaking."

Gregory shook his head. His parents were a sore subject for the family mainly because of his father's loyalty to the Death Eaters. As she had said, he was too far gone. "You're right. There is no hope for him. But mum's heart was already broken the day he changed. You saw it when he tried to kill me; she already knew he was gone. And that just proved it to her." He placed a hand on Pansy's belly and rubbed it softly, "But we're going to be a family, us, this baby, and my mum. We'll give each other hope."

Nodding, she wiped another stray tear from her cheek, "I want it so badly, to be a family with you. And to have a grandmum, and a built in babysitter living with us," She chuckled lightly. "I just want everything to be perfect and for Rosaline to live the way we never could. I want her to be able to pick her husband, to be happy, to go to school where she wants and to be friends with whoever she chooses!" Pansy never had any of those luxuries and she wanted them so badly for her little girl. "I love you, Gregory."

Gregory kissed Pansy and held her as best he could from a chair away. When he parted from her, he smiled and wiped a tear off her cheek, "I love you too, Pansy. And I'll do my best to make sure those things happen for us." He wanted their child, their children, to grow up safe and without the worries he and Pansy had to suffer through. He'd give anything to see that happen, even his life. "Mum would be more than pleased to be a live in babysitter. And I know she'd love the chance to spoil our baby!"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to put watching Rosaline on her all the time but I want her to spend as much time with the baby as she wants. And I wouldn't mind going on a few dates once this war is over," She said, nudging him lightly as she laughed. "We never really did too much of that. Our first date was at the Hospital Wing checking to see if Draco got me pregnant! Not exactly romantic," No, not by a long shot. But it seemed like forever and a day since then...even though it had been less than nine months. "Besides, once I can see my toes again I'll be an excellent dance partner…and I'll be pretty again. Oh, we'll be quite the pair, you and I."

Gregory nodded and laughed. Indeed, their first date hadn't been very romantic. In fact, it had been rather nerve racking and tiring, and not in a good way. He'd love to go on some real dates with her. "Funny, we're getting married before we've ever been on a real date. We're kind of backwards in this aren't we?" He was chuckling. "I wouldn't have it any other way." When she commented about her looks, he frowned. "I told you before, and I'll say it again: you being pregnant with my child is very sexy to me. And _I_ thinking you are sexy should be the only thing you're worried about."

Leaning over, she kissed him, pulling him closer to her again, "Thank you. I know you say you think I'm sexy bloated like this but...it'll be nice to be able to get up and go to the loo without having to wake you up, you can't deny that." She ribbed, letting her small hand rub over his back gently. "And Valentine's Day counts as a date, I think. It was so romantic, so wonderful...I can't wait to see what married dates are like."

Gregory smiled at her, remembering Valentine's Day. Yeah it had been romantic, but with all the guards and everything he hadn't thought to count it as a date. She obviously had other ideas. "Well, Pansy. What I meant by a real date, was a date without all these guards. Don't get me wrong, I loved Valentine's Day and I'm glad we have the guards, they are necessary. But just once I'd like to take you out to a fancy restaurant or something and be just us. Just you and me, no guards, no Death Eaters...no war," That would be perfect. But, it would be impossible until after the baby was born and the Dark Lord stopped.

Pansy let out a soft sigh, "I can't wait." She leaned her forehead against his shoulder and chuckled, "How did we get here?" Her own question shocked her, "I mean, I'm wonderfully happy, I love you and Rosaline but..." A pensive look spread over her face, "How did this, how did _we_ happen?"

Gregory frowned at her question. Was she having second thoughts about everything? Though, it did beg the question...how _did_ they get here? "Well...I've never been a firm believer in anything...but well, maybe it was fate. Or, maybe it was just a matter of timing. Had I gone back to bed that night instead of figuring Draco might still be with you, I never would have seen you down there, and we would still be where we were the day before."

Fate was a funny concept. Gregory felt like her fate, her one and only love, her soul mate...but surely that was just superstition. Pansy had always believed that one created their own destiny, that the gods or spirits had no influence on what would occur in a person's life. But, how could all of this been a cosmic accident? How could these seemingly random events have brought them together? "It must be...there's no explanation."

Gregory sighed and looked at the floor. "Whatever it was, I'm glad it happened. I wouldn't have it any other way. Unless…unless you..." He didn't want to finish the thought, but her question had made him wonder if she wanted out or something. He sincerely hoped not

Pansy gasped, "No!" It took all of the strength in her body and a tiny bit of assistance from Crabbe as he rushed over to help her up as she rounded on her fiancée. "I love you and I love our baby and I'm going to have you thinking that just because I wonder how I got so lucky that I'm questioning us!" Hormones flared, anger seeping into her eyes, "If you think for one second that I think this is a mistake..." A small sob choked her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she turned, waddling as fast as she could into the bedroom.

Gregory had screwed up big time this time. But, could anyone really blame him? Pansy was his first relationship ever; he had no experience in this sort of thing. It was all new to him and he didn't know when to keep his big mouth shut. He followed her into the bedroom and stepped in front of her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I'm sorry love. I'm new to this…to everything. I don't what to say half the time. I'm always worrying that you're going to realize what a prat I am and leave me for someone who knows what they are doing." He was a right mess.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she lay face down on the bed; her face was splotchy and even as he sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her, she didn't lean against him. "How could you think I don't want you?" She wailed. "Tell me what I'm doing wrong; tell me how I can stop making you feel like that!"

Gregory wanted to bash his face into the wall. "It's not you love, it's me. I just don't know if what I'm doing is right or wrong, whether I'll say the wrong thing. You aren't just the first serious relationship I've ever had...you're the only _one_ I've ever had. I have nothing to compare what I'm doing with what's right and wrong."

Leaning against him, she could feel his robes becoming wet where her head lay. "There has to be something I'm doing, Gregory. I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm a bloody hormonal mess...you're being forced to carry double the burden because I can't control myself and now I'm not showing you I love you enough!" She felt like the worst person in the entire world. "You must hate me. I'm not telling you how much I love you and how happy I am that you're here to support me and our child. I'm a horrible person, Gregory...you shouldn't marry me!"

Gregory sighed and decided on a more direct approach. He quickly leaned in and kissed Pansy with everything he had in him. He put everything into that kiss. When he broke away he looked her right in the eyes and smiled, "I could never hate you, Pansy. And if you ever think I shouldn't marry you then I'll tell Madame Pomfrey that you lost weight so she'll stuff you full again." He chuckled, hoping his joke would lighten the mood. "I love you with fiber of my being. I could never love anyone more than I love you, don't you _ever_ forget that."

Kissing him fiercely she let her hands come to hold his robes as if gripping on for dear life. She gave a short laugh and shook her head, "Oh Gregory, I would kill you if you told Madame Pomfrey that! She already stuffs me full of candies when I go in for my appointments. Dear Merlin, I don't know what she would do if she thought I was _losing_ weight," She gave him a playful slap on the chest and exhaled sharply. "I love you too; I just want to know why you're always waiting for the other shoe to drop." Running her hand over her belly, she closed her eyes, "I've done everything I know how to show you that I love you. I'm even carrying your child, the very ultimate act of love. Tell me how I could show you."

Gregory shook his head, he honestly had no clue. It wasn't her, it was him. "I know you love me Pansy but I'm a bloody mess. My whole life I've been Gregory Goyle Jr. big fat brute, dumb as bricks. I've never had anyone like me for anything other than hired muscle. And now I've got you and this baby. I'm just worried that I'll do or say something unforgivable and you'll snap into your senses and realize I'm not good enough for you." He kissed her forehead and ran a hand over her back. "Maybe it'll go away once you're my wife."

"One more week, love, then I'll be yours until the end of time, until we die; hopefully at the same exact moment, old and grey, with our children all around us." Pansy smiled gently and took his hand in hers. "Until then, we'll just have to have faith I suppose. We're together because we believed in one another..." Kissing him softly on the cheek she smiled, "And I think we'll stay together because we still believe in one another. I know you love me and I love you...we love our child. Nothing can ever tear us apart."

Gregory smiled and kissed her with what he hoped was enough to curl her toes. He loved kissing her, could never get enough of it. She had the sweetest lips in the world. "Yeah, I plan to go at the same time. I don't think I could stand to lose you first, and I wouldn't want to make you suffer through losing me." He hoped nothing would ever tear them apart. So far only the Death Eaters seemed to be working on that. But, Gregory had faith in Harry; he'd keep that from happening. "Pansy...what do you think Harry's doing right now? Where do you think he is?"

Silence sat between them for a moment as Pansy came crashing down from the high his kisses brought her to. "I don't know...but I hope he's alright, I hope he's happy and that he's staying safe." Meeting his eyes, she bit lip gently, "I don't want our daughter to grow up without a godfather. And I want Harry to be able to see her, to hold her...I want to give him something to come home to, something to cherish. I'm so afraid that he believes he's alone in this and he needs to fight alone."

Gregory shook his head. He was afraid of that too. But in all honesty, is anyone else capable of fighting alongside Harry? Dumbledore, the most powerful Wizard since Merlin himself, some may say, fell at the hands of the Death Eaters on Voldemort's orders. If he couldn't survive...could any of them? "I don't think any of us are able to help more than just keeping the Death Eaters at bay while fights the Dark Lord. It's sad, I know, but even Dumbledore couldn't help him. He's the only wizard in the world to have faced You-Know-Who, what, five times? And each time he's come out alive. Better trained wizards than Harry, Cedric Diggory for example, fell after only a minute in his presence. But Harry keeps outsmarting him, managing to somehow overpower him. I wish it was different, that he didn't have to go through this, but I honestly think he is alone in this."

Sadness washed over her again, "But he isn't, Gregory. He has us! He has Hermione, Ron, and Sirius, his parents...dead or alive. He holds them dear in his heart. Its people telling him that he has to go this alone that's pushing him father away." Holding him tighter, she exhaled sharply, "I think that being pregnant has shown me how desperately Harry has always needed that guiding hand." Remorse shown in her eyes, "How differently would things have turned out if the entire school rallied behind him during the Hogwarts attack?"

Gregory didn't like this line of thought. But, if she was asking..."I don't know Pansy. Maybe he could have turned back the attack, caught all those Death Eaters. I'd have been arrested, Crabbe too. I'd be in Azkaban right now, and we wouldn't be together. I know he needs to learn that there are people he can count on, but it isn't us that are making him go this alone. There are fully trained wizards out there, adults, who are so afraid of the Dark Lord that they've decided to put all their hopes and the fate of the world on the shoulders of a boy barely seventeen years old. They'd rather have him suffer this, that he be the one to take all the risk. And when he couldn't do what they had always been too afraid to attempt they shunned him, slandered him, called him names and bullied him. I feel for him, I really do, but what can we do? Other than support him and let him know we're here for him? What can we do?"

"I don't know," She cried plaintively. What could she do? There really was nothing that she could possibly offer him that would be of any help. She had been chosen by Voldemort to be the mother of his heir…except she'd ended up pregnant all on her own. Now she was a seventeen year old pregnant girl engaged to be married to a Death Eater's son…she was helpless against the Dark Lord, powerless to help Harry. Sighing heavily, she shook her head, "I don't know what to do, I just love you so much and Rosaline too. I would give anything to keep her safe, to make sure she lived a happy life. I'd beg, cheat, kill, steal…die…all for her."

Gregory could understand how she felt. If a contingent of full trained Death Eaters, even the inner circle, came bursting through that door right this moment, Gregory would fight tooth and nail to protect Pansy and their daughter. He'd cast unforgivables like they were candy, and dash the consequences. "I know love. I know. It's the same for me."

Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, "Would you just hold me, Gregory? Please...I just want to feel your arms around me." She scooted back to the pillow, resting her body on the bed, her belly sticking far out into the air as she lay on her back.

Gregory happily obliged her. He scooted up to her side and laid an arm over her belly. He ran his hand in soothing circles over it so their daughter would not feel left out. He'd give anything for these two, no matter what the cost. "I'll always hold you love. You never have to ask."

Resting her head against his shoulder, she smiled softly, letting one hand grasp his and the other press to the large expanse of her belly where Rosaline was practicing her tap dancing routine. "I love you, all of you..." Closing her eyes, she breathed in the scent of him, letting him soothe her with his nearness. "And I can't wait to be your wife."

Gregory kissed the side of her head and smiled. "I can't wait to be your husband. I've degenerated to counting the hours and minutes." He chuckled a bit and then leaned up and over to kiss her belly. "And of course I love you too, Rosaline." He was a father, well soon enough anyway. For now it was still a work in progress. He just hoped he was a better father than his had been.

Smiling softly, she felt herself slowly slipping into a soft sleep. Flush against him, she never felt so happy and so safe. Even Rosaline seemed eager to rest next to her father's form. They were a real family, destined to be together forever. Pansy, for one, couldn't be happier or more excited. "Wake me up for dinner," she murmured before slinging her arm around him, falling fast asleep. For once, she didn't dream of death and destruction.

* * *

**The fun is really beginning now :D. Keep reading and reviewing! High drama and tension are coming soon to a fanfic near you!**

**Marina & James**


	16. Chapter 16

Gregory Goyle had woken up early. It was hard for him to stay sleeping when his mom and soon to be aunt would be arriving later on. He'd decided to surprise Pansy with breakfast, prepared all by himself. By the time he was done cooking he had a large stack of pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and hash browns. He quickly gave a plate to Hermione who was on duty until her replacements arrived after breakfast and then set the wide assortment on the table. He pushed the door open with one foot and popped his head inside, "Pansy, love, I made breakfast for you. Time to get up, mum and your aunt will be here in an hour or so."

Of all the things that Goyle could've said to wake her up, breakfast in conjunction with Delilah and Scarlet coming today got Pansy up quickly. With a heavy grunt, she managed to wriggle herself from the sheets and shuffle over to get her wand. Being able to use magic again made her life so much easier. Instead of having to go about the motions of trying to pull robes on over the giant swell in her belly or, Merlin forbid, reach her toes to lace her boots, she did a simple cleansing charm, charmed her robes on, and waddled out to breakfast. She had forced Goyle up in the middle of the night to get her some peanut fudge she'd been craving but that didn't stop her appetite at all this morning. Smiling, she pressed a kiss to his lips as she sat down, immediately spearing several potatoes, "Good morning, love. And what a beautiful morning it is..."

Gregory kissed Pansy in return as he sat down to join her. He normally wouldn't make all this food but with her appetite always changing, he never could guess what she'd be in the mood for. And if she wanted pickles again, Dobby had brought a jar of fresh pickles and placed it in the fridge for him, just in case. "Yeah, it is a nice morning." He shoved a forkful of pancakes in his mouth and then downed a glass of pumpkin juice before speaking again. "So, when mum and Scarlet arrive, what do you want to do? Chat and catch up? Or go for a walk about the castle? Professor McGonagall said that'd be okay now since it's a Hogsmeade weekend and most of the students have gone out." Well, except for the first and second years, but they'd be most likely studying trying to impress their new teachers, rather than gallivanting about the castle.

Pansy thought it would be far too dangerous to go walking about, especially with the threat of imminent danger constantly looming over their heads. Some students, as always, would stay behind and there were the children of Death Eaters lurking around every corner. Rosaline gave a couple of sleepy kicks causing Pansy to smile, "I'd love to catch up with your mum and my aunt, there are so many things I want to know! As for walking...I haven't been walking in over two months, I merely toddle along like a giant woman," she teased, chuckling. "Besides, it's too dangerous. Crabbe told me that Aurors have been summoned to watch the students of Hogwarts, to make sure they're safe."

Gregory nodded. He understood and he felt bad for Pansy. She was cooped up in these quarters all the time; she never got to see outside unless it was to go for a check up with Madame Pomfrey—and lately the mediwitch had been coming to their room instead. He just wanted to give Pansy the option of going outside for a nice relaxing stroll. Maybe he could coordinate something with have a wing closed for 'repairs' and they could go for a walk down there some time. "That's bad, but I'm glad about the Aurors. It's nice to see them taking an active interest in the safety of the students instead of seeing the Ministry trying to make everyone believe that everything is okay."

Nodding, Pansy gave him a half-smile, "I think it's high time this happened. Crabbe also told me that...that some students are being pulled out of the school by their parents. Death Eater children," She clarified, her blue eyes reflecting the fear she felt. She never thought she'd say it but, "I'm worried about Draco and about Crabbe, I'm frightened they're going to be next."

Gregory nodded. "Well, they can always refuse to go. I believe Draco and Crabbe both told their parents they were refusing the mark. But, whatever happens, will happen. Not much we can do about it other than give them our support." he quickly finished off the rest of his breakfast and wiped his mouth. "Besides, if their helping us against the Death Eaters, they'd have to both declare their true allegiance sooner or later. Better sooner than later if you ask me. This'll be the chance to see where their loyalties truly are."

Pansy had scarfed down a hearty scoopful of hash browns, two eggs, a sausage, toast with butter, and a couple of pickles before she finally felt satisfied...but the food didn't make her feel any better about Crabbe and Draco's situations. "I know, I just worry," She said softly, her hands coming to rest over the child squirming within her. "Blame my hormones or call it maternal instinct...I just don't want to lose anyone to this war. With every passing day I get even more worried that the people I love and care about will be hurt." Shaking her head, she sighed heavily, "I'm just so tired of being afraid."

Gregory rested a hand on Pansy's arm and rubbed it for a moment. He understood her fears. He had made new friends this year and fixed broken friendships. He didn't want those people to be hurt or die; he didn't want to see them suffer. It was bad enough Harry was forced to go through all this, why make others do so as well? "I know, Pansy, I know. I'm sick of worrying too, but until something actually happens, that's all we can do." He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. As he pulled back, a soft knock came from the door. Gregory looked over to Hermione, who had already sat down her book and drawn her wand. She padded over to the door and cracked it open. A couple muttered words were exchanged between her and the outer guard before the door was pushed all the way open and Hermione stepped to the side to reveal Professor McGonagall standing alongside Delilah Goyle, and a woman Gregory could only assume was Pansy's aunt Scarlet.

Delilah rushed into the room and wrapped her son up in a huge hug. "Oh Gregory, dear, you've lost so much weight! You look so good!" Gregory hugged her back and Delilah then turned to face Pansy, "Oh Pansy, dear, you look wonderful, about ready to pop!" She gave Pansy a gentler hug, but only because she didn't want to crush the poor baby. "Have you two picked out a name yet?"

The waterworks started just as soon as Pansy saw Delilah rush in and envelope her son in a hug. She was much too large to hoist herself up from this particular chair, but Delilah took away the necessity when she reached down, taking her into her arms. Laughing and crying all at the same time, she hugged her back tightly, "Oh I feel about ready to pop!" She answered, wiping her face. "We picked the name Rosaline Abigail. But, of course, we'll have to see her before we give her that name for the rest of her life...but Abigail stays, officially." Pansy knew what that would mean to Delilah.

Scarlet was a stern, waiflike woman who bore a striking resemblance to her young niece. Her hair was jet black, cut in a bob and falling slightly into her sparkling blue-green eyes. Years of marriage and four children had put only a slight pooch in her waist and she was as thin as any mother of four could be. Stalking in, she set down her travel bag, walking over to Goyle and giving him the once-over, "So, you are the young wizard who has impregnated my niece?"

Gregory nodded under the stern appraisal of this woman. He towered over her; it took a very tall person to not be towered over by him. Nevertheless, he still felt small as a pixie under her gaze. "Yes I am. I'm Gregory Goyle Jr." His right hand came out for a hand shake; she didn't seem the kind to hug at a first meeting…or ever. "A pleasure to meet you ma'am," He swallowed past a lump in his throat. Gregory felt like he was being tested, and that he was failing for some reason.

Delilah ignored the two as she talked with Pansy. At the mention of Abigail being the middle name of the girl Delilah burst into tears and wrapped Pansy in a hug to end all hugs. She cried onto her shoulder for a moment before pulling back and wiping her eyes, trying to look as though she hadn't been all weepy. "Oh, thank you dear. You have no idea how much that means to me." She sat down at the table to chat with Pansy more comfortably. "Tell me dear, have you been eating right? That Pomfrey woman has been keeping you healthy yes?"

Delilah's tears didn't help Pansy's any, she sobbed right alongside the older woman, her hormones blazing like a fire at a newspaper shop. Sniffling, she still managed to smile, "Oh I think I do, I'm a mum now myself." Rubbing her hand over the large protrusion her abdomen, she was comforted by several comforting kicks. "Oh Delilah, your son and Madame Pomfrey have been stuffing me full of food! I must eat several tons a day...and yet I still manage to get Gregory up in the middle of the night to get whatever food strikes my fancy." Taking a drink of her pumpkin juice to try and quell the lump in her throat, Pansy smiled, "You've raised a fine boy. He's the best boyfriend and father I've ever seen."

Scarlet didn't accept the proffered hand as she stared into his eyes. Stepping back, she leaned down, grasping her bag by the handles and opened it. Several seconds went by in silence as she rummaged through the sack and the finally grabbed an ornately decorated coffer, "Oh behalf of the Parkinson Family, I wish to bestow upon you the crest which has been in our family since the days of Merlin." Setting it down on the table, she stood on tiptoe, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she smiled, her entire face lighting up. "You take care of my niece and great niece."

Gregory had lowered his hand when she had failed to take it. He blushed and felt like a fool. Of course she didn't want to shake his hand, he had impregnated her niece and she must be furious. Her next actions caught him off guard and he stared wide eyed at the small object on the table. The kiss to his cheek made him blush a deeper shade and he smiled nervously, "Thank you ma'am, I will. I do my best." She was all smiles now. He'd never seen anyone change emotions and expressions so quickly before. He couldn't help it; he grabbed her in a big hug and lifted her off the ground.

Delilah nodded. "Yes, of course dear, you're a mother now too." At the mention of her making Gregory do some late night snack hunting, Delilah burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh Pansy, dear, the stories I could tell about making his father do late night snack hunting." She leaned in conspiratorially then and winked. "I'll have to teach you all the tricks to making your man do the work for you. After all, that's what we keep them around for."

Scarlet was slightly shaken up when Gregory Goyle, her soon to be nephew, grabbed and hugged her. Chuckling, she shook her head, "I will hold you to it, Gregory. Pansy is a very special young woman, she reminds me too much of myself at her age." Stepping back, she touched the intricate box again, "This has a very powerful protective charm on it that will protect any member of the Parkinson Family, married into or otherwise. Her father may have tried to disown her but she is the flesh and blood of the Parkinson house as much as I or her father." Giving him a stern look, she made her last point, "Do not ever open it unless someone in the family is in mortal danger...the box can only generate so much power and it should be used to save, not to hurt, as it has been used in the past." Giving her dire warning, she wagged a finger at him, "Do I make myself clear?"

Laughing, Pansy nodded, "Oh, I need to learn all the tricks! Usually my nudging Gregory until he wakes up gets the job done but if there's an easier way, well you must tell me!" She smiled, her arm wrapped around her belly, "Truly, this is so much that I want to ask you, so much I want to learn from you." She sighed heavily, "I'm sure Gregory has told you how much I've wanted another woman to discuss things with...oh sure I have Hermione or Ginny but neither of them know what it's like to be a mum, what it's like to carry a child." Finishing off her glass of pumpkin juice, she leaned back in her seat, "Why, I must have a million questions!"

Gregory nodded as he set Scarlet down. "I'll be sure to be careful with it." He would. Protective charms? He could use it if the Death Eaters ever came to get Pansy. He would never use it to save himself and he wouldn't think of using it to harm others. His days of doing that for the Death Eaters were far behind him. "You can count on me. I would die before I let anything happen to Pansy or our daughter."

Delilah sniggered with Pansy and nudged her softly. "That's what I used to do when I was pregnant with Gregory. But I learned when I was pregnant with…" She stopped and sniffled then, remembering the little girl she never got to see grow up. When she calmed down a bit she turned teary eyes to Pansy. "I learned that if you rub up against him, tease him a little, it gets them up faster. And," She shrugged like it was nothing special, but the smile on her face belied her true feelings, "If he's already _up_...then who's to complain if you get a little fun along with your snack?"

Pansy's eyes started watering again. "Oh I'm sorry I keep making you think about sad things!" She wailed, "I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm always crying or making other people cry. Oh, I don't know anymore!" Wiping her face on the edge of her robes, she tried to focus on the good. "I love Gregory so much. Believe me, I let him have his fun when he gets up in the middle of the night to make me happy." She smiled softly, "He's really the most loving, wonderful man I've ever met...I just feel like I'm not good enough."

Scarlet gave a firm nod, "Excellent to hear." Turning, she gave him a bright smile. "Now, I must say hello to my niece before she becomes a puddle on the floor." The younger girl's tears hadn't gone unnoticed by her. She walked over, patting Pansy's back gently. "Delilah, I now understand why you found it so urgent for me to accompany you here. I thank you for keeping such a special eye out for Pansy."

Gregory nodded to Scarlet and let her go about her reunion with Pansy. Delilah patted Pansy on the arm and gave her a stern face, but it was broken by a soft smile. "Hush, now. Don't fret about an old witch. We all get emotional sometimes, and you are pregnant. It's perfectly normal for you to get like that. I'd be worried if you didn't." When Scarlet came over, Delilah smiled. "It was my pleasure. I've adored her since long before she ever took an interest in my Gregory. I just figured it was time for you two to no longer be estranged from each other."

Pansy couldn't believe it, her aunt Scarlet was doing so well! "Oh, I've missed you Aunt Scarlet!" She hugged her tightly. Everything seemed so perfect now, so wonderful. She had her family around her, caring about her and wanting to help her. It was like every dream she'd ever had was coming true. She finally had everything she'd ever desired out of life. "How is that muggle husband of yours? Oh, and your son!"

Scarlet pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I've missed you as well, child." She said softly. "Your father wouldn't let me anywhere near you, I'm sure he even intercepted my owls to you." Stroking her hair gently, she pursed her lips, "Henri is fine, and you may want to ask how my **sons** are! I have four strapping boys, Francis, Luke, Samuel, and Henri Jr.!"

Gregory stood there in wide eyed amazement. She didn't look like a woman who'd given birth to four boys. She looked amazing now that he knew that fact about her. "Well, I hope you don't take offense. But you look great for a woman who's given birth to four sons." He really was in awe at her right now.

Delilah smiled, she loved babies. And she was glad to hear this fine woman had four strong sons. She, sadly, only had Gregory but that was her husband's fault, not her own, "Those are all fine names. Are any of them showing potential to be young wizards in the making?" That was always a big thing with purebloods. It was sad to see children born of magical parents, even only one magical parent, and not have the power themselves.

Scarlet chuckled. "That's the Parkinson figure for you! Pansy's inherited it as well, with a little work she'll be back to her old size again in no time." Pansy looked hopeful and Scarlet gave her a sly wink. "I'm happy to report that all my boys show magical potential. Two are attending the Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America and that my younger two will be going when they are of schooling age!"

Delilah clapped happily. Salem was one of the best, having dealt with persecution of witches and wizards during that ghastly witch hunt all those years ago. There were supposedly two more schools in America, but Salem was by far the best one. "Bravo for them. I've heard many good things about the Salem school. Hogwarts of the Americas I've heard it called." Delilah leaned in toward Scarlet and whispered, "Do they tell stories of Harry Potter there? I forgot to tell you, Pansy and Gregory here are good friends of his. If he's known of in America, then that's should be a little bragging fact for your sons. Cousins of Harry Potter's friends."

Scarlet laughed, "Of course the famous Harry Potter is a legend! I'll tell you that many new students from London and France have begun attending the institute, especially with the way things are in Europe these days." Her lips tightened into a thin line as she thought about it. "And knowing Harry Potter, why, I would never have guessed!"

Pansy rubbed her belly, "Harry's going to be Rosaline's godfather." There was a note of sadness in her voice, she worried for him. She hated the not knowing, the fearing...she'd become good friends with Harry over the last few months and he had become a part of the strange little family she had amassed. "He's promised that he'll try to be around to spoil her as much as her grandmum and her aunt."

Delilah was worried now. They were talking about Harry as if he was in mortal peril...again. She looked between the two of them and frowned. She'd never met Harry herself; her husband would have trying to kill him if she had. But she knew Gregory and Pansy had always had a modicum of respect for the boy, even when he hadn't been their friend. He never gave up. "Why the sad faces? Has something happened to Harry?"

Gregory nodded and sighed. "Remember the attack on the Ministry a couple months ago?" When both nodded, Gregory continued. "Ginny's brother Percy was killed in that attack. Turns out the Death Eaters had been searching for Pansy. Now Harry's got it in his head that since he never killed the Dark Lord, all those deaths are his fault. He left that day saying he was going to make things right and end the war. No one's seen him since, but there have been numerous Death Eaters captured by an unknown vigilante. I think its Harry. He's walking right into the lion's den to try and make amends for something that isn't his fault."

Pansy nodded her agreement, taking Goyle's hand in hers, "He just took off. He was going to just go without a word but I saw through him...I knew what he was going to do. And I can't help but wonder what's going to happen." She wasn't going to cry again, she was emotionally drained and it wasn't even lunch time yet, "I guess all we can do now is think good thoughts."

"I believe that's the best thing for him now," Scarlet answered soothingly, patting Pansy's back. "You're not going to be helpful in battle for a while yet and just knowing that someone cares will do men wonders, believe me, I know. Henri may be a muggle but he's just as involved in this war as anyone. He's been working with Arthur Weasley in the muggle artifacts department...you'd be shocked to know how many muggles have gotten hold of the Dark Lord's artifacts over the years."

Gregory was shocked at this news. Muggles had things of the Dark Lord's, horcruxes perhaps? "Does Harry know? He needs to be told, somehow. He's got to destroy them so he can defeat You-Know-Who." If they could get their hands on those horcruxes for Harry, they could help him out that way. He'd probably be mad at them saying they were risking their lives for the war, but wasn't he doing the same thing? They'd already talked about wishing they could do more to help him. "We should tell Hermione before she leaves. She most likely has a way to contact Harry. And if not I'm sure Ron and her would be able to go get those and hold them for Harry."

"Aye, but you didn't hear it from me!" Scarlet winked, suddenly looking stern again. "My husband is a very private, very prideful man...when the Death Eaters stormed the ministry they may have taken one of the horcruxes, but two remain there, tucked away in the Muggle Artifacts department, it's much more secret than the Department of Mysteries. That place has been breached; this Muggle Artifacts department has remained cluttered and untouched for centuries."

Pansy's eyes widened, "Yes, we must tell Hermione immediately. Or at least tell someone in the order!" She knew better than to get too excited, it was bad for the baby and for her in her heavily pregnant state. Taking several deep breaths, she used the table to help her stand. They needed a change of subject and quick before Rosaline started batting her kidneys. "Would anyone care for something to eat or drink?"

Gregory stood to make sure Pansy didn't fall over. "I don't think so love. You may be the woman of these quarters, and feel like you need to play hostess, but I refuse to let you do any work like that. You relax. I'll get drinks for my mum and aunt Scarlet." He blushed and turned to face Scarlet. "I hope you don't mind me calling you Aunt Scarlet. It kind of...just slipped out."

Pansy placed her hands on her waist, "I'm pregnant Gregory, not a china doll!" She fumed, but seconds later she was looking smug. "But if you're determined to play house elf, put a pot of tea on and I'll have a glass of pumpkin juice. Oh, and the platter of cheesecake I put in the fridge was for this occasion. Rosaline has been practically begging for cheesecake and mustard!"

Scarlet waved her hand at the absurdity of his hesitance, "Of course you may call me Aunt Scarlet. After all, in a few short days you will be my nephew. You may as well get used to the title." Herding the other two women over to the couch, she sat herself down gracefully in a chair. Surely this was one of the most pleasant afternoons she'd ever spent in the presence of family.

Gregory nodded and smirked at Pansy before kissing her on the lips quickly. "Glad you see it my way...my little china doll." She might not think she was a china doll, but she was to him. She was pretty enough, and she was having his baby...well, china dolls didn't get pregnant but he could tease her nonetheless. He quickly made his way over to put on the tea. Once it was going nicely he poured Pansy a large glass of pumpkin juice and grabbed the cheesecake out of the fridge. After a moments hesitation, he grabbed a muggle squirt bottle of mustard that Hermione had said came from her parents (at his bequest they had sent a whole twelve bottles of the stuff). He carried this all out to the main room and set it down, then went to retrieve the tea.

Delilah watched her son go about his work, and smiled over at Pansy. She giggled a bit and leaned in to Pansy and placed a hand on her arm. "My dear, you are doing fabulously at training him. I daresay by your second or third child, he won't need commands anymore." It was all so funny to watch, as Wizarding society was more commonly set about like the muggles had been centuries ago. Men were the one who ran families and arranged marriages. Yet, here was Pansy giving commands to Gregory, who would one day be the head of a noble pureblood family… and he wasn't complaining.

Pansy scoffed. He'd taken to calling her that lately, his little china doll. Well bloody hell, she didn't feel so little and she certainly wasn't made of glass or porcelain; but it was endearing, somehow. She found herself smiling as he set about doing her bidding. He handed her a giant glass of pumpkin juice, ice cold (just the way she liked it). She leaned in, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He was just doing such a wonderful job being at her beck and call. She laughed heartily as Delilah spoke, slightly more reserved as she spoke of multiple children. It was Pansy's secret desire to have more than one child, she had loved being an older sister...but then, things didn't always work out that way. "Oh he's wonderful all on his own, I have you to thank for that!" She took a long sip of her pumpkin juice before leaning over as far as she could to get herself a plate of cheesecake and smother mustard all over it. Her cravings sent Crabbe heading for the hills when he was around, but to women who understood what cravings were, neither batted an eye. "This little girl has been making me go batty lately!"

Scarlet stifled a guffaw with a few well placed coughs. It was obvious she had been brought up much the way Pansy had, prim and proper. Except in her days, prim and proper also meant seen and not heard; she was trained in a Victorian fashion, although slightly less reserved now that she had been with her muggle husband and children for so long. "My dear, when I was pregnant with your oldest cousin, why, I craved muggle cereal! Why, it was positively strange!"

Gregory set the tea pot down at the table and conjured three tea cups; one for Scarlet, one for his mum, and one for himself. He sat down, and his ear picked up the bit about cereal. This of course made him interested, "I heard muggle cereal is little chippings of this stuff they call cardboard. How can anyone stand to eat little pieces of wood?" It was absurd to him. Of course Harry would have been quick to correct, as would Hermione, but she was preoccupied with her book and waiting on her replacements.

Scarlet chuckled, "No, dear, it's more like wheat and oats and things of that nature. One brand in particular had these tiny dried marshmallows that I loved!" Shaking her head, she let out a heavy sigh, "With my last one it was pickled herring and bean sprouts!"

Pansy scrunched up her nose, "The smell of any kind of fish has me darting for the loo! It's funny; I used to love all kinds of fish...now I can't even bear to think about eating it ever again." Taking another bite of the cheesecake, she added a large dollop of mustard on top, "Perhaps Rosaline doesn't like it."

Gregory nodded as he sipped some tea. "That could be. I heard that some muggles are…allergic? It means they can't eat certain kinds of food, or stuff. I find that strange. I mean, imagine going through life without being able to eat cheese or the like."

Delilah sipped her tea and nodded to Gregory. "Wizards have that too dear, except we can fix that problem at birth with magic. Those poor muggles can't fix it. They have to take medicine anytime they want to enjoy the things they aren't able to." She shook her head before sipping her tea once more.

"I don't think Rosaline is allergic or...whatever that was," Pansy said, thinking momentarily. "I think she just doesn't like it. Not to mention the smell is quite rancid, even when I'm not pregnant. I'm just better able to tolerate it when I'm not ultra sensitive to smells." Her first three months were a testament to that...that Pansy had ever gotten so large was a miracle.

Swallowing a small sip of tea, Scarlet sat back in her chair, legs crossed. "I daresay even muggles are closer to being able to cure allergies. My poor husband has a milk allergy and, even though I've spelled him quite thoroughly, there were things he could've done medically to help himself." She'd never had an affinity for anything muggle, but she did come to understand their culture. "Now, I want to hear more about this wedding!"

Gregory watched as Delilah nodded in enthusiasm to hear about the wedding as well. He smiled and nodded to pansy. "Well, I've decided I want no say in it. Pansy has her dream wedding in mind, and I want her to be happy. As long as she's happy, and becomes my wife, then the wedding is perfect for me, no matter how big or small. So...I'll just let her tell you what she's planned out so far." He motioned for Pansy to take up the reigns. He'd already left most decisions to her. Other than suggesting Delilah help a little bit.

Pansy blushed lightly, "Gregory told me that you'd be an excellent help, Delilah. And you too Aunt Scarlet," She said, looking between the older women. "I-I bought a dress with Ginny a few months ago, I just know I'll look huge in it but it's so beautiful and I want to wear that. But I haven't decided anything other than that and that the Hogwarts house elves will be catering. Oh, and the wedding will be in the gardens, with Professor Sprout's roses. They're so beautiful in bloom."

Delilah clapped excitedly. She loved planning weddings. Her own was planned by her mother and mother-in-law, and she had always looked forward to the day when maybe she'd get a chance to help plan one for her own children. "That means so much to me, Pansy. Thank you. And don't you worry about what you'll look like in that dress. You've got two very talented witches here with you, and I'm sure between the two of us, we have enough tricks up our sleeve to make you feel beautiful in anything you wear, no matter how pregnant you feel." She winked over to Scarlet and then back to Pansy. "Now, have you picked out colors for your bridesmaids? How many are you going to have?"

Laughing harder, Pansy shook her head, "Oh it's a matter of how pregnant I am too." She ran a hand over the large swell in her belly, "Why, I've got a bet going with Vincent Crabbe that I'll weigh more than him on my wedding day. And it looks like I'm going to win," She smiled, shifting so that Rosaline might get the hint and relax slightly. "But still, I've been told the weather will be beautiful next Friday, everything will be perfect." Sighing, she leaned down and picked up a catalogue from Madame Malkin's that the headmistress had ordered for her, "We've decided to just have our maid of honor and best wizard...and I like red. But as for styles or fabric, I...I just don't know!"

Delilah nodded and patted Pansy's arm. "We'll get it all sorted out. And this Crabbe fellow...he's a fool if he thinks he can outweigh a pregnant woman, unless he weighs a ton." She reached over and grabbed the catalogue, and then scooted her chair next to Pansy's so they could both look. "Well, this is easy enough. You pick out designs you like, and then we can have Madame Malkin send over some swatches of the fabric that design is available in. Then it's as simple as figuring out what fabrics work best on your maid of honor." Only a maid of honor? That would be a small procession, and a little disappointing to her. It should be at least three maids long including the maid of honor, in order to be a respectable wedding to brag about in proper society. But she was no longer part of that society so she supposed it would be alright.

Sighing, Pansy watched as happy, bubbly, _thin_, witches paraded around in their robes and dresses. "That'd be simple enough...if we were able to do that. With being holed up here like this, it's too dangerous to alert anyone, even someone as good and as kind as Madame Malkin, that there's any type of ceremony taking place here. It was difficult enough getting a dress without drawing attention to ourselves...Molly Weasley had to go get it, saying it was for Fleur." Danger lurked all around; they couldn't draw too much attention to themselves. "I don't know what to do. I want this to be beautiful and special but...I'm not sure what we can do under the cover of the Order as we are."

Delilah nodded and frowned as Pansy mentioned all the problems with having this wedding. Were they sure they didn't want to wait for this to happen later on? Maybe after the war when they could have the ceremony they deserved without fearing for their lives and safety? But, then who was to say they'd both survive the war. Harry, bless his soul, was doing his best to end it all so people could live freely, but he was only one wizard, and barely a man. He himself might not survive. If they wanted to spend anytime at all as husband and wife before it all spiraled out of control, then now was the time. "Well, we could use the same cover. That this is for Fleur's wedding, and we want to see some samples. Molly could bring them here I'm sure. And Ginny, I assume she is to be your maid of honor? If she went with Molly then there would be no need for the sample to be sent here. She could get fitted there at the shop after Madame Malkin helped to find a fabric that worked with her. Then she could bring it back after it was fitted and you could see what it looked like." They were just ideas. It was difficult to come up with good ones when they had to worry about all this secrecy.

Pansy's eyes widened, "Brilliant! Why, I could've sat here for years thinking it out, thank you!" Pregnancy brain caused her to forget all sorts of things. Some days she even forgot to put knickers on (although Goyle never minded); it was starting to get out of control! She had trouble focusing, she forgot everything...heck, the only things she remembered were where the food was, who her fiancée and daughter were, and some minor details about her wedding. "If Ginny went with Molly, she could pick out the dress as well. I trust Ginny not to make herself look like some kind of harlot. She has good taste!"

"Some kind of harlot," Delilah chortled loudly. Of course, luck would have it, that right then was when Hermione's replacements, Draco and Ginny arrived to let her go for the day. Draco eyed the women warily, not knowing if they were friendly or not, and sat down as Hermione debriefed them and prepared to go.

Pansy smiled, "Oh Ginny, we were just talking about you!" She moved to get up...but there was no chance of that happening. She waved the girl over, smiling. "We were talking about dresses and how your mum helped me get my wedding robes." Rosaline gave her a swift kick, forcing her to sit back again. She took another long drink of pumpkin juice, trying to soothe the child within her. "Someone's happy to see you!" She laughed, shaking her head. "Now come and chat, this is my Aunt Scarlet." She watched as her aunt cordially greeted the young redhead who was now blushing furiously.

As much as Ginny loved being a part of the wedding and of Pansy and her child's life, it was still extremely difficult for her to get past smiling without thinking it was a betrayal to Percy. "Nice to meet you," She said softly, taking a seat beside Pansy. "I hope my reputation hasn't preceded me," She gave a half-smile.

Delilah stood up and hugged Ginny. She was part of the wedding and that made her part of the family, at least for a little while. "Hello dear, I'm Delilah—Gregory's mum." She watched Draco cautiously for a moment. She had been told in coded letters that Draco was on their side now, but it was still hard to trust him completely, "Hello Draco, so good to see you again." The blond Slytherin greeted her and eyed Scarlet warily. He didn't know the woman, for all he knew she could want him dead once she found out who he was.

Pansy looked over at him, "Surely you remember Delilah Goyle, Gregory's mother. I believe you still had diaper rash when you first met..." Draco was being a stick in the mud, she knew it. Gregory Goyle Sr. may have insisted his wife stay home many years in a row, but she had weaseled her way out now and again. Turning to Ginny, she handed the catalogue to her, "Well, Ginny, it's up to you now. All I know is that I'd like a dress in red, something hat brings out your hair and those lovely freckles of yours. The rest of the decisions are up to you."

Shock spread over her face, "But Pansy, this is your wedding! Surely you want to pick out the robes yourself or...I don't know! When mum planned Bill and Fleur's wedding she made it seem so easy, like everything would fall into place." Molly had very nearly driven Fleur crazy with all of her 'subtle' suggestions. Looking over at Delilah, she wanted some sort of verification, some sort of guidance, "You truly have nothing in mind?"

Delilah nodded. "Draco remembers me. He's probably not sure whether we want to kill him or just string him up by his toenails." She watched as Draco went wide eyed at the thought and chuckled a bit. "You have nothing to fear Draco. We know you're on our side now." When Ginny spoke Delilah nodded. "It's different for us Ginny, we have to be careful with who knows what or the Death Eaters may find out," She explained to the girl. Then, she smiled, "You could find out what fabrics look best on you and ask Madame Malkin to make several dresses in those fabrics. We could have you do a little fashion show for us here to decide what looks best on you."

Ginny nodded, thinking deeply about what Delilah said. She always knew Draco had to be careful, especially around her. They had to hide their relationship away from everyone or risk being in mortal peril. Just one glance could tip someone off; they were back to fighting and snarking at one another every time they saw each other. "I'll do that, I'll even have mum go with me. She's eager to help out, especially, as she says, because 'every woman deserves a proper wedding and a proper funeral'."

Pansy thought that sounded like something Molly Weasley would say, "I think that would be best." She wanted everything to be perfect. Sure, times were rough and everything was difficult...but why shouldn't her wedding be a joyous affair? Laughing, she looked at the other three women, "What fun it will be to someday show my daughter how she was a part of our wedding."

Gregory nodded. He'd never thought of it that way, but he realized now, that Pansy was right. Their daughter would be part of the wedding, and it would be fun to show her one day. She'd probably be excited. Little girls loved weddings and such. "I'll leave you ladies to discussing this. I'll go have a chat with Draco there." He kissed Pansy before rising, offering his chair to Ginny, and then walking over to shoot the breeze with Draco.

Delilah nodded happily. "Oh just wait till this baby is born. I'm going to spoil her rotten. Fair warning Pansy, she'll ask you for something, you'll tell her no and then she come to Grandma Delilah, and I'll get it for her. Just like my mum did with Gregory." She chuckled at her own teasing threat. "But, don't worry dear. One day you'll have grandchildren, and it'll be pay back on your kids then. Such is the cycle of a family."

Pansy laughed, "As long as my daughter doesn't come home with a dragon as a pet or looking like one of those loose women, I think I'll be just fine with whatever you want to do." As long as her daughter didn't get hurt and she was happy, Pansy couldn't imagine why she wouldn't want Delilah to spoil her. Although, there was such a thing as too much...but, she'd cross that bridge if she needed to. "You'll be the best grandmum ever, I think. If your son is half as sweet and kind and gentle, then I know my daughter will have her favorite grandmum all picked out from the moment she's born!"

Delilah blushed profusely at Pansy's words, and reached over to hug her tightly as she dared. She showered her with kisses on each cheek and then started to get teary. "Oh my, look. You've gone and made an old witch so happy she's started crying. You're so sweet Pansy. Thank you for those kind words. I'll do my best to be the best grandmum I can be dear. I'll have to find a place to live nearby so that I can be around to spoil her at all hours of the day." That made it obvious that Gregory had not yet told Delilah he wanted to buy a manor and have her live with them.

"Oh here I go again!" Pansy sniffled, hugging Delilah back tightly. "These bloody hormones," She laughed, tears streaming down her face again. Her body didn't know how to feel; Rosaline, of course, documented the occasion with a couple more fluttering kicks. Placing her hand over her pushy little baby, Pansy leaned in, "I suppose Gregory hasn't spoken to you about his little idea." Looking over to where Gregory and Draco were involved in light conversation, she leaned over slightly, "Oh dearest fiancée of mine, you mother wishes to purchase a home very near to use so that she could spoil our lovely daughter." It wasn't her place to tell Delilah of his plans; besides, she was too busy trying to get her tears under control again.

Gregory's head snapped around and he gaped at them. He had forgotten. Son of a...he had forgotten to tell his mother his plan! He smacked himself on the forehead, which caused Draco to laugh. He was silenced though when Gregory turned a menacing look on him before he spoke. "No need mother. Pansy and I were planning on purchasing our own manor house. We'd love it if you would come live with us. Then you could be around your granddaughter all the time."

Delilah burst into another fit of tears and hugged Pansy forcefully. She'd never dreamed she'd be able to do such. She quickly rose from her seat and rushed over to Gregory and hugged him with equal fervor. "I'd love to Gregory. But only if you're sure I won't be imposing." When Gregory shook his head she hugged him again. Draco, who never did understand crying women, was laughing at Delilah's tearful hugs of Gregory. He was silenced again when she hugged him and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. She smirked smugly as he went wide eyed and quiet. "That'll teach you to laugh at my Gregory."

It was to no avail, Pansy continued to cry. Ginny wrapped an arm around her, misty eyed herself. Even stoic Aunt Scarlet was noted to have been wiping tears from her eyes. Sniffling, Pansy smiled, "Even in these times of heartache and pain, to know that we all have each other, all of us here," Wiping her eyes, she pressed both her hands to where her child rested inside of her, "There's hope in this world. There has to be."

Gregory was laughing full on at Draco, even pointing at him. Only fair really, he'd just been doing the same to him. Delilah patted Pansy on the arm as she returned to her seat. "Pansy, those are very mature words and a very grown up outlook on everything. I'm proud to see my son fell for a witch as wonderful as you. You'll do well by him, I know it. You compliment him in all the areas he needs help. And I hope he compliments you as well."

"Delilah, your son never stops complimenting me," She answered softly. "Where I'm weak, he's strong. He doesn't let me fall; he always picks me right back up again. He tells me I'm beautiful even if it looks like I'm trying to steal a cauldron under my robes...he even gets up at one in the bloody morning to get me fudge or lemons or Merlin knows what else because I can't get up by myself." Red rimmed blue eyes met his as she mouthed 'I love you' to him.

Gregory stopped laughing long enough to mouth 'I love you too', back to Pansy. It was close to time for lunch and so, Gregory stood and approached the group at the table. "Well, it's close to lunch time. And I know how Rosaline gets when Pansy is late to eat." He briefly wondered if Rosaline would be the first Goyle to take up that muggle sport football. He heard people who could kick were usually great at that sport, and his child could kick. "So, who's hungry? I can have Dobby bring up a tray of whatever everybody wants." He was a little hungry as hadn't eaten any of the cheesecake—mostly because he lost his appetite whenever Pansy started putting mustard on it.

Pansy could only nod her reply before Rosaline kicked her bladder. With a lot of help from Ginny she stood, "Yes, your daughter certainly has the Goyle family appetite." She chuckled, waddling over to the table and motioning for the rest of their guests, including Draco and Ginny, to take a seat. "I'm craving roast lamb and applesauce...I don't know about the rest of you."

Delilah nodded. "That's fine by me. Not a very unusual meal so I have no problem with it." Gregory agreed, as did Draco. That left only Ginny and Aunt Scarlet to decide and neither was picky enough to try something new. "Oh and drinks, I think I'd rather like a butterbeer. I haven't had one since I was a fifth year." Delilah was feeling saucy and youthful today.

Smiling, Pansy nodded, "I think we may have a couple in the fridge. It's somewhere behind the four gallons of pumpkin juice we're harboring." And the worst part was that she actually drank that much in a week or less. With their order placed with the kitchens and all of them lounging around, sipping butterbeer or pumpkin juice and munching on the pickles Pansy insisted were put on the table, she smiled. "I'd like to make a toast...to my family."

Gregory returned with the drink everyone wanted. He and his mother both raised butterbeers, "Yeah, to our family, growing bigger everyday." He sniggered and lightly nudged Pansy at the double meaning of the words. He took a sip of his butterbeer and then leaned over to kiss Pansy. A few moments later with a small pop food was on the table before everyone. He never knew how the House Elves managed to always get the proper food in front of the proper person without being in the room themselves. That was real magic right there.

Pansy pouted and elbowed him back harder than he nudged her, "And to my loving fiancée who's going to spend the rest of his life with my fat arse." Then she chuckled, kissing him tenderly on the cheek. Scarlet also looked very pleased; she had moved the Parkinson Family heirloom off the table and onto the end table so it wouldn't get knocked over or broken. The food appeared before them as Pansy's stomach let out a low growl, "And here's to perfect timing!"

Delilah chuckled. "I'll drink to that." And with that she downed her butterbeer in only two gulps, and then set about enjoying the various foods laid out for them. "I have to find out where the school gets its house elves from. I've never been able to find house elves for private use that were able to cook this good. Not even the ones in the Ministry Kitchens are this good!" All the food was heavenly. Delilah stood from her chair, crossed back to the fridge, removed another couple butterbeers and rejoined the table. "If only these had alcohol in them, then they'd be perfect."

Scarlet gave a sly smile, "The house elves here come from a farm in Bulgaria. They mostly supply house elves to businesses and schools but I know they've been persuaded to sell to a private client now and again. And the house elves there are expertly raised and trained…why, I've never heard of a bad one coming from there!" Patting Pansy's hand again, she winked, "Maybe I'll invest in a couple for you as a wedding present."

Gregory nodded. Bulgaria, hmm, that was interesting. He'd have to ask Dobby later if he was from there. Maybe he'd think about purchasing them one for their new manor, house elves were definitely a great commodity to have. He was glad then that Hermione wasn't in the room. She would probably have gone off on a rant about House Elves rights. He agreed to an extent, but why change a good thing? As long as the elves weren't abused, they seemed adamant about being servants; they lived for it really. Why force them to change if they didn't want to? "Thank you Aunt Scarlet; that would be fantastic."

Delilah watched as her soon-to-be daughter ate hungrily. Having not seen Pansy since she left a few days before Christmas, she was startled at how large the girl had become. It was normal, of course, that she had become large with child and a few owls to Poppy Pomfrey apprised her of Pansy's success; she had been a very small girl her entire life…this child was bound to have a large effect on her. All the same, she worried for her sake, "When is the baby due?"

Gregory stopped with his fork midway to his mouth and set it down. "Madame Pomfrey said September 29th. That's about when Rosaline should come into the world, barring any trouble." He was counting the days to the wedding, and soon as that was done with, he'd be counting the days to when the baby was born. He was doing a lot of day counting recently.

Pansy nodded, "She's predicting that Rosaline might come a little early because of my size." She rubbed her belly absently, "I may not look it now but I've always been a small girl. She told me that if the child is as large as she's predicting my body may not be able to handle the stress." It didn't worry Pansy too much; the odds were in her favor. Even if she delivered right this very minute the miracle of magic could most likely save her child. "I am very scared for the delivery itself though," She said quietly. Women bore children in mortal pain...though she did not know one woman who didn't think that the end justified the means. "I've never been very brave."

Gregory reached out and placed a hand on Pansy's arm. He hated when she thought like this. She was always worried one thing or another might go wrong. "It'll be fine, love. You'll see. Nothing is going to go wrong." He always had to keep a positive outlook. If anything happened to Pansy, or his baby, he wouldn't be able to keep going. He'd curl up in a little ball and wither away. He couldn't let anything happen to her. Madame Pomfrey said everything was going okay, she knew what she was doing. If there was any chance of anything going wrong, she'd tell him, right?

"I know, love. But I still worry, I'm a mum now...it comes along with the territory," Yeah, she'd been covering a lot of new territory the last few months. Things that often were 'cool' for young children to do when she was a child, now seemed horrible; something that she'd never allow her children to do. Draco didn't even think about bringing the Prophet around because she'd read it and get some crazy idea about how her child would never fly a broom or go to Gringotts or eat duck because of what could happen!

Delilah nodded. She remembered her first few months of being a new mother, ever during the pregnancy. It had been quite the change from her normal way of life. She suddenly had new worries—some of them completely unfounded. It had been nerve racking, her poor husband had been practically unable to stand being in the same room with her when she went off about something. "It's perfectly normal, Gregory. Your father was the same way you are right now. Just smile and nod, and let Pansy fret if she must. It will pass and she will realize, eventually, that most of her fears are ridiculous. She just has to let it work through her system now. She's only ever worried about herself, and now she's suddenly worrying for two. It can be quite the change for a young woman."

Pansy wasn't sure it would ever pass, she felt this gut wrenching fear that someone terrible would happen to her child and she'd never recover. But Delilah was older, more knowledgeable, she was probably right. Finishing up the food she had piled on her plate, she sat back with a contented sigh, "I don't know of any singular experience that can change a person the way Rosaline has changed my life." Motherhood had given her a purpose in life, a love beyond all others. Chuckling, she shook her head, "And to think that the Dark Lord actually believes that he could overcome this kind of power. The man is bloody daft!"

Delilah and Scarlet both shared knowing chuckles with Pansy about that, while Gregory sat there wondering what the fuss was about. "He is quite daft really to believe that at all. There is no love in the world like the love of a mother for her children. It's not like anything else. It's not like the love you feel for Gregory. While you two might feel like a single person sometimes in your love but you are two separate people. But a child is a part of you, both of you. It's a living being that grew inside you for nine months and the love you'll feel for her is unlike any other. Harry is very special to have that kind of protection against the Dark Lord." If only they knew that Harry was no longer protected. He hadn't been since the day the Dark Lord had used his blood to be reborn.

"I can feel it within me, how much I love her." She leaned over, kissing Goyle on the lips again. "I love you with all my heart and soul...but there's something so different about the way I love her. I don't know why, I don't know how to explain it," Surely he understood, she could see it in his eyes, in his soft smile. Pansy was ecstatic to be here with the people she loved, especially Delilah and her Aunt Scarlet for she had so much to learn about being a parent, so many questions to ask. Looking shyly up from her empty plate, she met Delilah's eyes, "I-I know Gregory was a large baby...how long did it take to deliver him?"

Delilah chuckled and nursed her butterbeer. She remembered back to Gregory being born, that had been quite the adventure there. There were spots in her memory that she couldn't remember a thing. "Oh, dear, it took somewhere between...twenty-four and forty-six hours I believe. My father-in-law would be better able to tell you, as he was there with me. Gregory's father was…out on business at the time." She frowned, remembering Gregory Sr. implying that his work for the Dark Lord was more important than seeing his own son born. "Honestly...after the twentieth hour they just started blending together. I was so exhausted by that point."

A short gasp tore from Pansy, "F-forty-six, surely that can't be right!" Bloody hell, that was almost two full days! Oh Merlin, she didn't know if she could do it. Delilah Goyle was not a fat woman by any means but she was certainly built for bearing children, her figure hour-glass shaped and her bones strong. Pansy was as fragile and as frail as the flower she was named after. Rubbing her belly, she shook her head, "I don't think I do can do this." Whoops...too late.

Gregory blanched. She'd just said she didn't think she could do this, and there his old fears came back to the forefront. She wouldn't want him now. He'd done this to her, and she would be upset and angry that she might have to go through an extremely long birth. She'd never want to talk to him again. He said nothing, but the absolute look of fear in his eyes, despite his best efforts to hide it, would give it away to anyone paying attention. Merlin how would he handle this now?

Scarlet could sense the tension in the air, feel the fear. She cleared her throat, "You know, there are pain relieving spells that make the birth so much less painful." She smiled, patting her niece's shoulder gently, "You'll be fine, Pansy. You'll have your loving husband, your family, and your friends all around you. We'll all be there for you; you won't be going through this alone." Her cobalt blue eyes met Pansy's icy ones, "And when you're holding that perfect, tiny...or, in your case, large, baby in your arms, you won't even remember the pain."

Aunt Scarlet's words seemed to calm Gregory down some. If there were such things as she'd suggested, then maybe Pansy wouldn't be upset with him. He hoped not. He hoped it would all be ok. He was so damned insecure. Why did he have to be this way? Though, the thought of getting to hold his little girl in his arms, he couldn't wait for that moment. "Rosaline's not even born yet, and I've already got the feeling she's got me wrapped around her fingers."

"I _know_ she does, love," Pansy teased, her hand coming to rest on top of his on the table. "And she knows just how to manipulate it already!" Chuckling, she felt a soft kick to her belly, "As soon as he enters the room, this one," She motioned to the large swell of her belly, "starts doing flips! I swear, she just won't leave mummy alone until daddy says his hellos or goodnights or a how do you do every once in a while!" Giving him a soft smile, she pulled her chair as close to him as she could manage. "He's a wonderful father."

Gregory, deciding he wanted to hold Pansy, and that he wouldn't mind showing his strength off, stood up, and lifted Pansy to her feet. After a moment to make sure she understood what he was doing, he her picked up, with a bit of difficulty this time around, and set her on his lap once he'd retaken his seat. Gregory chuckled, and the chair wouldn't be too happy about it, "Still got it." He kissed Pansy quickly and then leaned down to start kissing her belly. "And there's a kiss for you there too, love."

Pansy gasped and held on tight, "Gregory Goyle, don't be absurd! I'm very heavy, no thanks to you; I don't want you breaking your back!" She was immensely worried he'd hurt himself trying to help her. The last thing he needed was to pick her up when she didn't need the help. Still, it was sweet and she felt Rosaline give a few short kicks to where Gregory had kissed her belly. "Don't you neglect _me_ now," She said, leaning down and planting a passionate kiss on him. "Mums need love too!"

Delilah chuckled sadly. She wished Gregory's father had been half as loving toward her as her son was toward Pansy. Gregory grinned into the kiss and teased. "I could never forget you. Not even if my life depended on it." He kissed her again and rubbed her back gently. He was always trying to get those knots out. It was a senseless battle; they always came back in full force when she tried to hoist herself up. "So, what would you ladies like to do this afternoon?"

"I love you," She whispered in his ear as she sat up, wrapping her arms around him. He really never would forget her, he'd never become his father...maybe it was because of his mum, how wonderful she was. But it was also because he was so much better than that, he was good inside. "Oh Merlin, I don't know!" Pansy laughed, "We could...discuss more wedding plans, we could look at the manors that the Gringotts' goblins sent to us, we could talk about the baby," She found herself yawning suddenly. "Maybe take an afternoon nap…"

Gregory nodded. All were good suggestions, especially the nap. He was never as tired as she was. Of course, he wasn't pregnant like she was. So he supposed she had a good excuse for being this tired. "Well, which would you like to do first love?" He was secretly hoping for the nap. He wouldn't sleep, but he loved holding her. And it would give his mum and Aunt Scarlet a chance to get situated in their rooms before they did anything else.

Pansy found herself blushing. She had been so exhausted as of late, although when she managed to take an afternoon nap she was able to make it through the day. She found that in the afternoons, Rosaline was more apt to sleep and Pansy got the rest she so desperately needed. "Perhaps I'll start with a nap," She looked up at Delilah and Scarlet, "I'm sorry, I've been so tired. I hope you don't think me rude!" Even now, she could barely keep her eyes open.

Delilah and Scarlet both shushed her, "Nonsense child. You are pregnant, and therefore you will be extremely tired. You're providing energy for two now. Everything you do is for two. So, we'll not have you apologizing for doing what only comes naturally." Delilah stood and leaned in to hug and kiss both her son and future daughter-in-law. "I'll take this time to get situated in my rooms and have that magical door installed. When you two are ready to look at manors or anything else, you just send one of the guards for me."

Smiling, Pansy instantly felt better. Her own mother would've told her to stop being such a child and the handle the responsibility of childbearing with honor and fortitude. Pansy just felt like crying, laughing, and sleeping all at the same time...there was no way to handle raging hormones and a terribly tense back with grace all the time. With a grunt and some help from Goyle, she manage to stand and waddle over to the bedroom, her hand pressed to the small of her back, "Well, Gregory, are you going to join me or not?"

Gregory quickly hugged and kissed Delilah and Scarlet, saw them out, and then bid Draco and Ginny a good afternoon, "Coming dear." He was at the door to their room before Pansy had even stepped foot over the threshold. "After the nap, I vote for looking at manors. The sooner we have a plan for what to do after we can no longer stay here, the better. Gives us more time to work out the details and lay out our plans. And with Aunt Scarlet and my mum here, we have enough help to plan the wedding before we run out of time." They were cutting it very close. It was only a week until they were Mr. and Mrs. Goyle, and they were still trying to finalize plans.

Closing the door behind them, she nodded, "I would love to see what kind of manors that Gringotts picked out for us. I know they've done an excellent job in the past, especially brokering these deals in secret." Panting lightly, she managed to hoist herself onto the bed and lay down, her belly looking extremely large against her body, "I'm so happy." She said, smiling over at him, "You've made every dream I ever had come true. Tell me, what could I do that could possibly repay you for all this?"

"What can you do to possibly repay me?" He never wanted anything form her. Quite the contrary, he felt like he should be doing for her since she was agreeing to be his wife and going through the trouble of bearing his child. "All I ask is that you love me unconditionally for all time and bear me a healthy child…and maybe a couple more over the next hundred years." He grinned teasingly at her and lay down beside her. "Of course if you absolutely must do something for me..." He'd leave that open for her to interpret, which she most likely would do so correctly.

Pansy chortled, moving closer to him. "Well, I think that can be arranged." Since her belly had been getting so large and she had been so tired, she felt she'd been neglecting him; they had sex much less frequently over the last couple of weeks. He never asked for sex from her, nor did he ever seem disappointed if she fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. But he was always teasing, always eager. And suddenly, it felt like she'd gotten a second wind. Pressing a soft kiss to crook of his neck, she smiled, "I don't know how this is going to work but..." She sat up on her elbows, "Gregory, make love to me."

Gregory adopted a look of deep thought and scratched his chin. How would this work? He could only think of two ways, that wouldn't involve too much risk towards their daughter. "Well, I can only think of two ways love: either you on top or we enlarge a pillow and place it under you." He felt absurd suggesting they do something like this when they had always made love so easily before. One of the joys of pregnancy, he assumed…now, how could they do this?

Pansy bit her lip, she wasn't sure that she wanted to be on top where Gregory would have to not only support her but also watch that she didn't crush any important parts of him. Grabbing her wand, she quickly spelled a pillow to fit the curve of her spine; Madame Pomfrey had taught it to her early on and she'd only now thought to use it. "I think this can work," She said softly, placing the pillow under her to raise her up slightly. Blushing, she very slowly began to work at the buttons at her robes, her belly straining against the clothes beneath. "As long as we go slowly, I...I think it'll be fine."

Gregory placed a hand on hers to stop her. He wanted to make sure this was what she wanted. "Pansy, are you sure? I won't pressure you love. I don't mind waiting until the baby is born. I don't want to hurt you or Rosaline. And I don't want you to feel like you have to do this? I know how you get..." He kissed her quickly. "I'm just as fine with heavy petting or something. I only want you to do this because you really want to."

Pulling the hand that moved to stop her, she pressed it to her womb, "I want this, and I want you." She said, her voice heavily edged with passion. Sitting up just slightly, she captured his lips, letting her tongue run across his bottom lip and come to tease his tongue while her hands ran up and down his body.

That was all the encouragement Gregory needed. He finished the task of undoing her robes for her while he kissed her passionately, "Good, because I want you more than I want air." As he uncovered her breasts, he placed a soft kiss to each of her nipples. He ran a hand over them lightly and smiled. "My favorite part of you...well, besides your lips and your bum."

"But you need air to survive," She laughed, but it was cut off by a deep guttural moan in her throat as he finished taking off her robes, pressing kisses to her swollen breasts. Continuing to kiss down his neck, she mirrored him by giving his nipples a soft kiss. "My favorite part about you," She breathed, her body already heating with need, "is your heart." Pressing several to his chest, she smiled, "It's what puts Rosaline and I to sleep at night, and it's how much you love me." Meeting his eyes, she rubbed her leg against his. "I love you."

"I need you to survive." Before he'd never thought he could love someone so much. Now he knew it was possible. But it still amazed him that a simple touch and a few careful words in his ear almost made him lose it. "I love you too." He felt stupid; he'd said his favorite part of her was all physical parts. She had used his heart. How shallow was he? Of course her leg rubbing his quickly put that out of his mind. One hand continued to rub her breasts, while he kissed her passionately again. His other hand, however, decided to explore farther south, and softly touched her silken folds.

With a few soft kisses, she was already heating up inside, becoming wet for him. His hands working between her thighs and into the heart of her made her pant heavily. Her thighs had thickened, as had her hips, but he still had the same look of rapture on his face as she brought her tongue to trail back up his chest and capture his lips again. She knew by the way he touched her, by how he didn't let her new body change his feelings for her. And for that, she gave him everything: her life and her love.

Gregory was almost unable to hold off any longer. As his fingers inside her told him, she was more than ready for him now. He smiled down at her, and with his hand that had been between her thighs, guided himself into her. It didn't matter how much her body changed, he still loved her, the feel of her around him. It was the best feeling in the world, like he was finally home. "Merlin, I love you Pansy." He held for a moment. He knew she was always overly sensitive these days, and wanted to make sure he drew this out a bit. He gave her a long kiss and then finally started to move inside her.

The feeling of him inside of her, his veins pulsing nearly drove her over the edge. With her hormones flying and out of control, they also served to make her feel passion on a whole new level. She cried his name as he slowly started to move, tenderly, trying to control himself. Too much vigor could hurt her or the baby; she needed gentleness, soothing motions. Dear Merlin, she didn't feel soothed though, sweat poured out of ever inch of her and she felt the delicious swirling inside of her that told her she would break apart soon. "Please," She begged, her voice barely above a whisper and yet so powerful in its emotion.

Her calling his name like that, that's what he loved most about their love making. That he could make her feel like that, to make her call his name like that. It was empowering. But he'd never be so cruel as to hold off on her and make her suffer without release. Besides, he was close himself. He'd never really been one for taking a long time, no hour long sessions for him, unless they went more than once. With a few more thrusts, he felt her tighten around him which served well to make him follow her over edge.

The world exploded in a haze of ecstasy, leaving Pansy gasping for breath. For several moments he rested within her, allowing her pleasure to continue and reveling in it with her. But soon after, sleep began to overtake her and she carefully leaned against his chest, her breathing still ragged and labored. "I love you," She whispered, her hand splayed out over where their child now slept inside of her. Closing her eyes, she let his arms envelope her as she drifted lazily into the land of dreams.

* * *

**This was the longest chapter we've ever done, and WOW was it long! Please, tell us what you thought about it!**

**Happy day,**

**Marina & James**


	17. Chapter 17

Gregory was nervous; on the verge of sweating. Tomorrow...well, in a few hours, he was going to be married. It was sometime after midnight and he couldn't sleep. He was too nervous. He looked over at the woman sleeping beside him and smiled. He brushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes as she lay there looking every bit the angel he saw her as. This woman was the love of his life, the mother of his unborn daughter. No matter how nervous he got about taking that plunge into marriage, he was always overcome with pride and happiness when he thought about who he was marrying: Pansy Parkinson. Last year he never would have dreamed he'd be more than just an acquaintance to her, now they were so much more

Rosaline rolled over, crushing Pansy's bladder yet again. Huffing, she opened her eyes to find Gregory staring down at her, brushing a lock of her hair from her eyes. She yawned sleepily and smiled, "I'll be right back," She whispered, her voice heavy with sleep. With a short grunt and the sound of her feet on the floor, she hurried into the bathroom, emptying her bladder for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last two days. The flush of the toilet was heard and Pansy waddled back out, still drenched in sweat from the heat of the room. To any normal person it would've been comfortable, if not a bit chilly in the room...but Pansy was hugely pregnant and couldn't help generating enough body heat to broil a roast. Grasping her wand, she cast another cooling charm on herself and sighed blissfully as she felt its effects instantly soothe her. Climbing back into bed, she gave Gregory a chaste kiss on the lips, "What're you doing up?" She whispered.

Gregory watched Pansy get up to go to the loo for the millionth time that day. Even when she waddled like that he thought it was sexy. She'd probably call him daft or something. He smirked nonetheless and watched her as she came back. Her look absolute relief when she cast that cooling charm made him chuckled. "Oh come on, it's not that hot is it?" Of course, she was producing heat for two now. Everything she did was for two. But it was his two girls, he loved that idea. "I can't sleep…nervous." He reached out to rub her belly where Rosaline was and kissed the spot just above her belly button, "You? Or do I even need to ask?"

Pansy scoffed, "It's got to be a hundred bloody degrees in here, Gregory! I don't know how you can sleep with all those blankets on!" Merlin she was overheated, although the cooling charm was making her feel much, much better already. Not to mention he created his own body heat and he loved to sleep right next to her, warming her even further. Still, she didn't call him out on that; there was no reason to start a fight the night, err...a few hours before their wedding. Cuddling closer, she laughed softly as his lips brushed her belly, "You know my little angel likes to get me up several times a night." Now that she was awake, she was having these bloody awful cravings again. Ever since a couple of months ago she'd been craving peanut butter fudge dipped in chocolate and cheddar cheese. They kept all three in the fridge now, but Pansy was mostly naked and too large to go searching around for her panties and a robe. "Love," She purred, giving him a soft kiss, "Baby's hungry."

Gregory chuckled, this was her begging voice. But he loved it, especially when she used kisses to try and get her way. He always gave in of course. He would be a fool not to. Gregory chuckled, quickly ran a hand over her breasts and kissed her. "Same as always love?" He didn't even need an answer. He knew that was her latest craving, "Coming right up." He was up and into the kitchen in just his boxers before he got carried away teasing her and forgot.

The feeling his hands over her breasts made her shiver, even though she was still uncommonly warm. Sitting up, she pushed a pillow behind her aching back and pressed her hands to her belly. "Just a few hours my little Rosaline," She said softly, smiling. "By tomorrow night we'll be married to daddy." She was rewarded with a couple of kicks and she laughed, "Yes, everything will be just perfect, my little one. It's everything we've ever wanted."

Gregory came back into the room and smiled at the sight of his soon to be wife talking to their daughter. He had the things she loved for her snack on a tray and set it on the bed beside her, "One order of peanut butter fudge with chocolate and cheddar cheese. And a glass of pumpkin juice or Madame Pomfrey will kill me." He pushed the tray closer to her and then placed another kiss to her lips and then to her belly. "Are you excited?" He didn't feel he needed to clarify about what. It was pretty obvious given the date.

Pansy leaned over, giving him a soft kiss, "You're the best, love. Thank you," Her stomach was already growling and the first bite of chocolate covered fudge seemed to immediately assuage it. She popped a piece of cheese in her mouth behind it, washing it all down with a large gulp of pumpkin juice. As she ate, she smiled over at him, "Gregory, I've never been more excited for anything in my life. I can't wait to be your wife. I wish we could just get married right now and I could finally be Pansy Goyle, for better or for worse."

Gregory chuckled and nodded. He could understand the feeling. He had the feeling that his nerves had more to do with anxiety over how much longer until the deed was done, than over actually being married. "Pansy Goyle, that has a nice ring to it if I do say so myself." Gregory quickly darted a hand out and snagged a piece of cheese to snack on while they talked. "I can't wait to be able to tell people, 'Hello. I'm Gregory Goyle, and this is my wife Pansy.' I already want to go run out and tell the guards."

"It'll be wonderful," Pansy said snuggling closer to him as she set her plate aside. In a few hours she'd be ravenous again; luckily breakfast was barely three hours away. She could survive that long. Besides she had pickles she could snack on in the mean time. A particularly sharp kick made her shift as she rubbed her swollen belly, "Well, we'll see if Crabbe owes me a cheesecake in a few hours too. It'll be quite the bet, as he's put on a noticeable amount of weight too." Chuckling, she gave her wide abdomen a pat, "But my money is still on me, I've gained more than I ever thought possible." Biting her lip, she looked almost sheepish as she spoke, "And I hope I do win, I've been craving strawberry cheesecake lately."

Gregory couldn't help but laugh. "Of course you're going to win, love. I don't think he's put on more than forty or fifty pounds since the bet started. You've gained...well...a lot more." He rubbed her belly along with her and laid his head on the pillow next to her shoulder. "You deserve that cheesecake; all he had to do was eat. You had to eat _and_ be pregnant. Besides, Ron and I have a side bet going. I've got ten galleons that you'll win. Ron was fool enough to bet against you."

Laughing, she nodded, "Yes I certainly have." Madame Pomfrey was very happy with her, especially after the four pounds she put on two weeks ago. That put her at well over a hundred seventy pounds...but Crabbe? He must've been over two hundred. It certainly was going to be a tough competition. "We'll see, although, he has been working hard too, I'll give him that. Why, last night at supper he must've eaten an entire chicken by himself with the amount he put on his plate, and that didn't include the rice or the vegetables." Although, she had to admit she'd eaten just as much as he had (and gone back for more later that evening). Meeting his eyes, she bit her lip gently. "Gregory," She said softly, "I...I've been meaning to thank you for staying by my side all this time. I know that with my hormones that sometimes I'm not the easiest person to get along with," To say the least. "But you've always been there for me and loved me...you don't even seem to mind that I'm huge. And for that, I thank you."

Gregory clapped a hand over her mouth to silence her. He wasn't angry; he just didn't like her feeling she had to thank him. "You never have to say thank you, love. I would have stuck by you no matter what. Even if you'd ever felt the need to throw stuff at me, which you thankfully didn't." He removed his hand from her mouth and kissed her gently. "You have to remember even though I was young at the time I was around when my mum was pregnant with Abigail. I know how pregnant women are, and that's something you never forget." He smiled warmly at her and tried to convey all his love for her with his eyes.

"Yes, Gregory...but you could've left me." She said softly. It wouldn't be the first time that a man of pure blood walked out on a woman he accidentally impregnated; the mother was shunned, the children tossed aside like nothing. It never ended well… even if the father gave some kind of support to the child it was just an awful mess. "But you didn't, you're doing right by Rosaline and me, you're marrying me and giving her the legacy that she deserves." Grasping his hand, she pressed it to where Rosaline was kicking again, "We both thank you."

"Pansy, I would never do those things. I'll admit, at one time I put up the front like a regular pureblood. And you might have thought that at one time I'd have done that. But I would never. I love you too much. I love Rosaline too much." He leaned down to kiss the kicking girl inside Pansy and then came up and captured Pansy's lips with his own. He knew that most purebloods, like Draco Malfoy, did things like that. But he wasn't Draco, he wasn't those purebloods. He was a better man than that. "I could never forgive myself for doing something like that."

Kissing him, she knew in her soul that he was the one for her; her life, her pride, her soul mate. Wrapping her arms around him, she didn't let him pull back, she continued to kiss him with enough passion to ignite another fire within her, "I know, Gregory, and that's why I love you so much." She whispered, continuing to place little kisses on his face as she spoke, "It's because you care, because you want me, you want us...and because you're damn good in bed," She snickered. And she meant that with her whole heart.

Gregory chuckled and gave a prideful grin. "Well, I'm only as good as I am because a certain minx of a witch taught me everything I know and gave me lots of practice." He winked at her and kissed her lips once more. She tasted like chocolate cheese covered in peanuts. It was an interesting flavor but not altogether unpleasant. "We're getting married in a few hours. Anything special you want for breakfast? It's too early I know, but nice to have a plan."

Pansy mocked sighed, "It was a long and treacherous journey but we finally made it." She burst into a fit of giggles, leaning her head against his shoulder, "Don't be absurd, love, you were a natural. And I didn't mind the practice." No, not at all, in fact it was fun. "I know, I can barely contain myself," She said, feeling her heart beating faster at the mere mention of their wedding. "Oh, I'll eat just about anything but...I think French toast would be good, you mum mentioned that she likes it."

Gregory smiled. God he loved this woman, everything about her. She knew just the right things to say to him at times like this. "Thanks love. Believe me I enjoyed it as much as you did...if you couldn't tell." He chuckled and ran a thumb over her belly button. "French toast sounds great. I haven't had it in, oh… a long time." He missed French toast. It was a great breakfast item, that with a glass of orange juice and milk. Maybe some sausage links. He could feel his stomach wanting to growl right now at the thought of it.

Pansy smiled slyly, "Oh, I noticed." She teased. Aunt Scarlet had tried to insist that they follow the insipid muggle custom of the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding...of course, the damage was already done, Pansy was pregnant and there was no sense in forcing them to stay parted. She laughed, handing him a small piece of fudge, "This will tide you over." She had finished nearly the entire platter which was by no means small, "Sounds delicious love. Almost as delicious as you," She captured his lips, her tongue searching his mouth as she let a gentle 'mmmm'ing sound.

Gregory loved it when she kissed him like this. She always got him in the mood. She just had this natural allure, a charm about her that drove him wild at times like this. He half suspected she was really part Veela…except Veelas all had blond hair. But nonetheless, the effect was the same. "Nothing could ever compare to you though, love. Nothing on this world is as sweet or delicious as you are. You're lucky I'm not a cannibal." He chuckled at his joke and made a mock biting motion at her. Soon as his face was close to hers, he kissed her again.

Pansy let out a soft snort of laughter, "That I am, that I am...although the way you were loving me last night, I could've sworn you had some cannibal in you." Giving him a soft nudge, she drew closer to him, her belly pressing against his as she sat in front of him. "Oh Merlin," She whispered, letting her fingers run down his sides, "Do you think we should wait until after the ceremony?" Would married sex be different? Better?

Gregory sighed and rested his forehead against hers. His hands rested on her hips and he breathed in her scent for a while. "I think we should wait. As much as it kills me to say so. Mum already isn't happy that we didn't want to go along with staying separated the night before. We could at least give her this much." He grinned and kissed her on the nose. "Besides, just imagine how it'll be to make love once we're married? After we held off a bit? I think it'll be better than anything we've done thus far...and that's saying a lot."

Pansy moaned, "She doesn't have to know." Biting her lip, she forcibly pulled away, "Ugh, I know it, you're right. But just thinking about it," She took a deep breath, fanning herself, "That gets me hot." Closing her eyes, she shook her head, "No, I can do it, I can wait for less than a day...I know I can."

Gregory smiled and kissed her softly. "Hey..." His hand slid down her belly toward the juncture of her thighs. "Just because we aren't going to make love, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun. Right?" He knew she was extremely aroused right now, hell he was too. And giving her some release wouldn't be a bad thing. His hand stopped over her moist center on top of her panties. He was waiting for her go ahead or refusal.

Swallowing hard she shook her head, "No it's...it's not fair Gregory. If I have release, it's not fair that you don't." She whispered, blushing hard. Giving him another kiss, she leaned her forehead against his; she wanted him so badly, especially with his warm fingers poised at her entrance, her body already drenched for him. Merlin, he was killing her.

Gregory smiled and quickly pressed his fingers to her and kissed her. "I never said it had to be fair, love. You know I love giving you release." he grinned as he pulled his fingers back and licked the little bit of her off them. "You always taste good. Better than a five star meal." He needed to stop teasing her, since he was serving to tease himself in the process. If he didn't stop, he'd change his mind and talk Pansy into having her way with him.

"You drive me wild too, love." She said her voice raspy with passion. Lying back, she let her hand rest over his as he rubbed her belly. "And I love you too, more and more each day if that's possible." Pansy knew it was, every day he did something or said something or cooked her something that made her love him even more than the last. Not a day went by when she didn't feel like that; sighing heavily, she rested against him, "Until tomorrow then."

"Until tomorrow," Gregory scooted down to place a kiss to where Rosaline rested. "Goodnight princess." He then scooted back up to kiss Pansy once more. "Goodnight Pansy." He closed his eyes and laid his head down next to her. Every day he loved her more and more. The little looks she gave; her little insecurities. The way she would dart her eyes to his when they had company but she wanted him right then and there. It all made him love her. She proved to him everyday that no one was better suited for him, to be his wife, the mother of his children. He could not stand to think of another sharing his bed. Only a few more hours, and then they'd be joined forever.

Pansy rested her head on his chest, yawning again. "Goodnight my love," She whispered, already feeling the child within her finding a comfortable spot. Her daughter was very particular about how she slept and when...but right now, Rosaline knew mommy and daddy needed rest. With a contented sigh, she let sleep overwhelm her bringing dreams of happiness, love, and children abounding. Tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of their lives and Pansy, for one, couldn't wait.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys! And Happy First day of September! I know some of you are going back to school and things. Good luck from all of us! And here's the deal, if we get three reviews by Monday morning, I'll post another chaper on Labor Day! Let's see if we can make that happen!**

**Have a great weekend,**

**James & Marina**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well we didn't quite make it, readers! Thanks for the review NamelessFreak, and also to our other reviewer Priya Ashok. However we didn't make the three reviews needed for a new upload! But don't worry, the offer still stands! 3+ reviews Another Uploaded chapter! And the wedding is next everyone, it promises to be a scream...**

**Happy reading!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Delilah was up and about early this morning. It was the big day and she refused to let a single minute go wasted. She was up promptly at four thirty in the morning, only because the house elf that was supposed to wake her at four had decided to let her sleep in for half an hour. If it wasn't such a glorious happy day she'd be angry and have him chastised. However, she was in a stellar mood and decided to cut the elf some slack.

She promptly got dressed and made sure that her hair was in order before leaving her room. She knocked only once on the magical door that connected her room with that of her son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law, before opening it, "Good morning." The two guards who were on duty blinked at her like she was crazy for being up so early, but waved and yawned a greeting at her all the same. Delilah made her way to the bedroom door of the soon-to-be newlyweds and knocked loudly enough to make sure they heard and got up. "Rise and shine you two. It's time to get ready."

Gregory blinked his eyes open and looked around the room blearily. It was still dark, what time was it? Why were they being woken up like this? Immediately the worst possible reason shot through his mind and he bolted up right in the bed and grabbed his wand. He was only wearing his boxer shorts and jumped to the door, opening it and looking down at his mother. "What is it? Have the Death Eaters attacked?" However, his fears were quickly put away by the smile on his mother's face. He cast a quick spell and the time scrolled across the air before his wand, "Four thirty in the morning? Mum you've got to be bloody mad. We hardly slept last night because we're so excited and nervous...and you wake us up at this ungodly hour of the morning?"

Delilah pushed past her son and frowned at him. "I'm not here to wake you up Gregory. I'm here for Pansy. Lots of things to do for a young lady on her wedding day, and we've got to make sure it's all perfect!" She turned to face her son and chuckled at him in just his boxers. "Gregory either put some clothes on or go back to sleep. I only need Pansy. It's never too early to make sure that this day is perfect for her."

Pansy had been up for several minutes listening to Delilah bustle around, barking orders at the house elves. Rosaline had rolled over on her bladder for what felt like the hundredth time that night and she was up again, hightailing it to the loo. She had only just settled back against the pillow when Delilah came bursting in. Laughing sleepily, she let out a grunt as she got out of bed again. "I'm ready...I've been ready for six months now," She smiled, pressing her hand to the small of her back as she waddled over to Gregory's side of the bed. Giving him a chaste kiss, she smiled, "See you later love."

Gregory returned the kiss and then bent down to kiss the spot where Rosaline slept. "See you later little one." When he stood again he couldn't help but kiss Pansy once more. "And I'll see you later too." He then gave his mom a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks again mum. Take good care of her for me." Like he needed to ask. Delilah would take good care of her no matter what. She was, after all, about to become real family.

Delilah smiled at her son, "Of course I will Gregory. We'll see you at the wedding." She took Pansy by the arm and led her out of the room and to hers. "I have some breakfast over here for you already my dear. Your Aunt Scarlet should be over any minute now to help us get Gregory ready. And I've already sent Dobby and Winky for Draco and Ginny." Since Harry had left Gregory had decided on Draco being his best man. Crabbe was on a half shift with Ron at the moment, only because he was to give Pansy away at the wedding, and they didn't want him tired and yawning. He would be woken up soon after Draco was. "So tell me, are you nervous?"

Pansy smiled softly as she waddled over to the breakfast table where Scarlet was finishing up a cup of tea. "No, I'm not nervous...not about Gregory. I know he'll be the most wonderful, loving husband who ever lived." Sitting down in her chair, she sighed softly, "I'm just worried about how I'll look, how everyone will look at me." Her eyes shone with hesitancy, "I'm not exactly looking my best right now. I-I don't want him to be disgusted with me."

Delilah scoffed, "My dear, he could never be disgusted by you. You may feel that you're huge and unattractive but I see the way my son looks at you, that's not disgust my dear. He desires you, I can tell." Her son loved this woman with everything he had in him, she knew that. "Now, eat up! It wouldn't do to have the bride hungry during the wedding." She scooped several sausages and three thick slices of French toast on her soon-to-be daughter's plate and smiled.

Crabbe's heavy footsteps echoed across the room as he kept his eyes on her, putting on his meanest face. Plopping down beside her he folded his arms, "Don't try and cheat by eating a whole lot before we weigh in, Pansy! Today's the day we see who won our little bet."

Pansy had her fork halfway to her mouth when Crabbe came and dropped beside her, the chair groaning beneath his weight. She laughed outright at the gleam in his eyes, the challenge. "I had almost forgotten!" She exclaimed. The scale that Madame Pomfrey used was in the living room, transfigured out of an old cloak rack. Using Crabbe's shoulders as leverage to stand, she smiled, "Gentlemen first!"

Crabbe helped Pansy to her feet before conceding to be first to step on the scale. "I don't see any gentlemen, but if you insist." He nudged her lightly at his own little joke. He'd become increasingly less worried about breaking her as the pregnancy went on. Now he almost acted normal around her, thought most of his actions were still a little restrained. He stepped onto the scale and looked down, then sighed when he realized he couldn't see past his gut. "That's embarrassing...anyone care to tell me what it says?"

Pansy leaned over as far as she could, her hands resting on her large belly. She nearly gasped as she saw the number, "Two hundred seventy pounds." Dear Merlin, she wasn't anywhere close to that. As he stepped off, she let the poor little scale have a moment of respite before she stepped on. "Now, I believe that my belly is far too large for me to see either. Crabbe," She turned to him, knowing that she had already lost.

Crabbe chuckled as he stepped off the scale. It was time for another Vincent Crabbe special, "Merlin, I feel like an old pregnant woman." He had to duck a swat at his head from Delilah, who was laughing despite herself. After Pansy was on the scale he looked down at numbers on the scale, "One hundred ninety pounds." He looked at her and grinned. "Looks like I'm the winner."

Staring down at the wide expanse of her abdomen, she sighed, "Maybe after the baby is born we can go on a diet together." Crabbe must've been eating like a horse to have gained that much weight in three months. His belly was getting really large...and he wasn't about to pop a fifteen pound baby out in less than three months. Stepping off, she shook her head, "And I was looking forward to that cheesecake too," She pouted.

Dobby popped into the room then with a large strawberry cheesecake. He bowed as he handed it to Crabbe. "Thank you Dobby." He smelled the cheesecake and then looked over at Pansy's pouting face. He scrunched his face up in thought and shot looks between the cake and Pansy. "Well, I was shooting for higher so, I didn't really win." Without another look he held the cheesecake out to Pansy. "Here you go. You're the one who needs to gain more weight…a measly one ninety? You disappoint me, Parkinson…or should I say, Goyle?"

"Oh Crabbe," she threw her arms around him, as close as she could get with their bellies in the way. "Thank you!" Dear Merlin, she had almost cried over losing a bet on how fat she'd be. Absurd, in every way! Kissing his cheek, she grasped the cheesecake from Dobby and made her way over to the table where she proceeded to eat a large slice alongside her French toast and sausage. It was turning out to be a very good day indeed!

Crabbe blushed ten shades of red and stuttered a bit. "Don't mention it." Trying to save face as much as possible, he adjusted his robes and tried to look macho once more. "Well, I better get over to your room. Draco's over there already and we've got to get ready ourselves." He walked over to Pansy, gave her a hug where she was sitting, scooped a small piece of cake for himself saying, "My consolation prize," and then left the room.

Laughing, Pansy nodded. Her Aunt Scarlet watched, amused from her seat. Standing, she presented her niece with a black box, "These are the pearls that my father gave to my mother on their hundredth wedding anniversary. I want you to wear them today." Kissing her cheek, she gave Pansy a short hug. "Now, I'm off to help the boys prepare! Merlin knows they'll make a mess of it without a woman's touch!"

Delilah nodded and looked at the pearls. "Oh my, these are splendid. You're a lucky girl Pansy." She knew things would go perfect today. They had to. It was the day her son was marrying the love of his life. If things didn't go perfect, then it was a bad omen. Bad omens on wedding day were never a good thing. Delilah was a highly superstitious woman, and she very much believed in signs. After all, a few bad signs had shown up on her wedding and she'd ignored. And look what happened to her marriage. She didn't want to see the same things happen to her son and his new wife.

* * *

After Pansy finished stuffing her face (well, until Delilah had finished making sure she ate every stitch of food on her plate) the older woman—her soon to be mother-in-law—hurried her into a room where she had a whole bunch of funny looking objects, a long stick with what looked like sandpaper on it, scissors, some strange colored stuff in a jar...what was going on here? "What are you going to do to me?"

Delilah started right away on Pansy's hair. "I'm giving you a makeover dear. Let me work my magic...well muggle style any way, and I'll have you looking so good Gregory will want to hurry you out of the ceremony to have you the moment he sees you." She started to do a little trim job to even it all out and get rid of those pesky split ends. "What do you think about a high bun and a tiara?"

Pansy laughed, "Oh I think I could use a makeover. My hair has gotten so long, since I haven't been able to cut it. It bothers me so much to have it this long." Her hair had always been done in a short, elegant bob that kept it off her shoulders and framed her thin face. Raising an eyebrow, she shook her head, "No tiara, I want it very simple. Can you cut it shorter again? Then I can wear it in curls." And then she could stop sweating to death when she wanted to wear her hair long.

Delilah held her hair up and gave it a little twist just to get an idea of what that would look like. "Hmm, yes I think that would do quite nicely." And away she went with the hair. Ten minutes later her hair was back to being short, although still long enough to curl without looking funny. Delilah made a couple last minute trims to make sure it was even, and then broke out the curlers. "These are hot dear so be careful while I'm putting them in. We don't want you to burn your ears now."

Pansy didn't quite understand why Delilah was going about this the muggle way. Surely there were curling spells and beautification charms...but, at the same time, this was all therapeutic to her (and would cause no harm to the baby). She relished in the feeling of Delilah snipping the tangles from her hair, gently rubbing Pansy's shoulders as she put her hair in hot rollers. Then she took out a bottle of nail polish, a shiny, shimmering white that would perfectly complete her outfit. Eyes welling with tears, Pansy smiled, "I can't thank you enough for this, all of it. For letting me marry your son and for helping me to get ready, for everything you've done for us."

"Pish posh, don't say another word." Delilah fixed Pansy with a hard look that silenced her immediately and then softened right into a loving smile. "It is I who should be thanking you. For being so nice to my Gregory, for loving him, for bearing his child, for agreeing to marry him even after everything my husband has put you through." She carefully gave Pansy a hug, watching out for the curlers, and rubbed her back a bit. When she released her, she took her hands and started working on her nails. "Just remember, this is your day, yours and Gregory's, no one else's. Just relax and enjoy the attention you're getting. After all, you only get married once! Might as well make this day everything you want it to be."

Nodding, Pansy rested her arms against her large belly as Delilah painted her nails, using a spell to magically dry them. At least she wouldn't make Pansy suffer through trying not to smear the nail polish. "I love Gregory and I love our baby," She said softly, "And, well, I love you too Delilah. You're like a mother to me; you're a part of my family." No, it wasn't the romantic love she felt for Gregory or the all-consuming maternal love she felt for Rosaline, but she did love Delilah. "And all the good advice you've given me has gone to good use." Chuckling, she winked slyly, "Gregory has been getting up very quickly to satisfy my nightly cravings!"

Delilah laughed with Pansy about the last part. She was getting teary eyed now. She enveloped Pansy in another hug and then kissed her on both her cheeks. "I love you too, Pansy. You're the daughter I always wanted..." She bit back the tears threatening to arise at the thought of Abigail. "And now I will get have you as a daughter." She took a moment to compose herself before releasing Pansy. "Oh dear, good thing you didn't have your dress on yet or I'd have smeared makeup all over it. Let's get you out of those curlers before we toast your hair, shall we?"

She would never, ever replace Abigail; Pansy knew that more than anyone else. But to know that Delilah saw her as a daughter anyway and could love her made her feel whole again, perfectly safe and cherished. She feared nothing now, not even the wrath of Death Eaters or looking like a beached Giant Squid at her wedding. "Let's do it then," With ease, Delilah removed the curlers, doing quick charms to keep everything in place as she finished helping Pansy put her makeup on. Then, it was time for the dress. The white silk and lace dress hung from the door, magnificent in its splendor. She hadn't tried it on for months, and she was becoming very nervous. Placing her hands over her belly, Pansy bit her lip, "Well...let's try it."

Delilah smiled and patted Pansy on the arm, "Alright dear." Placing her hands under Pansy's arms she grinned. "On three, one…two..." She grunted and pulled up, "Three!" And in a matter of moments, Pansy was on her feet. "Heavens, I haven't struggled like that since I was pregnant last. You strip down; I'll help you into it." Delilah quickly turned and made her way to the dress, pulling it down off the rack it was on. She turned back to pansy and smirked. "Now dear..." She looked down at her belly and then back up to the girl's face. "I know you two have already been...intimate." That was the understatement of the century. Their intimacy and the tampering of her potions is what got them into this situation in the first place. "But have you thought about what you're going to wear under this? You know...for the wedding night?" It was a very important question. At least for most brides it was. Even if they'd already become intimate with their husbands, the wedding night was still a special one. And it was always a good thing to wear something that would spark a little attention form the drop of the first button.

Pansy chuckled, "Gregory and I intimate? What gave us away?" Her cheeks reddened as she pulled her shirt over her head, her belly a round as the moon and just a pure white as snow. Her pregnancy was evident especially now in a state of undress. She was on her feet now, her body already cleansed from last night's bath (which Gregory had helped her with) and from a quick charm this morning. Her bra struggled to contain her, she'd been resizing the same undergarments but it was more than evident that it was time for new ones. Ginny had promised Molly would help her select some before the baby was born; they'd just never gotten around to it. But...she had snuck an order to Helena's Hot Housewives for some sexy lingerie for the night; Madame Pomfrey hadn't said a word when Pansy asked her to order it for her. She almost choked when Delilah spoke of it, "Oh I...well I ordered something from a store that's made for wives in particular. It was the only place they had maternity lingerie..." She blushed deeper. "I got this green piece that I know Gregory will love. It's silk and lace but it stretches so I don't have to fuss with it at all...plus it fits over this gigantic belly of mine."

Delilah smiled and nodded. "That's what I expect in my soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Taking care to make sure you have everything you might need." She was truly proud of this girl. Delilah had half expected to have to remind Pansy of everything she'd need, like her own mother-in-law had had to do for her all those years ago. It had been nerves and excitement...and a little anxiety that had kept Delilah then from thinking of those things. She was glad to see that Pansy didn't have that same problem. "Did you want to wear it under the dress, dear? Or did you want to change into it afterwards and surprise Gregory?" When she had gotten married, Delilah had chosen to change into her lingerie, but she hadn't been pregnant then. It might be easier for Pansy to wear it under.

Pansy bit her lip, "Well, I think because the dress is white I don't want to chance it. It's very dark green. Not to mention I don't want Gregory seeing it before we're man and wife...and I don't want to take my chances." She laughed again, and ran her fingers over the beautiful dress. Dear Merlin she hoped they could make it fit and that she wouldn't look like a beached squid. "Alright, I'm ready..."

Delilah chuckled. "Dear there are charms we can use to hide it from sight under the dress. But if you're sure." She walked over to Pansy, dress held out to her. "Let's get you into this lovely gown then dear." With a little help from Delilah, Pansy soon found herself in the dress, and after a slight resizing charm, it looked perfect on her, "Almost done now. We just have to do some make up, and put your garter on. Then we'll be ready, and I'll be able to go check on Scarlet's progress with the boys. I do hope they managed to not give her too much fuss."

Pansy couldn't believe how wonderful the dress was, at first she nearly cried when it wouldn't come down over her swollen breasts...if it didn't fit those, how the hell would it fit over her giant belly? But with a few charms, it fell around her, looking exquisite. She gasped, staring at herself in the mirror. The dress fell down past her ankles with a small train of delicate white lace; the bodice was fitted, showing off her breasts but had an empire waist so her belly didn't look quite so large. She wiped a tear from her eye, "It's everything I had wished and had never dared to hope."

Delilah smiled and gave a small kiss to Pansy's cheek. "It's everything you deserve. After all you two have been through; this dress is the least of that. You deserve so much more, and hopefully, one day after this war is over, you can have it all." The soon-to-be mother-in-law gave her a warm hug and then reached into the box pulling out the garter, "Tradition, dear. Now lift that leg a bit so we can get this on you. Then we can work on your makeup. Just remember, once the makeup is on, no crying or it'll run." She quickly knelt down and helped to get the garter on Pansy's leg and then helped her to a chair. "No, did you have any ideas on what colors you wanted for your eyes and lips?"

Pansy smiled; she was glowing, truly she felt she was. The stark whiteness of the dress against the paleness of skin, plus the happiness she felt created radiance around her. Rubbing her belly, she found that she truly believed Delilah, she and Goyle did deserve this; they were good people, they were loving people, and they deserved everything that they were getting today. Sitting back down, she lifted her leg, laughing as she put the garter on, her thighs much thicker than they had been and the poor little band had to stretch a bit but luckily it didn't break. "Oh I was thinking that I'd go with earth tones, I'll just cry it off anyway and I want to look natural, not too flashy."

Delilah nodded and quickly grabbed skin tone eye shadow, brown eye liner, and other various assorted things she felt Pansy would appreciate. The eyes were first, a nice dark, yet thin line around them to make them stand out a bit. She then added a little color to Pansy's cheeks, but not too much. She didn't want her looking like a cheaper muggle hooker after all. In no time at all the girl was prettied up and Delilah handed her a tissue. "Pat your lips on this. Then you're all done."

Pansy had on a very light coating of makeup, her favorite part was the light pink lipstick on her lips...they looked utterly kissable. Delilah had made her beautiful, even though she felt extremely bloated and much like a rampaging hippogriff. Smiling, she looked over at the woman who would be her mother in law in less than...TEN MINUTES! Gasping, she stood, "We have to get to the Headmistress' office quickly!"

Delilah helped Pansy to her feet. "You look exquisite my dear. You'll make Gregory a very happy man. More so than he already is, because now you'll be his wife," Her smiled faded when Pansy mentioned they had to go. "Is it time already? Dear me! I hope the boys are ready."

* * *

Men were incompetent when it came to things like weddings. Yes, it did matter that one sock was blue and the other was black; no, you don't try new things with your hair on your wedding day. Scarlet entered the room quietly at several minutes after six, "Come, Gregory. It's time to prepare for your wedding." Her black hair was done in an elegant twist and she was dressed and ready for the wedding in her blue dress robes. She knew that Gregory had been up sine Delilah woke Pansy, but he'd been keeping to himself for most of the morning. "Are you ready?"

Gregory had on a nice shirt; a tie was loosely draped over his shoulders, waiting to be tied. He'd managed to make sure both socks of his were black, but was struggling with his pants. He'd fallen asleep for a bit and had woken up but a few minutes ago. Now he was rushing around trying to get everything ready. He had one leg in the pants and the other was stuck, as he hopped around on one foot while Crabbe and Draco, who were both already dressed, sat laughing at him. He tried to turn and curse them out about being assholes but failed as he lost the little balance he'd had and landed square on his bum. "You're a lot of bloody prats, you know that. You let me fall back asleep while you both get dressed, and then laugh while I'm rushing around. Can't even be bothered to help a bloke out..." When Scarlet entered the room, Gregory jumped to his feet and managed to get his pants on and up before he embarrassed himself, "Just about, Aunt Scarlet. These gits felt it wasn't necessary to lend a groom a hand on his wedding day." He glared daggers at them while he attempted to tie his tie. "I never was good at these things."

Scarlet clucked her tongue, nimble fingers coming to grab the tie from him. "Take a deep breath, child. You still have an hour until the wedding." Minerva had insisted on a morning wedding to cut down on the number of students who would be awake. The average Hogwarts student slept well past nine and those up before nine included Hermione, Harry and Ginny...all of which were apprised of the situation. It was safest to do it now when most of the world was still asleep. Smiling, she reached into her pocket, "These few weeks here I have bestowed upon Pansy many of the jewels left to me as a child as I have no girl children. But I want you to have my great-great grandfather's cufflinks. He spelled them so they could never be lost and the always look as shiny as the day they were purchased."

Gregory looked down open mouthed at the cufflinks, "T-thank you, Aunt Scarlet. I don't know what else to say, thank you." He quickly slipped the cufflinks into place and admired them. "They're fantastic." He beamed at her and waited patiently as she worked his tie. When it was done, he looked in the mirror, and then nodded. Now the finishing touches. He quickly slipped his shoes on, and then grabbed his dress robes, which slipped on over the rest of his clothes. He liked the way he looked. Well, except one thing...his hair. It had gotten longer than usual since he'd started dating Pansy. Seeing as he spent all his time helping her, and never had time for a hair cut, it had gotten down to his eyes, instead of the normal buzz it was usually found in. He started to mess with. Normally he let it just hang free, but today he felt like he should do something with it. "What do you think? Should I spike my hair up? Maybe try something different?"

Scarlet frowned, "Absolutely not, young man! Your wedding day is not a day to be trying out new fashions. Why, my cousin Alfonso tried something new with his hair on his wedding day and ended up balder than a baby! And it never grew back!" She gave him a withering look, "It looks fine as it is."

Gregory was a little shocked by her words. Never grew back? The poor bloke must have really messed up whatever he'd been trying to do. Deciding that was warning enough, he nodded and patted his hair down. "Alright, we're all ready." He turned to face his two companions and nodded them. "Got the ring Draco?" Draco reached into his pocket, pulled out the ring for them to see, and then slipped it back in, "Good. The guards attending are all dressed properly right?" Ron stuck his head around the corner and it was easily seen that he'd gotten dressed up, "Alright, we're all ready then."

Scarlet cleared her throat, "Gregory I...I've been meaning to give you the same lecture I received before I was married." Eyes narrowing, she stepped forward, "If I ever hear of you mistreating Pansy or my niece I will personally hex your bits off and feed them to you for supper. Pansy is a wonderful girl and I know you love her...keep it that way." After she had said her piece, she cleared her throat and smiled as if nothing had happened. "Have you eaten breakfast?"

Gregory, along with his small entourage, were gaping Scarlet. No way she had just threatened him like that and then continued on as if it had never been said...how was it someone could find it that easy to change expressions that fast? It was damn near mythic. He merely nodded his head and closed his mouth. A few moments later he remembered his tongue and used it. We ate already. Draco had Winky bring us some food." He looked over at his friends, to see their expressions eerily similar to his, and then back at Scarlet. "Have you? There's some left on the table."

Scarlet nodded, "Thank you for your consideration, I ate with your mother this morning. And she firmly agrees with me on the matter." Delilah had shown no reservation in speaking at length about how her husband had been led astray and how Pansy would never let her son take the same road. Scarlet wasn't going to be taking any chances. "Well then, let us head off to Minerva's office before the ladies arrive. Crabbe, you may stay behind and accompany Pansy from the room."

Crabbe nodded and sat down to wait for Pansy, along with Ron for guard purposes. Gregory and Draco fell in behind Scarlet and soon were headed down the corridors toward the stairs that led up to the Headmistress' hallway. "This is it. I'm getting married. I always had my money on you being the first to marry, Draco." The blond boy shrugged and said nothing. Soon though, they were quieted as they came to the gargoyle hiding the stairs to the Headmistress' office. "This is it."

Delilah went to join the others in Minerva's office, leaving Pansy in the care of Vincent Crabbe. Smiling, her arm entwined with his as she stepped out, "Well, Crabbe? Are you ready?" She knew he was nervous, probably more nervous than she was! Pansy knew Gregory would take wonderful care of her and she didn't actually look like the Giant Squid, even though her thighs still brushed together when she walked and she was swollen with child. She felt beautiful, that was all that mattered. "Come on, best get me married before I pop."

Crabbe nodded and patted her arm. "Yeah, best get this done before your aunt hexes his bits off." He chuckled and at her perplexed look clarified for her. "She told Goyle that if he ever hurt you like his father did his mum, she'd hex his bits off and feed them to him for supper. It was actually quite hilarious to see him so scared of a woman who's shorter than him."

"Oh, that woman is such a character!" Pansy chuckled. "She's very protective of me, especially since I remind her so much of herself, so she says." She made her as quickly as she dared, nearly running to keep up with Crabbe's large strides. When they stopped outside of the office, she stood on tiptoe, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. Now, let's go."

* * *

**You know the drill!**


	19. Chapter 19

**It's finally here! The wedding, what you've all been waiting for. I hope you like our interpretation of wizard weddings. Don't forget to tell us what you think! Three reviews will get you a brand-spanking new chapter! This is really a big moment for our favorite couple, and it only gets better from here**

**Enjoy!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Gregory, with Draco beside him, was walking through the Headmistress' office. The office, looked much the same as it always had, except now everything was geared a little more toward McGonagall's taste, instead of Dumbledore's. They were heading for a secret passage that would take them out to the gardens for the wedding, without having to walk all the way through the castle and chance being seen by those students who were not in the know about everything. As the door to the passage way opened, Gregory could hear music coming from the far end. It was distant sounding, but it was a full orchestra by the sound of it. They must have been employing silencing charms to certain areas to keep the rest of the student body from hearing anything.

A light could be seen at the far end, and as they walked toward it, the sound of the band got louder. By the time they reached the end, Gregory had to shield his eyes, since they had become accustomed to the dark of the passageway. After blinking out the light for a moment, he took a look around. The garden was decorated with only a few chairs, for those who would be attending. He could see a few Aurors in their ceremonial dress robes, standing guard. It him wonder if they also had charms placed to make the rest of the student body who might wander by, not see anything...like concealing charms. His attention, however, was quickly pulled away by the rest of the decoration.

A few streamers were hung up from the hanging pots, and taller plants. The flowers were in bloom, including a few pansies, roses, and orchids. Minerva was standing up near the front under a wooden arch which sat upon a small dais. A white carpet ran down past the few chairs, and toward the dais, which he supposed was supposed to be the aisle for Pansy to walk down. Professor Flitwick was off to the right with the instrumentalists, who would most likely later be obliviated to keep them from running their mouths. It was quite lovely. He and Draco took their positions, up near the front, to wait for Pansy and Crabbe to arrive. A few Aurors and order members whispered their congratulations on passing him by.

The entire trip from their room, Pansy had been getting progressively more and more nervous. Her heart fluttered in her chest, Rosaline squirming beneath her stretched skin. She was afraid that she was clawing Crabbe as he helped her down the walkway toward the ceremony. It was absolutely stunning...from the white flowers, the spelled canopy overhead and the sun bright in the sky, everything was perfect. Pansy couldn't help but tear up as the string quartet began to play a tune she'd never heard before, but it was so lovely in its lyrical little way. Aurors were standing around smiling and watching, Delilah was in the front row already bawling...even Aunt Scarlet looked teary. With her head held high, Pansy turned to Crabbe, "Let's do this," She said softly. And then, she took the first step toward becoming a married woman.

Crabbe tried his best to look serious but he was too excited by all this. Draco leaned in and whispered something in Goyle's ear, and when the other boy smiled and turned to face Pansy and him, Crabbe's face broke into a huge grin. He walked Pansy down the aisle, doing his best to keep pace with her. When they reached Goyle, he held Pansy's hand out to him, and let Goyle take her. He quickly placed a hand on Gregory's shoulder to stop him and whispered in his ear, "I read that the person giving away the bride is supposed to threaten the groom and all that. You know, 'Don't hurt my daughter or I'll turn you into a newt.' Well, since Scarlet did that already...congratulations. Treat her well." With that he took his place beside Delilah and Scarlet.

Gregory chuckled a bit at Crabbe's words and then he rejoined Pansy as he should have in the first place. "You look amazing. I told you not to worry. My mum would take care of everything." He gave her a small 'I told you so' grin and held her hand firmly in his. "You ready? I can't believe we finally made it to today."

Pansy secretly suspected that Minerva McGonagall had been practicing for the ceremony. As headmistress of the school and as a member of Winzengamot, she had the legal authority to perform marriages...she just had never exercised that right before. Looking hesitant, she cleared her throat, standing beside Ginny who looked positively radiant in her crimson red dress. The younger girl was grinning broadly, a single white lily in hand as was customary for small ceremonies.

"Gregory, I've been ready for six months," She said with a laugh, pressing a hand to her swollen belly as she turned to Minerva. Holding her soon-to-be husband's hands, she found herself staring into his eyes, he was happy, she could see that. But there was so much love; so much passion blazing there...she almost couldn't stop herself from kissing him right then and there. The music died down and with a few words, the ceremony had begun.

Gregory smiled at Pansy as the Headmistress began to speak. First she addressed those gathered, reminding them why they were here. Gregory thought it was a little pointless, even Crabbe would know why they were here and that was even if he wasn't involved himself. It would take a right barmy git to not know why, based on decor alone. He kept looking over to Pansy, running his eyes over her body, taking in the dress, her hair, the light makeup she had on. His mother had done a wonderful job. Minerva then began reciting some lines from a huge book in her hands, probably an instruction manual. He wouldn't doubt it. There were spells to be cast to bind the two together in magical marriage and then the vows would come. That's what he was most nervous about. He'd decided to not prepare his in advance, and let it all just come from the heart. Otherwise it might sound rehearsed and he didn't want that.

It seemed that nobody had any ill wishes toward the happy couple, as Minerva barely waited half a second before moving on after asking if anyone objected. Who would? Certainly not Delilah or Scarlet, certainly not Crabbe and Tonks was wiping tears from her eyes...nope, nobody wanted to stop this. Minerva cleared her throat, "Pansy and Gregory have told me they wish to recite vows that they've written themselves." Stepping back slightly, she gave Pansy a small smile, "You first, my dear."

Flushing, Pansy cleared her throat, "Gregory I-I wasn't always as sure as I am today that you were the one, my one and only love. For almost seven years we lived in a state of stagnation, of nothingness...there was no love in my heart, only pain. But in a few short months you've shown me how deeply a person can love. Not only do I love you with all of my heart and soul but I love our child, our perfect little daughter." Her voice cracked and she sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes. "I feel like I've been waiting for this day my entire life. I love you Gregory and I'm so honored that you chose me to be your wife and the mother of your child."

Gregory blushed profusely at Pansy's words. She had obviously taken time to write her vows out, and meant every word of them. He was honored to be the recipient of those loving words. And now, it was his turn. Looking deep into her eyes, Gregory began, "Pansy, I know we were not always the closest of people. For seven years I could hardly be called an acquaintance, if that. And I watched idly by while you were someone else's. But that all changed in just a few short months. You showed that it was okay to be myself, and okay to love. That it perfectly normal to want to be more than what everyone expected of me." He swallowed past a lump in his throat. "I love you with everything I have. You are everything I have, you and our daughter. I swore to you and everyone else that I would not become my father, and other than this ceremony. I know only of one way to prove that to everyone...on my life, and one my magic, I Gregory Goyle Jr. vow to never become the man that my father became. To always love you, and our children, and to always treat you as you deserve to be treated. You have my life, heart, my soul, and my magic. So shall it be."

His words filled her with love; she yearned to kiss him, to hold him. But the ceremony would come to a conclusion soon, she had to wait. She barely even listened as Minerva charmed the rings and they said their 'I dos'. All she could feel, all she could see was Gregory. The ring he had bought her was exquisite, little emeralds and diamonds encrusting the band. It looked so elegant compared to the plain platinum wedding band she had chosen for him.

Gregory smiled at Pansy after their vows had been exchanged. He loved her so much. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up and make off with her right then. But, they had a ceremony to finish. Draco took the ring out of his pocket and tapped Gregory on the shoulder. Goyle took the ring from him and then took Pansy's hand in his. He lined it up with her finger, and as he slid it in place, he spoke, "With this ring, you are consecrated to me according to the laws of Merlin." When it was all the way on, he smiled and kissed her finger.

The ring slid onto her finger easily, he had spelled it to fit her finger and thank Merlin for that. She was bigger all over the place, including in her hands and feet. Ginny leaned over, handing her the ring. Taking his hand gently, she smiled, "With this ring, you are consecrated to me according to the laws of Merlin." Leading him slowly, she brought his hand down to rest on the swell of her belly where Rosaline was kicking up a storm. Minerva only had to pronounce them man and wife now, they were a real family and lovers until the end of time.

Soon enough Gregory heard the words. "By the power vested in me by Merlin and the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you wizard and wife. You may kiss the bride." Gregory didn't wait even half a heart beat. He drew her face between his hands and captured her lips. His arms wrapped around her, as best they could, and he held her close for a moment. Delilah, Draco, Ginny, Scarlet, Ron, Crabbe, and all the guards there began cheering and clapping. After a long moment, Gregory pulled back and smiled at his wife. That felt absolutely wonderful to think of her like that now: his wife.

Laughing and crying, she threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply. Distantly she heard people clapping, tears, laughter, love abounding...but all she could see, all she could feel was Gregory's arms wrapped around her, his lips pressed to her and their child kicking wildly within her. After several moments she sighed, pulling back, "I love you, Mr. Goyle."

Gregory grinned from ear to ear at her words. "I love you too, Mrs. Goyle." That had a lovely ring to it. "So...now that it's official, how does it feel?" He kissed her again and when he released her, clarified so he could say it aloud this time. "How does it feel to be my wife?" He'd never get tired of saying that: "My wife, Pansy." He rubbed her belly lightly, and felt Rosaline give a soft kick. Apparently she was excited too. "We're finally a family."

Still holding him tightly, she rested her head against his chest, "My love, it feels like every one of my dreams has come true. I don't know whether to laugh or cry, or to kick off my shoes and dance..." She gave him a sheepish look, "Well, as much as any pregnant woman can dance." Giving him another soft kiss, she smiled, "We were a family before; it's just official now. We will be Pansy, Gregory, and kids from now on." And she couldn't be happier.

Gregory clasped her hand tightly and kissed her again. "Best go face the family now. They might get mad if we keep to ourselves. I know Tonks has been saying she wants to know what it's like to dance with a married man. I think she wants practice for when she and Remus finally tie the knot." He turned with her then and immediately after they took the first steps away from the Headmistress, they were assaulted with hugs from those gathered, a friendly handshake in Draco's case. Congratulations were given all around and by the end of it Gregory was certain Pansy's dress would be ruined from the makeup streaks left behind by Delilah and Scarlet's crying.

Pansy was positive that she had been hugged by everyone in the room all at once. Delilah and Scarlet were dabbing their eyes, hugging her and talking to her, Ginny gave her a hug, even Draco came over to give her a kiss on the cheek and offer his congratulations. But Pansy's eyes were only on Gregory, even as she was swept away toward an abandoned classroom that was being turned into a reception room for the afternoon. The brunch that was laid out was absolutely exquisite and Pansy was immediately served food as she went to speak with her guests.

Gregory was not hungry in the least. He'd eaten a hearty breakfast earlier, but maybe he'd be hungry again in a little while. One never knew. Of course, the only one to beat Pansy to the food was Ron. That boy was like a bottomless pit. He never got full, and he never gained an ounce of weight. He had the metabolism that most girls would kill for. He was quite certain that if everyone didn't grab a plate of food right now, there would be none left by the time he and Pansy retired to their room.

Pansy was chatting, laughing, and even allowing herself to be twirled (SLOWLY) by Gregory on the dance floor. By the time the food was put away and the cake was cut, Pansy was already feeling tired. And they hadn't even hit her usual afternoon naptime. Walking over to the punch bowl, which had been magically enchanted to keep it from being spiked (for Pansy's sake), she filled a crystal glass with the pink liquid. It looked so refreshing, so cool in the blinding heat...but before she even brought it to her mouth a tightening in her belly caused her to gasp, the glass falling and shattering on the stone floor. Dear Merlin, what was happening?

Gregory had been chatting with Ron and Draco and laughing up a storm. They had gone form talking about school Quidditch to girls. Gregory noted that Draco pointedly missed mentioning Ginny's name, and changed the topic every time Ron mentioned he thought Ginny had a new boyfriend. Ron, of course, never noticed. Gregory was just about to ask who Ron was seeing nowadays, when he heard a glass shatter. Instantly on alert, he spun around to see Pansy. She looked...petrified. He was moving into action immediately, the other two boys only a couple steps behind him the whole way. He was at Pansy's side in a heartbeat. "Pansy, love, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Merlin what was happening? Ron and Draco already had their wands out and were looking for Death Eaters that might be attacking.

As soon as she heard Gregory's voice, she grasped onto him, her other hand coming around her belly. "I-I don't know, something's wrong Gregory." Tears streamed down her face, "Something's wrong with the baby." Another wave hit her and she felt another tightening in her belly. "Help me, Gregory, I'm scared." All the Death Eaters in the world didn't scare her as much as losing this baby.

Gregory instantly had his arms around her. Oh Merlin, this was not happening. Not now, they were supposed to be celebrating! Having a happy reception and enjoying being married and now...the baby. Turning to Draco Gregory grabbed him hard and pulled him close. "Get Madame Pomfrey _**now**_!" He shoved Draco, and the blond boy didn't miss a beat. He turned, righted his stumbling steps and was off like a bolt. Ron flicked his wand and a chair appeared, "Thanks Ron. Come on Pansy, sit down. We don't want you to fall and hurt yourself or Rosaline. Draco's going for Madame Pomfrey right now."

The strange part was that Pansy felt no pain. One of the many books she had read said that contractions were extremely painful, spreading from her belly into her back and generating intensity with each passing one...but these, they didn't really hurt as much as were uncomfortable. But it still scared her greatly; at least Rosaline was still moving and kicking within her. She allowed Gregory to help her into a chair, her arms wrapped around her belly now. Shaking, she looked fearfully into her husband's eyes; he was sharing her fear, the panic...dear Merlin she hoped Madame Pomfrey arrived soon.

Madame Pomfrey came hurtling through the door behind a very out-of-breath Draco Malfoy. Rushing over to Pansy, she asked all of the guests to leave while she transfigured an examination table and lifted Pansy onto it, "Are you in pain, Pansy? Have you been drinking enough?" Looking over at Gregory, she gave him a comforting nod, "What happened?"

Gregory shook his head. "She's been drinking just like you wanted her to. I made sure of that." Pomfrey's next question had Gregory trying to recall if he could remember any warning signs. "I don't know. We were talking with Draco and Ron. The ceremony had finished not to long ago. Everyone was mingling. Pansy said she was going to refill her drink. She wasn't gone more than ten seconds and we heard her glass shatter on the ground. We turned around and ran toward her. She looked scared out of her mind and I thought someone had tried to hurt her. Then she started talking about something's wrong with Rosaline." He looked fearfully at Pansy and gripped her hand tightly, then looked back at Madame Pomfrey. "What's happening?"

Madame Pomfrey gave another nod and carefully pressed her hand to Pansy's belly. After feeling around somewhat and doing several charms, she sat back, sighing, "It's nothing to worry about at all." She said, patting Pansy's shoulder. She could already see the girl relaxing, "What you're experiencing is called Braxton Hicks, they're not real contractions, they're just preparing your body for the delivery. I'm not surprised you've begun feeling them, they can begin as early as six weeks."

Pansy felt as if a boulder was lifted off her. She let out a heavy sigh, gripping Gregory's hand. Tears streamed down her face, "Oh now I feel terrible for making a bloody big deal out of nothing!" But she wouldn't lie; the Braxton Hicks had rattled her. Sitting up slightly, her hands still encircled what used to be her waist, "What can we do to stop them? Why did they happen?"

Gregory was feeling light headed. He'd thought he was going to lose one of the two most important things in his life right then. But it was okay. Everything was okay. He sighed and leaned his head against Pansy's. "Merlin I was worried." He kissed her gently and stroked the side of her face. "Don't worry about it love. You only did what came natural." He turned to face Madame Pomfrey then. "So...these Braxton Hicks, is she going to have more of them? Will they get painful?"

"Braxton Hicks aren't painful per se but they can be a sign of preterm labor. I've detected nothing serious from my diagnostics and Pansy isn't having any of the normal signs of going into actual labor. These contractions normal but if they begin to get painful or begin happening more than five times in an hour," She gave both of them her most serious look, "I want you to contact me immediately, do _not_ wait." Setting her wand back down, she leaned back against a table, "They can be caused by dehydration, stress or simply because your daughter is kicking one particular spot." She gave Pansy a wink, knowing how active her child was. "Pansy, you are just fine, in fact you're healthier than the last time I saw you." She smiled and looked at the couple before her, "Everything is fine."

Pansy didn't even need to question what would happen next. After helping her off the table, Madame Pomfrey told her to go back to her room, drink a full glass of pumpkin juice and take a nap before they engaged in any...martial activities. At least they could still make love tonight, Pansy would've been devastated if they were forced to wait another night or possibly longer. Holding onto Gregory tightly, she gave him a weak smile, "I'm sorry I scared you over nothing." She said quietly as they made their way toward the door.

Gregory held her close and thanked Madame Pomfrey as they headed out to go take a nap together. "Don't worry Pansy. I told you already, you only did what was natural. Better to worry and have it turn up being nothing than to not worry and having it become something serious. Like Harry always told us, better safe than sorry." Harry was usually right when it came to things like that; best to trust the master of unexpected encounters. "I'm just glad you and Rosaline are alright. I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you...especially after today."

Nodding, she relished in the feeling of his strong arms around her, around their child. It was devastating to even think about losing this baby after she had become so closely bonded to her. Not to mention surviving that...no, she couldn't even think about it, she was already starting to cry again. "I love you," She whispered, "Nothing bad is going to happen because we love each other and we love Rosaline...it will be fine." Making her way to the passage that led to their room, she waddled into the bedroom, immediately spelling her dress off and lying back on the bed in nothing but her panties and her garter from the ceremony. She was far too exhausted and far too overheated to go searching around for clothes. "Gregory, will you bring me a piece of fudge with my pumpkin juice?" She called, already knowing that he'd insist on bringing it to her. After all, she was still eating for two and she was more determined then ever to keep it that way.

Gregory was already moving to do so. But, before leaving the room he kissed Pansy saying, "Of course love." He then kissed the spot where Rosaline writhed beneath her skin and removed the garter. "The guys will be out there, we should stick to tradition." As Gregory left the bedroom he noticed the guys coming through the door. "Think fast." He tossed the garter and Draco instinctively caught it. "Guess that means you're next Draco." Draco blushed and Gregory grabbed Pansy's fudge and pumpkin juice. He then made his way back to the bedroom and closed the door. "Draco caught the garter. Now we just need Ginny to catch the bouquet." He grinned and set it all down on Pansy's bedside table.

"Gregory," She said softly, taking a sip of the pumpkin juice, "I didn't have a bouquet." She laughed...but then again, Ginny had held the flower for her during the ceremony, it was already hers to keep. "I don't think we need to worry about those two, they're already showing the signs of a deep love budding between them." Biting into the soft fudge, she chewed and swallowed before leaning against him. "Just tell Draco to be more careful about knocking her up." Rubbing her swollen belly, she smiled gently, "Having your child is the best thing I've ever done...but if I could go back and do anything differently it would've been to fall in love, get married, and _then_ have a baby." Yeah, they'd done everything in a wacky order, "Although," She purred, giving him a soft kiss, "I do kind of prefer the way we've done things."

Gregory chuckled. "The last thing Draco needs is to knock up Ron's little sister. Harry might be okay with him now but I'm sure Ron and he would try to kill him if Ginny ended up pregnant. Not to mention what the rest of the Weasley clan would do." That would be funny to see Draco running for his life from a sea of red hair throwing hexes. He leaned over and kissed her before disrobing and climbing onto the bed with her. "I like the way we did things too, even if it was a little backwards. It was, at least partially, our way." He rolled onto his side facing and wrapped an arm over her belly. "Naptime or Madame Pomfrey will get angry. Goodnight my daughter," He kissed her rounded belly and then kissed Pansy on the lips. "Goodnight, my wife."

Snuggling closer, she smiled, "Goodnight, my husband." Within moments the last night's exhaustion overtook her and she slept beside her husband, her baby safe within her womb. In that very moment it was as if nothing and no one could touch them, nothing could tear them apart. And best of all, they were going to have a wedding night to remember...just as soon as they woke up from their little rest.

* * *

**Reviewing is good for the soul!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Whoo this is a reallllllly long chapter. We couldn't break it up without ending up with one 3 page chapter and one 15 page chapter, so here it is all together. Namelessfreak, here's some interaction between Pansy/Draco just for you!And some interaction that maybe you won't cringe at, hehe. **

**Have a great weekend, please read and review! Three reviews will get you a brand new chapter (And the ones coming up are really juicy!)**

**Marina & James**

* * *

For once, Pansy awoke from her afternoon nap before Gregory did. She smiled as she watched his face, peaceful in sleep even though the world around them was in such a state of disarray. Silently, she slipped from bed to empty her bladder before going to the kitchen. Ginny and Draco were there, fast asleep as well, cuddling on the couch. She couldn't help feeling a surge of happiness through her; finally Draco had found the woman who could heal him. And Ginny found a man who could make Tom Riddle a distant memory within her.

Waddling over to the fridge she helped herself to another slice of the cheesecake she had 'won' in her bet with Crabbe. She'd lost by almost a hundred pounds; but in her heart she knew that being at a healthy weight for bearing a child was prize enough—although, strawberry cheesecake _did_ help the matter. As she finished up the last bite of cheesecake, she made her way into the bathroom where the sexy lingerie she had bought hung on a hangar. She'd look fat in it—hell, she looked fat in everything—but this little number showed off her breasts and her shapely legs. Not to mention Gregory had told her that her pregnant form was very sexy to him. And with such little fabric it wouldn't come close to hiding her belly.

Striding out of the bathroom, she bit her lip as he eyes washed over her sleeping husband. He looked so peaceful, so sweet asleep like that; in sleep his face was serene, unperturbed…she loved watching him sleep. But at the same time, she was already feeling the heat between her legs, she wanted him badly. With one hand pressed to the small of her back, she made her way over to the bed and sidled up next to him. Leaning down, she whispered seductively in his ear, "Gregory, I have a present for you."

Gregory felt the bed move, which interrupted his very nice dream about playing house with his wife and daughter. Of course his daughter wasn't born yet, but in the dream she was and they loved the game. He grumbled and shifted a bit as Pansy left the bed and soon was asleep again. He was just getting back into the dream when the bed shifted again, and a voice near his ear made him slowly blink himself into the waking world.

When Gregory opened his eyes and finally managed to blink away the fuzzy leftovers of sleep, he was captivated by Pansy's eyes. He smiled and then recalled her words..."A present?" It was then he noticed that she had changed. His eyes moved down to take a good long look at what she was wearing. Sweet Merlin, it was almost more accurate to say he was looking at what she wasn't wearing. A slow smiled crept across his face as he forced himself to look back up at Pansy's eyes. "Wedding present? I like it already. Is there more to this present or is it just eye candy?"

"Unwrap me and find out," She purred, her hands coming to play with the bunching muscles of his shoulders. Dear Merlin she had been right about him looking spectacular in his wedding robes. In the months she had been swelling with his child, he'd been losing the excessive weight that had made him look so formidable in the past. But in any event, he looked just as fearsome now; only it wasn't fat that made him look so, it was muscle. Tight muscle that was strong enough to hold her and wrap her in his arms. Giving a soft chuckle, her nimble fingers began to remove the clothes he wore...she wanted to make this night one to remember.

Gregory chuckled and watched as Pansy's fingers began to work on undressing him, "Oh, I'm going to unwrap you alright." He quickly flipped her over so she was on her back, and knelt beside her. He finished removing his robes himself, so he was there in just his boxers. He grinned at her and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips, while his hands moved to her shoulders. He was going to take his time exploring her, just like he'd done their first few times.

Giggling, she gave him a tender kiss as he positioned her on her back, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. Madame Pomfrey had told her that sex while pregnant could get a bit difficult, as her belly was quite large. She and Gregory had managed thus far… although she had never been quite this big before. Pressing kisses to his face and neck she smiled, "I love you Mister Goyle and I plan on showing you just how much tonight."

Gregory smiled. "Oh, believe me, Mrs. Goyle...I already know how much you love me." His right hand moved slowly from her shoulder, down over her breast, and continued until it stopped over the place where Rosaline squirmed inside of her. "This proves it, right here." He rubbed her belly for a moment before moving his hand back up its previous path and started placing kisses on her neck. He worked a slow path down to her shoulder and then gave her a tiny nibble.

His kisses were like fire, delicious fire that consumed her but did not kill her. Although with the heat welling within her, she almost felt like she would die…of pleasure, that was. His hands coming to cup her sensitized breasts made her shiver with delight; not to mention his words of love made her rapture all the more complete. She was determined to make this last, to hold on to the passion that brought them here as man and wife, as parents and as lovers.

Gregory slowly worked the fabric of her silky teddy down from her shoulder, trailing kisses after it. Her skin was always so soft and tempting. After what felt like a lifetime he exposed her left breast and kissed all around her nipple before claiming it in his mouth. While he worked it over, his hands exposed the other and began to trace circles over it with his thumb. He could spend all his life doing this with her and he'd never get bored. He loved this woman more than he loved anything else in his life; he'd do anything for her.

A frantic moan tore through her as she brought her hands to tangle in his hair. She writhed beneath him, his belly gently bumping against her swollen one as he suckled her breast. As tender as a baby he tormented the pink bud with his mouth, drawing another long moan from her. Calling his name, she pressed her fingernails into his back, loving every second of the torment he laved over her. Dear Merlin she loved him.

Gregory loved knowing he could make her make those sounds. He slowly pulled away from her and smiled down into her face. "I can't very well let the other one feel unloved." And before she could say anything in response, he switched to her other nipple and moved his hands to the previous one. He really did love her breasts, they were wonderful to him. The right size, the right shape; they were perfect. He gave her nipple the tiniest nibble; just enough to excite her even more and then finally released it from his mouth. "I love you, Pansy."

Arching back, she felt his mouth begin to tease the other breast. Gripping him harder, she panted, "Oh, you never let me feel unloved, _ever_." Never had he ever shown her anything but love and the deepest respect. He practically worshipped her body, even if she was extremely swollen. "I love you too," She managed to choke out, her body rubbing provocatively against his as she undulated beneath him.

Gregory made a groaning sound when she moved under him. Damn this woman knew just what to do with herself to drive him crazy. He quickly dove down and captured her mouth once more, playing a game of dominance with her tongue. His right hand slowly snaked down over her belly and to the hem of her hardly there lingerie. In a swift motion his hand was under the fabric and right up to her entrance, rubbing in tiny circles.

The silk between their bodies made for minimal friction between where the fabric covered...but the feelings of touch, they remained true and strong. He brought his mouth from her oversensitive breasts to kiss her and she gave that passion back tenfold, wrapping her arms tighter around him. Their tongues danced, him slowly feeling out the contours of her mouth as his hands roved down past the swell he had put in her belly to the most sensitive part of her. She moaned his name, feeling the heat pool between her thighs; she could already feel the sweat beginning to pour off her.

Gregory could tell she was already excited, even if he had been deaf and not heard the sounds she'd made earlier. She was wet and ready for him, but he wanted to draw this out on her. He loved making her ride it out and break apart for him. His fingers slowly slid into her and explored her center. After a few moments, he began to trail kisses down her body, until her was positioned where he wanted to be. His fingers left her and were quickly replaced by his tongue. He loved the taste of her, and the way this made her react.

Crying out, she gripped him tightly. He wasn't making it easy for her, she desperately wanted to take him inside of her and crash over the edge with him. But the way his fingers teased her, testing the sensitive areas within her, she was mad with passion. Then he brought his face down, his hot breath making her sob with the sheer volume of her need. With his hands on her thighs, she was only able to buck slightly against him. Crying his name, she crashed over the edge, breaking into a million pieces. Chest heaving and her body wracked with shaking, she dragged him up to kiss her, tasting herself on his lips as she gave him a bruising kiss. It was the singular most erotic experience in her entire life.

Gregory smiled into the kiss. He loved this, he loved her. He wanted her now, but he figured it best to give her a few moments to calm herself or she'd topple over the edge a second time before he ever got close. So Gregory continued to kiss her and run his hands over her body. The minute she gave him the okay, he'd be at it again.

Taking gulping breaths of air, she let the shudders of the delicious orgasm he gave her come to a halt. She wanted to ride him hard, to come with him as he poured into her. But as big as she was, it was going to be difficult. Grabbing a pillow she stuffed it behind her back, effectively arching herself to him. He'd still have to be very careful, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about too much discomfort. Meeting his scorching gaze she gave him another soul-wrenching kiss, "Take me." She whispered.

Gregory smiled at the urgency in Pansy's voice. She needed him as much as he needed her. That was perfect. He gladly kissed her again, and then slipped out of his boxers. He continued the kiss while he positioned himself, and lined up with her center. He couldn't wait any longer; he needed to feel her around him. He needed to bury himself in her and get lost there for all time. With a strong, but careful motion so as not to hurt Rosaline, Gregory slid home. Oh Merlin, it was wonderful.

The feeling of him within her caused her to build with pressure again; their daughter kicking within her and his sweet kisses nearly drove her mad. Happy tears streamed down her cheeks, the love that she felt for him bursting inside of her as he rocked, infinitely careful to protect the child but just as passionate as he'd always been. "Please," She choked out. She needed him to finish, bringing her over the edge with him.

Gregory could feel the pressure building in him. He was so close, and Pansy's words only drove him closer to the edge. He captured her lips with his once more to silence as he worked them both toward that sweet edge they wanted to fall over. He pulled away from her lips and panting said, "I love you Pansy." With a few more quick thrusts, he moaned softly and let himself. His seed spilled inside her as he pulled her over the edge with him. He barely managed to keep himself from flopping on her, for fear it might hurt Rosaline. He held himself up as long as he could, and then rolled to the side to lay with her.

Another earth-shattering orgasm tore through her and she was left panting, the warmth of him still pulsing through her, solidifying their love. After he had spilled into her he fell to the side, not wanting to hurt the child that thrived within her. She turned toward him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Gregory," She answered, her voice still strained from pleasure. With a wry chuckle, she let her lips press to his again, "I think I like being married."

Gregory returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Pansy. "I think I like being married too." He grinned and fingered the lingerie they had forgotten to remove while they made love. "And I absolutely love this. Where'd you get it?" It was a wonderful garment really. If it could be called that, it was hardly there at all; and yet, it had done so much to arouse him so quickly. Not that Pansy needed any help in that department. Just a few words and a bat of the eyelashes from her had him ready to take a turn. But, this had made that happen even without the eyelashes. One look at it and he'd been ready. He didn't even remember her words when she woke him up, but that silky cloth...he'd never forget it.

Chuckling, she smiled, "Madame Pomfrey ordered it for me from Helena's Hot Housewives." Sitting up ever so slightly to alleviate some of the pressure on her back, she gazed into his eyes. "It's the only place I know of that has sexy lingerie for women who are a large as I am!"

Gregory chuckled and kissed pansy quickly. "Remind me to send her a thank you note." He really would to. He would write out a huge note thanking for doing that for Pansy and telling her how much he had enjoyed the item. He wouldn't go into detail, for that would be too embarrassing but all the same, he wasn't above showing gratitude.

"Believe me, I'll be sending her one too." At first she was wary of the little number; but now, she wanted to order several more in many different colors. She loved the way it felt on her skin, how much more comfortable it was than large bedclothes that made her sweat at night. Smiling, she rubbed circles over her protruding abdomen, "This has been the happiest day of my life. Thank you, Gregory."

Gregory smiled and pulled Pansy closer against him. He took a deep breath, breathing in her scent and kissed her lovingly once more, "No, thank you Pansy for making me the happiest man alive. I love you. This day couldn't have ended more perfectly." He could stay like this forever, just holding her, being close to her. That's all that mattered to him anymore. As long as he had Pansy by his side, and their daughter, he'd be able to make it through anything...they'd be able to make it through anything as a family.

* * *

Gregory was sitting in the common room of his quarters in Hogwarts. Draco and Ginny were on shift at the moment, and Pansy was in the bedroom. He was going through the owl post when he came across a large white envelope addressed to him. He picked it up and opened the envelope slowly. It contained two large papers, the first was a cover letter greeting him and thanking for taking the N.E.W.T. tests, and the second page contained his scores. He nervously flipped to the second page and sighed. He set the paper down and looked up at Draco and Ginny who were both looking expectantly at him. "I passed my NEWTs...all of them. I got an O in everything but transfiguration and charms. I got exceeds expectations in both of those." Ginny squealed and rushed over to hug him; Draco merely shook his hand. "I better go show Pansy. She'll be excited."

Gregory grabbed the papers and then headed for the bedroom. He hoped Pansy didn't get too excited. She was getting ever closer to the due date, and too much of anything could make her go into early labor. At least, that's what Gregory was worried about. He knocked on the door, which was cracked open and stuck his head in. "Pansy. I got my NEWT scores." He stepped into the room and sat down on the bed, the papers in hand.

Covered in sweat, Pansy sat on the bed with a book open in her hand. Dear Merlin she was large, she could see it every day more clearly. She hadn't seen her toes in weeks, her abdomen was so large that she couldn't even roll onto her side and the aching pain in her back made her want to cry. The book in front of her was a collection of exercises that were safe for pregnant women. From cover to cover it was filled with pregnant witches looking as cute as could be with their little bellies out in front of them. Pansy knew for a fact that she would never look like this, what used to be her waist was a gigantic bulge, her hips were thick, her thighs were starting to look like drumsticks, and it had become very clear that she had a second chin.

Hearing her husband enter the room, she looked up. Smiling, she found that she couldn't wait, "Oh tell me what they say, Gregory!" He'd been waiting for these to come for so long and how finally they were here! "Please tell me that it's good news!"

Gregory chuckled and rubbed a hand over her leg idly. He always wanted to be touching her in some way when they were in a room together. He couldn't help it, he always wanted to touch and hold her, but he'd become steadily more consistent in touching some way ever since the baby; Pansy was very insecure about her body and how she looked, he needed to show her how much he loved her, no matter what she looked like. He held out the letter and grade sheet to her. "I'll let you read it yourself. You'll be proud of me."

Taking the papers from him, she relished in the feeling of his hand gently rubbing her leg. Fat or not, Gregory still loved her with the same passion he always had. And it was for that very reason that she had retained her sanity throughout all of this. Scanning the cover letter she set it aside, a gasp tearing through her as she read them, "Gregory this is wonderful!" She met his eyes and then kissed him fiercely, "I just knew you'd do great! Oh Gregory, I'm so proud of you!"

Gregory returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. He loved kissing her, but the room was stuffy and he knew she was probably feeling overheated already and so he made it as chaste as possible. It was best to not make it more uncomfortable for his ballooning wife. He stood up and smiled at her. "Thanks love. You want me to get you something cool to drink? I don't know how you can tolerate this room...its hot even for me."

So he had noticed her red face...of course he would, he seemed to notice everything about her. Sighing, she nodded, "I'm never going to be thin again, Gregory." Hands came to wrap around the large expanse of her belly barely contained within the robes she wore. Showing him the book, she flipped to a page where a 'thin' pregnant woman, one who had retained all of her shape except for a slight swell to her belly, was doing an exercise that involved doing a quick march. "I'm a bloody hippogriff! Look at me!"

Gregory immediately flopped down on the bed and sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Pansy, you won't look like this forever. Look at me," He said, taking her face lightly between his fingers. "I was heavier than you were for a lot longer than you'll be this heavy. And now I'm lean and muscular...well as lean and muscular as my frame allows. But all the same, I lost weight and you can too." Positive thoughts were what they needed. If he could keep her thinking happy thoughts, then it was going to be fine. "Besides, if it's being pregnant with our daughter, then is it really such a bad thing to never be stick thin again?" He considered it a fair trade...a couple waist sizes for a new life.

Leaning against him she sighed, "That's easy for you to say. Men can be as bloody big as they want and seem to have no problem attracting women. But I don't see many large women getting wooed by men very often. Poor Millie has gone through seven years of school without so much as one date!" She closed her eyes, running her fingers over the mound that was once a stomach. "But you're right, for our daughter I'd be as round as the moon if it meant she'd be healthy and happy." Pouting again, she shook her head, "But that doesn't mean I enjoy it."

Gregory sighed and kissed her forehead. 'What do you mean about getting wooed by men…I don't know if you noticed, you already got me love? We're married; I'm not backing out of that even if you suddenly become the size of Jupiter." He chuckled, joking with her now. "You aren't planning any midnight rendezvous with the captain of a Quidditch team are you?" He tickled her lightly then to show he was only teasing.

Pansy wrinkled her nose, "I've already had my midnight rendezvous with Draco and I'm not willing to repeat the experience, thank you very much!" Pansy knew how cruel Draco could be in bed and every single time, if given the option, she would choose her husband. "I am surely as large as that!" She heaved a sigh as she sat up, "I've gained over sixty pounds, Gregory! And Madame Pomfrey even said that some of this pudge won't go away." Frowning, she poked at her thigh, "Even if I'm not a size zero, I'd still like to look decent again someday."

Gregory stroked her back and kissed her again. "You will look decent again Pansy, more than decent. I bet you even manage cute, if not drop dead gorgeous." He winked at her. He was trying to calm her down, get her to not worry so much. "And you will lose it all; all you need is a little exercise, patience, and determination. As soon as Rosaline is born, you can join me and Draco in our workouts. Crabbe will even join too. He can be your diet buddy."

Sighing, she just nodded, "I guess it was sort of my fault that he gained so much weight before the wedding." She blushed, "I never thought he could gain THAT much." Then again, she'd never thought she would either. Giving him a kiss, she smiled softly, "But at least I have you. You'll still make love to my bloated arse even if you don't want to."

Gregory put on a look of mock shock and placed a hand over his heart, "Why Pansy, I don't now what you're talking about!" His looked quickly changed to a sexy smile and he pulled her right up against him. "I'll never, ever _not_ want to make love to you. Even if my back was broken beyond repair and they said I'd never use my lower half again. I'd tie it up with a wand and let you have at it." He nibbled behind her ear and pinched her bum quickly while laughing a bit at his own joke.

Pansy snorted, "How vile, trying to make love to you with a piece of wood keeping you steady. No, I think I'd prefer fixing it myself." Her hand came to rub very gently across his lip as she gave him a sultry smile. "And that's what I mean Gregory, even though my middle looks like I'm harboring a cauldron against its will, my arse looks like a flotation device and I can barely walk, you still love me and want to be with me."

Gregory kissed her passionately and then broke away. "Of course, love. We're married. I do nothing half-arsed and that includes being married to and loving you. I would be a disgrace to my family if I did otherwise." He was about to kiss her again when Ginny called for him. Confused as to why he was needed now, Gregory stood up and peeked his head out the doorway. Standing on the coffee table was a large snowy white owl. Ginny was feeding it a treat, and after a moment Gregory recognized it as Hedwig, Harry's owl. He quickly approached the bird, which held out a small box to him. He took the box, and after giving it another treat, Hedwig flew away. Gregory opened the tiny letter attached to the box and read it out loud...

_"To Mr. and Mrs. Gregory Goyle Jr.,_

_Congratulations! Sorry I couldn't be there for the wedding. I found this on my journey, and I figured it should be returned to its proper owner. Consider it a late wedding present, Harry."_

Frowning, Gregory opened the box and looked inside. The minute he saw its contents he dropped the box. When it hit the ground a slight clang was heard as a round piece of metal rolled out. It was large, painted in green, black and silver with a crest on top that meant only one thing. This was the signet ring of the Goyle family. "Merlin's beard..."

Pansy knew that the white owl belonged to Harry; he'd used it to deliver things to her when he was still around the school. But what did it mean that Hedwig or...was it Hedgy, was bringing them a box? She watched in eager anticipation as he read the letter aloud. "What in the," She gasped as he opened the box and his father's ring was inside. "Gregory, what does this mean?" The ring couldn't come off the finger of the Goyle heir unless...unless...

Gregory shook his head. "These rings are enchanted. They only come off when the head of the family dies and then can only be worn by the heir when he takes his place as the new head of the house." Gregory reached down and picked up the ring and looked it over a bit. He felt his eyes starting to get a little watery but he tried to blink it back. "We should send an owl to mum...she needs to know." Despite everything his father had put them through, he was still his father. He could help feeling sad that he had died, but what made it worse, was that he couldn't be saved before he lost his life. "I wonder if it was Harry...or the Dark Lord who killed him." He wouldn't know who to put his money on. Harry wanted him dead because he was a follower of Voldemort's, among other things. But Gregory Goyle Sr. had failed to bring the Dark Lord an heir and had failed to locate Pansy when she disappeared. He wouldn't put it pat the Dark lord to end his life for that failure.

Gregory Goyle Sr. was a monster in every way...but that didn't mean he wasn't a part of her husband. Even though it seemed a relief to find that the man who had tormented people for so long was finally dead. But at the same time, she felt grief welling up inside of her. She could feel the scalding ache that lingered in the air as Gregory's eyes welled with tears, "Oh my love," She whispered, holding him tightly. "I'm so sorry, I know he wasn't the best man and he caused a lot of harm but he was your father. For that, I'm so sorry he's gone." Tears running down her face, she hugged him as tightly as her belly would allow. He was the true head of the family now, no longer the heir. Kissing him tenderly on the cheek she rested her head against him. Dear Merlin, he had been strong for her every time she crumbled...the least she could do was hold him as he did.

Gregory was bound and determined not to cry. He would not...he could feel sad for his father's death, but after all he'd done, he didn't deserve the tears. Gregory wiped his eyes on his sleeve and then hugged Pansy. "I should write mum a post. She'll need to know what happened." When he released Pansy he sat down and started to write. It only took a minute, and then he called over the family owl, tied the letter to its leg, gave it a treat, and sent it out. It was a good thing they'd been allowed to keep their owl here and not in the owlery. Draco tapped Gregory on the shoulder and handed him twenty galleons. "Guess I won that bet from second year after all. I'd become a head of house before you do. I'm surprised you remember." He smiled and took the coins.

Pansy frowned...Gregory was taking this too well. She knew all the signs, the holding back tears, the fake laughs, pretending not to care. She could see it in his eyes, he was hurting. With a tremendous effort she managed to get herself out of bed as she waddled after him, "I'm sure that she knows, Gregory. You know that in magical marriages, the other spouse knows immediately if the other has died..." That particular aspect of the binding charm had been implemented during the dark ages when so many witches and wizards disappeared without a trace. At least if a spouse knew that their partner was dead they could move on, with or without a body. But he wasn't thinking clearly, he was hurt. "It's okay to grieve for him, Gregory." Her icy blue eyes were already rimmed in red, "Even if he doesn't deserve your tears, you need to let this out or it'll eat you alive."

Gregory shook his head vehemently. "I will not cry for that man!" He would not. He held the ring up again and looked at it, sighing. He tossed it into the air and caught it again. After a few moments of staring at it, he slowly slipped it into place on his hand. He felt a warm and tingly sensation rush through him the moment it was in place. That was part of the enchantment on the ring, now that he'd placed the ring he was effectively the head of the family, and the Ministry records would be updated. "We should ask the Headmistress if we can go home and see mum. She might need someone there for her right now."

How could he let this go so easily? Madman or not, Gregory Goyle Sr. was his father, his flesh and blood. But she did not push the matter any further; if he needed her to comfort him, to hold him and make him whole again, he knew where to find her...she didn't move all that fast and was pretty easy noticeable with her so heavy with his child. "Do you think it's safe for me to go, Gregory? Especially with the increase of raids and people dying, I don't know if I could safely make it there without causing more trouble for your mum and for us." As much as she yearned to go to the manor house they'd picked out, secreted away in the English countryside not too far from Malfoy Manor, she needed to keep her child safe at any cost.

The manor was concealed by the Fidelius charm, thanks to the goblins who had secured its purchase for them. And only McGonagall, his mother, himself, Pansy, and the guards knew where it was. Thankfully the charm prevented anyone who was not the secret keeper from revealing it's location to those who didn't already know it. And their secret keeper was the Goyle family representative goblin at Gringotts. He was trust worthy, as all goblins were. But she was right, they would still need to apparate, since she couldn't Floo over, and they could be spotted going to and from the apparition points. "You're right. It's too dangerous."

Pansy stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him. "You can go Gregory; you're not in hiding the way I am." She hated being separated from him, she hated it with every fiber of her being...but seeing his mother was essential. The woman would need her son's support just as much, if not more, than Pansy. "I'm not going to be popping for another couple of months so there's no worry of that...and I have the guards here, they'll watch over me." Kissing him gently, she rubbed his back, "I could manage without you for a few days...even though I'll miss you like crazy."

Gregory shook his head. "No, I won't leave you alone. She'll come here if she needs help working through it. Besides you might not pop now, but what if you go early while I'm away? It could take a while to get a message to me." He stood up and wrapped his arms around Pansy. "I'll stay here. Mum knows she's welcome here anytime. It'll be fine."

So far, Gregory and she had gone without having a real fight. And it was high time they broke that streak, "No, Gregory, I think it's important that you go see your mum. I understand that you're hesitant to leave me but I am not some weak little nothing. I'm pregnant, not dying." A look of defiance played on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest, accentuating the swell of her breasts. "If it were I who had just lost my husband, I would want my children there for support. Your mum loved him, she needs you now."

Gregory stared at her for a moment. Was she really going to start their first real row over this? "And I said I'm not leaving you. I swore to be there for you, to protect you, and to love you. I will not leave." If his mum really needed him, then would have contacted him the minute she felt the binding break. It had to have taken Harry's owl a couple days at least to get here. That meant she'd had a couple days to tell him, and she hadn't.

"I'm _fine_, Gregory, I haven't been having any contractions, I've been eating enough, I'm healthy as an ox, and I want you to go see your mum." Furrowing her eyebrows, she shook her head, "Your mum is the kindest, sweetest, most loving woman I've ever met. She'd give up her life for you and you won't repay her by doing this one little thing? By helping her mourn the passing of your father? That's just selfish..."

"Selfish? I'm selfish?" He was getting mad now. His face was starting to turn a little red around his cheeks and forehead. "I get up at the drop of a hat to get you fudge and cheese and peanut butter, or strawberry cheesecake. And you call me selfish? I get about three hours of sleep every night because I don't want to drift off so much that you can't wake me if you need something. But I'm _selfish_..." He took a couple steps away from her, and then rounded on her once more. "That owl had to have taken at least a day to get here. That means she would have felt it...she's known for a whole day at the least. And she couldn't be bothered to tell me my father was DEAD!!!!"

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" She yelled back, her blood pressure rocketing to stain her cheeks a mottled red, "I never said you were a bad father or that I didn't love you but this, Gregory, this is where it counts! Your mother is your family as much as Rosaline and I are!" She fired back, out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco and Ginny slowly moving back away from them, "Even if your mum sent an owl, who says that it wasn't intercepted? Maybe she's taken ill from grief!? Have you thought about THAT?" It wasn't good for her to be getting this upset...Madame Pomfrey had clearly told her to avoid stress...and this was as stressed as it got.

"She's not ill. The house elf we bought would have come and told me if she had taken ill from her grief. It takes them less than two seconds to come and go and they can get through the wards." And that sparked another thought that got him even angrier. "She could have told that bloody house elf to tell me. Instead I have to wait for Harry Fucking Potter to send me an owl with my dead father's signet ring in it." Gregory didn't even notice Draco and Ginny trying to get as far away from the fighting as they could while still being here to protect either of them should it turn physical or Death Eaters attack.

Pointing at him she snapped again, "You need to stop thinking about this like she did this to hurt you! You know how protective she is of our daughter, maybe she thought it would be better if we weren't upset! But here's news for you Gregory," She took a step toward him, her hands pressed to the swell in her belly, "We're upset! And I know she must be grieving, you know she loved him with everything she had." Delilah had told Pansy many stories about how Gregory's father had been in his youth and how loving he had been; it must've killed her knowing that man died alongside the monster. "Now, I want you to go to her, to clear the air and to grieve properly."

Gregory took two angry steps toward Pansy. He stopped right in front of her, glaring down at her. Through clenched teeth he growled out, "I will not grieve for him." With his hand raised, his fist clenched…it almost looked like he was going to strike her. He felt his blood curdle as Pansy turned, bracing for impact. As angry as he was, he could start to feel tears sliding down his cheeks. He wasn't sure if it was because he was having his first real fight with Pansy, or if it was because of his father's death. He looked over at Draco, who took a sudden interest in the floor, and then back to Pansy. He turned on his heels and walked into the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Draco obviously noted that his former fiancée, now his best friend's wife, was not handling the stress well. He rushed over, grasping Pansy before she fell to her knees, overwhelmed by tears. Meanwhile Ginny was biding her time; Goyle would need his space for the next few minutes...then she could talk to him.

Pansy, though, she was in truly bad form. Sobbing, she thought about fighting against Draco's grasp but decided against it...he wasn't as strong as Gregory; he wouldn't be able to catch her if she went crashing to the floor. Instead she let him help her to a chair as she fought the blinding tears. But still, she vehemently felt that he needed to go see his mum, for all their sakes, now more than ever.

Gregory was storming around the bedroom. He was livid, and these damned tears didn't want to listen to him. He grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a remebrall his mother had gotten him in second year and chucked it as hard as he could against the far wall. It shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. He flopped heavily onto the bed and dropped his face into his hands, he couldn't hold back anymore. The tears came freely and he started shaking with his sobs.

* * *

Draco was worried. He'd never seen Gregory get this angry before. He never got this way with Pansy; he treated her like some fragile little doll all the time. But now, he'd almost looked ready to hit her. Draco had gone for his wand before Gregory stormed out of the room. Now Draco had helped Pansy into a chair and was rubbing her back. "Are you alright, Pansy? You need to calm down. You know what Madame Pomfrey will say. You're too stressed out right now. That's not good for Rosaline."

Hiccupping with sobs, she shook her head, "How can I be alright, Draco? My husband hates me!" Tears streamed down her face, creating lines down her cheeks and splashing onto the robes she wore, mostly pooling on her large belly. Within her, Rosaline kicked and writhed...she'd probably never heard anything like that before, and it was certain that she hadn't liked it. "And how could I not be stressed out, tell me!" Sobbing again, she buried her face in his shoulder, "He'll leave me now, for sure. I pushed too hard."

Draco shushed her a bit and nodded at Ginny to go check on Goyle while he handled things out here. "He doesn't hate you. He's just emotional right now. How many times have you seen him get upset by anything since you two started together? I can't think of any. He's been holding it all in and this was too much for him. He blew up; it's not the end of the world." He stroked her back with one hand, and rocked her just a little to get her to calm down a bit. "He won't leave you. No way. I'd bet my families fortune on it."

She frowned, "Draco you've been disowned, you have no fortune to stake." But she knew him; he was truly trying to make her feel better. She let out a low sob and shook her head, "I thought he was going to hit me, Draco. I've never been so afraid in my whole life and I...I knew it was wrong. I know he'd never hit me I just…I was frightened." Her voice cracked painfully, "I don't know what to think. I've never seen him get upset like that before. It's unhealthy that he never argues with me, that he always does what I want." Sniffling, looked into his stormy grey eyes, "I'd die if he left us...I would."

Draco sighed and continued to stroke Pansy's back and rock her. He was trying his best, but that didn't seem good enough. "I know it's unhealthy for you two to never argue. But if he doesn't allow himself to relieve tension until it boils over, then there's nothing you can really do without pushing him too far. I think he realized what was happening, that's why he left the room. The point is he didn't hit you, he fought the urge. That's half the battle to not becoming his father."

A tightening in her belly caused her to let out a small gasp. Damn it, she was too stressed; pressing her hands to her belly she shut her eyes, breathing deeply as she leaned against him. How funny it was that the man who was once the bane of her existence was holding as she sobbed over her husband. "I just want him and his mum to have one another during this ordeal. He needs her just as much as she needs him right now." She wouldn't change her mind on that...Gregory had to go to her; she just regretted it had ended up like this.

Draco nodded. "I know, we all know. But Gregory is stubborn, as stubborn as _you_ are. That's why you two connect so well, I think. You're both too stubborn to back down." He patted her back gently as she tried to calm herself. "He needs to be there, but you can't force him to go. If he doesn't want to, then he won't. You know how he is."

Rubbing her belly, she willed the Braxton Hicks to wane, for her body to relax and the contractions to cease. She could never hide it for long around Gregory, he always knew when they happened and got very concerned. What she didn't want now was him getting overly concerned, vowing not to leave her side (even to see his mum), and getting into another row over him seeing his mum. These contractions were normal and healthy; she was fine and he needed to go to her...if only he could see it. "I know, Draco, but that doesn't make it any easier...if it were me who lost the love of my life, even if we'd been estranged for as long as Delilah and Gregory Sr., I'd still want my child there to hold and to comfort. I don't know why he doesn't see that."

Draco shrugged. "It's male pride. He doesn't want to go, he feels hurt and betrayed. He'll get over it and then he'll go to see his mum. But for now you just got to be there for him and let him do what he feels he needs to do." He hated seeing them like this. They were the perfect couple so for long, an inspiration to him and Ginny. But if Pansy and Gregory couldn't make it through this, then what hope did he and Ginny have?

Pansy didn't know what was worse, knowing that Draco was right or realizing that she was wrong. What right did she have to tell him how to grieve? Just because her bouts of grief included tears and needing to be held didn't mean that his did. But she worried for him and for Delilah...but mostly she worried that there would come a day when it would be too late. What if something really had happened to Delilah? What if Pansy did go into labor early? It was all one big question. Sighing heavily, she continued to stroke her belly. She was having another contraction, she needed to calm herself. She sighed softly, "I'm not sorry that I fought with him. I'm only sorry that he doesn't understand how I feel about this." And now her pride was coming into play as well.

Draco nodded. He understood that, but at the same time, it applied to her too. "That's reasonable. But it's a two way street Pansy. You don't understand how he feels about it either." It was hard to see your pride get stomped on, and even worse to know that it was justified. But just because it was hard didn't mean it wasn't what needed to happen. "Just let him vent in there, Ginny will make sure he's alright. Then when everyone is calmed down, you two can talk it out. But not until you've both calmed down and not for either of your sakes...for Rosaline's. She must be doing flips in there right about now and if you two get upset again with each other it'll only increase the stress on her." Despite popular belief Draco had, in fact, paid attention to the little classes Madame Pomfrey had given them all on helping care for Pansy.

Pansy groaned, "Oh is she ever, every time she hears daddy's voice she starts doing a ballet routine that would put the Witches' Ballet Battalion to shame. When we were fighting I…" She swallowed hard, "I could feel her kicking. She hated us fighting. I hated it...I never want to fight with him again!" And yet, fights were inevitable. Rubbing the firm expanse of her belly, she looked into his eyes, "When did you become so well versed in love, Draco? Surely Ginny hasn't been able to train you more in six months than I was able to in six years."

Draco laughed a bit and patted Pansy on the back. "If there was ever any doubt that Rosaline was yours and Goyle's, it's laid to rest now. Sounds just like something a child of yours would do." He hoped she was feeling better now. That was the first step, getting her to feel better so they wouldn't chance early labor. Her comment about Ginny training him made him blush profusely, "Well, it wasn't for lack of trying on your part. But, I think she did do a pretty good job training me. Harry helped a bit too..." That showed how much he'd changed. He was, albeit grudgingly, giving Harry credit.

"You're a good man, Draco Malfoy. No matter what they may say, no matter what you've done, you've changed," He was so different now, so much nicer and he was actually fun to be around. Pansy knew that Ginny had everything to do with that...ha, she'd like to see Draco survive kicking Ginny out of bed for another woman! Not bloody likely! The painless contractions had subsided but the ache in her back still lingered, excruciating as always. This morning Gregory had promised her a massage, but she was certain that would never happen now. Yawning, she shook her head, it was time for her afternoon nap and Gregory was in the bedroom...well, she'd curl up on the couch. "Thanks for helping to calm me down, Draco," She said, standing up again. Pressing her hands to her back, she waddled over to the couch and lowered herself again with a huff. The stress of the afternoon coupled with her midnight romp with Gregory overwhelmed her as her head lolled to the side and she slept.

Draco nodded and stood up beside her to make sure she made her way to the couch in one piece. When she lay down he grabbed his cloak and draped it over her. "Now, I know you're going to object saying its too hot, but you need to think of Rosaline. Besides, it's a light cloak so it shouldn't overheat you too much." He tucked her in and then frowned. "I'm going to make sure Ginny hasn't killed your husband yet." It was a testament to Ginny's strength that Draco was concerned about Gregory and not her.

* * *

Ginny slipped into the room with a short knock, "Goyle?" She called, knowing he was raging somewhere. She just didn't expect him to be lying on the bed, crying his heart out. She felt a pang of sadness as she made her way over to him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she sighed, "I'm here to listen if you want to talk Gregory. I'm your friend, you can tell me anything." He needed someone to talk to, that much was obvious.

He stayed quiet for a long moment, trying to collect himself. He didn't like someone seeing him cry like this. It was weak and, as much as he had changed, he still didn't like to be seen as weak. He choked it all back at looked at Ginny with puffy red eyes. "I-I'm fine Ginny. I just…lost it, that's all. I'm okay now." He wiped his eyes once more on his robes and then looked back over at her. "How's Pansy?" He hoped she wasn't too upset.

Patting his back, she bit her lip, "I'm sorry that you two fought and I'm even sorrier that it was about your father." Ginny wouldn't pretend to like Goyle Sr. but she hated that it was coming between the two of them. Pansy and Goyle truly needed each other, now more than ever. "I won't lie, Goyle, she's broken up. She's a mess...but Draco's taking care of her. Sometimes you've got to focus on you and what you need."

Gregory nodded. "I just...I wanted her to drop it and she wouldn't. She just kept pushing and pushing. And then..." He buried his face in his hands, more out of shame than anything. "I wanted to hit her. I really did. I wanted to punch her, because that's how I've always dealt with things. And I looked over at Draco, and he was reaching for his wand and…and I knew right then what was happening." He shook his head. "I'm so ashamed of myself. I promised I'd never become my father and at the first sign of trouble between us, I almost did it anyway."

It had looked fleetingly like he was going to punch her; Ginny had her wand at the ready just in case, but she never believed for one second that Goyle would smack Pansy. He loved her too much to do that to her, "Gregory, just because you thought about hitting her doesn't make you your father. Once in a while I think about killing Draco while he sleeps, the man snores like a giant," She soothed. "But the point is that I don't and you didn't either. Your father lacked the control it took to keep himself in check. You, however, have that control in spades and I know you would never, ever hurt Pansy on purpose."

Gregory's head snapped up to lock eyes with Ginny. "But that's just it Ginny. If I hadn't seen Draco going for his wand I don't think I would have noticed my actions in time. I would have hit her and hard. I'm a sodding bastard. She deserves more than me...better than me. She only wanted to help and I almost knocked her out cold for it."

"Why are you doing this to yourself? You love her, don't you see that?" She sighed, giving him a firm frown, "If you didn't love her and didn't want to protect her, you wouldn't feel any of the remorse that you do now. You would've smacked her and felt nothing, or if you felt something it would be vindication." Taking his hand, she gave it a gentle squeeze, "I've seen the way you look at her. You love her, Goyle."

Gregory still felt like shit. She made sense but he couldn't accept it. "I don't know how I would have felt if I hit her. I know I didn't smack her. But, I have this feeling, that if I had...I would have enjoyed it. I'm just like my father...not just in name." He looked down at the signet ring now firmly in place on his finger. He wanted to take it off and chuck it out the window, be done with his father's name for good. But he couldn't. It wouldn't come off until he died, and then it would go to the next male in line for the head of the family.

Ginny felt sick inside, she almost wished he wasn't so honest with her. But he was and she was grateful for that too. "Tell me, Goyle, would you have liked it if Pansy's blood stained your hands? If she fell to the ground and lost your baby? Would you like it if she cowered away from you, crying and bruised?" She was purposefully creating images she knew would bother him.

Gregory felt violently ill at the mere mention of it. He took a few breaths and shook his head. "No, I would never want her to lose our child. I-I'd kill myself if I ever made her feel like that towards me." He'd toss himself right out the window if he wasn't able to do it in a cleaner fashion. But the end result would be the same. He'd die if he ever made her hurt like that, afraid of him like that. That would make him truly like his father if he ever did those things to Pansy.

Relief washed over her; of course he'd never hurt Pansy and he had just proven it to himself. "There, don't you see? Did your father care anything about hurting you or your mum? I think not, he was a cruel, vile man...he wouldn't have flinched killing you for being with Pansy, she told me the story of that day in your bedroom when your child was conceived." It had been a very personal story for Pansy to tell her but it served to make Ginny understand that the road to love was a bumpy one, sometimes even a little scary. "You're not like that man."

Maybe she was right. He just hated himself right now, nothing would change that. He sort of understood why Pansy had pushed so hard, it was her way to grieve with others; she liked to be held and comforted. But Gregory was different; he wanted to be left alone until he dealt with the grief on his own. He'd never openly shun others if they wanted to be near him…unless incidents like what had just happened occurred. But for the most part, he liked being by himself at times like this. "Maybe not...but I feel like him."

"Do you feel like going into the sitting room and finishing the job?" She snapped, but it was a rhetorical question, "I thought not." Giving him a quick hug, she smiled. "She's right, you know. You ought to go to your mum...but there was one thing she didn't take into account, and that was how _you_ need to grieve. Maybe you aren't ready to face your demons yet. I understand that...but you can't blame her for trying to push. She knows as well as anyone what too much pent up anger can do to a person."

"I don't like fighting with her. I don't like confrontation with her." He was looking at the floor between his feet. He hadn't even returned the hug. "I try not to get emotional around her because I don't want to worry her or stress her out. It's not good for the baby. I can't help holding it all inside. This...this was just too much."

Ginny nodded, "I understand, Goyle...but disagreement is normal, if not healthy." Now she sounded like she was the advice columnist with the Daily Prophet. "What are the odds that you'll always agree on everything from now until death do you part? Not bloody likely! But you just need to go about it the right way," Whatever the right way was for them. Then she gave him a wink and a nudge, "And I've heard the makeup sex is more than worth it."

Gregory groaned when she mentioned make up sex. With his luck he'd scared Pansy out of ever wanting to be in the room with him again. "I almost hit her Ginny...I know she realized that." He ran a hand trough his hair and flopped onto his back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "She's probably more scared of me now that she's ever been of anyone in her life. She won't want me now. I know it. She'd probably cower away the minute I try to hold her hand."

"Don't underestimate her Goyle, she looked about to hex your bits off too." Ginny knew that look; she had seen her mum sporting it before during one of her parents' rows. "Why don't you go check on her, talk to her? I bet she's eager to make amends...maybe she'll even apologize." Well, it was a long shot but a girl could dream, couldn't she?

Gregory burst into laughter. This girl really did have high hopes! It was no wonder she could put up with Draco if she had optimism like that. "Are you daft, or just barmy like Ron says? You think she'll apologize?" That was the best joke ever; it deserved an award. "I don't expect her to. She's as pig headed as I am...if not more so. The day she apologizes is the day I'll give you enough money out of my family vault to pay for you and Draco to get married no matter what your families say about it."

"You're on, Goyle." She gave him another nudge and hopped off the bed, "Go to her, she'll be eager to talk to you, to straighten this out." Little did Ginny know, Pansy was passed out on the couch, exhausted from trying to do exercises and her fight with Goyle. Grasping his hand she pulled him toward the door, "Let's go you big lug, I won't tell you twice."

Before they could get to the door, Draco opened it with a soft knock. "You didn't kill him did you Ginny?" When he saw the two of them, and Goyle's red, teary eyes he smirked. "Well at least you didn't kill him. But, did you have to make him cry?" He avoided a swat from Goyle and smirked, "Pansy's asleep. All tuckered out from that row…that was nasty mate." He looked very concerned over to Goyle, who shrugged. "Alright, well I told her I'd check to make sure her husband was still alive. I think she might apologize when she wakes up...she was certainly broken up enough to do so a few minutes ago." He got curious when Gregory blanched; already counting how much money that wedding would cost him. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Ginny gave Gregory a pat on the back, "You may end up paying for our wedding after all." It was a joke but the look on Draco's face was priceless. She had obviously rattled him...which was the least she could do; she loved keeping Draco on his toes, wrapping her arms around him. She gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Then, turning back to Goyle she smiled. "Go to her, she'll get a terrible crick in her neck sleeping there. Besides, you have a chance here...don't blow it."

Draco looked from Ginny to Goyle and back again. "I missed something didn't I?" That was the understatement of the century. He listened to the banter between the two and was trying to figure out how the topic of weddings came up. He had the sinking suspicion that when Ginny said 'our wedding'; she was referring to his and hers. He wasn't sure they were ready for marriage; they hadn't even told her brothers they were seeing each other. That wasn't a conversation he was really looking forward to. He had a feeling it would involve lots of curses and hexes and most, if not all, would be directed at him. And Mr. Weasley's reaction! "You need to bring me up to speed on what you were talking about in there." Strangely enough, with all his worries about it...he was actually starting to warm up to the idea.

Gregory nodded and left the two love birds alone. He had his own lovebird to see to and he was worried about how the little nesting bird would react. He entered the common room and sighed, looking at her resting peacefully on the couch. He felt even worse about what had happened before now. He had ruined her happiness very quickly, but he wouldn't back down about it. He would not leave her side. If he was to go to the new Goyle Manor, then she would go too or he wouldn't budge. His mother could come here if she needed to be comforted. Gregory knelt beside the couch and ran a hand over her cheek, brushing away a few stray locks of hair. He didn't think he could pick her up like this, dead weight; he'd better wake her so she could help him carry her to the bedroom. "Pansy," His voice was little above a whisper; he didn't want to startle her after all, "Pansy, wake up, love. You'll get sore sleeping out here like this."

In the hazy dreamland Pansy found herself she saw herself standing over grave, the wind whipping around her and thunder rumbling in the distance. When she moved to walk closer she found that she was rooted to the spot, pain all around her. When she looked down she saw that she was falling, hands came to encircle her waist as she braced for impact that never came. Gregory's voice cut into her thoughts and she let out a tiny scream, ice blue eyes flew up and she found his dark ones staring at her. Catapulting herself into his arms she cried out. "Oh Gregory," She sobbed, shaking and shivering, a heavy, crying mess.

Gregory rubbed her back and stroked her hair as she cried. He hated knowing he'd caused her to feel like this. It was his fault…all his bloody fault. He was a right bastard he was. He deserved it if the Death Eaters cornered him and put him under the Cruciatus for hours on end...he deserved that and more. He grinned, as best he could at the time, and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I lost it on you like that Pansy. I-I almost..." He couldn't say it to her. Admitting that he'd almost hit her was too much like saying he had wanted to, in his mind. He continued to rub her back, hoping it would all be ok. I don't deserve to be your husband. I deserve nothing. You deserve a lot better than me.

"No, no," She whimpered, holding him as tightly as her belly would allow and surely tighter than was prudent. But she needed him to take her into his arms, to show her than he still loved her. "I shouldn't have pushed so hard. You aren't selfish, I don't know why I said it...I don't know what's wrong with me!" Kissing his cheeks and anywhere she could reach, she clung to him. Her dream had rattled her, coupled with the contractions she'd felt earlier and their fight she couldn't be stopped. "You don't deserve this from me, you've been nothing but the very best husband and father and what have I done? I yell at you, I hurt you..." Sobbing again, she nearly collapsed, "Don't leave me, Gregory, please."

Gregory wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. He couldn't bring himself to be more intimate than that at the moment. After what he'd almost done to her, he didn't deserve to be intimate with her. "No, I'm not the best. I'm the worst. I'm my father, only younger. I-I almost hit you, Pansy. I almost hurt you and Rosaline...I don't deserve to be in the same _country_ as you, let alone the same room."

Shock coursed through, "Gregory, no! You wouldn't hit me, you could never hurt us...I know it, everyone knows that." She couldn't bring herself to stomach it, that he felt so badly, "Please, it meant nothing Gregory. I love you and I want to be with you...if you left us I'd die, I couldn't go on."

Gregory didn't know what to say. He couldn't think about it right now. All that mattered was she still wanted him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a long time. When he broke from the hug he looked down at the ground. "I won't leave you Pansy. Not unless you want me to. And, I would completely understand you wanting me to after what happened." He wanted to be an ostrich right then...so he could stick his head in the sand to hide his shame. She didn't believe him that he had almost hit her...but he had come very close. Too close for comfort.

Kissing him over and over, she shook her head, "Never leave me, I never want that." Tears still blinded her as she held him with all her might. "You didn't do anything, we just go angry...it happens, we just have to figure out a way to cope." Everyone had arguments every once in a while, even if those people were Pansy and Gregory, Hogwarts new super couple. Sighing, she rested her head against him, "I'm sorry I let this get out of control, I never wanted to hurt you."

Gregory couldn't help but laugh. Oh, Ginny was going to love this. He'd never hear the end of it now. "It wasn't your fault. I was just pig headed." When he saw the look on her face at his laughter, he sobered a bit. "You just cost us a good deal right now. I had a bet going with Ginny that you were like me, too stubborn, wouldn't say you're sorry. She thought you would so I told her if you did apologize, I'd pay for her and Draco to get married regardless of what their respective families say." He could see galleons leaving the Goyle family vaults by the cart full on this one. But that was neither here nor there. He brought himself back to the moment at hand. That was the important thing, Draco and Ginny getting married, that could wait. "I won't leave you Pansy. I won't let things get like that ever again. I swear it. I won't."

With a laugh to relieve some of the tension she was feeling, she fell against him, "Guess we're paying for a wedding then." She still didn't loosen her grip on him, even though her belly was pressing against him and his tears soaked through his robes. "I love you, I never want to fight again...I know that's impossible." She sniffled again, "Let's just schedule the next one for someday a long time from now...preferably when I'm not pregnant." Laughing at the absurdity of her plan, she gave him another chaste kiss, "And what's this about Draco and Ginny getting married? Don't tell me we'll have to shell out the money soon..."

Gregory stood up and pulled Pansy to her feet. He quickly swept down and scooped her up into his arms, with a hefty grunt as he rose back to standing straight. Once he had her settled, he grinned, "Sure, how about next June? Is that a good time for you? Say, the twentieth?" He laughed at their little joke and kissed her again. "Well, you see I started the bet as a bit of a joke with her, and since you did as she expected I intend to follow through. But don't worry it won't be any time soon. Draco sort of overheard us though I don't think he quite understood it all. He was clueless, so I don't think they have any plans to get married soon." He started walking toward the bedroom and as he passed the two he cleared his throat to get their attention. "You win, let me know the details so we can figure out how much it'll cost." He kept his face as straight as possible, fighting the grin as Draco blanched. He was obviously in the know now.

As Pansy clung to him, praying he wouldn't throw out his back carrying her fat arse to bed, she laughed as he heckled Ginny and Draco who were making quite a display as they kissed each other. "And I needn't remind you two of safe sex practices!" She called, her hand coming to pat the large swell in her belly. Gently she was placed on the bed, her eyes firmly transfixed on her husband now...suddenly all the pent up stress and frustration seemed to come to the surface and she bit her lip. He would know this look, it was the look she always got when she wanted him badly...badly enough to beg for it.

Gregory waved his wand at the door and it closed behind them. She had that look, and no matter how awful he felt about himself right then, he could never say no to her when she got that look. He waved his wand a second time and the walls and door shimmered briefly as a silencing spell settled in. He dropped his wand on his bed side table and took a couple steps to close the gap between them. His right hand came up to rest on her cheek and he stroked his thumb over the bone there. His other arm wrapped around her waist and he kissed her with everything he had in him. He wanted to show her he was sorry and would never do that again. This was the best way to show her, and more.

As Pansy kissed him, she let her passion run through her with fervor. He matched her equally, move for move, touch for touch, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. They moved in harmony, their anger turned to lust as he filled her, healed her with his touch. Long after he had poured his seed into her and lay beside her, cradling him in her arms, they made a vow that no matter how difficult times got or what they disagreed on, they would never go to bed angry. They'd also learned another valuable life lesson: that making up was certainly something worth fighting for.

* * *

**Review, review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter signals that we're getting VERY close to the end...this is one of the only chapters that has an evil cliffie and we hope you enjoy it. We have one or two chapters left to go until POL is completed, can you believe it!? Don't forget to review! Three reviews is a new chapter...and I'm sure you all want to know what's going to happen!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Looking up from her catalogue, Pansy smiled as Draco, Crabbe, Hermione, Ron, and Gregory entered the room wearing their graduation robes. Tears stung in her throat as she pressed her hands to the wide belly in front of her, she was larger than ever before, being only eight weeks away from her due date. "You all look so wonderful!" She gushed, smiling. Over the past few months these men and women had come to be a part of her life, to be family to her. Crabbe, as always, rushed over to help her up from her chair as he saw her inch towards the edge...it wouldn't do to have a woman of her size fall to the floor, even Gregory was having trouble carrying her these days. Pressing her hands to the small of her back she waddled forward as quickly as she dared, "I'm so proud of all of you. I wish I could come graduate with you, to see you..." She gave Draco a soft kiss on the cheek, Ron got one too which caused him to blush to the roots of his hair, Crabbe received a hug as did Hermione and finally she came to her husband. Reaching up, she pressed her lips to his, their child leaping within her. "I've instructed Ginny to take a million pictures so don't even try to shy away...and do try and smile, Draco," She teased, "Even if you are pretending to hate her."

Gregory returned the kiss and chuckled when he pulled away. "Me? Shy away from a camera? Never," He looked at his companions and nodded. "We'll be sure to let Ginny take pictures for you dear. And once we're away from everyone, we might do a couple of group shots." The others nodded their agreement, and all started top straighten their robes to make sure they looked their best. "You sure you're going to be alright with just the guards out front? I know they doubled the number to be safe since we're leaving...but we I still feel not so sure about leaving you alone like this." If it was up to him, they'd have taken her and put her under an invisibility cloak to watch from a secret location.

If Pansy wasn't so huge, they might've allowed her to go to the ceremony...but with her belly out so far and her back aching so badly, it wasn't a good idea. "I'd like if you did some group shots. I wish I could come but alas, it's better to be safe than to have someone walk through Rosaline and me while trying to see everyone graduate..." She didn't say anything more on that matter; Minerva had high security present at graduation after rumors began circulating about a Death Eater raid at the ceremony. "Oh and I'll be fine, I have so many catalogues from your mum, Gregory. I just don't understand why our baby needs her own special sheets, curtain set, and twenty-five of these cute little one piece robes!"

Gregory laughed and shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? The baby needs them because mum says so. That's just it works in this family I'm afraid. She had those things; I'm sure dad had them, I had them, and now Rosaline needs them too! Its tradition," He shrugged and kissed her again. "We better get going. They might start without us." He kissed her once more before turning to lead the others out of the room. Each gave Pansy another hug or a hand squeeze on the way out.

"I love you," She called after him, sighing heavily as they disappeared from view. It was a happy day but a sad one all at the same time. Today was the day that they began their lives as adults; all of them, not just Pansy and Goyle. Although, Pansy and Gregory did have a head start, Pansy was already well on her way to becoming a mum and was already married; not to mention their manor was fully furnished and awaiting their arrival. With a heavy huff, Pansy grabbed the pumpkin juice she'd been sipping and waddled over to the couch again. There was still so much to do, to buy for the baby, Pansy had even started a little scrapbook for the child to document her pregnancy...all she had left now was the birth, or so it seemed...and that loomed closer everyday closer. The magazine slipped off her knees and Pansy grunted as she struggled to pick it up. As she did so one of the Braxton Hicks contracts gripped her and she breathed deeply, willing it to pass. Rubbing her belly, she sat back, "Guess it's just you and me, Rosaline."

Gregory was in the middle of the procession of students. They'd spread out a bit so as not to be seen as together by the others in the student body. As they exited the castle and came to the graduation field they all stopped briefly to look at the decorations. There were rows of chairs, one for each student to sit in. Enchanted chairs had also been set up for the parents, families, and friends to watch the ceremony. Overhead hung five levitating shields, one for each house and the fifth representing the school emblem. Near the front was a podium with a wide birch basket beside it. Scrolls of paper inside were most likely their magical diplomas. Most of the students were already seated and eagerly chatting about just how excited they were to finally begin their lives. The teachers stood up on the dais where the podium was, Professor Flitwick waiting to announce McGonagall once the ceremony started. Hermione and Ron were waving off to one side where the Weasley clan was, Molly crying her eyes out and being held by Arthur. Gregory thought he distinctly heard the words, "All grown up, the lot of them. Only Ginny is left to us now."

Minerva McGonagall had never been one for open displays of affection or tears but today, she couldn't help herself. These students were the best and the brightest that Hogwarts had ever seen, from Hermione the brightest witch of her age, to Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world, Gregory Goyle who could do and be anything, Pansy... her absence was as obvious amongst a population of so few students left. Above the noise, Minerva tapped her wand, "Sonorous," She said firmly and immediately her throat-clearing could be heard across the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you'll please take you seats we can begin with the ceremony." The sorting hat, as tattered and as frayed as ever began with a song of goodbyes and of fond memories; there wasn't a dry eye left in the house as Minerva unrolled the parchment, "This year I'd like to present Hermione Granger as the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's top student, barring exception." A medal appeared in her hand as the blushing, tearful girl rushed up to receive her diploma and the medal which quickly fastened itself to her collar. Finally, it had begun, "Abercrombie, Euan!"

The gates of Hogwarts were quiet, except for the echo of the Headmistress' voice resounding while calling out the names of the graduates. Several loud cracks sounded outside the gates and after a few moments twenty darkly cloaked figures with white skull masks gathered around in a circle. The voice of one spoke out to the others, the obvious leader. "Remember, we're here for the girl and the baby. Get her and get out. Kill anyone in our way and enjoy your revels as much as you dare. But the Dark lord's orders remain...the Parkinson girl is our main objective. She has to be here somewhere, find her. And not a scratch on her! If she loses the baby the Dark Lord will _not_ be pleased." As the figure looked to the other masked face, they all nodded. They all knew what happened when the Dark lord wasn't pleased. It was their way of life to see their goals accomplished. They all drew their wands and started running into the grounds as fast as they could. The leader raised his wand to the sky as they neared the ceremony and yelled out, "MORS MORDE!" The Dark Mark shot form his wand and lit the sky up green as people turned in shock to see what was happening.

Smiling as she looked over at the beaming father-to-be, she picked his diploma from the basket, "Goyle-" Minerva heard the sound of the Dark Mark being conjured and she shrieked, "Everyone hurry! Out! You know the safety drills we've practiced!" Panicked screams rose from the crowd, the sound of furniture being broken as witches and wizards of all ages, sizes, colors and creeds ran towards the apparition points, fleeing for their lives. Wands at the ready, the Aurors and Order of the Phoenix were ready but not ready enough...within moments the Death Eaters were clashing with them, throwing binding spells, hexes and the killing curse. Panic spread like wildfire.

Humming a tune, Pansy continued to search through the magazine she was reading. She couldn't wait until Gregory got back and they went to their new home...she'd been dying to see it for weeks! Not to mention she'd bought another piece of sexy lingerie to help them christen their new bed. Chuckling to herself, she heard noise outside. Merlin, had they finished the ceremony already? It had barely been an hour! But when the door clambered open she screamed, this was not the love of her life, the man she had pledged her heart to...Lucius Malfoy stared her straight in the face, his icy eyes running over her pregnant form. Not shockingly, he was followed closely by Vincent Crabbe Sr., who grabbed her with shocking gentleness and carried her from the room. "No!" She screamed as they pulled her toward the front hall, people cowered, turning away as she screamed, struggling with all her might. Not now, not when they had worked so hard to keep this pregnancy and her whereabouts a secret. Entering the Great Hall, Pansy came face to face with a raging battle...that seemed to halt in its tracks as she was carried into the room.

They had failed.

* * *

Within moments the Death Eaters had finished the job. Everyone was stunned, bound, or dead. A few needed neither because they'd been under the torture curse long enough to make it impossible to move without screaming in pain. Lucius Malfoy looked at the tied up boy he had called son at one time. "You sicken me." He spit on Draco and noticed the rings on Pansy's hand for the first time. "Looks like the whore got married, boys. Was it to your precious Goyle?" The sound of someone trying to fight their way up was stopped by their scream of pain. Eyes all over turned to watch as Gregory had tried to get to his wife and ended up under the Cruciatus. "We have made the Dark Lord very pleased this day. Most surely he shall reward us."

The Death Eater torturing Gregory screamed out in pain as his wand fell from where his hand had been moments ago. He dropped to his knees holding the bleeding appendage and everyone turned to see what had happened. A strong voice boomed over the crowd, "You haven't done anything, Malfoy! You still have to go through me." Lucius' eyes met the emerald green ones of the Boy-Who-Lived. He growled in anger. Harry Potter wasn't supposed to be here. They had been told he was elsewhere on some fool's errand to find justice for one of the Weasley boy's death at the Ministry. "Looks like I made the right choice on deciding to come back for my graduation." His wand raised and leveled right on Lucius. "Let her go now, and leave, all of you. This is the only warning you're getting."

Even though she struggled, it was to no avail. Pansy was far too large with child to do any major damage without possibly endangering herself and Rosaline. She moved to scream again when a pain tore through her, a low ache that threatened to spread through her entire body. Gasping for air, she cried out, "No!" It was too soon, she couldn't be having this child now! The stress...all of the stress was causing her to go into labor. "It's too soon!" She cried, her back threatening to tear apart as a second contraction hit minutes later. Dire consequences would surely ensue if she didn't get proper medical care immediately…

Lucius noticed Pansy's predicament right away. Perfect timing really, now he figured he could this to play to Potter's soft side; the side that cared about the innocent masses, the weak side. He faced Harry once more, "Better let us go, Potter. I know that look, she's going into labor. If she isn't helped soon, she could lose the child." He smirked evilly and clucked his tongue a couple times. "You wouldn't want that, to be the cause of an innocent little baby's death? That's not in your nature, Potter." He watched Harry carefully and then started to move forward, dragging Pansy toward him, with Crabbe's arms still holding her in a viselike grip. He fully expected Potter to move.

Harry's eyes flicked to Pansy and then back to Lucius. Instead of softening and bowing back in defeat, his eyes became hard and determined. "I don't think so." Lucius stopped dead in his tracks. "I promised Pansy months ago that would never let her child fall into the hands of Tom. If I let you go, he gets the baby and that means I failed. I will not fail." His wand tip started to glow as a spell was being readied wordlessly. "I'm sorry Pansy. But if losing the baby keeps Tom from getting his hands on it, then my choice is clear. I hope you can forgive me." Lucius started backing up; this wasn't the confused weak Potter that he had encountered time and time again. This Potter was different. He didn't like different.

Crabbe Sr. moved Pansy back, just in case spells started flying. He had been tasked with making sure she wasn't harmed and he intended to do that. He didn't want the Dark lord mad at him after all. No sooner had he gotten Pansy out of the way, than Harry loosed a jet of red light shot out and slammed into the elder Malfoy's chest. He was sent flying back, and landed on his back stunned. In a flurry of activity Harry was running around and dodging curses form Death Eaters while freeing anyone he could to help him fight. As soon as he had enough people free to hold their own, he turned to face Crabbe Sr. who was trying to slink off with Pansy. "I only stunned Malfoy...you wont be so lucky. You've got till the count of four to let her go, or I swear on Merlin's beard I'll kill you were you stand in the bloodiest way I can think of." Vincent Crabbe Sr. was not a brave man. He followed orders, and always did so because he had Lucius, Gregory Sr., and the Dark Lord breathing down his neck to make sure he didn't duck out. Now he was alone to his own devices and he took the chance. He set her down slowly and started to back away. He got a whole five steps before he found himself tied up and on the ground. Harry walked over and stunned him, then turned to face Pansy. "Bloody hell, I'm sorry I'm late Pansy. I should have gotten here sooner. How bad is it? Are you hurt at all?"

Another contraction ripped through her as liquid began to seep through her robes and onto the floor. Her water had broken... "Harry," She cried plaintively, grabbing onto him and holding with everything she had in her. Hot tears streamed down her face, "T-the baby is coming now!" She sobbed her face red with grief and from the pain of the contractions. The pressure spread through her and she felt as if she wanted to push...but she couldn't! She couldn't, it was too soon. The contractions were coming quicker now, still five minutes apart but the intensity was becoming unbearable. "Help me," She screamed, gripping her large belly as blood began to seep from within her; dark, hot, crimson life-blood...everything was going horribly, terribly wrong.

Harry gripped held onto her easily and comfortingly. Behind him the battle died down, all the Death Eaters were captured or killed, there was no in between. "Pansy, I'm not going to leave you alright? I'm right here; I just have to get someone to go get Madame Pomfrey." As soon as he turned to look back, he saw the student guard running toward him as well as a few teachers. As soon as they were close enough Harry sprung into action. "Ron, Crabbe, Draco, find Madame Pomfrey! Her water broke, and this baby isn't waiting for anyone. **GO**!!" They only hesitated a moment. Gregory dropped to his knees beside Pansy and grabbed her hand. He was stroking her hair and whispering in her ear, trying to calm her down. Harry's eyes filled with tears, "I should have gotten here sooner; I thought I had enough time to round up a few last minute things." He was blaming himself again. He had a habit of doing that when it came to Voldemort's plans. He always thought it was his fault.

Wracked with sobs and nearly convulsing under the throbbing ache tearing through her, Pansy screamed and writhed beneath the horrific pain. She was sweating and yet her blood felt like ice, even as it poured from within her. Vaguely she heard Harry yelling; calling upon someone to go get Madame Pomfrey but her world was tinged with black, her vision clouded and blurry. Breathing in uneven spurts she saw Gregory's face come into focus for a moment before another pain ripped through her and she screamed again, "I-I love you." She rasped, gripping his hand with as much force as she could manage that, in her present state, was rather weak. His hands on her, the feeling of his arms wrapped around her...she slipped into the realm of unconsciousness and the pain subsided.

**

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!**


	22. Chapter 22

**This is it everyone, the last chapter of POL. We really feel so blessed that you've come along for the ride. To everyone, especially Namelessfreak, we thank you for reviewing and telling us what you think. We really hope you'll give us one more review, telling us what you thought of the story as a whole. **

**On a brighter note, the second installment in the POL universe, Something to Believe In, will be published next weekend (and the updated regularly from there). We hope you'll give it a chance, take a read through!**

**Thank you each so much for your support!**

**James & Marina**

* * *

Gregory was making tiny rocking motions and shushing noises. He would stop every now and then and sway a little back and forth, and sniffle a bit. To anyone watching and listening, they might think he was crying, and they wouldn't be far off. He wiped a tear from his eyes and then smiled down at the little girl in his arm, "My daughter. Welcome to the world, Rosaline." Draco had been the one to find Madame Pomfrey knocked out in the greenhouse where she'd been getting some plants for medicines. They had gotten her to Pansy in time to prevent this little angel from being lost. He was alone in the room with only Madame Pomfrey and Pansy who was sleeping in the hospital bed next to him. The others were forced to wait outside until he matron told them it was alright to come in. All Gregory wanted, was for Pansy to wake up so he could introduce her to her daughter.

Panic tore through Pansy as she started to come back into the land of the living. A heavy ache within her told her that something awful had happened; as she moved to encircle her waist she cried out, her child no longer rested inside of her. The large mound of her belly had been reduced to a much smaller mound of stretched skin and fat. Shaking, she gasped for air, "Where's my baby, someone tell me what's happened to my baby!" She exploded, breaking the silence of the hospital wing.

Gregory was already by Pansy's side, so he only needed to move into her field of vision. Cradled against his chest, and crying because of Pansy's outburst, was a little girl wrapped in a pink blanket. "It's okay Pansy. Calm down. There's someone here who wants to meet you." He rocked the little girl a bit until she stopped crying enough to talk softer. She was staring up at him with wide blue eyes, just like her mother. "Rosaline...meet your mommy." Gregory leaned down to Pansy's level and held his arms out slightly so Pansy could take her from him for the first time.

At the sight of him, Pansy sat up with no regard to the horrendous pain in her belly. Little did she know, her perfect little baby had been breech and it had nearly killed her to deliver her. She had bled heavily and it took a lot of magic to save both her and the baby. But the only magic needed now was that bond between mother and child as Pansy held her daughter for the first time. Weeping, she stared down into her daughter's perfect, lovely little face. Her hair was white blonde, a shade lighter than Gregory's and her perfect blue eyes stared in wonderment at the sobbing mass of hormones that was her mother, "Oh she's so beautiful." She managed to whisper, pulling the blanket off slightly to count her toes, her fingers. Being June, there wasn't much chance of her catching a chill, after all. Looking into her husband's eyes she reached forward, kissing him hard on the mouth. "I love you, and I love her...I've never been so happy in my entire life."

Gregory returned the kiss and smiled. "You gave us quite a scare there for a bit. If it hadn't been for Harry, I don't think we'd have been so lucky. He was the one that saved you, told the others to find Madame Pomfrey. And of all people, it was Draco that brought her to you." He reached out a finger and rubbed Rosaline's nose with it, causing the little girl to grab his finger and attempt to suck on it. "Good thing she hasn't got any teeth yet. That might've hurt." He chuckled and looked form Pansy to Rosaline and back. "She might be hungry..."

"I was a bit scared myself...I was so afraid that I would lose her. But here she is," She smiled down at the child, all eight pounds of her, "Healthy and strong." As he spoke of her being hungry Pansy nodded, pushing back the flimsy hospital gown she'd been put in. She'd read about ten different books on breastfeeding and how to do it, but that didn't help her any when it came down to it. No matter how many times brought her child to her swollen breast, the girl couldn't seem to latch on. Tilting the girl, she tried again and still nothing. "I'm a bad mother," She wailed, "I can't even feed my own child."

Madame Pomfrey scolded her, "Honestly, one of the brightest and most stubborn witches in your year and you give up so easily?" She moved to Pansy's bedside and carefully tipped the baby up slightly, "There you go, now slowly guide her to the nipple, let her help you." Still, she could feel Pansy's frustration, "Sometimes newborns have a little bit of trouble with feeding at the beginning, especially if they are born early." She watched the two briefly and then smiled. "Go on. Give it another try before we're forced to use a bottle..."

Pansy would never, ever let her child starve, she allowed Madame Pomfrey to help her, positioning her child close to her breast. If the woman had delivered her child, she had obviously seen a lot more than a breast; not to mention that Pansy trusted her with everything she had…even her precious baby girl. Holding the girl in the position, finally the girl's mouth closed around her nipple, sucking in greedy pulls. Breaking down in tears again, she gave a triumphant smile; the sensation was unlike anything she'd ever felt before and, now that she thought about it, it was a little painful. Madame Pomfrey gave her a soft look and stepped away from the bed to give her privacy...but Pansy didn't care, she had her perfect child in her arms, she could sustain that child. Looking up at Gregory, she reached out with her other hand and took his, "Thank you...thank you for her."

Gregory smiled and held Pansy's hand as well. "Looks like I have to find a new favorite spot. She seems to have claimed mine." That little comment got a grunt from Madame Pomfrey who threw her arms up and walked away mumbling something about not needing to know these things. That of course made Gregory laugh even harder. "Madame Pomfrey told the others to wait outside until you were ready for them to come in. Molly will most likely want to give you advice. Mum should be here shortly. So...when you're done there," He motioned to the little girl attached to Pansy's front, "If you feel up to it, we can have them come in."

Laughing, she leaned against him gently, "They're still yours, don't fear that Gregory. It'll just be a few months before she'll share." Babies weaned, but his obsession with her breasts probably wouldn't. She was shocked at how much weight she seemed to lose with just the birth; she was by no means the thin girl she was but she at least saw her toes when she looked down the bed at her feet. "Oh I'd love to see everyone." Covering up her other breast and most of the one that Rosaline suckled from, she looked over at Draco who she could see was pacing around the waiting room earnestly. "Draco," She called lightly, "I hear you helped save my child."

Draco, followed by the others slowly moved through the doorway and into the wing when Gregory motioned them in. He nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. But...don't give me the credit. If Potter hadn't shown up and freed us, none of that would have happened. Not to mention I'd have been standing there like wart on a frog's arse if he hadn't told us to find Madame Pomfrey." Said matron smacked him upside the head for his foul language in front of the baby. Everyone else stared at him confused as to his sudden willingness to give Harry credit. The only ones not confused were the ones who were in the know about everything.

Pansy searched the faces, as her daughter pulled away, sated. She yawned, causing Molly and Ginny to let out little squeals of delight. Smiling, she looked at the white-haired boy who was once her worst nightmare...he had saved her baby, or helped at least. "Thank you, from my bottom of my heart," She held her hand out to him and didn't relent until he stepped forward, taking hers and giving a gentle squeeze. Scanning the faces, she felt a frown wash over her, "Where is Harry?" He was probably out slaying the Dark Lord or something heroic...she just said a silent prayer that he was alright. "I'm glad to see that everyone made it. I-I was really worried about all of you."

Draco nodded to the doorway. "Harry's out there getting a stern lecture from McGonagall and Hermione." He shuddered a bit and removed his hand from Pansy's. "I don't pity him. He got a round of hugs and back slaps from everyone, and then Ginny, Hermione, Molly all slapped him for taking off like that. Now he's being grilled for answers and I think their on their tenth lecture about proper behavior from the Boy-Who-lived." He didn't know how Harry could put up with it. He'd have stormed off after the slaps.

Pansy frowned, "I don't pity him either. I just don't know why he's out there getting yelled at when he could be in here seeing his new goddaughter." She had been worried that the girl would look like the preemies in the books she'd read, sick and tiny. But Rosaline was eight pounds, not exactly chubby but definitely solid...given a few more months she would've been quite large. She'd be chubby soon though, Pansy had no doubt. Smiling at the rest of them, she motioned Ginny over, "Would you like to hold her?" Wide eyed and frightened, Ginny watched as Pansy carefully placed the infant in her arms.

The sound of Hermione huffing and McGonagall sighing, commenting on brash overconfident fools, signaled that Harry had decided their conversation was over. The raven haired, green eyed boy walked into the Hospital Wing and looked at Ginny holding Rosaline. He smirked mischievously, much in the same way his father and Sirius had many years ago. "So this is what all the fuss was about?" He took a step closer and eyed the baby, who turned her blue eyes away from Ginny to look at the new person. Harry leaned toward her a bit and before he could do anything a little hand reach out and snagged his glasses. "Hey...those are mine." Of course he had no hope of getting them back now, as he needed them to see clearly. He merely stared at the fuzzy area where the baby had been as she drooled on his glasses. "Umm, Gin...a little help here?"

Laughing as Rosaline swatted at his glasses and then gasped them in her surprisingly strong grip, Ginny stared down at the beautiful little girl. Tears formed in her eyes even as she pulled the glasses from Rosaline and handing them to Harry, using her hair as an allure to gain the child's attention. Out of the corner of her eye she stole a look at Draco, "She's beautiful." She smiled, her voice cracking, "I've never seen such a wonderful baby."

Harry knew his glasses had been slimed as soon as Ginny put them into his hands. He made a face and wiped them off on his robes before replacing them on his nose. "She's quick. I didn't have any time to react." He turned to face Gregory and Pansy and smiled. "I think you've got a future Seeker on your hands." Harry didn't wait for their reactions. He turned back to see Hermione on Ginny's other side looking down at the baby. He dropped his eyes back to Rosaline and rubbed her nose with his finger, causing the girl to swat at it and giggle a little. "She definitely likes the attention. Yes, you'll be beating boys away from her when she gets to Hogwarts. Little heartbreaker this one is."

Pansy laughed, "If that little girl retains that powerful kick...Merlin, she'll be able to beat them off herself." With her hands free, she pulled Gregory close to her, resting her body against him. Looking into his eyes, she leaned up as far as she could without causing herself pain and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "I love you. She's perfect… we're finally a family, all of us."

Gregory returned the kiss and rubbed Pansy's back. "I love you too." Now he really did have a family. "All right Ginny, you've hogged her enough...better give your mum a turn before she chokes you for it." The red headed girl gave him a dark look, but relinquished the baby to Molly, who did her motherly thing and had the baby asleep within seconds.

"Gregory, where's your mum?" She asked quietly. Delilah had been longing to see the baby for so long, it didn't make any sense that she wasn't here now. Had something happened to her? She thought she remembered him saying that she was on her way but...that was almost an hour ago. With care, Pansy watched as Molly looked over at Crabbe who looked like he was about to swallow his tongue as she grabbed him and positioned the child in his arms. Tightening her grip on her husband, she couldn't help but feel panic, "Watch him, Gregory." She whispered. As much as she cared for Crabbe...he did have a knack for dropping things.

Gregory was about to started watching Crabbe when the doors burst open again. On instinct everyone capable of doing so drew their wands, but dropped them again when Delilah bustled into the room. "Where's my grandchild?" She walked right up to Crabbe and snatched the baby out of his arms, much to Pansy's relief, "Oh…hello little one." She cooed at the baby for a few moments before looking at Pansy. "Sorry I'm late. I got the news and decided I should tell Scarlet. Then I wanted to look my best for this and I couldn't decide what to wear." She blushed a little but hid it behind her prim and proper mask; she was a pureblood after all. She turned her gaze back to the baby in her arms and rubbed her nose against hers. "Oh you are adorable. Hello, hello..."

"She's been waiting to meet her grandmum for months now," Pansy said, suddenly feeling as if a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders as Delilah spirited the child away from Crabbe. She watched in fascination as the woman immediately cradled the child, her hands stroking the girl's belly. Tears started again as she watched the two of them, grandmum and baby. "This is the happiest day of my life," She whispered, smiling all the while.

Delilah quickly managed to get the little girl to fall asleep, and turned to face Pansy. "The poor dear is tired from meeting all these new people." She walked forward and softly deposited the girl back in Pansy's arms. "You've made me the happiest grandmum in the entire world." She looked at all the faces of those gathered and smiled through her tears. Finally, the Goyle family would get its happy ending…well, its happy beginning, rather.

With her sleeping child in her arms and her husband by her side, Pansy had never felt so complete. Everyone was so blissfully happy no matter what. Their blood status, their income, or what they looked like had been put aside and these people had been tightly woven in a seamless tapestry of life. Today, above any other day, Pansy knew in her soul that there was an extraordinary power in this thing they called love. It had the ability to heal as well as destroy, to overcome all obstacles and to vanquish all those opposed it. It even served to bring mortal enemies together as friends. And for that, Pansy and Goyle both discovered the true power of love.


End file.
